Secrets, Promises and Lies
by Sutsuki-chan
Summary: AU: What would happen if Pan was adopted into the royal family as an infant? More importantly... what would happen when she found out the truth about her past? TP in later chapters. Lots of original characters. Set on Vegetasei. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. The Past, and The Present

Chapter 1: The Past and the Present

What if Goku had never left his home planet for earth when he was a baby? What if Vegeta-sei had never been blown up, Bardock had succeeded in stopping Frieza, and Vegeta had become king? What if no one had ever heard of Cell, Buu, or any of those other annoying guys that take up most of the time in our hero's lives? What if Bulma, Chi-Chi, and everyone else were all Saiyans living on Vegeta-sei? And what if Pan started having dreams that predicted the future? Well, there would be a whole lot of chaotic happenings in this alternate universe. Let's face it; you can't live on a world with both Goku and Vegeta without some sort of universe threatening evil running amuck. But perhaps there are more changes than you think…

A note to those of you who don't know basic Japanese;

chan - friend, a child, or someone younger than you

kun - mature guys only

san - adult

sama - lord, god-like

chama - young master

Otou-san - father

Okaa-san - mother

Onii-(chan, kun, san) -brother

Onee-(chan, san) -sister

Ôjii-(chan, san) -grandpa

Obaa-(chan, san) - grandma

Ohayou -good morning

Konnichiwa - hello

Konbanwa- good evening

Oyasumi - good night

Ja ne -see you later

Arigatou -thank you

Arigatou-gozaimasu - thank you very much

Gomen - sorry

Gomennasai - really sorry

Matte - wait

Baka - idiot

Ouji - prince

Hime - princess

Well, if you can memorize all that, you're all set!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Licensed by FUNimation Productions Ltd. All rights reserved. Dragonball Z and all logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

"Onii-san! Wake up, Onii-san!" 

The young man awoke with a start at the wailing sound of his little sister's voice. He opened his tired blue eyes, and brushed back his lavender hair to find her jumping urgently at the foot of his bed. Her short black hair was very untidy, as if she herself had just been rudely awakened. Her wide black eyes flashed with some urgency he had never seen in her before. Her baby blue flannel pajamas were bouncing up and down along with her, her top occasionally revealing a bit of her small stomach.

The man looked at the clock, as it read 4:37 AM in big, red numbers. He groaned, and looked back at his sister, who had stopped jumping, and was now panting heavily.

"What could possibly make you so excited that you wake me up at four in the morning, and on a Saturday? You're only fourteen years old! You need your sleep."

The girl stopped panting, looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"It's Okaa-san! It's time!"

"What? Already? She isn't due for another two weeks!"

The man suddenly leaped out of bed, and threw on a bright red robe, then ran after his sister. He ran down the brilliant red hallway, not stopping to admire the old paintings on either side as he usually did when lazily wandering his home, looking for something to do with himself. No, this was certainly not the time for that. This was his mother.

And she was in labor.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well, that's it. There's no room in here for this one."_

_"What should we do with her?"_

_The two dim-witted guards were loading a prison ship on its way to the mining planet some 5 million light years away from their home planet of Vegeta-sei. They were sending a large group of weak Saiyans to that planet so they could mine for the rest of their pathetic lives. It just so happened they had one too many passengers that day. One of the guards held up a small bundle wrapped up in a light blue blanket._

_"Just throw it out. We have no use for it."_

_The guard holding the bundle walked over to a nearby stone well, and prepared to drop the now wailing bundle into it._

_"Stop right there!"_

_Both guards immediately looked up to see a 9-year-old boy surrounded by armed bodyguards. His light blue eyes flashed dangerously at them. The boy was wearing a bright gold uniform with navy blue boots. He had a long, navy blue cape flapping in the breeze. To top it all off, on his head sat a brilliant gold crown, covering up most of his lavender hair. The guards immediately fell to their knees, and bowed to their prince._

_"P…prince Trunks-sama, sir!" one of the guards stuttered._

_"What are you two lunkheads doing?" The prince eyed them both suspiciously._

_"We… we were just about… to dispose of this…" the guard held up his bundle, and Trunks took it from him. He unfolded the blanket to see two shining black eyes, wet with tears, looking back up at him. He tenderly brushed back her short, untidy black hair. She goggled at him curiously. Her crying died down to whimpers, then sniffles, then nothing at all. The little girl started to swat at his dangling bangs, and laughed when he quickly pulled away._

_During all this, the guards just stared, utterly confused by the gentleness displayed by their normally hard-core prince. Then, one unfortunate guard spoke up._

_"Uh, sir? So, what do you want us to do with it?"_

_Trunks suddenly looked up; giving them the same cold stare he had given them when he had first showed up._

_"What I want you two lunkheads to do is get back to your jobs! You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or you both would have been fired a long time ago!"_

_Both of the guards jumped up, and quickly ran back to their posts by the loading dock. Trunks watched them with a great feeling of satisfaction. His five bodyguards also looked puzzled by his actions. Trunks chuckled under his breath, and looked up at them._

_"I'm going back home."_

_The bodyguards nodded, and followed him back to his castle, the baby still in his arms.

* * *

_

_"Does she have a name?" Trunks had been home for only a few minutes, and already his 3-year-old brother, Vegeta Jr. was pestering him with an endless list of questions._

_"No. We'll have to think of one for her."_

_"Do you think Otou-san will be mad?"_

_"Of course he'll be mad, baka."_

_"Then why did you even bring her here in the first place if you knew he would get mad anyway?"_

_"I already told you. Okaa-san is heartbroken after her miscarriage. She doesn't eat or sleep anymore. She thinks it's her fault. I thought that if she had another baby, she would feel better."_

_"She already has two babies, so why does she need more?" Trunks had to laugh at that question. Why did she need more? Vegeta was too young and innocent to understand. His black eyes shone with curiosity at the sleeping baby in Trunks' arms. His eyes… they were exactly like his father's. And his hair… the same color. Vegeta got bored, and started to see if he could wake the baby by nuzzling her face with his nose. Seeing this, Trunks lightly pushed his head away._

_"Don't do that, she'll wake up."_

_"I just want to play with her some more."_

_"No! If she wakes up, she'll cry. And then Otou-san will hear."_

_"He's going to find out sooner or later anyway."_

_"Well, I just want Okaa-san to see her first. That way, she won't let Otou-san get rid of her." The baby began to stir, so Trunks started rocking her back and forth, praying she wouldn't wake._

_"Oh…" Getting entirely too annoyed with the fact that his brother was paying more attention to someone else besides him, Vegeta went to his room to play with his toy soldiers.

* * *

_

_Later that night, Trunks decided it was time to show the baby to his mother. Since he had been hiding out in his room all day, he had worked up quite an appetite. Opening the door slowly, he poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear. Then he walked as quickly as he could down the red hallway to his mother's room. He slowed down and gazed at the numerous paintings on the walls. But he quickly shook himself out of the trance, and continued down the hall._

_To his great relief, he met no one along the way to ask him about the dirty old blanket in his arms. He slowly opened the door to his mother's room._

_"Okaa-san?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, come in Trunks." Trunks opened the door to see his mother sitting up in her bed with dark circles under her eyes. Obviously, the insomnia had taken its toll. She looked about ten years older than she really was. She managed a weak smile as her eldest son walked over to the side of her bed._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm doing a little better, thank you." She caught sight of the small bundle in his arms._

_"What's that, Trunks?" He lifted the bundle and placed it in her arms._

_"It's for you, Okaa-san." He watched as his mother carefully opened the blanket. The baby had still been sleeping, but at the sudden light of the room, she stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked from Trunks to his mother, then at Trunks again. Then she started cooing and talking in her own language, as if she was carrying on an intelligent conversation, and her audience could understand._

_"Oh, Trunks…" Her blue eyes suddenly shone with tears, and she tried her best to hold them back. But it was no use. "Trunks, how did you… why did you… what would your father say?"_

_"It doesn't matter what Otou-san says. She's yours. If you want her, Otou-san can't do anything about it."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"That's your choice. She doesn't have one."_

_He watched his mother think for a few moments, and then a bright smile crept slowly onto her face._

_"I think… I think I like… Pan."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	2. The Birth of a Prince

Chapter 2: The Birth of a Prince

"Hurry up, Pan!"

It was almost fourteen years to the date since Trunks had brought Pan home. She knew nothing about how Trunks had saved her life, or that she wasn't really his sister. All she knew or even cared about right now was her mother. The two rushed down the hallway to where someone was waiting for them outside their parent's bedroom.

"It's about time you woke up!" Bra, 13 years old, was born a year after Pan was adopted. Her long, light blue hair reached the small of her back. She was dressed in a long dark purple nightgown made of silk, with a matching purple robe over it. Her blue eyes shone with an intimidating glare.

"Wha...what's going on?" A voice asked with a yawn. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the dark hallway. It was a 17-year-old boy just slightly taller than Pan. He had on green pajama bottom pants, and a white t-shirt. His hair was jet black and spiked up in the back. On his forehead sat his large widow's peak. Just like his father.

"Oh, nothing. Okaa-san is just having a baby, that's all!" Bra scowled at her older brother, who scowled right back. The main reason his father, Vegeta Sr. had given him that name, was because he thought it an old tradition for at least one son of the royal family should bear this name.

"What are you all doing up at this hour?!?" A large head had just poked out of the bedroom door, and glared down at them. "Go back to bed, all of you!"

"Gomen, Otou-san. We were just worried about Okaa-san, that's all." Pan said, staring at her father, who she had never seen without a massive amount of gel in his hair. Without the gel holding it up, his hair had fallen all around his head, covering his ears, and reaching down to his eyebrows.

"She's fine, now leave!" Vegeta's command was soon drowned out by an ear-piercing wail coming from his wife behind him. He quickly looked behind him, then back at his children, then quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Well, you heard the king, back to bed." Bra sighed and stretched as she began walking back to her room.

"I'm not about to leave Okaa-san!" Pan looked up anxiously at Trunks. This was now the fourth time Trunks had heard his mother in labor. Though it was not an easy thing to endure, he had gotten used to it. Pan, however, was too young to remember when Bulma had gone into labor with Bra. She had only been one year old at the time. Her dedication to the wellbeing of her family was touching, even though they weren't really her family.

"Are you leaving, Trunks?" He hesitated, looking at his sister's famous puppy dog pout got to him every time.

"No, Pan. I won't leave. Not if you don't want me to."

"Arigatô, Onii-san." Pan's eyes glittered in admiration.

Trunks awoke to the warmth of his little sister's head on his lap. He was sitting up against the door to his parent's bedroom. It seemed his mother's wailing had stopped. The light from the rising sun was coming through the windows. He was just about to carry Pan back to her room, when suddenly the door behind him swung open, and Trunks found himself lying flat on his back with a throbbing pain in the back of his head from the impact of the wood floor.

"What were you doing there?!?"

Trunks groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see his father standing over him with his hands on his hips, and a scowl that would send any normal Saiyan running for the hills. His hair now had a few layers of gel in it, and was in its usual spiked up position. He was wearing a dark blue skin tight muscle shirt, with dark blue shorts to match.

"Well?!?"

"I... I was just..."

"It's not his fault, Otou-san. I made him stay here with me." Pan had awoken upon hearing her father's yelling.

"Vegeta, leave them alone. They were just worried about me." Vegeta looked behind him to see Pan wasn't the only one he had woken up with his yelling. Bulma was sitting up in her bed, giving him a cold stare. It seemed she was the only one who had the least bit of control over him.

"But... Bulma, you're tired. You... need your rest." Vegeta stuttered, but his wife overpowered him easily.

"I said, leave them alone!" Vegeta seemed to almost cringe in fear from her, and he obliged. With one last threatening look at Trunks and Pan, he left the room. Pan and Trunks walked to the side of their mother's bed. Bulma's face softened into a smile. Her short blue hair was very messy, and her eyes were tired.

"Well, would you like to see him?" Pan's eyes lit up immediately upon hearing this.

"Yes, of course!" Bulma turned to face a white door on the far side of her large bedroom.

"Paris? Paris, the baby has visitors!" A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman dressed in a long, light blue dress. Her long brunette hair was tied into a braid with a small blue ribbon to match her dress. In her arms was a small white blanket holding their new baby brother.

"Oh, he's so cute!!!" Pan squealed at the sight of the tiny baby. She seized him from the arms of the maid, and brought him over to Trunks. "See, Trunks? He kind of looks like you! See, he has your eyes!" She was right. He had inherited his mother's light blue eyes, and his father's jet black hair. The baby opened his eyes, and blinked at the sight of Pan. Pan began to giggle, but the baby started to cry.

"And your father's demanding attitude..." Bulma added. "He must be hungry. Here, Pan, give him to me. You two had better go."

Trunks chuckled, then ushered Pan out the door, and shut it behind him.

"What do you think she'll name him?" Pan asked excitedly.

"I don't know. They might not decide on a name for a while. Nothing is official until the naming ceremony in a couple of months."

(A/N: Just a little thing I made up, it's not real. Every royal blooded Saiyan has a naming ceremony when they turn 3 months old. Since Pan was about 5 months when adopted, they just gave her a name without a ceremony. Plus, she isn't really of royal blood anyway.)

It was now about 10:00 AM. Both Pan and Trunks were starving, so they headed down to the kitchens for breakfast.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! WHY ON VEGETA-SEI DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO NAÏVE, TRUNKS?!?" This was King Vegeta's initial reaction when he found out what his eldest son had brought in from the streets. It was not soon after Bulma had heard the yelling that she had quickly placed Pan in the care of the young Paris, and stormed out of her room to join the fight.

"Trunks honey. Why don't you go back to your room while your father and I have a little talk?" Trunks, glad to have an excuse to leave, nodded and ran into his room. No sooner had he closed and locked his door when the yelling started up again. About an hour later, a very hoarse Bulma knocked on Trunks' door.

"Trunks, its dinner time. Come downstairs, please."

"Okaa-san? Is Otou-san mad at me?" Trunks peered out of his room to make sure his father wasn't around.

"No, Trunks. Your father was just... concerned."

(If that was concerned, I'd hate to find out what he's like when he is actually mad.) Trunks thought. Concerned or not, Trunks did_ not_ want to face his father during dinner.

Surprisingly though, Vegeta was not at dinner. He was not at the next several dinners. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. Bulma could be heard in her room crying at night. He couldn't be gone. Not with yet another baby on the way. Bulma had been pregnant for the last three months. Everything seemed quiet. No one talked very much at all. There were rumors going around the kingdom that he had gone to another planet, or run off to start a new kingdom, or even committed suicide. Vegeta, however, showed up at their front gate about a week later, looking perfectly healthy, and a little tired. Without a word, he had calmly walked up to his room, and acted as if nothing had happened. No one ever spoke of that week in the royal household again. Slowly, everything had resumed back to normal.

About six months later, Bra was born. She was definitely her father's favorite child, though he had been disappointed that she was a girl. Everything about her was like an exact copy of her mother. However, the king had also had an especial liking for Vegeta Jr. because he had been born with an especially high power level. Also, Vegeta Sr. had always had an especial disliking for Pan. Vegeta Jr. was just the same. Although the boy had long since forgotten she was adopted, he always felt she was very different from the rest of them.

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	3. Training

I just want to say a huge thank you to all you wonderful reviewers out there!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! And to answer a few questions; yes, this is a T/P fic; you'll just have to wait. And the reason I labeled this a tragedy will also come up a bit later in the story... And the ending might come as a bit of a surprise to all of you!!! Yes... it's all up here. points to forehead Anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

After breakfast, Trunks said he wanted to practice his sword work.

"Can I come too?" Pan had asked excitedly. She had always been interested in all forms of martial arts and mortal combat and such. Plus, her father had never liked the fact that she was a bit of a wimp sometimes. He always preached that the weak were despised, and only the strong survived in battle. Pan couldn't imagine ever having to fight with anyone, but she thought it would make her father see she was not weak if she knew how to fight.

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask for my permission."

After getting dressed, the two headed down to a training room on the main level. Pan had put on a black t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts, and tied her hair back in a ponytail. Trunks was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of long, baggy blue pants. Across his chest was a blue leather strap with a red buckle in the middle. It was holding up an all-too-familiar red sheath, and a long, thin, silver sword concealed inside of it. Pan gazed at it enviously. She had always admired her brother's sword. It was his trademark.

Trunks extracted a small gold key from his pocket, pushed it into the lock, and turned. The door revealed a large white room that looked to be about four stories tall, and at least the length of three basketball courts. In the middle was a circular platform with a few multicolored buttons and switches. Trunks immediately headed toward the center platform while Pan gazed in awe up at the ceiling. Everything was so white, she found herself in a deep trance from its brightness.

"Pan? Ohayô, Pan! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Pan tore her gaze away from the walls, and back on to Trunks, who had already drawn his sword.

"Is it all right if I turn on the artificial gravity machine?" He pointed to the center platform.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"How much do you think you can take?" Pan had to think about that. She had never been exposed to more than her planet's normal gravity.

"It doesn't matter, as much as you want." Trunks nodded, and set the control for 50 times the planet's normal gravity. Instantly, Pan found herself flat on her stomach, unable to get up.

"Oof! Trunks! This is too much!" Trunks saw her, sheathed his sword, and headed back over to the control panel to change it to a lower setting. Suddenly, Pan thought of her father, and how weak he believed her to be. She thought of how worthless he thought she was, and how much he would laugh upon seeing her like this. "Trunks wait! You don't need to do that!"

Trunks stopped, and looked at her.

"But Pan, if you can't take it, we should turn it down!"

"No, Trunks! I CAN take it!" (I have to take it!) She thought. The image of her father laughing raced through her mind over and over again. She wasn't about to lose. She was NOT about to let him see her like this. She would train, and become stronger, stronger than him... someday.

Slowly, Pan tried to stand up. Trunks only stared. She wasn't strong enough to take 50G yet. Why was she so determined to prove him wrong? Suddenly, a red aura started to form around Pan. She felt an odd sensation sweep across her body. She winced, then grimaced, then stood up with ease, looking a bit confused.

"Trunks, I was suddenly able to stand up easily! How did that happen?"

"You just powered up, Pan. See the red aura around you? It means that you're using your energy to make yourself stronger. That's why you were able to stand up; it was because you felt stronger!"

Pan looked at herself, amazed at what she had just done. Trunks smiled at her, then opened a cabinet in the center platform. He pulled out five strange-looking circular devices, and flipped an on switch on each of them. The tiny robots suddenly sprang to life, and they began to hover over Trunks' head. Then they zoomed off in different directions and stopped in a perfect circle formation about 15 feet off the ground. Trunks grinned, pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and then ran into the center of the robots' formation. He then started forming a small, golden ball of pure energy in his hand.

Before Pan knew what he was doing, Trunks had hurtled the ki at one of the robots. Pan had expected the ki to totally neutralize the little robot, but surprisingly, the ki blast simply bounced right off the robot, and headed toward another one. The second robot did the same, and sent it toward another one. Soon the one ki blast was being bounced and knocked in between the robots like a volleyball. Suddenly, one of the robots bounced it directly at Trunks!

Trunks closed his eyes. He put his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword...

A brief flash of light blinded Pan for a second. When her eyes focused on Trunks, his sword was clasped tightly in both of his hands, and hanging just a couple of inches above the ground directly in front of him. The ki blast was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha... what did you do?" Pan stared at her brother, a clueless expression on her face.

"I'm working on a new technique. See, I slash my sword at an oncoming ki attack, and absorb it through the blade. I have to do it just right, but if I'm successful, it replenishes my energy depending on the size of the attack. It took me long enough just to learn how to absorb my own ki through my hand, let alone my sword."

Pan just stared. She blinked. She gaped. "...wow...... That was incredible! You were so fast; I didn't even see you move your sword at all!"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Hey, do you think you could help me train? I've only worked on this technique using my own ki, so I'd like to see if it's just the same with other people's ki. Can you shoot a direct ki blast straight at me? Not too big, alright?"

Pan hesitated, and then faced her right palm directly at Trunks, as he had done before. Trunks raised his sword over his head, spread his legs apart, and waited...

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to shoot me or not?"

Pan suddenly clasped the back of her head with her shooting hand. "Uh, I kind of don't know how to shoot ki!"

Trunks fell over abruptly. He quickly picked himself up, sheathed his sword, crossed his arms, raised one eyebrow and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I can teach you if you want."

"Really? Oh, Trunks, that would be so awesome!" Trunks walked over to her.

"Okay, now do you remember when you powered up earlier? Well, it's kind of like that." Pan listened intensely as Trunks demonstrated proper hand position, and how to control the size of your blast.

"Okay, Pan. Are you ready to try it?"

"Yes!" Pan got into the exact position Trunks had showed her. She spread her legs apart, balled her hands into fists, and arched her back forward slightly. She felt the same sensation she had when powering up earlier. The red aura formed around her again. She spread her fingers of her right hand apart, and concentrated on that spot.

She closed her eyes.

"Pan, look! You did it! And on your first try, too!" Pan opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. Sure enough, there was a small golden ki ball in her hand. She gaped at it, and then raised her hand above her head, and shouted.

"I did it! I did it! I..."

"Watch out!!!" Pan looked at her palm. What she saw alarmed her. In her excitement, she had tripled the size of her ki blast, and it was still growing.

"YAAAAH!!! Trunks, what happened?!?" Trunks didn't have time to answer. He dove right into Pan, knocking her against the wall and away from the ki blast, which she had lost control of. It had shot up into the air, bounced off the ceiling, and was hurtling back down at an alarming rate. Pan looked back to see Trunks trying to hold the huge blast up, but it was no use.

It came down on top of him, and a bright light and deafening roar shook the whole castle. Trunks flew back right into Pan, and they both blacked out.

* * *

Pan awoke to find herself in her room. Someone had carried her to her bed. She looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside.

"How long was I out?" Pan looked at the clock on her bedside table- and instead caught sight of a bowl of soup and some crackers. Someone had brought dinner for her.

Pan hungrily devoured the soup, which was a little cold, and then collapsed back on her bed, trying to remember what had happened. She had shot her first ki blast... and it had knocked her out. How had it become so big? She felt like going to find Trunks to ask him about it, but decided against it when she saw it was after midnight. She changed into her pajamas, and went back to sleep.

That night she dreamed she was in front of a large, white wall. Pan tried to climb it to see what was on the other side, but kept falling. Then she spotted a large shape in the distance, which looked to be just shorter than the wall. She would climb it. She headed toward it, but woke up before she could reach it.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Ok, short chapter, I know, but it lives up to its title... I'll make up for it with an extra long chapter 5. And once again, a HUGE thank you to all that reviewed!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

The maids were hurrying around the castle. Many of them were carrying blankets, medicine, hot water bottles, and your occasional bowl of soup.

As soon as Pan emerged from her room that morning, still in her pajamas, she knew something was wrong. She hurried to Trunks' room, only to find he was not there. So she did the next best thing; she went to Bra's room.

"Come in." Pan opened the door to see her sister sitting at her desk, accompanied by a textbook, a piece of blank paper, and a pencil. Obviously, her studies tutor had dropped by recently. But it wasn't like Bra not to quickly finish her studies so she could concentrate on her one true passion; medicine. Ever since she had gotten bored with throwing tea parties for her stuffed animals, she began bandaging them, and pretending to feed them medicine. Then when she had grown older, she began sneaking down to the castle doctor's quarters, and began receiving weekly lessons from him. She had actually become quite advanced in biology and anatomy for anyone her age. That was one of the main reasons she disliked being a princess. It meant she couldn't become a doctor.

Pan could tell something was wrong with Bra right away.

"Bra, is something the matter?" Bra looked up from her blank paper, and stared at her for a moment before speaking. Her eyes were tear-stained.

"Oh Pan, haven't you heard? Okaa-san is very sick. None of the doctors know what's wrong with her. They suspect it's some new disease originating from some other planet that wasn't meant for Saiyans. Plus, it might be inheritable. Any one of us could have the disease, too!"

Pan had never seen her sister look so frightened and helpless in her life. Bra continued to stare at her paper, as though commanding it to write itself. Pan could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. Pan herself did not know what to say to comfort her. Pan let Bra calm down for a few minutes, then asked if there was anything she could do. After being rejected from helping in any way, Pan left to find Trunks. After searching the kitchens and castle gardens thoroughly, she decided to go and see her mother instead.

She was surprised to find Trunks there.

Trunks had pulled up a chair next to his sleeping mother's bed. Both of his strong hands wrapped around one of her small frail hands. He was gazing out a nearby window, which had been opened to let in some fresh air. He seemed to be in a deep trance when Pan quietly entered the room. Seeing her brother in this state, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Pan. I didn't hear you come in." He turned to look out the window. A single bird could be heard singing in the trees just outside the castle.

"How is she?"

"She's just resting now, but the doctors say she's getting worse... Pan..." He let go of his mother's hand, and turned to face his sister. "There's something Okaa-san wanted me to tell you."

"What is it?" Looking back at Bulma, then back at Pan, Trunks stood up and walked toward the door.

"Why don't we take a little walk?"

"Okay, just let me get some clothes on first." Pan ran to her room and quickly pulled on some comfortable jean pants, and a red t-shirt that showed a little midriff with yellow lining on the neckline and sleeves. Then she grabbed her favorite orange bandana, and followed Trunks outside. (A/N: Outfit sound familiar? I always thought that outfit was so tight!)

They were both now outside in the warm, bright sunlight. The two proceeded to walk to their favorite spot in the garden; a small gazebo overlooking a winding creek that flowed right underneath it. They sat down on opposite ends of the gazebo.

"Trunks, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about." Pan said quietly.

"Yeah?" Trunks laced his fingers, and looked up at her.

"Yesterday, in the gravity room... My ki blast got so big all of a sudden... Why did that happen?"

"I suppose you just got too overexcited, and focused too much ki on your blast. Try to remain calmer next time, okay?"

"Sure, thanks." Pan sighed. She looked around, at the light shining through the thick leaves of the trees all around them. She turned back to Trunks, suddenly remembering why they were out here in the first place.

"So, what is it? What did Okaa-san want you to tell me?"

Trunks sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"Pan... you're... you're adopted."


	5. Pan's Escape

Okie, longer chapter AS PROMISED!!! Thank you to all who R&R'ed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

* * *

Last chapter: "Pan… you're… you're adopted."

Chapter 5: Pan's Escape

Pan could only stare at her brother… or, this man who was not her brother… or…who was he to her? She didn't know what to say. She had about a million questions in her head, but didn't know which to ask first. She ended up simply throwing out several at once.

"So who are my real parents? Why was I at that loading dock in the first place? Is that why Otou-san hates me so much? Is Pan even my real name? Who else knows about this? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Pan… I'm sorry. I don't know what brought us together; I've just always assumed it was fate. I'm pretty sure the only other people who know are Otou-san and Okaa-san. Vegeta was around when you were adopted, but I don't think he remembers. And I never wanted to tell you because Okaa-san made me swear I never would. She was afraid you would run away." Pan could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. He wouldn't even look at her. Instead, his eyes focused on the wooden floor underneath them.

"I… I need to go think." Trunks silently nodded without looking up, and Pan slowly walked out of the gazebo, and around to the other side of the garden. There she headed to a large tree with low branches that was very close to the stone wall surrounding the castle. It had been a long time since she and Trunks had come there together. When there was nothing else to do, they used to come here and climb the branches to see who could get to the top the fastest. But with so much going on lately, there wasn't enough time for foolishness such as that.

Pan sat down, leaned against the tree, and looked up at the sky. A few large, pink clouds floated overhead. Pan closed her eyes. The soft breeze blew some of Pan's black bangs in her eyes, but she simply brushed them away. She could hear a few birds chirping in the midmorning light. Suddenly, Pan recalled the dream she had had the night before, about the wall she had tried to climb, then the tall object she had tried to reach so she could climb it to get over the wall. She became conscious she was leaning up against a tree that was about five feet shorter than the wall. Could this be what her dream meant? Pan had to know. She opened her eyes again, and looked up in the branches of the tree above her. Slowly, she stood up and grabbed on to the lowest branch. She pushed herself up on top of it, and reached for the next branch.

It wasn't long before she was at the very top of the tree. She looked back down at the spot she had been sitting. Then she looked at the wall in front of her. When she was younger, she had never been able to touch the top of it. Now, it didn't seem that far away. Pan stood up on the top branch, but could feel it breaking from her weight. She quickly grabbed on to the top of the wall, and pulled herself up, just as the branch under her snapped and fell. Pan looked back down at the tree, and then at the other side of the wall she was sitting on.

She had never seen anything like it. There were little houses, and shops lining the streets, and… people.

So many people. Pan had never seen the outside world before, and she had never imagined there would be that many people. Women were looking at the goods displayed in the shop carts with young children tightly holding their hands. Men were joking with each other, and running their little shops. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree. Pan spotted a group of children about her age running through the streets with a red ball. She laughed as they tossed it, then dropped it, and ran after it. Pan suddenly had an urge to join them.

She looked directly below her to find a large pile of wooden crates about six feet down. She carefully lowered herself down as far as possible, and then dropped. She landed a bit shakily on the crates. Quickly, Pan climbed down and ran after the group of children.

"Ohayô! Can…can I play?" The children stopped to look at her curiously. There were three of them. One of them came up to her, and circled around her, as if inspecting her. The boy looked to be a couple years older than her. He had dark skin, jet black shining eyes, and a black mohawk. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with matching baggy pants and an orange sash around his waist.

"We've never seen you around here before." The boy had stopped circling her, and was now staring at her a bit confused with his arms crossed.

"Well… I, uh… I don't get out much." Pan replied a bit shakily.

"Oh, well, sure you can play with us. My name's Uub." The boy named Uub stuck out his hand, and Pan shook it. Uub smiled.

"I'm… I'm Pan."

"I'm Marron!" Another one of the children, this time a girl, had introduced herself to Pan. She looked to be around the same age as Vegeta Jr., perhaps younger. She had long blond hair tied into two braids under a pink sun hat. She wore a pink jumper with a white shirt underneath.

"And I'm Zamuri." The third child came up to Pan. He was the exact same height as Pan, and looked about the same age. His wide, flashing black eyes reminded her of her own eyes. His hair was also black, and hung a little below his ears. He wore a red cloth band around his head that caused his spiky bangs to stick up a little bit. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with baggy black pants and a red sash.

There was something about him…

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by terrified screams coming from just down the street. People started running frantically in all directions. The pursuers seemed to be a large group of Pan's father's soldiers.

"Oh no… not again…" Uub's voice quivered in fear. The sparkle drained out of his eyes. He backed away slowly, before totally turning around and running in the opposite direction. "Follow me! Hurry!!!"

Marron and Zamuri motioned for a very confused Pan to follow.

The three led Pan to a small house in a darkened alleyway. Uub led the way to a small green door that Pan would have never seen if they hadn't pointed it out. Uub knocked three times on the door, paused, and then knocked four times more. On the other side of the door, the sound of a lock could be heard sliding from its place. The door slowly creaked open, then swung open and all four were pulled inside, and the door was shut again.

Pan found herself in a house around the size of her whole bedroom in the castle (which was considerably large). There was a small fire lit in a fireplace, and a table with three chairs around it in the middle of the room. There was a wooden stove surrounded by cabinets filled with kitchenware. On the other side of the room were two beds and a few blankets. Then Pan noticed the two people who had dragged her inside in the first place.

Both looked to be in their mid thirties. One of them was a fairly tall man wearing an orange muscle shirt, matching orange baggy pants, and a blue sash. His black hair spiked straight up, save one spike which dangled down the middle of his forehead. The other was a woman who wore her long black hair in a single braid. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a jean jacket on top, and a pair of long jean pants.

The two people were suspiciously peeking out the windows, and pacing anxiously.

"Um… excuse me…" Both of the adults stopped, as if they hadn't even noticed Pan was there.

"Oh, hello dear. I'm sorry, my name is Son Videl. I'm Zamuri's mother." The woman smiled sweetly at Pan.

"Honestly, Videl. There's no time for that now." The man had begun pacing again, until there was a knock on the door, in the same odd pattern Uub had used. Then he ran to open the door.

"Oh Gohan, be nice! Can't you see she's scared?" Videl turned to Pan, "I'm sorry about my husband's rude behavior."

"Gohan?" The name seemed familiar…

Gohan was talking to another man who had just arrived. Then the man began to run, and Gohan turned back to his family.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Marron, Uub and Zamuri ran out the door after him, and Videl quickly ushered Pan out after them. They were led by the strange man who had come to Gohan-san's door. Pan noticed they were being joined by more and more people.

Pan quickly caught up to Marron, who was running alongside Gohan.

"Hey, Marron! Do you know what's going on?"

"It's another raid, Pan!"

"A raid?"

"Yes, a raid, where the armed forces from the castle come here to capture a certain number of us to ship off to work on the mining planet!" Uub said, having caught up with the two girls. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

Pan didn't have time to answer. At that moment, Gohan had shouted, "Alright, we'll take off here!"

Suddenly, Gohan grabbed Videl and Zamuri, and hoisted them on to his back. Then he flew off into the sky!

Pan stopped, and stared. All of a sudden, someone had grabbed her wrist and she was on the back of a strong young man in his early twenties.

Pan looked behind her to see that Marron was being carried by a short man with graying hair and a mustache. They were followed by a taller, short-haired blond woman. She assumed they must be Marron's parents. There were others flying after them too, but they were too far away for Pan to make out. Pan looked in front of her to see they were all being led by that same man who looked exactly like Gohan, except perhaps older. He had longer hair, and was even wearing the same clothes as Gohan. On his back was a woman with a yellow and blue dress, and had short, black shoulder-length hair.

Pan was curious about her new captor. "Excuse me…?"

The young man looked back at her, and smiled. "Ohayô! My name is Son Goten!"

"Oh! Are you related to Son Gohan?"

"Yup, I'm his little brother!" Goten put on a goofy child-like grin, and then looked forward again.

"Oh. My name is Pan."

The groups of odd flying Saiyans broke through the pink barrier of clouds, and were now soaring right above them. Pan had never flown before, but this feeling of being above the clouds, above the reality below, it felt comforting, almost familiar… like an old familiar world she had merely forgotten…

Pan suddenly had the urge to know just where these people were taking her. "Um… I don't mean to distract you from your… er… flying, but… where are we going?"

"Wherever Otou-san leads us." Pan looked at the leader of the group again. His father?!? Gohan-san's father?!?

"What's your father's name?"

"Son Goku."

* * *

The group had grown larger as more Saiyans joined. They were also joined by a few creatures Pan did not recognize. There was a small blue cat-like creature floating next to a man with a long thick ponytail, and a nasty-looking X-shaped scar on his left cheek, and another across his right eye. There was also a very short pale boy with red dots on his cheeks flying by a bald man with a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Also, there were two creatures with green skin, and two antennae.

These strange people were now floating below the clouds, and were headed down to a huge, thick forest. This Son Goku led them to a small clearing surrounded by the trees. Once everyone had landed, they all followed Son-san to a large cave built into a hill just inside the tree covering. Everyone entered the cave, and a few fires were built.

"It looks like we might be staying here for a few hours, Pan." Goten said. "The raiders will never find us here!"

* * *

During the four hours of sitting around in a dark cave, Pan had met just about everyone. Besides the people she previously met, she also made friends with Kuririn and Juuhachi-gou (Marron's parents), Yamucha and Puar (the man with the scars and the cat-like creature), Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu (the three-eyed man and the short, pale boy), Son Chi-Chi (wife of Son Goku and mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten), Hercule Satan (Videl's father), and even the green men, Piccolo and Dende (who called themselves Nameks). But the person Pan had not had a chance to meet yet was Son Goku himself. She wanted to thank him for bringing her here, and see if any of her questions about who she was might be answered. By what she had heard, she guessed he was a very wise, strong and trustworthy Saiyan. (A/N: Well, she got the last two right! ;;)

"Hey, Pan!"

"Oh, hi Zamuri." Pan turned to greet her friend.

"Listen, we're going to leave pretty soon. My grandpa Goku just got back from the town, and he said the raid was over."

(So that's why I couldn't find him!) Pan thought.

"C'mon, let's go!" Pan followed Zamuri to the entrance of the cave. About ten minutes later, Pan hopped off Goten's back once again, only to see a deserted ghost town.

This town? This town, which had been bustling with happy, carefree people only that morning?

"Where did everyone go? Were they all taken?"

"No, Pan. They've just found places to hide." Goten looked around the deserted town.

"This is terrible! Goten-kun, does this happen a lot?"

"About once every six months. It's such a big town; you can't really tell the population is decreasing." Goten's eyes came to rest on a small cottage that looked like no one had lived in it for years.

Goten suddenly grit his teeth; his fists began to tremble. He stared at the ground in wild anger.

"Goten-kun? Goten-kun!" He did not respond. Pan ran to Gohan, and pointed at Goten.

"What's wrong with him?" Pan asked.

"Oh, he's remembering a raid from about fourteen years ago. It was the biggest raid any of us had ever seen. They must have taken more than a hundred of us. And one of those was his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" Pan looked empathetically at Goten, who was now trying to relax, and take a few deep breaths.

"Yes. Do you see that house? That was where she used to live." Gohan pointed to the same old cottage Goten had been staring at.

"What was her name?"

"Paris."

(Wait a minute! Paris? That's the name of Okaa-san's nursery maid! She's the one who takes care of the baby!) Pan stared blankly for a moment, before Gohan spoke up again.

"My family also lost someone. You see, we once had two children, but one was taken a little after Paris in the same raid."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's nothing. Videl and I have gotten over it, but Zamuri doesn't even know. He was only five months old during the raid." Pan looked at Zamuri, who was now chasing Uub and Marron in a game of tag. He didn't know?

(So many secrets. Too many secrets. How could adults bear to keep these things hidden from their children?)

The Saiyans, Nameks, and all other unfamiliar creatures went off in different directions toward their homes, and Pan followed the Son family to the familiar alleyway. Should she tell them? Should Goten know that Paris was alive? That she was within two miles of him right now? Pan decided that some secrets were not meant to be kept.

Pan asked to see Goten alone for a moment when they reached the small green door. Everyone else went inside.

"Goten-kun, I have some information for you; it's about Paris."

Goten blinked at her and stared hard into her eyes. "You know about Paris?" Pan silently nodded.

"But before I tell you anything, you must swear you will not repeat this to anyone!"

"I promise."

Pan looked from side to side, to make sure no one else was around.

"I'm not who you think I am. I don't live here in this town." Goten nodded in understanding and growing interest. "I actually live in that castle. I'm… I'm a princess."

Goten almost fell over in surprise. All this time, a princess? He had carried a princess around on his back, and not even known it?

"Re… really?"

"Yes. And that's not all. I know where Paris is."

Instead of falling over this time, Goten grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"Where?"

"She lives in the castle as a nursery maid for my mother, Queen Bulma."

"SHE WHAT?!?" Goten completely fell over this time. The noise of his hard head crashing into the wooden crates surrounding them made Gohan poke his head out of the door, asking what was going on.

"N… nothing, Onii-san!" Puzzled, Gohan went back in the house.

"Wow, I can't believe this! She's alive and working as a maid? That's incredible! I mean, I knew she always loved caring for kids, but… the castle?" Pan nodded.

"Now… you won't tell anyone?"

"Not a soul will know!"

"Arigatô, Goten-kun. Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Goten winked and made the peace sign. Then he started to head back into the house.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks; I think I had better get home before my mother and siblings get too worried about me."

"What about your father?"

"Oh, Otou-san wouldn't care if I just keeled over and died." Goten laughed a little, then waved goodbye.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I feel I have to." Goten looked a little confused, then shrugged and said goodbye again. Of course she had to. Pan still hadn't found out who her real family was.

Pan ran back to the pile of crates she had come down before. She climbed them, and then pulled herself up to the top of the wall. She then took one last look and the outside world, before lowering herself into the branches of the tree.

(My life will never be the same again,) She thought as she climbed down the tree. (All those wonderful people, living every day in fear that those they love might be taken away forever…)

"Where were you?" A strong familiar hand had clasped around her right shoulder as she had lowered herself to the ground.

(Busted…) She thought. Pan slowly turned around to see the face of her older brother, looking very worried.

"I… I was just…… Oh, Onii-san! Why… why must everything be this way?!?" Pan rushed into his arms, and sobbed hysterically. It had been at least ten years since Pan had cried, due to her father's lack of tolerance for weakness. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder, and led her to her room for the night, deciding to ask nothing more about her adventure beyond the white stone walls.

That night, Pan had a dream. She was standing in a dark room. She saw Trunks standing with his back toward her. When she called his name, he did not look at her. Instead, he walked toward an open window, and jumped out of it. Pan rushed toward the window, and screamed for Trunks. She finally saw him, flying toward the clouds. Higher… higher… higher… Trunks was gone.

When Pan awoke, she thought nothing more of it. After all, it was just a crazy dream…

Wasn't it…?


	6. Letting Go

Once again... THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!! And now on to the next chapter... pull out your hankies.

* * *

Chapter 6: Letting Go

It had been two weeks since Pan had visited the outside world. Since then, she had dreamed about all her new friends almost every night. But the strange thing was that in every dream, she saw Zamuri running toward her, waving and calling her name. She would start running toward him as well, but then two monstrous dark figures grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him away. Pan would scream his name, and try to run after him, but then she would start falling, and wake up in a cold sweat.

Trunks had become very concerned about his mother. She hadn't gotten better at all. Instead, she grew worse. King Vegeta was depressed by the doctor's calculations that she would not live to see her youngest son's naming ceremony. So depressed, that he stopped visiting her just to try and spare himself the pain. But Trunks would go every day, as if hoping for some impossible miracle that would make his mother well again. Pan visited frequently, but not as often.

One night, Pan came into her mother's room to find Trunks staring out the open window, while his mother slept.

"Trunks? How is she?"

"When is it any different?" Trunks responded softly, without looking away from the window. "Every day, Pan. Every day when you come in here, you ask how Okaa-san is. And every day I give you the same answer. She's slowly getting worse. I must be honest when I tell you that even I am losing hope now."

"No, Trunks! You can't! If you lose hope, then she will never get better!"

"She wouldn't get better even if we had all the hope in the world, Pan."

"No... you're lying... no..." Pan sank to the floor in despair. That was it, then. If no one hoped her mother would live, then she certainly wouldn't.

"... Pan?" Her mother croaked softly from her bed. Pan stood up, and rushed to her mother's side.

"Yes, Okaa-san? What do you need?" Pan blinked back her tears that came upon the sight of her poor frail mother.

"T... Trunks, you too..." Trunks walked over to the same side of the bed. He gently lifted his mother's upper body, propped a few pillows up behind her, and laid her back down. It was easier for her to talk when sitting up.

"I... I have one final request..."

"Anything, Okaa-san..." Pan choked, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. (She couldn't die. She just couldn't.)

"... The baby... I know what I want to name him... please... make sure he carries this name... no matter what your father says..." Bulma could barely keep her eyes open. She closed them halfway, and fought to deliver her final request.

"I... I want you to name him after an old friend of mine... I want you... to name him... Go...ku..." With that, her eyes closed forever.

Goku...?

* * *

Two months had passed. The naming ceremony was only a week away. However, that day was Bulma's funeral. King Vegeta had wanted it to be small and remain inside the castle. He wanted no one to know about it, however, news traveled faster than the king had expected. Within two days, the whole kingdom knew. 

As for the naming ceremony, King Vegeta had come up with a name of his own. He wanted to name his son after his most loyal servant, who had sacrificed his life for his king. He wanted to name him Nappa.

Trunks had told Pan to leave their mother's request to him. The night after the funeral, Trunks went to his father's room to try and persuade him yet again, to honor the request. About an hour later, Pan heard Trunks open the door to their father's room. She quickly sprang out of bed, and greeted him as he passed.

He turned around to reveal a swollen black eye. Pan gasped.

However, he smiled, and made the thumbs up sign to her.

"Everything is going to work out fine now, Pan." He turned back around, and walked into his room to tend to his eye. She knew he was lying, but she also knew he was only trying to comfort her.

* * *

The next morning, Pan entered Trunks' room with a request of her own. 

"Trunks? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come on in, Pan." Pan slowly opened the door. Trunks was in the bathroom washing his face, and tending to his swollen eye. "What did you need?"

"I... I want to know... Can you fly?"

A little surprised, Trunks dried his face off, and then turned to her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it; I met some people who could." And with that came the whole story of Pan's day outside the castle walls.

"... and so I climbed back over the wall, and that's when you found me." Pan ended. "And that leads up to my question; can _you_ fly? And if so, can you teach _me_?"

Trunks stood still for a minute, letting the story sink in. "Yes, Pan. I can fly, and I'd be happy to teach you. But it's not an easy thing to learn. Not many Saiyans can do it at such a young age. Can you handle it?"

"YES! Arigatô, Onii-san!"

About ten minutes later, Pan and Trunks found themselves once again in the large white training room.

"Okay, Pan. For this, we'd better just leave the gravity machine off." Pan nodded, and shut the door to the room behind them. Then she walked over to the middle of the room next to Trunks.

"Okay, Onii-san! I'm ready!"

"Alright, I think I'll start with a full demonstration." Trunks powered up a little, and then pushed off from the ground. He soared to the top of the room, flipped upside down, and pushed himself off the ceiling with his feet. He went into a nosedive, pulled up inches from the ground, and flew a few high speed circles around the room. Then he landed right in front of Pan, who applauded wildly.

"Wow! That was amazing, Onii-san! Can you really teach me to do all that?"

"That, and much more. Now, you first need to power up a bit. The idea is to focus your ki below you to lift yourself off the ground. Oh, and one more thing; you need to focus on a happy thought."

Pan did as she was told. She powered up, and when she didn't get it, she just powered up more.

"No, Pan! Don't power up too much! You have enough ki; you're just not focused."

Pan took a few deep breaths, and lowered her ki. She closed her eyes, and imagined herself flying. She imagined herself running away from her terrible reality... with her real family. She imagined them and how wonderful it would be to find them again. That was all she had ever wanted...

Pan felt light on her feet. She concentrated on her real parents, on focusing her ki below her, on impressing Trunks...

... and she suddenly couldn't feel the floor anymore. Pan opened her eyes to see she was hovering about ten feet above Trunks.

"Just like that, Pan. Now try to steer yourself around. Try flying in a circle."

Pan did, a little shakily at first, but then got the hang of it.

"Good! Now try going up and down again. Do it by raising and lowering your ki." This stunt was a bit harder, but Pan managed. She was flying down for the third time, and then she lost concentration. Trunks quickly acted, and caught her.

"And I was just about to teach you how to land, too. It seems you have that part down already!" He joked. Pan laughed a little, and then took off again.

The training continued for another three hours. Pan not only learned how to land, but also how to maneuver quickly when shot at, how to shoot small ki blasts while flying, and even how to use her adopted father's signature move, the Final Flash.

"Okay, we've been at this for nearly four hours now, Pan. Do you want to call it quits for today?" Both were totally exhausted, and dripping with sweat.

"No, you can go ahead, but I want to keep going!" Trunks looked perplexed by her answer, but he agreed, and walked upstairs to take a shower.

Pan stayed in the room, and practiced flying a little more. Then she tried to remember a move Trunks had showed her a long time ago. It was called the Burning Attack. It was used to stun enemies temporarily, as well as do a significant amount of damage. She waved her hands in a specific circular pattern, and then spread both palms out in front of her with her index fingers and thumbs touching. She quickly focused her ki energy on her hands, and a bright yellow light shot out of them. She herself was temporarily blinded, but kept trying after she recovered.

Not fifteen minutes later, Pan felt she had mastered Trunks' Burning Attack. She also felt all of her ki had been totally used up. Pan trudged out of the room, and dragged herself upstairs, showered, and went straight to bed.

That night she dreamed once again of Zamuri, except there were no guards to take him away. Instead, he turned into Son Goku. Pan was confused, but she then was somehow transported to a familiar bedroom. Pan saw Trunks next to the bed, where a weak-looking figure was lying. The woman had short blue hair, and matching blue eyes. It looked as if she were fighting to stay alive. The woman was trying to speak.

_"I... I want you to name him after an old friend of mine... I want you... to name him... Go... ku..."_

_Goku...?_


	7. Second Escape

Twenty reviews... wow, you people are the best... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS DOING TO MY SELF CONFIDENCE?!? THIS IS AWESOME!!! And just for you lucky people out there... another chapter!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Escape

The next day, there was only one question burning in Pan's mind. She had to know... Had her mother known Goku-san? There was only one way to find out...

Pan ran out into the garden toward the tree. But before she could reach it...

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, and at this hour?" Pan whirled around to see... Bra.

"Well... I... I was... PLEASE DON'T TELL OTOU-SAN!!!"

"What could I possibly tell him? I don't know what you're doing."

"Look, I can't tell you where I'm going. But I'll be back in... an hour. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure, Pan. I owe you for all those times you covered for me when I was at my doctoring lessons."

"Arigatô! Thank you so much, Onee-chan!" Bra nodded and smiled. Then she went back into the castle.

Pan scaled the tree quickly, and hopped on to the pile of crates on the other side of the wall. She jumped down, and ran as fast as she could to the alleyway, and knocked on the small green door three times, paused, then four more times. The door opened, and Gohan yawned, stepping out into the night air.

"Pan-chan? What are you doing here?" Videl and Zamuri stood behind Gohan, and immediately smiled when they identified their visitor.

"I need to speak to Goku-san right away! It's important!" Zamuri came out behind his father.

"Hey, Pan! I can show you where my grandpa lives if you want!"

"Sure, that would be great!"

Following Zamuri, Pan was led to a small two-story building a few blocks away. From the outside, it looked like just another corner store.

"This is our family store. We make and sell cloth-related materials. Clothes, blankets, and other things like that. This was founded by my grandfather and grandmother, and it's also where they live." Zamuri led Pan to the small white double doors in the front. He knocked, and Chi-Chi answered.

"Hello, Grandma. Is Grandpa here?"

"Oh, hello Zamuri. Hello Pan. Yes, Goku is upstairs with Goten."

"Arigatô, Grandma." Chi-Chi nodded as the two children ran up the back stairs behind the cash register table. Zamuri led Pan down a white hallway, and opened the last door on their right side. Inside, Goku was lying on his bed asleep, with a bowl of homemade rice balls and noodles spilled across his upper chest. There were a few bits of rice and noodle pieces lining his mouth, which was hanging wide open, snoring sounds emitting from it. His right hand was hanging off the bed, and a pair of chopsticks were dangling from his fingers.

Zamuri stifled a laugh. Pan, however, was confused. She had thought Son-san to be a wonderful, wise man anyone could come to for help and advice. She had never pictured him lazily sleeping with spilled food all over him.

Zamuri suddenly had the insane urge to jump on the bed to wake him, but resisted. Instead, he lightly tapped his grandfather on the shoulder. When Goku did not respond, he tried calling his name. However, nothing seemed to work.

"Grandma always said Grandpa could sleep through an earthquake, but I never thought she really meant it."

In the end, Zamuri was able to fulfill his urge, and began jumping on the bed next to the still sleeping Goku. This however, still did not work. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Goten entered the room, and watched the children's failing attempts to wake him.

"Oh, that never works, kids. If you really want to wake him, you have to do this!" Suddenly, Chi-Chi let loose a very hard punch to Son-san's stomach. Rice and noodles went flying, and the chopsticks dropped to the floor. The bowl soared up, and landed on his head. Goku awoke with a start to see his wife angrily standing over him.

"The nerve of you! Sleeping when there are guests in the house!" After Chi-Chi finished her lecture, she smiled, satisfied, and went to wash the dishes. Pan and Zamuri merely stood there with odd expressions of confusion and a feeling of great fear of an angry Chi-Chi. Goten couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his father, and how surprised he had looked when his own wife had punched him. His eyes were still half closed, his face even messier, and he wore a very dazed and confused expression.

Goku was now just starting to realize where he was, who else was there, and what was on his head. He licked the excess food off his face, took the bowl off his head, and started putting the rice, noodles, and chopsticks back in the bowl. Goten took a few breaths to stop himself from laughing. Then he straightened up, waved in greeting to Pan and Zamuri, and went back to his bedroom.

"Hi, Zamuri! Hi, Pan!"

"Hello, Grandpa. Did you... er... have a nice nap?" Goku chuckled. He put on a child-like grin that reminded Pan of Goten's.

"Anyway, I just brought Pan over here because she said she really needed to talk with you."

"Oh, is that so? Well, what do you need, Pan-chan?" Pan hesitated. She didn't want Zamuri to hear anything.

"Um, Zamuri-chan... I would... er... appreciate it if we could... have some time alone to talk."

"Heh! Sure Pan, whatever." Zamuri put his hand behind his head, laughed, and went to talk to his uncle in the next room.

"Okay, so what did you need that was so important?"

"I need to know... Did you ever know Queen Bulma?" A surprised and puzzled look crossed Goku's face, and then he smiled.

"Yes, I did know her. She and I were kids together. She always thought I was a bit of a lunkhead. Yeah, we were very good friends, but I haven't seen her since she went off to marry King Vegeta. Bulma didn't seem to have any feelings for him. But she belonged to the richest family in town next to the king, and their parents thought it to be a very good match. It's a shame she caught that fatal disease. When Chi-Chi and I found out, she went in to her room and cried for a while. She and Bulma were also very close friends."

Goku looked back at Pan, who was hanging on his every word. "Is that all you needed to know?"

"Yes, thank you, Goku-san. Now there are some things I feel I need to tell you." Pan spilled her heart out right then and there. She told this man everything that had been bottled up inside of her for so long. She told him she was a princess, about being adopted, about trying to find her real family, about the naming ceremony, about King Vegeta's reaction to Trunks when he told of Bulma's final request, and even about Paris.

Now it was Goku's turn to hang on to Pan's every word.

"So you told Goten that Paris was your maid? Gee, no wonder he's been acting so weird lately. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Suddenly, Zamuri burst into the room. Apparently, he and Goten had been standing there the whole time listening to Pan's story.

"It's okay, we know everything now."

Pan's eyes widened in shock. "What were you doing listening to our conversation?!?"

"Don't be mad at him, Pan. It was my idea." Goten had just come around the corner, his hand scratching the back of his head. "I knew there was more to this story. I had to find out why you ran away from home in the first place. Oh, and are you planning to tell Paris about me?"

"I, uh... I haven't gotten the chance yet, but I was planning to." Pan stuttered.

"Good. If it's not too much trouble, I've been dying to see her again. I'd do anything."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to get you two back together." Pan smiled and said her goodbyes to everyone, and then followed Zamuri down the stairs and out the door into the darkness. She was still a little mad at him for listening in to her conversation, but felt she had to forgive him.

* * *

It was very dark out, so Zamuri decided to lead Pan back to his house, then she could walk home from there. In her head, Pan was making connections. Her mother had known Goku-san. Her mother's maid was Goten-kun's girlfriend. Zamuri was not an only child, but he didn't know anything about it. And now he knew she was an adopted princess.

"... Pan? Are you okay?" Pan had been staring up into the beautiful night sky.

Stars... hundreds of tiny stars...

Pan had never actually taken the time to really look at them. But out here, in the quiet dark streets of this town, it was so peaceful... so perfect...

"Pan! We're here." Pan snapped out of her trance to see her legs had automatically carried her to the small alleyway. The two were now standing in front of the green door.

"Oh, gomen Zamuri. It's just that... the stars are so beautiful. Wouldn't it be fun to fly up there? Just the two of us... just for fun?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way before. The only times I've been up there was when my family and I were escaping the raids. And that's usually during the day. But sure, now that I think about it, I'm sure it would be beautiful..." He was now gazing in wonder at the night sky as well.

"Can you fly?" Zamuri looked back at Pan, a little startled by her question.

"No, I was born with a low power level, and my parents think I won't be able to fly for another year or two."

"... I learned how..." Pan mumbled quietly, staring at the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!? No way! Let me see!" Pan blushed furiously.

"Well, my... my adoptive brother... he showed me how... I'm not very good yet... I only learned yesterday..." She began to nervously shuffle her feet.

"Oh, come on. You can show me... can't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so..." Pan raised her ki a little, and focused it all below her. She thought of finding her real parents again. Slowly, she began to float off the ground. Zamuri stared in wonder.

"Wow! Incredible! I never thought..."

"Would you like to see the stars up close, Zamuri?" Pan was feeling a bit more confident now. That lighter-than-air feeling always put her in an especially good mood.

"Would I!" Zamuri took her hand, and they soared off together.

Up, up, up... the stars seemed to take forever to reach...

The two broke the barrier of clouds, and were stunned by the magnificent sight of the night sky. It seemed to go on forever...

Pan felt she would never want to leave this place. She wanted this night to last forever. Just the two of them in this world only witnessed by a privileged few...

"Pan... It's beautiful..."

"Ahem." Startled, both whirled around to find themselves face-to-face with the eldest prince of Vegeta-sei.

"N... Onii-san! What... are you doing... here?" Pan stuttered, alarmed at the threatening glare displayed on her not-brother's face.

Not knowing what else to do in the face of royalty, Zamuri bent into a deep, unmistakable bow. Though how he did it while being held up 2,000 feet in the air, no one can say.

"Pan, we're going home. Drop this boy off where he belongs." Pan looked back at Zamuri, who seemed to be very relieved that he was not going to be punished, but at the same time, worried about how Pan was going to get punished.

Pan lowered her ki, and floated softly but quickly to the ground.

"Well... er, I had fun, Pan. I hope you'll... be all right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made you show me..."

"No, it was my idea, Zamuri. I'll see you around... maybe." Pan waved goodbye to her friend, and followed Trunks back to the castle.

"What on Vegeta-sei did you think you were doing?!? Not only did you disobey Otou-san and I by sneaking out of the castle at night, but you made Bra cover for you, and to top it all off, I find you flying with some strange boy 2,000 feet up in the air!!!" Pan didn't know what to say. Had Bra deceived her?

No, she wouldn't! Would she...?

"You are so lucky Otou-san doesn't know you were missing! Kami knows what he would have done to you!"

Pan was sent to her room for the rest of the night, while Trunks tried to figure out a fitting consequence. So far, he had only come up with "If I find out you have gone out of these walls again, I swear..."

Pan changed into her pajamas and dug her face into her pillow, and cried herself to sleep. Not only for the fact that she wasn't allowed to see Zamuri or anyone else again, but also because she had never seen her brother act that way to her before. He had always been so caring and forgiving. But now...


	8. Trunks' Decision

Wow... so many reviews... You guys are spoiling me!!! And by the way, I changed the rating to PG-13 due to very minor gore. Ok, if you thought the last chapter was good; feast your eyes upon this little number! Oh, this is my favorite chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Trunks' Decision

Pan was afraid to face Trunks that morning, so she stayed in her room until she thought she would die of hunger.

It was now past 10:00, so Pan thought for sure Trunks had long since gotten breakfast, and it was now safe. But before eating, Pan had to know something...

"Bra, are you awake?"

"Pan! I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't squeal! You know I would never..." Bra rushed up to hug her sister. Her eyes were tear-stained. There were dark circles under them, indicating she had been up all night wondering if Pan was furious at her.

"I'm not mad. Actually, I'm very glad to know you didn't rat me out. But now, I wonder how Trunks found out?"

"I don't know, but he came barging in my room last night, pinned me to the floor, and said he wouldn't let me go until I told him where you were. I told him you couldn't sleep so you were out walking in the garden, but he didn't buy it. He eventually just left, and found you. I was scared; I had never seen him like that before..." Bra suddenly burst into tears. When she buried her face in her hands, Pan could see red marks on her wrists where Trunks had held her down.

"That's funny... he didn't do anything last time I went out..." Bra looked up, and dried her tears.

"You mean you've done that before? And he knew?!?" Pan nodded silently.

"Maybe he was just worried that Otou-san would find out. He said himself; he was worried what Otou-san would do if he did find out."

Bra thought about this, and then Pan's stomach growled loudly. Bra laughed.

"I guess you're hungry then?"

"Yeah, I was just too afraid that Trunks would be down there."

"Tell you what. To make it up to you, I'll go down there, and you can follow me. That way, I'll see Trunks before he sees you. You'll never get caught."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Onee-chan!"

And so, Bra headed down to the kitchens, rounding the corners to make sure Trunks was not around, then motioning for Pan to follow. They made it to the kitchens safely, and Pan began hungrily scarfing down five bowls of cereal, and three pieces of toast. Bra got herself a piece of toast while they were down there. It was rare to see Bra actually eating breakfast anymore.

It seemed their luck was holding out... until Trunks stepped in for his breakfast just as the girls were planning to make their way back upstairs.

"Oh, good morning, girls. Uh... Bra, I'm... sorry about last night. Are you... okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Onii-san. You just... scared me is all." Bra rubbed her wrists a little. She backed nervously away. Trunks turned to Pan.

"Pan, could I please speak to you alone?"

(Here it comes...) Pan thought.

Bra sympathetically looked back at Pan, before making her way back to her room. Once she was gone, Trunks began to speak.

"Listen, Pan. I want to apologize for last night. I was overreacting, and I'm sorry. And I'm not going to punish you." Pan could hardly believe what she was hearing. It was the last thing she had come to expect to come out of his mouth. "Just promise me you'll never go out there again, at least without my knowing first." He winked, and smiled.

"You got it, Onii-san!" Pan beamed from ear to ear as she hugged him, and made her way back to her room to get dressed.

On the way, she met Bra.

"Well, how did it go?" She breathed anxiously.

"He didn't punish me at all. In fact, he apologized to me." Bra's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Wow, Pan. Your luck never seems to run out!" Pan smiled, and walked into her room to dress.

* * *

Everything else that day didn't seem too far from perfectly normal. Trunks acted as if nothing had happened. However, today was a special training day for Trunks and Vegeta Jr. King Vegeta was testing them to see if they were fit to rule after him. There were two tests; one to see if they could solve problems within their kingdom, and one to see if they were physically strong enough to take on anyone who may threaten to overtake the throne. 

Pan had decided to watch from behind a large pillar in the corner of the room, covered in dark shadow. No one knew she was there, and she planned to keep it that way.

Both had done fine on the first test, and as expected, Trunks passed the physical test with flying colors.

"That's enough, return to your posts." King Vegeta ordered the five guards that were taking Trunks on all at once. Trunks easily pushed them all aside, and succeeded in knocking two unconscious.

King Vegeta, however, was not at all pleased with the fact that his son was rendering them helpless, and then not finishing them off.

"No, Trunks! As a Saiyan Prince, you should be totally merciless! You're showing those fools mercy!"

"Nonetheless, Otou-san. I have proved to you I am strong enough." Trunks panted, straightening himself up.

"No, my son, you can never be strong enough. There is not set limit to how strong a Saiyan can become. There are those out there that are stronger than my best guards, and _almost_ a perfect match to my own strength. Now go and sit down. Vegeta, it is now your turn. Show your brother the meaning of merciless!"

"Yes, Otou-san." Vegeta Jr. stood up, and walked to the middle of the floor. King Vegeta snapped his fingers, and three guards were already on him. The young prince fought as hard as he could, but he was at a height disadvantage. The tall guards punched and kicked at him, but he seemed barely able to defend. Trunks thought this was getting a bit too out of hand.

"Otou-san, can't you see he can't fend them off? Call them back! He can't..." King Vegeta held up his hand in Trunks' face, and nodded to two other guards to start fighting as well.

"No! Otou-san, stop it! He can't take it!" Trunks continued to yell.

"Yes he can, baka! He will not fail me!"

Suddenly, the young boy's body began to glow a deep crimson red. A fairly large aura appeared around him. It seemed to burn the guards who were touching it. All of them quickly backed off, and stared in wonder.

Pan covered her mouth to suppress a gasp of fear and surprise from the shadows of her hiding place.

Prince Vegeta straightened his posture, and began to slowly walk toward them, his eyes showing death to the fool who dared to touch him again. The aura steadily grew larger, until it reached its full size. By now, the aura took the shape of blood-red flames reaching ten feet above the boy's head, and a ten foot radius all around him.

"Now, who still wants to take me on?" Vegeta Jr. shouted in a voice that was not his own. The voice sounded more mature, almost exactly like his father's.

By now the guards looked pleadingly at their king, wondering why he was not telling them to stop. Instead, he yelled at them to attack, or he would personally deal with them.

In an instant, Vegeta had jumped about fifteen feet into the air, and attempted to land near the closest guard. His pitiful attempt to escape was useless. Long before the boy had touched the ground, the red aura had engulfed him, and he fell to the ground in unexplainable pain. He cringed and wriggled as if he were on fire. Then all movement left him, and he just laid there. The boy just stood there triumphantly, and laughed. Then he kicked the guard so hard, he went flying against the stone wall of the chamber. The aura died down to almost nothing, and the other guards backed up in fear. It was no longer the aura that was the most feared; it was now the boy who had created it. He had now finished powering up. Vegeta was there one second, then gone the next. The guards looked around frantically, but to no avail. A couple seconds later, one of the guards fell to the ground dead, as if for no reason. But when the others looked at him, he had several small holes in his back, big enough for the prince's small fist to fit in. The prince suddenly appeared again, with a menacing grin displayed on his face. It appeared he had punched so fast, no one had seen. Also, there was no blood on his hands because it had been done so quickly. The prince raised his right index finger, and pointed to one of the three remaining guards. As quickly as he had come, he disappeared once again, and then reappeared a split second later about five feet behind the guard, still facing the same direction. His eyes were closed, his finger still pointing forward, and a smile crept up on to his face. The guard behind him dropped to his knees, and fell flat on his stomach, quite dead. He had killed him with one finger through his heart. The remaining two guards had had enough, and began to run away in opposite directions. The murderous prince extended both his palms in the directions of the frantic guards, and blasted two red, thin beams right through their hearts, ending his test.

Not being able to take any more, Pan quietly ran for her room, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You see? You have underestimated the power of a true Saiyan warrior." King Vegeta smiled to Trunks as he clapped, and Trunks collapsed on his knees, gaping. He had just witnessed the true deadly power of a Saiyan.

However, Prince Vegeta also collapsed to the floor on all fours, and began to gasp for air.

* * *

Both had passed their tests, but now Trunks had a pretty good idea why Prince Vegeta was his father's favorite child. He had been born with an abnormally high power level, and he could easily show for it. 

Trunks had had more than he could take. His father wouldn't accept him, his little brother was a full fledged killer, he had hurt his younger sister, and his adoptive sister now knew the truth, and was trying to find her real family, even if it meant disobeying Otou-san. And to top it all off, his mother was dead, and her request for the name of her youngest child would not be honored.

It was more than the young man could bear. His whole family, his whole world was falling apart.

Trunks felt he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Pan, wake up! Pan! Open your window!" Pan was shaken out of yet another dream of Zamuri, to see Trunks tapping on her bedroom window. 

"Wha... Trunks?!? What are you doing out there?" Pan sprang out of bed, and opened her window. Trunks flew in, and grabbed Pan by the shoulders.

"I don't have much time, but I had to come and see you first. I'm going away for a little while, but I'll be back."

"Wait, why? Why are you leaving, Onii-san?" Trunks covered her mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear you! And you know as well as I that I'm not your brother." He let go of Pan, who was close to shock. Yes, she knew she was not his sister, but he had never minded her calling him Onii-san before.

"Listen, with the naming ceremony in four days, Otou-san is going to need some serious convincing. Get Bra on your side; she's good at persuasion. It's up to you now."

"Wait, Trunks! Why are you leaving?"

"I need to... I can't tell you now. I have to go. Just promise me you won't sneak off again until I'm back. You may not be my sister, but I'll always love you like one... Pan... promise?"

"I promise... Onii-san..." She whispered. And with that, Trunks smiled, turned, and jumped out of the window.

Pan rushed to the windowsill to watch, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Trunks pulled up a few inches from the ground, and took off for the sky. Higher... higher... higher... just like in her dream...

Pan watched him until he disappeared behind the cloud cover. Then she cried herself to sleep right there on the windowsill.


	9. Not Much Time

Okay, so the last chapter was kind of depressing, wasn't it? Well, sorry to say, it just keeps getting worse for Pan. Don't get me wrong! It has a happy ending... Well, kind of... Oh, just read it!

* * *

Chapter 9: Not Much Time

Three days left... Trunks was gone... What could Pan do?

"_Get Bra on your side; she's good at persuasion. It's up to you now."_

Pan knew what had to be done. It was late afternoon when she entered her sister's room.

"Bra, I need to talk to you!" Pan rushed into her sister's room, only to find she wasn't there. "Bra?"

Pan began to search the castle, until she found Bra in the place she had least expected... The training room.

When Pan entered the room, she was immediately pinned to the ground by the artificial gravity. Bra had it set for 70 G's.

"Bra, what are you doing?!?" Bra also seemed to be trapped against the tile flooring, not able to move. Pan instantly powered up, and was able to crawl to the central panel, where she turned off the machine. She then fell to the floor, and powered down.

"What did you do that for?!?" Bra shouted. Pan sat up to see she was on her feet, staring wildly down at her, looking quite exhausted.

"You looked like you were having trouble... I wanted to help you..."

"If you want to help me, then get out!" Pan quickly stood up, and faced her sister. Bra seemed different, like it wasn't really her saying all those things.

"But... you couldn't move..."

"Look, I had everything under control until you walked in!" Bra stomped toward the door of the room.

"Bra... what were you doing anyway?"

Bra turned around and yelled, "For your information, I was training! Otou-san says I'm not strong enough to become Queen!" She fell to her knees, still exhausted from the 'training'. She then seemed to become herself again. "Oh, Pan... I'm so sorry... It's just that Trunks is gone, and now Otou-san expects me to be as strong as Vegeta! I never thought I would have to! I always thought that Trunks would become king, and then Vegeta, and then I would become a doctor long before I would be old enough to be Queen! Trunks leaving has affected all of us, Pan!" Bra buried her face in her hands and wept.

"I know..."

Pan let Bra calm down for a little while, then decided to ask her.

"Bra, listen to me. Do you remember the last thing Okaa-san wanted?"

She lifted her head, and nodded silently. "Yes, she wanted to name the baby... uh..."

"Goku."

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Yes, well before Trunks left, he came to my window. He told me he was going somewhere, but he didn't say where. He said it was now up to me to make sure Okaa-san's request was honored. He said it would be a good idea to get you to help me convince Otou-san because you're good at persuasion."

"Well, I guess that is true. But... Why didn't he come to my window too?"

"He was in a hurry. So what do you say? Will you..."

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" Both girls spun around to find Prince Vegeta had just entered the room, and was now standing in the open doorway.

"We're just talking..." Bra began.

"Well talk somewhere else! Otou-san and I are going to train in here!"

"Where is Otou-san, then?" Bra questioned hotly.

"He's on his way. And if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and get out of here now!"

"Hey, leave Onee-chan alone! You have no right to talk to us like that!" Pan shouted, getting to her feet.

"Oh, I believe I have all the authority in the world to boss you around, Pan, considering you're not really my sister." Vegeta smirked evilly.

Pan stared at him, mouth hanging wide open. "Who told you?" She asked quietly.

Vegeta grinned triumphantly. "Otou-san told me everything. I know you're not really our sister. I know Trunks just brought you in from the streets one day. I know you've been sneaking out to try and find your pathetic family. And I know about your plan to try and change Otou-san's mind about the baby's name." He slowly advanced toward them.

A very thin, familiar red aura began to form around him.

Flashbacks of Vegeta killing those innocent guards the day before played over and over again in Pan's mind. Such awesome power displayed from this young boy...

Pan somehow found herself summoning up the courage to continue talking. "Well, no matter what you do, Okaa-san's final request will be honored!"

_SLAP!_

A sharp pain seared through Pan's right cheek. A small yelp escaped her throat. She fell sideways to her hands and knees, gasping, staring at the floor in utter shock.

"You have no right to even breathe the same air we do! You're nothing to me!" The red aura faded away. Vegeta stomped out of the room. "And if you're not gone by the time Otou-san and I return, your face won't be the only thing with a nasty bruise tomorrow!"

Once he was gone, Bra rushed to Pan's side. "Oh, Pan! Are you all right?"

Pan looked up at her. "Yes, I'll be fine." Her eyes watered from the pain, and a red mark began to form on her right cheek.

"What was all that about anyway? I think Vegeta's finally lost it! All that power has gone to his head! The jerk..." Bra scowled at the empty doorway.

"No, Bra... He was right..." Pan whispered, trying to sit up. But it was very tough to, because she was shaking all over.

"Wha... what do you mean, sis?" Bra looked down at her curiously.

"I'm... I'm not really your sister..." Her voice trailed off. Bra shut her mouth, and stared down at Pan, whose eyes were welling up with tears as she stared at the floor. "I was brought here by Trunks when I was just an infant. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be alive today. He saved my life. Trunks only told me this a couple months ago, so the concept is still pretty new to me too."

"...I guess it makes sense..." Bra mumbled, her voice shaking. "You don't exactly look like any of us... But you're still like a sister to me, no matter what!"

Pan blinked away her tears, and sat up to gaze into Bra's eyes. "But... Vegeta said..."

"Oh, never mind what Vegeta said. That kid's a jerk! He doesn't know what he's saying, Pan." After all she had just heard, she still thought of Pan as part of the family... Pan wrapped her arms around Bra's waist, and hugged her tightly.

"Arigatô... thank you so much... Onee-chan..."

"Now what do you say we get out of here?" She helped Pan to her feet, and they walked upstairs together. They walked in silence past the enormous halls, up the grand spiral staircase, and through the large red hallway lined with paintings toward their rooms.

As they approached Pan's bedroom door, she suddenly remembered why she had gone to find Bra in the first place. "Bra, you'll help me convince Otou-san to name the baby Goku, won't you?"

"Of course, Pan. After all, you're my big sister." She winked, and continued down the hall to her own room. Pan smiled, and returned to the serene sanctuary of her bedroom, and locked the door.


	10. Connections

Okay... prepare yourself for the chapter you've all been anxiously awaiting... THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! This is by far the best one so far, because you find out SO much!!! But just be ready for prolonged staring between characters... I, uh... I couldn't think of anything else... Thanks again to all you glorious people who reviewed!!! Glomps reviewers ARIGATÔ!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Connections

Only two days left, and just as Pan had expected, there was a dark bruise on her right cheek that morning. Bra was now on her side, but Trunks had yet to return. Pan was afraid he would not be back in time for the ceremony. There was another matter she had promised someone else she would attend to. And that was the matter of Paris.

Not feeling like taking the high risk of meeting the king in his bedroom with no hair gel at this early hour, Pan decided to take the back way into the servant's quarters. This was a series of small rooms in the castle that she was told never to enter, for it would not be fit for anyone of her high status.

Ignoring this because of her _real_ social status, Pan entered the small white door under the main grand staircase. The floor and walls were made of gray marble, and the halls lined with fluorescent lights. There were various maids dressed in their sky blue and white uniforms walking around the network of hallways. Most stared at Pan, and then quickly continued with their own business. Pan tried to find her way around the maze of marble hallways, but having no luck, asked a passing maid for directions.

"Uh... excuse me, but could you tell me where I could find a nursery maid named Paris?"

The young blond maid stopped in her tracks, and bowed deeply. "Why milady, go down this hallway here, and take the second passage to your left. Go up the stairs and take a right at the top."

"Thank you very much." Pan started down the hallway the maid was pointing to.

"Um... not that it's any of my business, milady. But why might I ask are you in here?"

Pan turned and smiled. "You were right; it isn't any of your business. Carry on." Pan lazily waved her off, and the maid bowed again, and left. Pan made her way down the hallway, turned left, climbed the narrow marble staircase, and turned right at the top, where she came to a white door. Slowly, she opened it.

Pan came upon a light blue room that she somehow recognized (for she had spent most of her time here until she was three). There was a large crib in the corner, and the floor was littered with baby toys and blankets. There was a white couch on one end of the room, and a changing table on the other. The room smelled strongly of baby powder.

Asleep in his crib was the nameless baby prince. Also asleep on the white couch was the young brunette maid dressed in her usual light blue dress and white apron. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun, probably so the baby wouldn't pull on it.

"Excuse me... wake up..." Pan began to lightly tap her, hoping that Paris wouldn't be as hard to wake as Goku.

As expected, she stirred right away. When she awoke to see who had disturbed her sleep, Paris immediately stood up, and bowed respectfully.

"I'm so sorry, milady! Please forgive me for dozing off like that! I promise it will never happen again! It's just that the baby hasn't been sleeping well at night since his mother passed away and..." Pan held up her hand to silence her.

"I have not come to punish you, Paris." The young maid breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, I bring news from the outside."

"The outside? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, milady."

"And please, don't call me milady. I think you know I'm adopted."

"Oh... so you know..." Paris looked sheepishly at the floor, as if the whole ordeal was her fault.

"Yes, but that is not the reason I am here. I... I have met an old friend of yours... Goten." There was a moment of silence where Paris let the last word sink in.

"...Go... ten...?" She collapsed back down on the couch behind her and stared at the floor again. "I haven't seen him in ten years... I didn't think he would remember me..."

"Well he does remember you. In fact, he has been thinking of you just about every day."

Paris looked back at Pan. "You have seen him? But... how could you have... Oh, I can't even imagine how he would look now, after ten whole years!" Paris smiled, clasped her hands together, and gazed up at the princess.

"He wants to see you again, Paris."

"Oh, and I would do anything to see him again as well!"

"Well, I can help you with that." Pan sat next to Paris on the couch, and looked into her eyes with a certain unbreakable concentration. "What would you say if I told you I would help you get out of here, and see Goten again?"

Paris tried to stifle a small laugh. "I would say you were crazy. Oh, but no offense, milady! While I would love to see Goten again, there is a baby here to attend to. And on top of that, the naming ceremony is in two days. As the official caretaker of the baby, I have certain inevitable duties in the ceremony. I must be present for the whole ceremony."

"We wouldn't go _during_ the ceremony. We could go today; even right now if you like!"

The baby started to stir and whine. Paris looked from the baby to Pan, and then rose to tend to him. "I just couldn't, Princess Pan. The baby needs me."

"Well, what if I brought him to you, then?"

"Oh, no! Please, I don't want to put you or Goten in any danger. Can you imagine what Master Vegeta would do to you both if you are discovered?"

For once, Pan agreed not to do anything rash. Scenes of Prince Vegeta murdering those poor guards flashed through her mind again. His father would no doubt be even worse.

But she had promised Goten...

"I should probably get going then, Paris."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for everything, Princess Pan." Paris smiled as Pan headed out the way she had come in.

As she emerged from under the grand staircase, she suddenly thought of Zamuri-chan. It had been five long days since she had been with him, and that had ended when Trunks had found her, and taken her back. She recalled the day she had met him. She had remembered feeling there was something about him that was familiar... and then that raid had started, and she had lost track of her thoughts. She suddenly thought of Gohan-san. She thought of how he had told her they had lost a child to a raid about fourteen years ago. That was around the same time she herself had been taken in by Trunks... There was something weird about that... Gohan-san had also said Zamuri had been five months old during the raid... And Pan had been five months old when she had been adopted...

Things were getting way too weird. All these facts couldn't possibly be just a coincidence.

Then as she reached the very top stair on the grand staircase, everything seemed to fall into place at once...

"That's it!" Pan suddenly screamed to no one. She had to... she remembered what Trunks had said about sneaking out while he was gone, but she felt this was much too important to be neglected. Pan had to know right now.

Less than ten minutes later, she found herself out in the cool moonlight, on top of the white stone wall, expecting the pile of crates to be there as usual... but to her surprise, the crates were completely gone.

(Someone must have moved them somewhere else. No matter; I don't need them anymore.) Pan powered up a bit, and used her ki to slowly lower herself to the ground. She powered down, and ran all the way to the old alleyway and knocked on the green door. Gohan answered a few seconds later.

"Pan-chan? I thought you were told not to come here."

"I know I'm not, but I just had to... wait a minute... How did you know I was told not to come here?" Pan suddenly understood why. As she looked at Gohan, someone behind him caught her eye. Sitting in a wooden chair by the fireplace was a young man dressed in a black muscle shirt with a blue jean jacket and black baggy pants. Strapped across his back was that all-too-familiar silver sword. He had untidy lavender hair, and his shimmering blue eyes were staring straight at her, as if right through her and deep into her soul. His face expressed utter shock, and a bit of disgust.

"Pan! What on Vegeta-sei are you doing here?!?" Trunks stood up, and walked briskly toward her.

"Trunks, I think I should ask you the same question!"

"You know I told you to stay in the castle while I was gone! Why did you disobey me? Answer me!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her in the house. Gohan closed the door behind her. Trunks shoved Pan into the chair he had been sitting in, and started pacing around the chair, still awaiting her answer.

"I came because... I felt something. Something happened to me a few minutes ago, and I felt I would find my answer here."

"What do you mean you felt something?" Trunks stopped pacing, and pulled up another chair, and sat down across from her.

"I can't explain it. But can I at least ask the question I came here to ask?" Trunks hesitated, and then silently nodded. Pan turned to Gohan, who had sat in another chair, next to Videl. Pan noticed Zamuri sitting on his bed behind them. She couldn't ask this in front of him. What if Gohan-san and Videl-san didn't want him to know just yet? "Um... maybe I should ask you this outside, Gohan-san." Gohan looked a little confused, and then stood up and led her out to the alley. Trunks followed.

"So, what did you need to ask me?" Gohan asked as he closed the green door behind them.

"I was wondering... about the child you lost fourteen years ago... was it a girl?"

"Yes. But what does this have to do with..."

"And is Zamuri, by any slim chance, a twin?" Gohan stood still for a moment. He couldn't speak. A feeling of understanding swept through him.

"Then you are..." He stuttered. Pan nodded.

The two stood silently for a good ten minutes, staring at one another, father and daughter. However, Trunks seemed to be calmer than the other two. Finally, he spoke up.

"Well done, Pan. You surprised me with how much you've learned about yourself in such a short period of time; I expected it to take much longer." Pan whirled around and stared at Trunks. His chin pointed down, his eyes closed, and arms folded. A small smirk had found its way onto his face.

"What? What do you mean you expected it to take longer?"

"I have been keeping more secrets than you think, Pan. It has been unimaginably hard for me. I just wanted to tell you everything, but Okaa-san made me promise not to say anything until the time was right. I believe that time is now." He opened his eyes again, and looked up at the clear starry sky.

Pan suddenly felt furious at him. More secrets? More lies? This was not the Trunks she knew. "So spill it then..."

"Well, as you have just discovered, this is your real family. You and Zamuri are twins, and Gohan-san and Videl-san are your parents. But what you don't know is that I have known this all along. You see, when I was about eight, I was also curious about the outside world, until one night I snuck out and met a young boy about a year younger than me. He told me his name was Son Goten. I met his family and friends; they treated me very well. For the next year I snuck out every now and then to see them. No one ever found out. Gohan-san and Videl-san had two identical twins in that time, one boy and one girl. However, some fourteen years ago my father issued a large number of his troops to capture about 100 Saiyans to ship off to the mining planet. He was planning to use it as a secret military base, plus it built fear of him among the common people. I heard about the raid, and went to warn Gohan-san. But by the time I got there, the raid had already started. I was informed that Paris and her family were taken. I helped Gohan-san and his family escape into the woods, but some guards saw us, and followed. We hid in a cave, but they found us. There was a battle, which caused a rockslide. One of the rocks hit me on the head, and I blacked out. When I came to, Gohan-san told me one of his twins had been taken in the battle. I ran back to the castle, summoned a few of my bodyguards, and ran to the loading dock, where I was lucky to find the guards there were just loading the last ship. You were supposed to be taken on that ship, but I got there just in time. Since they had one too many passengers, they were about to drop you down a well when I came and said I would take you. On my way back to the castle, I saw Paris running for the woods. I called her back, and she told me she had escaped from captivity, but her parents hadn't made it. She said she would go back to the village later and see if she could live with Gohan-san or Goku-san, but I told her she couldn't go back to the village now because there were guards everywhere, and if she was caught, she would be taken to the mining planet anyway, if not killed on the spot. I helped her by getting her a job in the castle as a maid. And from there, I gave you to Okaa-san, and she convinced Otou-san to keep you. But not before they both made me swear you would never find out anything. So for the past fourteen years I have been lying to you every day. I have been calling you my sister, letting you believe you really were a princess. But I knew someday you would find out the truth. Some secrets are not meant to be kept hidden forever."

During this, Videl and Zamuri came out to see what was taking so long, and ended up listening to Trunks' story from behind him. Zamuri now knew he and Pan were twins. And he was taking it surprisingly well.

"I can't believe this! I have a twin sister! Oh Kami, I'm dreaming, I know it!" Zamuri embraced Pan very tightly, and jumped up and down, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Pan felt uneasy. She didn't have any problem whatsoever being related to these wonderful people. It was that Trunks had been lying to her. He had lied when he told her he had just assumed fate had brought them together, that day in the gazebo. Not only had he been lying to her, but she had been lying to herself every day, even after knowing she was adopted by continuing to call Trunks Onii-san, and Bra Onee-chan, and even Vegeta Onii-kun (when she felt like it).

Pan also felt uneasy because Zamuri now knew the truth. Would Gohan-san and Videl-san be angry? Pan looked at them. They were both gazing lovingly at her, remembering the five months before she had been taken. She had found them... This was what she had been dreaming about. The dreams of Zamuri running toward her rushed back into her memory. So this is what they meant. Her dreams were trying to tell her that Zamuri was her long lost brother. But as Pan thought about it, she wondered why the monstrous figures in her dreams had attacked Zamuri instead of her. After all, she was the one who had been taken away from them. She would have to ask Trunks about it later. Right now it seemed her real parents couldn't move because they were so stunned to see their daughter alive and right in front of them all this time.

Once Zamuri let go, Pan ran into her mother and father's arms, and began to cry. She had never been this emotional before. Ever since she had returned from her first journey outside the confining walls of the castle, she had become abnormally emotional. She cried much more easily now. Was it because she had witnessed the life of fear these wonderful people were forced to lead? Or were they tears of joy because she had new friends that could understand the pain she was going through?

(A/N: I know, it's getting really mushy... Hang in there!)

* * *

About an hour later, everyone seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. They had all gone back inside the house, Zamuri had gone to bed, and Pan was sitting in her mother's lap, which was the most wonderful and comforting feeling in the world. She held her mother's arms tightly against her chest, as if not ever wanting to let go. They were sitting on the rug in front of the fire, while her father and Trunks sat on chairs discussing something. But what they were discussing, Pan didn't care to know. She was falling asleep in her mother's arms, and only half conscious. It seemed like she had been sitting there only five minutes when a strong hand shook her shoulder gently.

"Pan, it's time to go home." Trunks said, dragging her to her feet.

"Not yet... We haven't been here that long..." Pan muttered eyes still half closed, barely able to stand.

"Pan, it's after midnight. We have to go now and hope Otou-san hasn't noticed our absence." Pan's black sparkling eyes fluttered open, as she sighed, gave her parents one last hug, and followed Trunks out the door.

Trunks picked Pan up, and began to fly toward the castle. As they soared through the cool moonlight, Pan remembered the dream she had wanted to ask him about.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Pan. What is it?"

Pan started to explain all about her dream, and told him she had wondered why the dark shadows had grabbed Zamuri instead of her. "I think this dream is trying to tell you something, Pan."

"I know, Trunks. It was trying to tell me that Zamuri is my brother."

"No, I think there's a little more to it. Maybe your dream was predicting the future. Perhaps something is going to happen to Zamuri."

Pan recalled several dreams she had had before that had also come true... The dream of the white wall she couldn't climb had come true when she climbed the tree to get over the real white wall to get out of the castle. And the dream of Trunks jumping out of the window, then flying into the clouds... that had come true when Trunks came to her window that one night, saying he had to go somewhere quickly, then he really had jumped out of her window and flown into the sky.

"Yeah, maybe my dreams do predict the future..."


	11. Trial and Error

Aww, you guys are the BEST!!! I love you all!!! So... How'd you like my last chapter? It's the best one so far, right?!? RIGHT?!? Sorry... WAY too much sugar on V-day...

* * *

Chapter 11: Trial and Error

Trunks had decided that he could not yet return home, and made Pan SWEAR not to run away until he returned. After promising he would be back soon, Pan agreed. He also told her to notify him of any dreams she had once he returned.

Pan spent the whole morning talking to Bra about the best method of persuasion to use on the king. They decided that Pan would start off with the request, and then Bra would do the rest. She would talk, while they both would put on their most irresistible puppy dog pouts. After agreeing on this, they went downstairs to find him in his throne room, deciding on his outfit for the ceremony tomorrow, as well as several other things. There were outfits for the children, and the choice of crown his youngest son would be presented with. He didn't seem to be choosing anything with much concern. He looked a bit tired, and was absently pointing at the outfits he chose, and waving the maids away.

"Okay, Pan. Let's get this over with." Bra whispered. Pan nodded to Bra, and they both rounded the corner, trying to act casual.

"Oh, Otou-san! Good morning. How did you sleep?" Bra asked the tired king, who collapsed down on his throne and rubbed the sore spot between his eyes.

"How does it look like I slept?" he mumbled. But he suddenly froze, and then slowly looked up at the girls, who wore their best fake grins. King Vegeta however, was not fooled. "All right, what do you want?"

Both grins vanished, as Pan and Bra looked at each other. Then Pan spoke up. "We just wanted to see how everything was going. I mean it must be hard having to prepare a whole naming ceremony by yourself. Would you like some help?" Bra nudged Pan in the side. That wasn't what they had planned.

"No, I don't need any help. Just ask what you've come down here to ask, and leave me alone!"

Pan hesitated, and then spoke very quickly. "We ask that you please honor Okaa-san's request for the name of the baby!"

"So that's what this is all about?" King Vegeta smiled, and laughed a little. Pan didn't know what to make of his reaction, but Bra saw right through it. She elbowed Pan behind her a little, and spoke up.

"Yes, Otou-san. We ask on behalf of Okaa-san, that you name him Goku, as requested."

"NEVER!" King Vegeta shouted, stomping his fist on the arm of the chair, breaking it right off. He stood up abruptly, and both girls jumped and cringed away as he raised himself to his full height. "WHY WOULDN'T I NAME MY SON WHAT I WANT? YOUR MOTHER HAD NEVER EXPRESSED PARTICULAR INTEREST IN HELPING WITH THE NAMING CEREMONY BEFORE! WHY SHOULD SHE SUDDENLY CHANGE HER MIND? DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE TO NAME MY OWN SON? HAVEN'T I MADE SACRIFICES FOR THIS FAMILY? HE WILL BE NAMED NAPPA, YOU SPOILED UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRATS! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Everyone around them froze. The maids stopped to stare, but hurried along when King Vegeta turned his menacing gaze to them. He turned back to Bra and Pan, and took a few deep breaths.

"Look, I loved your mother as much as you two did, if not more. If she had picked a different name, then of course I would have obliged. But _that_ name... I just couldn't name any son of mine after... after any... low-born peasant!"

(What? Had _he_ known Goku-san as well?) Pan was getting confused again.

King Vegeta collapsed back down in his chair, and noticed the broken armrest. "Somebody order a replacement for this piece of junk!" He shouted at the crowd of maids.

"What do you mean by low-born peasant, Otou-san?" Pan asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her once again. "Okaa-san had said she was naming him after an old friend of hers. Did you know him too?"

"Yes, I met him. And I would very much appreciate it if you would never bring that name up around me again! Now leave me. I have a lot to do."

Bra motioned for Pan to follow her out of the room. But as she walked away, she swore she heard King Vegeta mumble, "I promised Kakarot... I would take care of her... but I have failed..."

* * *

Trying to convince King Vegeta to name the child Goku had not gone well at all, and Pan was afraid of what he might do to them if they ever tried to bring the subject up again. After all, he had given Trunks a black eye once. But at least she had gotten something out of it. King Vegeta had had connections to her grandfather. Now Pan had new reasons to talk to her real family, but she dare not go out now that she knew Trunks was there.

Pan and Bra went down to the kitchens for lunch.

"Well, that's it. We can't convince him; he won't change his mind!" Bra exclaimed as she sat down to the plate the cooks had laid before her. Bra took two bites, and announced that she was full.

"We can't give up yet, Bra! The ceremony is tomorrow; there isn't much time. We just have to try again."

"No way, Pan. Otou-san is annoyed enough with us as it is. Why don't you ever know when to quit?"

"I guess I just never learned how..." Pan mumbled. "And anyway, you know how important a name is. It practically says what kind of person you'll grow up to be!"

"Yeah, and look what I got stuck with..." Bra muttered.

"So we just have to keep trying!" Pan continued, taking no notice to Bra's last comment. "It would be an insult to the memory of Okaa-san if we failed."

"Yeah, but you heard what Otou-san said. If it were any other name, he would have obliged. I wonder why he wouldn't like that name over all others."

"I'm not sure, but I think I have a pretty vague idea why he doesn't like the name Goku. You see, I met a man named Goku when I ran away before. It turns out he's my grandfather."

"Wait... what? You know who your real family is now?" Bra laughed in surprise.

"Yes, I found out just last night."

* * *

Two hours later, the girls were still in the kitchens talking. Pan had now told Bra everything about last night's venture outside the castle grounds, and what Trunks was doing with her family, and even about how he had known who her real family was the whole time. At first, Bra had been in shock that Trunks would keep such a thing from Pan, and felt like pummeling him when he returned, but she had calmed down.

"So he didn't say when he'd be coming back?"

"No. All Trunks said was it would be soon." Pan sighed.

"Heh... but it depends on how long he thinks _soon_ is." Bra tried to laugh, but she was serious. Without Trunks, there was no way Pan and Bra would succeed in convincing King Vegeta of letting go of his pride for his family.

For the rest of the day, Bra advised Pan to stay away from their father. He was in an especially bad mood all day, even at dinner, when all preparations for the ceremony were finished, and everyone was going about business as usual. He didn't talk at all during dinner. He just ate a few bites, stood up, and briskly walked out of the room. Upon seeing this, Prince Vegeta hurriedly stuffed a few bites in his mouth, grabbed a bread roll, stood up, and ran briskly after his father, leaving the two girls to finish their meals in total silence.


	12. Preparation

To all of you who have been PATIENTLY waiting for this update... DÔMO ARIGATÔ- GOZAIMASU!!! I know it's been like a week since I've updated, and I'm really sorry to keep you all in dire suspense. My lack of posting is entirely due to extended spring musical rehearsals. But now that we've performed, it's done forever!!! So, here is chapter 12, and I promise to update more often! ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparation

This was the day. The naming ceremony was to be held at 2:00 that afternoon. It was now 10:00 in the morning. There were about five maids tending to Pan and Bra alone. They were in a special dressing room, where they both stood upon stools while the maids fitted their dresses just right. Pan's dress was bright red with white and yellow blossoms all over, while Bra's was yellow with blue and red blossoms.

Neither Pan nor Bra spoke to each other. They had failed miserably. And now their baby brother would be named after some big bulky bodyguard instead of the great hero he was destined to be named after.

But Pan had wanted to talk to Bra. She had had another weird dream again...

It was raining. She was running up a huge mountain, and then came to a cave. She looked back to see her castle smoking, but there were no flames. She did not want to return there ever again, but she couldn't help but wonder what would cause so much smoke other than a fire. She shrugged, and turned back to the cave in front of her. She entered the cave, and after wandering through it for a little while, taking various turns at random forks in her path, she came to a dead end where she saw a pool of water. She could hear the sound of running and screaming behind her. Afraid to look back, she dived into the pool. It was much deeper than it had looked from the surface. It hollowed out into a long tunnel in front of her. Pan kept swimming ahead, until she saw a small light coming from the surface at the end of the tunnel. She had to get there; she was running out of air. She swam faster and faster, toward the light... she was getting lightheaded... almost there...

...then she had woken up.

* * *

"What do you mean, right now?!? We can't possibly just start a whole revolution whenever we want to!" Gohan stared at Trunks, sweat drops running down the back of his neck.

"I mean, it has to start today, right now. We have to get to the castle now, before it's too late." Trunks stood calmly in front of his audience. They were once again holding a small meeting in Gohan's household.

Aside from Gohan, Trunks' audience included Goku, Goten, Kuririn, Juuhachi-gou, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Hercule Satan, Piccolo, Dende, and even Zamuri and Uub. They had been told to stay with the adults because they were now thought old enough to be involved in adult matters, such as the rebellion Trunks claimed to have been planning for the last three months. Videl and Chi-Chi had taken Marron, Puar, Chiaotzu, and Bee, Mr. Satan's dog, outside to play.

"Look, we have four hours until the naming ceremony I told you all about. As you recall, my mother told me she wanted to name my baby brother after you, Goku." Trunks looked at Goku, who nodded in understanding. "It was the last thing she wanted. But unless we stop the ceremony and my father, he will be named Nappa instead."

"Just one question, Trunks." Goten said, raising his hand. "If we are to start this rebellion, just what do you plan to have us do? I mean it's not like we're going to just waltz right in to the castle, declare we're rebelling, and then leave, right?"

"Of course not, Goten. I plan to lead you all out of this land, and start a new kingdom. One where no one will be taken away from their homes, one where everyone will be treated equally, and with respect, and one where their leader will think of his people first!"

"And just where do you plan to lead us?" Yamucha asked.

"Well, I have been scouting the lands beyond the mountains to the west, and there is a huge valley right in the middle of the mountain range where we could go. It's surrounded by huge jagged mountains so tough to cross that anyone who tries to climb them would have to be suicidal!"

"And we're just that group of suicidal people to try it then, right?" Yamucha glared at Trunks.

"Well I knew you'd say that, but listen. We don't have to climb the mountains to get to the valley. There's a secret entrance in one of the caves about half way up the mountain. I've been there. We'll be able to get through it, but any guards wearing armor won't be able to!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Goku shouted, standing up and placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "So when do we leave?"

"Whenever we're ready, but preferably before my dad's naming ceremony. I have to get Pan and Paris out of the castle first. They're coming with us."

"Paris is coming too?!?" Goten jumped up. "Alright! Dad, I'll get to see Paris again!" Goku smiled and nodded.

"Okay, how about this..." Trunks suggested. "What if we send a first group to meet us at the cave entrance, so they won't be around when the fighting starts? I suggest it be composed of mostly the women, children, elderly, and disabled. It's going to be a slow group, so we'll have to stall the troops for a while, by means of fighting."

"Wait a minute! There's going to be fighting too?!?"

"Sit down Yamucha..." Tenshinhan grumbled.

"Yes, of course there'll be fighting. Once my dad realizes what we're doing he's sure to send his troops after us. Believe me, we won't get out of here unnoticed."

"Should we take anything with us?" Kuririn asked.

"Only necessary items if you must, and make it light. Chances are we'll be running and flying a lot."

"So who is going to break in to castle and get Pan and Paris?" Gohan asked.

"Leave that to me." Trunks said. "I'm the only one here who knows his way around the castle. It'll be easy; I already have it all planned out in my head."

"If you say so, Trunks..." Gohan said.

"Now, I suggest we start leaving right now. The sooner we leave the better. I'll instruct one of you to direct the first group up the mountain, and then I'll go back for Pan and Paris. Their disappearance is what's going to start the fighting, so once I'm out of the castle, I'll need some backup. We just have to stall long enough for the first group to get through, then I'll lead my backup crew through, and we're safe."

"Okay, so who's your backup crew then?" Goten asked.

"Well... I was kind of hoping you all would like to..."

Goku jumped up. "Of course we'd all like to! Wouldn't we, guys? All volunteers please stand up!"

All the Z fighters stood up except for Yamucha and Hercule.

"I'm not about to go out there and face the most powerful army on the planet!" Hercule stuttered. "Besides, I need to be with Videl to make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

"Fine..." Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yamucha, what about you?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm not really all that great at fighting. I'd probably just get in the way, and I was hoping that I could lead the first group through the mountains?"

Trunks hesitated, and then said, "Sure Yamucha. But do you mind if I send Uub and Zamuri with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Wait a minute! But I want to be part of the fighting, Trunks-san!" Uub exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too, Dad!" Zamuri said.

"Chances are you will, boys. If my group and I can't distract the troops long enough, you'll have to step in." Trunks said. "Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Uub and Zamuri exclaimed simultaneously.

"Good. Now, let's get out there, and rally the first group! Spread all throughout town, and gather all those brave enough to join us!" And with that, the Z fighters ran out of the little house, and down the streets of the city. The rebellion had officially begun.


	13. Taking A Stand

The most action-packed chapter yet! Trunks saves the day!!! And another great big hug and great big chapter for my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 13: Taking a Stand

It was now 1:30. They only had half an hour left. Where was Trunks? Pan was getting very worried. She was anxiously wandering the halls when she met up with Paris carrying the nameless baby prince.

"Oh, Princess Pan! How are you today?"

"Not so good, Paris. I was hoping Trunks would be back by now, but he isn't. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, milady. I'm sure Prince Trunks will be here soon. After all, why would he want to miss this day?"

"I don't know why I'm so uptight. I know Trunks will come through for us, and he promised me he would be back soon. But we only have thirty minutes left until the ceremony is scheduled to begin, and there's still no sign of him anywhere!" Pan turned to a nearby window, and looked longingly up at the sky, as if expecting Trunks to just come soaring through them at any second. But he didn't come. Instead, another maid came in the room to usher Paris and the baby into another room to dress him, while Pan was left at that windowsill, staring out into the clouded sky. As she stuck her head out of the window, she felt a raindrop fall on her nose.

* * *

The maids had gone back to their network of hallways behind the main staircase. Paris stood with the baby in the ceremonial room. King Vegeta entered, closely followed by Vegeta Jr., Pan, and then Bra. Rain could now be heard pounding on the rooftop, and against the stained glass windows. Vegeta led his children to a red padded bench, where they were to sit down and remain in total silence. Pan did her best to hold back her tears. She had failed, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it now.

* * *

Trunks had to hurry. His watch read approximately 2:00. He had taken far too long explaining to Yamucha how to get to the designated cave. They were moving very slowly too, because such a large amount of people had joined them. He had instructed his backup to remain hidden in the bushes, and wait for his signal. He had wanted to stop the ceremony himself. Trunks flew at top speed through the pouring rain. He was soaked through and through, but the one and only thing that was on his mind right now was to get to that ceremony, and stop it. No matter what it took.

* * *

The baby had now been placed in a small padded throne chair by Paris, and King Vegeta carefully opened the beautiful gold box that held the small gold crown. He slowly walked over to his son, holding the crown above his head. Vegeta stood over his son proudly. "With this crown, thou shall bear the Vegeta family name for the rest of thy days." The crown was now directly over the squabbling little prince's head. Bra closed her eyes tightly, and turned away. Pan could only stare and hope for a miracle. The crown began to descend.

* * *

(Almost there! I can see the room they're in!) Trunks thought, as he aimed for the closest stained glass window, and braced himself for impact.

* * *

"With this crown I present thee with thy name, Na..."

_CRASH!!!_

The stained glass window shattered into a million pieces as the body of a 23-year-old man crashed through, and landed gracefully on the floor, soaking wet, smirking at his father.

The crown in King Vegeta's hands clattered to the floor. He turned, and stared wildly at his son.

"YOU!"

"Trunks! You're back!" Pan stood up, and shouted.

Bra uncovered her eyes, and gazed in great admiration at her older brother. "Onii-san..."

Vegeta Jr. merely scowled at Trunks.

"Yes, Otou-san. It's me. I'm back to stop this ceremony." Trunks stared defiantly, and walked slowly toward the baby.

"No! You stay away from him or else!" King Vegeta ordered.

Trunks stopped, and turned his head toward his father. A light blue aura formed around him. His piercing gaze tore right through his father's pathetic bluff. King Vegeta froze, his fists trembling in a mix of fear and rage.

"This child deserves better. I'm going to take him someplace where he can live his life the way he wants to." Trunks smirked in satisfaction, the eerie aura dying down a little, but remained ever present. He turned to face the baby once again, and picked the crown up off the floor. He dusted it off a bit, and raised it once again above the child's head, and slowly began to lower it.

"With this crown I present thee with thy name, Goku." The crown neatly slid on to the baby's head. Prince Goku giggled as Trunks took the crown back off and set it back in its box. He then picked the baby up, turned, and motioned for Pan and Paris to follow him as he walked slowly out the door. As soon as they rounded the corner, Trunks' aura disappeared, and they all began to run for their lives.

Slipping out of his state of utter shock, King Vegeta yelled, "Guards! Stop them!"

Trunks handed the baby to Paris, and he led the way while Pan brought up the rear.

"Trunks, it looks like we've got a lot of company!" Pan yelled from behind. About fifty armed guards were chasing them.

"Pan, take Paris and Goku, and go ahead of me! Your father and some others are out hiding in the bushes waiting for you! Don't worry about me!" Trunks shouted as he turned to start shooting massive ki blasts at their pursuers. Pan nodded, and led Paris to the main entrance. Unfortunately, there were about five guards blocking the door.

"Stay behind me, Paris! And cover your eyes!" Paris shut her own eyes obediently, and covered baby Goku's eyes quickly. Pan waved her arms in a complex circular pattern, and then thrusted her palms forward, emitting a blinding gold flash of light. The guards yelped, and moaned as they blinked stupidly around, and began feeling their way around. Pan tapped Paris on the shoulder, and she opened her eyes. Admiring the job she had done, Pan smiled and easily pushed the blinded guards aside, opened the doors, and ran out into the rain.

"Otou-san? Grandpa? Are you out here?" Pan called. There was a soft rustling sound, followed by several tall figures emerging from the nearby bushes covered in leaves and mud. Pan laughed at the sight of them, while Paris' gaze was fixed upon one dirty tall figure in particular.

And he was looking back at her with the same entranced gaze.

"Go... ten...?" Paris stuttered. It was hard to tell the difference between the tears and raindrops running down her cheeks. Goten nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Uh... Paris? There's no time for emotional moments now. We have to go!" Pan pushed Paris forward and off the stone steps. Pan could hear the fighting from inside the castle growing nearer by the second.

"Pan, Paris, let's go!" Trunks had emerged from the smoke he had created from the blasting. "We'll keep them busy! Kuririn, take Pan and Paris to the mountain with the others!"

Kuririn nodded, and picked up Paris. Pan took baby Goku from her arms, and both of them took off, soared over the wall, and over the barrier of clouds. But before disappearing from sight, Pan looked back to see the Z fighters surrounded by hundreds of armed guards. They stood back to back in a small circle in the center, all of them; Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, and Juuhachi-gou. The group suddenly began shooting ki blasts in all different directions. Pan knew they would be all right. None of the guards were very bright, and each of the fighters was as strong as ten of them put together. Pan was not worried, so she turned and followed Kuririn.

"Yamucha is in charge of the group of villagers in the mountains, Pan." Kuririn called.

"But why are we going to the mountains, Kuririn-san?" Pan yelled over the cold whistling air blowing by. The baby began to whine of the cold, so she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"It was all Trunks' idea! We're starting a rebellion! Yamucha is leading a large group of villagers through a secret passage in the mountains that will lead us to a huge valley where we can start our own kingdom!"

Pan smiled at the thought of Trunks organizing a whole revolution. He, her idol, had done it again.

Kuririn suddenly dipped below the clouds, and Pan followed. She felt the cold rain dripping down her face once again. Strands of her black hair whipped her face after being liberated from the tight bun the maids had done that morning. She followed him down to a large group of people traveling up the side of the mountains. It was getting ever steeper as they went along incredibly slowly.

Pan landed behind Kuririn, and gave Goku back to Paris. Then she made her way to the front of the crowd, where she expected to find her mother or Yamucha.

"Okaa-san? Yamucha-san?" Pan yelled as she pushed her way through the chaotic crowd. After making it to the front of the group, she spotted Yamucha standing at the entrance to a large cave. "Yamucha-san!!!" Pan called. He turned.

"Oh, Pan! I'm so glad to see you made it here all right. Did everyone else?"

"No, Yamucha-san. Most of them are still stalling for time back in the village. Kuririn led me here, and he's at the back of the group with Paris and Goku."

"Goku is here too? Great! We could really use his help with trying to figure out..."

"No, I don't think you understand." Pan laughed. "I meant the baby Goku who just had a really messed up naming ceremony."

"Oh... Wait a minute, you kidnapped a baby prince?!?" Yamucha stared with his mouth wide open. Pan laughed.

"Trunks obviously thought it was for his own good." She said. Yamucha nodded, closed his mouth, and turned back to the cave.

"I'm trying to figure out which way we should go." He said, staring into the darkness. As Pan's eyes became focused, she noticed the cave divided three ways about fifty feet in. "Trunks never mentioned a fork in the road. He must have forgotten..."

"Pan, you made it!" A familiar voice called to Pan from behind. She whirled around to see her twin brother running out of the crowd toward her, closely followed by their mother.

"Hey Zamuri!" Pan yelled back. Zamuri ran to her and gave her a quick and friendly hug. He looked hilarious with his wet hair hanging down in his face over that red cloth headband.

"Glad to see you made it safely. Is Otou-san here too?"

"No, he's still helping Trunks stall the entire army." Pan sighed, and looked back in the direction from which she had come. The castle was smoking violently. It almost looked as if it was on fire, but she could see no flames...

... Her dream...

Pan quickly turned back to the cave, and tried to remember the dream she had had last night. Yes, she had entered a cave, and come to a pool of water. She had dived in, and was swimming for the light on the other side, when she had woken up.

She couldn't remember which way she had taken, but that wasn't about to stop her.

"Follow me, Zam." Zamuri looked back at Yamucha, who was now trying to calm some complaining villagers in the crowd. Seeing that they weren't going to be noticed, he ran after Pan into the darkness.

Upon the three way fork, Pan looked down each passage, and declared they would take the path to the right. They walked for about three minutes before seeing another fork. This time there were only two passages. Pan continued to the left without stopping. Her dream was coming back to her in more detail. She could remember where the forks were, and which path to take. About ten minutes later after about five forks in their path, Pan and Zamuri came upon a pool of water about five feet deep.

"Did we go the wrong way, Pan? We hit a dead end."

"No, Zam... We're in the right spot... I remember this place..."

"What?!? You mean you've been here before?" Zamuri stared from her to the pool of water.

"In a dream, yes. In my dream I walked through this cave, and ended up here, at this pool. I dived in, and there was a large tunnel through the cave. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel, so I swam toward it. I woke up before I could reach it." Pan gazed at the pool, eyes wide, like she was in a trance.

"Maybe... maybe we should go back and tell Yamucha-san." Zamuri tried tapping Pan on the back. She blinked out of her trance, turned to him and nodded. The two walked back to the entrance of the cave, where Videl was anxiously waiting.

"There you two are! Yamucha-san, here they are! What on Vegeta-sei were you doing in there? We're going to wait until Trunks comes to lead us through!" Videl scolded. Then she hugged them, not able to stay mad at her twin babies, finally together after all these years.

"Okaa-san, Pan knows the way through the caves. She showed me. We don't have to wait for Trunks-san." Zamuri declared.

Videl looked back at Pan. "Is this true? Pan... do you know where to go?" Pan nodded. "Yamucha-san! Pan knows how to get through the cave!"

Yamucha immediately announced to the crowd of impatient and frightened villagers that they were all going to follow Pan through the caves. Pan half expected them to start questioning why it was that they were going to put their lives in the hands of a fourteen-year-old girl, but instead they all became silent and turned to her.

Not knowing what else to say, Pan simply hollered, "Follow me, everyone!" She then turned, and walked calmly down the passage to the right. Her mother and brother followed her, followed by the entire group of villagers. Yamucha had told Uub to wait outside for Trunks' group, and tell him where they were.

About twenty minutes later, Pan spotted the pool of water. She ran toward it, and looked closely at it, trying to see the tunnel. The throng of people behind her looked around at the dead end in front of them, then curiously at the small girl looking into a pool of water in front of them.

"Now what, sis?" Zamuri whispered.

"Now I think we have to go through the water... That will take us to the valley." Pan continued staring through the clear water. Then without warning, she allowed herself to fall in.

The water was freezing. It felt like sharp knives were pricking every part of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, and endured it. After a few seconds, she got used to the temperature, and surfaced again.

"Pan, what do you think you're doing?!?" Videl screamed in her ear as she gasped for air. Pan shivered, and dived back down without a word. She looked down the tunnel, and thought she could see a faint light at the very end of it. Her suspicion confirmed, Pan surfaced again.

"Listen up, everyone!" Pan shouted as she caught her breath. "We have to swim through this big tunnel under the water! It's not far; I'm confident we can all make it!"

The crowd whispered anxiously.

"Are you sure, Pan?" Zamuri asked.

Pan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw the light coming from the other side."

Videl stuck her hand in the water, and then quickly pulled it back out. "But Pan! This water is freezing! About a third of our group is composed of elderly people and infants. They'll never survive in this temperature!"

Pan thought about this. Her mother was right. She couldn't risk the lives of these people who only wanted to taste freedom. Then she had an idea.

Pan thrusted her right palm forward, and emitted a bright red beam right into the water. After a few seconds, she cut off the beam. Then she stuck her hand in the pool again.

"Okay, that should do it!" The water was now lukewarm. Zamuri and Videl felt it for approval, and agreed.

Yamucha turned back to the crowd. "Alright, now anyone who is a fairly strong swimmer, and is capable of assisting others, please step forward!" About twenty middle-aged men stepped toward him. "Good! Now anyone who requires assistance in getting to the other side, please form a single-file line!" The crowd obeyed quickly. They had to, for King Vegeta's army was fast approaching.


	14. Fight or Flight?

GOMENNASAI!!! I never meant for you all to wait so long! I know it's been over a week since my last post, and I feel terrible about it! So I'll reward you for your patience with COOKIES!!! ;;; Or maybe... I'll just give you another nice action-packed chapter... Once again, ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Fight or Flight?

It took a while, and Yamucha, Zamuri, Pan, Videl, Kuririn, and the twenty other assistants were soaked. But they were finally down to about ten people. Paris stood to the side with baby Goku still in her protective grasp.

"Pan! Yamucha-san! Kuririn-san!" Trunks suddenly came running in with Uub at his heels.

Pan turned and yelled in greeting. "Trunks! Did you stop the army already?"

"Of course not, Pan. In fact, I just ran ahead of the rest of my group to warn you that they're almost here!" Trunks looked behind him just to make sure they weren't already here.

"Well, we're almost done here." Videl assured him. "Besides, what are the chances that a lot of them, if any of them, will even find their way to this exact spot?"

"Pretty high, considering how many there are, Videl-san. We have to hurry." With that, Trunks headed back out to rejoin his friends in stalling the troops.

Uub turned to Yamucha. "Yamucha-san, swim ahead and start leading the group away from here."

"Right." Yamucha nodded. "Uh... just exactly where do you want me to lead them, Uub-chan?"

"I don't care! Just anywhere they will be safe! Ugh... Videl-san, do you think you could help him?"

"Sure, Uub-chan." Videl said. She then took hold of a little boy in the remaining group, and eased him into the water with her. She then instructed him to take a deep breath and hold it, and then dove out of sight with him tightly in her arms. Yamucha did the same with an attractive young woman in line, and followed Videl.

Pan suddenly heard faint blasts and battle cries coming from the entrance of the cave. She couldn't take it; her father was out there! Trunks was out there!

"Pan, what are you doing?!? Get back here! Pan!!!" Pan paid no attention to Uub's cries from behind her. She needed to get out there and help them.

From the entrance of the cave, Pan could barely see anything because of the hard rain, but she could make out the smoke coming from the base of the mountain. Most were battling on the ground, but Pan caught sight of a few zooming around in the air. One of which was her father.

"Hey, I can see Otou-san!" A voice yelled obnoxiously from behind her. Pan whirled around to see Zamuri had followed her.

"Zam, what are you...? Oh, never mind..." Pan sighed, and turned back to the battle below her.

"Why did you run off like that, sis?" Zamuri asked.

"I just have to help them..." Pan whispered. "Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." Without another word, Pan flew off toward the battle, leaving Zamuri on the ledge.

No sooner had she come within thirty feet of her father, when an armed soldier shot a small ki blast directly at her. Quickly remembering Trunks' flight maneuver training, Pan straddled her legs, and put both hands on the blast, sending it under her, and crashing it into the mountain behind her. She then quickly launched a ki blast of her own at the soldier, and it was a direct hit. The man was sent hurtling to the ground, and disappeared in the thick smoke below.

"Otou-san!" Pan yelled, as she continued toward him. He was breathing heavily, and had a pretty bad gash in his left leg.

"Pan... Why are you...?" He couldn't answer. He had been flying for a while, and had been shooting a whole lot of ki blasts. He was almost completely out of ki. He suddenly blacked out, and Pan caught him on her back, and began to float back to the ledge Zamuri was still standing on.

"Oh no, Otou-san! What happened to him, Pan?" Zamuri raced to her as she softly landed just inside the entrance so no one could see them.

"His leg is in pretty bad shape, and he's exhausted from all the fighting."

"I'll get Dende! Wait right here!" Zamuri sprang to his feet, and started running into the cave.

"Wait, what good will that do, Zam?"

"Don't you know? Some Nameks have the ability to heal people, and Dende is one of those Nameks!" Zamuri then continued on his way into the cave. Pan was amazed. She had never heard much about alien races, but she had never expected any of them to have such astounding abilities.

Gohan suddenly began to stir. "Uh... oh, my leg... Pan... what's going on...?" He mumbled.

"It's all right, Otou-san. Zamuri is going to get Dende." Pan whispered. Her father breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes again. Pan gazed back at the smoking field below them. If her father had been hurt this badly, what did that mean for the others?

Just then, Trunks flew up the ledge, carrying a limp figure on his back; both were soaking wet.

"Trunks, over here!" Pan called. "What happened to Tenshinhan?!?"

"He was wounded pretty badly. He blacked out."

"So did Otou-san. Just look at his leg!"

Trunks looked, and nodded. "It looks bad. I should get Dende." He stood up and started running further into the cave.

"No need, Zamuri has already gone to get him." Pan called after him. Trunks walked back, sat down, and sighed.

"This has gotten completely out of hand. I only thought we would create a simple diversion, but I never imagined it would lead to an all out war. This whole thing is my fault..." He buried his tired face in his hands. Pan didn't know what to do or say. It had always been the opposite. When Pan was feeling lost and hopeless, she had always come to him for help. Now that he was the one who felt hopeless, Pan couldn't help him.

Pan noticed how battered Trunks looked. Both of his pant legs had holes in the knees, and one of the sleeves on his jean jacket was completely torn off. There was a tear in the side of his black muscle shirt under his jacket. There were scratches, bruises, and bits of dirt on his skin and clothes, and his hair was very messy. His sword was still sheathed and strapped on his back. Pan only realized she was staring when Trunks looked up at her, and then she quickly looked away. So the two sat in silence for a good five minutes before they heard hurrying footsteps from inside the cave.

"Pan! We're here, Pan!" Zamuri called as he rushed toward them, Dende right behind him.

"Alright, let me see them." Dende said, while trying to catch his breath. Pan noticed he and Zamuri were both soaked, so she guessed Dende had been on the other side of the underwater tunnel.

Dende examined Tenshinhan and Gohan, and then stated, "Okay, this won't take long." He bent down, and placed both hands on Gohan's chest. A soft eerie gold shimmer emitted from Dende's palms, and seemed to go straight into Gohan. After about 30 seconds, the shimmer died down, and Gohan opened his eyes. All of his wounds were completely gone, and all that remained were a few minor blood stains and rips in his clothing.

He sat up, and looked around curiously.

"Hey Dende... What happened...?" He looked down at his leg. "Whoa, thanks a whole lot, Dende!" The young Namek beamed with satisfaction. Then he leaned over to Tenshinhan, and began the same process.

About 30 more seconds later, Tenshinhan was on his feet, looking back down at the battle scene. Dende was now in the process of healing Trunks.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Not very long, Tien." Trunks called, using his friend's nickname.

"Please, try to remain still and relax, Trunks." Dende said.

"Oh right, sorry Dende." Trunks closed his eyes again and sighed.

"How is everyone else in the cave?" Tien asked, turning around.

"I was just in there, and everyone has gotten through to the other side." Zamuri spoke up. "My mother and Yamucha are leading them deep into the valley where no one will find them."

"Good." Tien muttered, as he turned back to face the battle.

"All right, that should do it." Dende said, removing his hands from Trunks' chest. Trunks stood up and joined Tien and Gohan by the ledge.

(Terrible...) Trunks thought to himself, staring into the dark smoke below.

("Trunks? Trunks, it's me! Can you hear me?") Trunks suddenly looked up. Had he just heard another voice inside his head?

("Trunks? Are you there?") He wasn't hallucinating.

("Yes, Goku-san. I'm here.") Trunks thought back. He didn't know how else to respond to a voice in his head.

("Oh good. I'm trying to see if anyone's missing or hurt. Where are you?")

("I'm at the entrance to the cave with Gohan, Tien, Dende, Pan, and Zamuri.")

("Excellent! I was just about to try communicating with Tien. But I tried Gohan earlier, and he didn't answer. Is he all right?")

("Yes, but you probably tried to reach him while he was unconscious. Dende just healed him.")

("Oh, okay. Well, go on ahead without us. Take the children through the cave, and the rest of us will catch up. Oh man, I have to go! Ja ne!") Suddenly, Trunks felt Goku's presence in his head disappear.

"Okay... Pan, Zam, Dende, follow me. Gohan and Tien, you can choose whether you want to fight again or not." Trunks turned and walked into the cave. Dende and Zamuri immediately followed, but Pan stayed put.

"Why?" She asked. Trunks whirled around and stared at her.

"Because I need to take you to safety. Orders from Goku, now let's go!"

"Orders from grandpa? When did he tell you that?"

"Just now; he talked to my mind somehow..." Trunks dazed off deep in thought, and then quickly snapped out of it. "Now, Pan; let's go!"

Pan stood her ground.

"Come on, sis! What are you waiting for?" Zamuri called.

"... I have to help..." Pan mumbled. "... I have to go and help them..."

"Pan, just once could you listen to me?!?" Trunks suddenly burst out. "Just let the adults take care of it for once! Why do you always have to be so stubborn?!?"

Pan backed away from him, toward the edge of the cliff. "I guess I was just born that way..."

She glanced at he father, and then continued backing up until she fell purposely off the cliff. Trunks and Gohan rushed to the edge to see her flying off into the smoke.

"No! We have to stop her! She could be killed!" Gohan took off after his daughter.

"Tien-san, could you accompany Zamuri and Dende back through the cave?" Trunks asked frantically. Before Tien could reply that he didn't know the way, Trunks flew off the ledge after Gohan.

"I'll show you the way, Tenshinhan-san!" Zamuri chirped cheerfully, as though reading the puzzled expression on his face. Even though he knew his sister was flying off toward inevitable harm, he tried not to show his emotions. He took one last look longingly over the ledge, and then disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Pan could hardly see where she was going. The smoke from the ki blasts was so thick, she felt it was safer for her to land, and find her grandfather, uncle, and friends on foot. She knew her father and Trunks would no doubt try to follow her.

The ground was littered with dead and dying soldiers, and Pan tried her hardest not to look at them for fear of becoming nauseated. She noticed the fight was moving ever closer to the slopes at the base of the mountain. They couldn't hold the army back too much longer.

"Grandpa? Goten-kun? Juuhachi-gou? Piccolo-san?" Pan called her friends and family, but no one answered her. Instead, she was greeted by a shower of ki blasts from an enemy soldier above her. She quickly dodged them, and blasted off the ground, ramming into the soldier's stomach with her shoulder blade. A bit of spit and blood shot from his mouth as he backed away, clutching his stomach. "Don't think I'm weak just because I'm a girl in a dress!" Pan shouted. She then shot many tiny ki blasts straight through him, and looked away as the limp body plunged to the ground. Pan landed again, and continued her search.


	15. Reunion of Rivals

I know... it's been a whole week... please don't kill me... if you do, you'll never get to find out how the story ends... actually, I'm not exactly sure how it's going to end anymore...;;;;;; So I'll just hold off on that, and you can busy your happy little selves with yet another action-packed chapter. And to answer the question I know you've all been asking... There IS going to be TP romance, but not for a while. I'm actually in the process of writing it out now, but it won't be posted for a while.

* * *

Chapter 15: Reunion of Rivals

Sweat was dripping all over Goku's tired body. Rain dripped down his exhausted body, soaking him through and through. He was trying to catch his breath, but it was hard to do when he was fighting off soldier after soldier. He had lost track of Goten, who had been with him until just a minute ago. Several soldiers had attacked at once, and the two were forced in opposite directions. Goku had lost sight of his son, and now he was trying to find him again.

"Goten?!? Goten?!?" He tried to call, but having no reply, tried to reach his mind as he had just done to Trunks. ("Goten, it's me! Can you hear me?")

There was a pause, and then, ("Otou-san! Yeah, I can hear you!")

("All right!!! Where are you, son?") Goku thought.

("Uh, well... Let's see... I'm in the middle of a dark cloud of smoke, surrounded by enemy soldiers attacking me from all directions!") Goten thought sarcastically.

("Aw, that doesn't help much!") Goku whined.

("I was being sarcastic, Dad. I don't know exactly where I am.")

("Well, are you hurt?") Goku asked.

("Apart from a few minor scratches and bruises, nothing serious.")

("Okay, good... Meet me at the cave entrance as soon as possible! I'll find Piccolo and Juuhachi-gou.")

("Right, Dad!")

Goku disconnected from his son's mind, and tried to focus on Piccolo's location.

(It's no use!) He thought. (He's not as close to me as Goten, so it's harder to find him!) Getting fed up with the annoying soldiers trying desperately to put even one scratch on him, Goku simply blasted a hole through the ranks. Usually he despised the very idea of killing anyone unless he absolutely had to. He sighed, and sat down on a nearby boulder. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on Piccolo or Juuhachi-gou's ki. Instead, he heard someone calling him.

"Grandpa?!? Goten-kun?!? Anybody?!?"

It was faint, but he could make out the voice coming closer from behind him. Goku opened his eyes, jumped off the boulder, and raced toward the voice.

"Pan? Is that you, Pan?!?"

"Grandpa?!?" The frantic voice responded.

"Pan, I'm right here!!! Follow my voice!!!"

Suddenly, Goku heard a small yelp come from the direction he was heading. Sensing danger, Goku sprinted through the thick smoke, screaming, "PAN!!!"

Not able to see what was right in front of him, Goku soon tripped over a limp figure on the ground, and fell flat on his face. He turned around to see he had tripped over a dead soldier's body. At the sight of the mangled corpse, Goku quickly picked himself up, screaming briefly, and continued in the direction he had been running. He soon became aware of a very low ki level right in front of him, as well as another stronger ki level right next to it. He tore through the smoke, and caught sight of a small limp figure lying on the ground, quite unconscious.

"Pan!!!" Goku rushed over to her, only to be showered with many small purple ki blasts. Goku quickly deflected them with his bare hands, and looked in the direction of the firing. There floating in the air was...

"Vegeta!!!" Goku scowled at the menacing figure above him.

"That's King Vegeta to you, Kakarot!!!" The king shouted back.

"What have you done to my granddaughter?!?"

"Your... what?!? That miserable little brat is related to YOU?!?" Vegeta threw his head back, and laughed uncontrollably. "Hah! I should have known! That little weakling definitely had some strong personality traits that reminded me of your kind. Her stubbornness, determination, and her biggest weakness; the love for her friends and family that will someday destroy her, and you!"

It turned out that Pan was not fully out. Though she could not move, she could easily hear every word being said. She kept her eyes shut tight, so as not to draw attention to herself.

Vegeta continued to laugh menacingly. Goku gritted his teeth, holding back his urge to charge and hurt Vegeta as much as possible.

"Hah! Anyway, I did nothing serious to her, merely knocked her unconscious." Vegeta smirked. "But I have come not only for revenge against you, but also for my son, who was taken from me during his naming ceremony." Vegeta lowered his ki, and landed softly on the ground. "Tell you what Kakarot; I'll make you a deal. If you give me back my son, and then fight me to prove who is stronger, I'll call off my troops, and let your pathetic friends go."

"And if I don't?" Goku grunted through grit teeth.

"If you don't..." Vegeta replied nastily, "then I'll let this battle continue, take my son back by force, and personally make sure that your whole family will pay dearly for your bad decision! And I'll start with your granddaughter!!!" He pointed at Pan, still lying in the mud, motionless.

Goku looked from Pan to Vegeta.

(What choice do I have?) He thought.

"Father!" Goku heard a voice call from behind him. He caught sight of Gohan flying toward him, his arm around the shoulder of Goten, who had been wounded badly in his abdomen. Trunks flew behind them. The three landed behind Goku, and Gohan rushed over to his father as Trunks helped Goten sit down on a nearby boulder.

"Don't listen to him! Even if you do agree to fight with him, you know he could easily just go after us again another day! And don't worry about Mom and everyone else; they're all safe!"

Gohan suddenly turned his attention to the motionless figure next to Vegeta.

"Oh no... Pan!!!" He tried to run to her, but Vegeta thrusted his palm out toward him, and shot a small but fast purple ki blast. It missed Gohan's head by inches, and continued on toward the boulder Goten was sitting on. Thinking quickly, Trunks scooped Goten up, and flew up into the air just as the boulder shattered like glass below them.

Vegeta smirked, and lowered his hand. "That'll be you if you take one more step closer, boy!"

Gohan turned to look at the destruction caused by that single small blast, then turned back to his daughter. Slowly, he lowered his clenched and trembling fists, and backed away.

Trunks lowered Goten to the ground once again, and turned to face his father. "Otou-san, leave them alone! It's me you want, isn't it?!? I was the one who stole the baby! I was the one who told Pan she was adopted! I was even the one who planned this entire rebellion against my father's own kingdom!!!"

"_You_, boy?" Vegeta asked, a feeling of betrayal and hatred welling up inside him. "But... Why? This kingdom would have all been yours!"

"I never wanted to rule your kingdom, father!" Trunks shot back. Vegeta was quite taken aback. "Don't you see? I don't want to be the leader of a people that live their daily lives in fear that they, or those they love might get taken away. If I am to rule, I want to listen to the people and find out what it is they want. Not what I want! If I am to be king, I want my subjects to be loyal to me at their own whim! I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do!"

Vegeta stood silently for a moment, positively stunned. He was unable to move a single muscle. This was the last person he would ever expect to betray him...

His fists began to tremble. His nails dug into his palms, sending small trickles of blood slowly dripping to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san..." Trunks sighed.

"No... You're not my son..." He muttered.

Trunks' heart stopped for a split second. "Wha... F-Father..." He stuttered.

"... No... Get out of my sight... You are no longer my son."

Trunks didn't know what to say anymore. Ever since he was a young child, his only goal was to get his father to accept him, and understand him. Now the man he had once called his greatest hero stood there before him, rejecting him... tearing his dream apart right in front of his eyes...

Pan had also heard. Though temporarily paralyzed by Vegeta's earlier attack, she could still sense how Trunks felt. Silent tears rolled down her face, blending in with the raindrops drenching her cold skin.

("Gohan...") Goku thought to his son. (Take Goten and get out of here. Find Piccolo and Juuhachi-gou, and meet us at the cave entrance.)

("But Otou-san! What about Pan?") Gohan thought frantically.

("Trunks and I will take care of that. Go now!")

Gohan silently nodded once, and slowly backed up toward his brother. Vegeta seemed to be too preoccupied to notice. Then again, even if he were aware of Gohan's movement, he wouldn't care.

"Goten..." Gohan whispered as he neared his brother.

"Huh... Onii-san?" Goten mumbled, trying to stay conscious. He clutched his stomach, trying to endure the pain.

"Dad told me to get you out of here."

"Mmm... right." Goten allowed Gohan to hoist him on to his back, and noiselessly took off.

("Otou-san...") Gohan thought to his father, momentarily turning back to look upon the desperate scene. ("I hope you know what you're doing...")

There was no reply from Goku, but Gohan understood and flew toward the mountain once more.

Goku cracked a small smile. Everyone else was now safe and out of harm's way. Now the only one he was worried about was Pan. He tried to reach her telepathically.

("Pan... Can you hear me, Pan?")

No answer, and then...

("Grandpa... I can barely hear you...") her thoughts sounded weak, as though she was clinging desperately for her life.

("Pan, listen to me! You have to stay awake! Now... Can you move anything?")

There was a pause, as Goku sensed Pan's energy level attempting to rise, but no movement came.

("No good... I can't even open my eyes... uh...")

("Pan!!!") Goku tried frantically to reach her, but she was now fully unconscious.

* * *

As soon as they had emerged from the submerged tunnel, the group of rebels had found themselves in a huge, spacious grassy meadow surrounded by massive, jagged mountains bathed in fog in the distance. The rain seemed to be limited to only the opposite side of the mountain, for here it was completely dry. The sheer beauty of the sight that lay before them took everyone's breath away. The weary crowd of travelers trudged on through the grassy plains, searching for an ideal place to begin rebuilding their lives.

"Come on, Zamuri! Why did you stop?" Videl tugged her son's arm, but he didn't budge. A cold chill ran up his spine. An odd sensation swept through his stomach. He had stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at the ground, mouth hanging wide open. He turned back to the cave from which they and all the villagers had emerged from after swimming through the submerged passageway.

"Something's happened..." He breathed anxiously. "I can feel it..."

"What do you mean?" Videl questioned, also looking back at the cave.

"Something's happened to Pan..."


	16. Explanations

I know what you're all thinking... 'Oh Kami, she updated faster!' Yes, that's right. It's only been four days since my last update. Well, I've made a goal for myself to finish posting this story by the 1st of June. Then I plan to start working on a new story, but I've sworn not to reveal anything! I'll tell you more in the final chapter of this story so you can keep your eyes open for it. But until then, here's a chapter that's undergone several revisions. Hope you like the final product!

* * *

Chapter 16: Explanations

Pan could not feel anything. She tried to move, but her body seemed a hundred times heavier than it really was. She could, however, open her eyes. There was darkness on all sides of her. Sheer blackness engulfed everything around her. She tried to sense someone... anyone... just so she had the reassuring feeling she was not entirely alone. But there was no one... no one at all...

Suddenly, a brilliant blaze of golden light illuminated before her. She felt an incredible surge of power coming from the center of the light. She looked upon the dark figure surrounded by the awesome light. She could only see the figure's backside, but it was enough to see who stood before her.

"Trunks..." She whispered, except no sound came out. She couldn't even open her mouth. It was as if her lips were fused together. There was something different about him. His muscles seemed bigger, and his hair seemed to defy gravity as it stood up on end. But the weirdest part was... his hair was bright gold.

He suddenly seemed to sense her presence. His head jerked toward her. He looked upon her with an intimidating glare. His eyes were no longer their regular soft blue color. They had turned aqua green. His glower pierced right through her, into her soul. Slowly, a soothing smile crossed his expression, and he turned back to face the utter darkness in front of him. His hand glided across the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, he charged forward into the darkness, drawing his blade.

"Trunks, no!!! Don't leave me here!!!" Pan wanted to shout. Once again, no sound was made. Then whatever had hold of her body seemed to let go, and she stood up. A blinding white light flashed out of nowhere, causing Pan to wince and shield her eyes. When she grew used to the brightness, Pan noticed someone running toward her, waving and calling her name.

"Zamuri..." Pan breathed. She started running toward him as well, wanting nothing more than to feel his comforting brotherly embrace. But once again, dark shapeless shadows arose from nothing and grabbed him. Frantic, Pan sprinted toward her brother, who was struggling with all he had to free himself. The shadows hovered above the ground, dragging him away. Pan screamed after them, but they were too fast, and her brother disappeared into the distance. Then she fell, and all went black once again.

Pan returned to the feeling of being cold, wet, tired, and in pain. She felt the cold wind against her face. She was freezing all over. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was no longer lying in the cold mud. In fact, she couldn't see anything through the thick fog. She could feel a pair of strong arms holding her, one beneath her head, and the other below her knees. Then, the fog seemed to clear, and Pan could no longer feel the rain. She could see the distant glow of the late sunset behind the towering peak of a mountain in front of her. Below her were the dark rain clouds that hid the terrible sight of a fierce battle. It was all behind her now...

"I see you're feeling better."

Pan jerked her head toward the man who had liberated her from the battle scene, and was now flying her back to her mother and brother on the other side of the looming mountains just ahead.

"Trunks..." Trunks broke out into a relieved grin. "What happened...? Where's Grandpa?"

"Son-san agreed to fight my father, but only if I could get you to safety first. I guess you must have blacked out." Pan nodded in understanding, and turned back to look upon the beautiful sunset in front of them.

"Trunks, I remember you told me to inform you of any dreams I had while you were away."

"Yes?" Trunks eyed her suspiciously. "... And?"

"Last night, I dreamt about today. I saw the smoke coming from the battle. I saw the path through the cave, and the tunnel underwater. And I had another dream just now as well. You were in it, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And what, Pan?"

Pan gazed at the magnificent sunset.

"... And you were... different. You were surrounded by gold light... your hair was gold as well, and standing on end... and your eyes... were green... Then you grabbed your sword and ran off. And then I had that same dream about Zamuri again..."

Trunks nodded, as if he completely understood.

"Pan, let me ask you something..." Trunks said, his voice taking a dead serious tone. "Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan?"

Pan thought for a moment. "Of course. I remember you and Otou-sa-... I mean... King Vegeta... telling me stories about a Saiyan possessing a legendary power that was unmatched even by the greatest of Saiyan warriors. He possessed an unbelievable strength and power that has no limitations, no boundaries. And no one has achieved that power in 1000 years."

"Actually, Pan... That power has been achieved, and surpassed many times just in the past couple of decades. My father is one of the few who attained the power of the Super Saiyan... I have also attained this awesome power."

Pan suddenly felt angry at him. Once again, he had succeeded in keeping a big secret from her for years. This time, however, she could not hold back her feelings.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ALL THIS TIME, YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, AND YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD KEEP THAT LITTLE SECRET FROM ME TOO?!?" Pan felt enraged. She struggled to free herself from his tight grasp. Once free, she let herself fall out of his arms, and flew just below him, unwilling to look upon his face.

"Pan, listen to me! It's not a very common gift, to be able to acquire a power so intense... I'm really sorry, but if word got out, my reputation would have been ruined."

"Is that all you care about?" Pan shot back. "Who cares about your stupid reputation?!? You lied to me, Trunks! And not just once, either! It seems like my whole life is made up of well-kept secrets, unkept promises, and... and... constant LIES!!!" In a fit of rage, Pan smacked him hard across the face, and zoomed off toward the mountain; trying to get as far away as possible from the man she could no longer call her brother.

Trunks tried to follow her as best he could, but her sporadic pattern of weaving over and under the cloud cover was too hard to follow. He then began to rely on her distinct energy signal, which led him right back to the cave entrance. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Pan raced through the tunnels and passageways, barely paying any attention to which paths she was taking. It was only when a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist that she stopped.

"NO!!! LET ME GO!!!" She wailed through her tears.

"Calm down, Pan." A voice said softly. Pan stopped struggling, and whirled around to see that she was not held back by Trunks, but by Gohan. Behind him were Goten, Piccolo, and Juuhachi-gou.

"Otou-san..." Pan flung herself into his arms, and sobbed in his shirt.

"What's wrong, honey?" Gohan rubbed her back to try to comfort her. His tone was so calm and patient.

"T-... Trunks said... he can... become a Su-... Super Saiya..." Pan stuttered through sobs.

"Oh, is that so?"

"I... I hit him..." She confessed.

"Well Pan, now just because someone is stronger than you doesn't give you the right to go and hit them." Gohan scolded gently.

"No... I didn't hit him because of that... I did it because he was keeping that secret from me all this time... and he's only worried about his reputation!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, Pan. I think you just misunderstood a bit. Trunks was afraid that if other people knew he could become a Super Saiyan, they would be afraid of his power. You see, Trunks never wanted to rule his father's kingdom because his people would live in fear of him."

"I know... I heard..."

"Oh... Well did you also hear about who else can go Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, King Vegeta." Pan stuck her tongue out at the direction of the entrance.

"Well yes. But do you know of anyone else?"

Pan eyed her father curiously. "No, Otou-san. Trunks must have forgotten that little detail........." She said through grit teeth.

"Then let me tell you. My father can become a Super Saiyan, and so can my brother and I."

Pan's eyes gazed into her father's, sparkling in great admiration and envy. "YOU? And GRANDPA? And... GOTEN?!?" She looked behind her father at her uncle, who grinned and waved childishly.

"Yes. In fact, that's the reason why my father is hated so much by King Vegeta. He became a Super Saiyan before him, and King Vegeta wanted to get him back. He wanted to prove that the king was more powerful than any 'low-born peasant', as he calls us."

"Oh..." A feeling of understanding appeared in Pan, and slowly grew. She dried her eyes. "So if you, Goten, and Grandpa can go Super Saiyan... That means I should too!!!"

Gohan smiled and nodded, and then continued with his story. "When I first became a Super Saiyan at age 11, King Vegeta got even angrier, and started training Trunks to become one. But of course, Trunks was only a year old at the time, so that didn't go too well. Then seven years later, Trunks finally did become a Super Saiyan at age eight, but then shortly after, Goten did too, at age seven. So then to match us again, he started training his second child, Vegeta Jr." Gohan sighed.

"So the only reason Trunks is a Super Saiyan... is because his father forced him to be?" Pan could no longer stay angry at Trunks. She now felt sorry for him, but at the same time, still envied him for his strength.

"Yes, that's right. Goten and I became Super Saiyans because we wanted to be as strong as Otou-san and make a difference in this bleak world. But Vegeta did because he wanted to be _stronger_ than Otou-san. Do you see the difference?"

Pan nodded.

"Pan!!!" A voice called from behind her father. Trunks came running into the cavern, breathing heavily.

"Trunks..." Pan mumbled under her breath.

"What were you thinking, running off like that?!?"

"I'm sorry, Trunks... And I'm also sorry for hitting you earlier..."

"Huh? Oh, that. Don't worry. You're not strong enough to seriously hurt me... yet, anyway." He winked. Pan smiled back.

"Yeah... not yet..."

_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE_

Rocks from the ceiling came crashing down all around the alarmed Z fighters.

"This cave is about to collapse!" Piccolo hollered over the noise. "We have to get out of here!"

"Follow me!!!" Trunks yelled, and sprinted down the passageways toward the entrance. Juuhachi-gou scooped up Goten, who was still badly hurt in his stomach, and hurried after them. They were nearing the entrance... they could see the dim gray light from outside...

Trunks and Pan ran ahead with Gohan right behind them. Piccolo after him, and Juuhachi-gou, slowed by Goten's extra weight, brought up the rear.

Pan could see a large amount of loose rocks on the ceiling beginning to fall.

"We have to hurry!!!" She screamed. Trunks picked her up, and flew full speed right out of the cave entrance just as practically the entire archway collapsed behind them. Trunks crash landed into the ground, narrowly avoiding the ledge. He and Pan looked back to see Gohan was also lying on the ground about three feet from what was once the entrance. It was completely buried by boulders. But Piccolo, Juuhachi-gou and Goten were nowhere to be seen.

"Otôto-kun!!! Piccolo!!! Juuhachi-gou!!!" Gohan called. No answer.

"Are they all right?" Pan asked, her body still trembling madly.

The rumbling quieted, and then stopped. Trunks faced the direction he thought it had come from. The smoke was clearing from the battlefield, and the army had retreated, just as King Vegeta had promised.

"No doubt about it... That's where they're battling. That earthquake must have been caused by the aftershock of a very powerful attack."

"You mean Grandpa and King Vegeta?" Pan asked.

"Yes. It's incredible... Such power could never be felt unless... Oh man, this is getting way too out of hand..."

Pan looked back at her father, who was busy trying to move the huge pile of boulders as quickly as possible.

"Do you... need any help, Otou-san?"

"No, Pan. It's too dangerous for you." He breathed anxiously without looking up.

"Gohan-san... Can't you feel that?" Trunks asked, entranced by the distant flashes of multicolored ki blasts.

"Yes, Trunks... I can feel it, but I'm more concerned with those three in the cave right now!" Gohan declared, annoyed.

"They've both turned Super Saiyan, haven't they...?"

"Would you stop worrying about them?!? Otou-san can handle himself! Now can you please help me dig through these rocks?"

Angered, Trunks whirled around to defend. "You think Son-san is the only one I care about? My father is fighting too, you know!!!"

"Did you forget? Your father now refuses to accept the fact that you two share the same gene pool!!!"

Pan had had quite enough of the adults' bickering, so she ran around the corner of the ridge, sat down cross-legged against a boulder, put her fingers in her ears, and shut her eyes tightly. She tried to concentrate...

The first thing she felt was two enormous power levels off to the east. They were both exactly equal. She concentrated on that spot.

("Grandpa...")

("Pan?!? How did you reach me? Never mind... Ack!!! Look, I'm kind of busy right now... Ow!!! What's your situation?")

("Trunks, Otou-san and I are on the ledge in front of the cave. The entrance just collapsed; Piccolo-san, Goten-kun, and Juuhachi-gou are trapped inside, and we can't reach them!")

("Okay... Hold on, and let me try to talk to them...Gyaah!!!")

Pan sighed, and waited. She could hear nothing, save the loud quarrelling between her father and Trunks around the bend. She just hoped they wouldn't start physically fighting.

("Okay, Pan... Juuhachi-gou and Goten are fine, but Piccolo was knocked out by a falling rock. They are going to try and find their way through the cave and join the others.")

("Good...") Pan sighed with relief. ("How's your fight going?")

("It's great!!!") This was certainly an unexpected answer. ("I haven't faced anyone this powerful in a long time! I'm really enjoying it.")

("Do you need any help?")

("No, no Pan... You stay where you are. I can handle Vegeta alone. It'll take a while, but I promise I'll join you as soon as I'm done here. Ghh... I have to go now... I lost sight of him... Wait, there he is! KAAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEE...")

Pan cut off her connection with him, and stood up, facing the battle field. An enormous blue light shot out of nowhere, and slammed into something, causing it to explode. The earth around the two was flattened. The aftershock came upon her, and she lost her balance, and fell over. The sudden explosion had also momentarily grabbed the attention of Trunks and Gohan. The bickering ceased, and the two began to apologize, and worked together to uncover the cave entrance. Pan soon joined them, despite her father's disinclination. With the three working together, the cave was uncovered in no time. Led by Trunks, they raced through the caverns, and dove through the submerged tunnel. When they emerged...

"Hey Pan!!!"

"Zam! Okaa-san! How did you know we were coming?" Pan looked curiously at her brother, who was standing over her with his hands on his knees, wearing a trademark Son grin. Pan pushed herself out of the pool, and proceeded to squeeze as much water out of her hair as possible. She caught a glimpse of Dende hovering over Goten and Piccolo, tending to their injuries.

"I guess I just knew..." Zamuri smiled.


	17. Success

Ahem... for those of you who are still here... THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!!! My family dragged me away from my house for a week on a 'family vacation' grumble... Well, now that I'm back and less sleep-deprived, I can continue giving you what you deserve... MORE SECRETS, PROMISES AND LIES!!! blink blink... whoa... double meaning...

* * *

Chapter 17: Success

The sun had completely disappeared from view. The stars began to appear in the sky. The clouds had completely cleared, leaving the weary travelers to gaze up in wonder at the infinite beauty outside of their own little kingdom.

Tents were pitched, fires lit, and almost everyone had gone to sleep. The few that were still awake lounged around one of the campfires talking.

Gohan nudged Pan, who had fallen asleep in his lap. "I'm going to go put her to bed." He sighed, picked up his daughter, and walked into a nearby tent. Videl laughed softly.

"It's been a very tiring day for her. I think she's going to sleep well tonight." She glanced across the campfire, where she could just see her brother-in-law contentedly catching up with his girlfriend. Paris' head was nestled in the crook of his neck, and his arm rested around her waist. Baby Goku was sleeping in one of the tents nearby, so Paris had some time to herself. They had talked for a solid three hours, and now were both starting to get tired. Gohan returned from the tent, and sat down next to his wife.

"Isn't this wonderful? It's so great to see him this happy again." He whispered, watching Goten tenderly start to caress Paris' long brunette hair. Noticing his brother was watching him, Goten smiled and winked.

Trunks, who had been playing lookout for the last two hours, returned from his post, and sat down at the fire, rubbing his temples.

"Any sign of him?" Gohan asked.

"No, not yet..." Trunks mumbled. Goku had still not returned from his battle with Vegeta. "It must have been some battle..."

All of a sudden, Gohan, Goten and Trunks' ki senses went off, and they all jumped up and faced the direction Trunks had just come from. What had been nothing but air before had become Goku, standing there with the first two fingers of his right hand on his forehead. His shirt had been ripped clean off and his pants were torn in several places. He was covered with scratches, bruises, and mud. Despite his physical condition, Goku wore his best Son grin and laughed, his hand forming a quick victory sign for all to see.

"Goku, where have you been?!?" Hearing her husband's laugh, Chi-Chi burst out of her tent, and glared right in his face, her hands on her hips.

"Aw, don't worry, Chi. I'm fine!" Goku tried to comfort her.

"Look at yourself, Goku!!! You're a mess! And I'm not mending those clothes, I hope you know!"

Goku's grin quickly vanished, replaced by a pleading apologetic expression.

"Oh come on, Chi-Chi! I'm sorry I was gone so long, but Vegeta was a really tough opponent."

"So you beat him, didn't you, Otou-san?" Goten cut in anxiously.

"Well... ah..." Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"YOU LOST?!?" Goten's mouth dropped open, not able to believe his father had actually lost a fight.

"No!!! I didn't lose, but I didn't really win either..." He laughed. Goten fell flat on his back.

"What does that mean, Otou-san?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Vegeta and I were evenly matched the whole time. We fought for as long as we could, but eventually, we were just too tired. Vegeta said we would meet again to finish this, and then he just flew off."

"So... my father is alright?" Trunks asked uneasily.

"Yes, I think he'll be just fine. When you get back, you just be sure to tell him to watch out, because the next time we meet, I won't go so easy on him!" Goku chuckled.

"Well, that is if I ever do go back..." Trunks muttered, displaying a faint smile.

"What?!?" Goten cried. "You... you mean you might stay here, and live with us?"

Trunks smiled and nodded. "I feel my place is here with all of you."

"SUGOI!!!" Goten cried, and proceeded to jump around joyously. Trunks laughed.

* * *

Everything got quiet after Goku's abrupt return. Chi-Chi had calmed down, and gone back to bed. Goten and Paris had decided to call it a day as well. Gohan had awakened Dende so he could heal Goku. Once Dende had finished and fallen asleep once again, only Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Videl remained in front of the flames. Trunks had found a long stick, and used it to amuse himself by poking the logs in the fire. No one talked. They were all too tired. Suddenly, the rumble of Goku's empty stomach broke the silence.

"Ah... Hey guys, is there any food around here?"

* * *

King Vegeta burst through the main door, taking no notice of the dozens of maids who tried to tend to his wounds.

"Just leave me alone..." He muttered. The maids backed off nervously. He continued to stumble up the stairs toward his quarters.

"Otou-san! Are you all right?" Bra clung to his arm, attempting to get an answer out of him.

"Get off me! Why are you even still awake at this hour?!?" He pushed his daughter off, causing her to fall backwards. Bra shut her mouth and stared at her father, who slammed the door to his bedroom, causing it to fall right off its hinges. "Somebody get me a new door..." He ordered.

Prince Vegeta came bursting out of his room at the sound of the door breaking.

"Otou-san! You have returned." He bowed respectfully. "So you took care of those dirty rebels with no problems, correct?"

"No, my son... This Kakarot... This _Goku_ has proven to be stronger than I anticipated..." He spat upon saying the commonly used name of his most hated rival. "He disrespects our race by calling himself something other than the name he was born with!"

"I agree with you, Otou-san. Kakarot must be put down." Prince Vegeta clenched his fists.

"In due time, my son. We shall have our revenge in due time. But until then, you and I will train night and day. We will prepare for the day when we storm their little hideout, take back young Nappa, and end their pitiful rebellion for good!"

"Yes, Otou-san! Kakarot will pay for his treachery with his life!" Prince Vegeta cried victoriously.

"Oh no, Vegeta. Kakarot will not die just yet. We must wait for the opportune time... For remember, my son..." The king smirked. "...there are things so much worse than death..."


	18. Peace Never Lasts

Yay!!! It didn't take me as long to update! Hmm... maybe this is the start of a trend...... Nah. Well, anyways... enjoy yet another A plus chapter from Sutsuki-chan!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Peace Never Lasts

Four months had passed.

The new kingdom was in the process of being constructed. Though it was not completely finished, everyone at least had a roof over their heads. The villagers had fared quite well their first few months away from the land they had called home their entire lives.

Pan hadn't had any strange dreams at all since the rebellion. Her mind was at peace, as was her heart. She had moved in with her real family, and had had no trouble adjusting to her new home life. She loved having a father who loved her, a mother who was perfectly healthy, and best of all, a twin brother. She spent most of her days playing with Zamuri, or training with Trunks. She had even convinced her brother to join their training sessions. He was progressing at an alarming rate, and was on the verge of flying at any time. He had learned how to shoot and deflect ki, and was in the process of learning dodging and maneuvering techniques. Pan was also advancing, and had recently learned her father and grandfather's signature move, the 'Kamehameha'. Now she and Zamuri were both being taught a move Gohan had once shown Trunks; the 'Masenko-Ha'.

Trunks also trained hard, often taking on both Son children at once. He knew his father wouldn't just give up and leave them alone. He knew they would live to see another battle. But to avoid panic within the kingdom, he kept this information to himself. He had moved in with his best friend, Goten, who had finally gotten a place of his own. It just so happened to be right next door to his brother's house. Neither had jobs, but one couldn't expect much from a kingdom that was only half built. They spent their days helping to build houses, roads, and shops.

"So, when are you going to do it, Goten?" Trunks asked. The two were walking down the gravel road in the late afternoon sun to their little house. It had been a long, hard day of construction work for the both of them.

"I don't know... When I feel like it." Goten shrugged.

"Aw, come on! You should ask tonight!" He urged.

"No way!!! What if she laughs at me?"

"Trust me, she won't laugh. She really likes you, man." Trunks reassured his friend.

"Yeah, you're right... But what if I'm not ready?" Goten began to shuffle his feet.

"Look, for as long as I've known you, you've been ready. You spend everyday thinking about her. You have to ask her, man." He nudged Goten with his elbow, keeping his hands in his pockets.

The two stopped as they neared the house, admiring it.

"You know, I'm thinking of adding on to it... Right over there." Goten extended his finger toward the left side of the house, imagining another couple of rooms replacing that empty windowless wall.

"Right after it was finished?" Trunks refuted. "Don't take it the wrong way, buddy. I mean, it's a good idea, but you might want to wait until construction dies down a bit first."

"But Trunks, we need these extra rooms. What with a woman around and all..." Goten winked.

"You... you mean you're going to ask her?!?" Trunks gawked.

"Yup!"

"All right!!! Way to go, Goten!" Trunks cheered.

"Way to go why?" Gohan had stepped out onto his porch for some fresh air, when he had noticed the commotion Trunks was making.

"Goten's gonna..." Goten quickly clamped his hand over Trunks' mouth.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Onii-san!" He said mysteriously.

"Oh, okay... whatever..." Gohan shrugged. He walked back inside, not giving it another thought.

* * *

Later that night, Pan was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was almost midnight, and everyone else was fast asleep. She pressed a button on her wristwatch to make it light up. It was 11:59. 

(Just one minute to go...) She thought. She closed her eyes. A few seconds past, and her watch made a soft, high-pitched beep. Midnight. Pan opened her eyes again. She was now fifteen.

There was a small rustle just out of her window. She rose from her bed, and threw on her robe. Looking out the window, she saw nothing. But her curiosity got the better of her once again, and she tiptoed down the hall, and out the front door.

The cool air met her face as she stepped outside into the clear night. Winter was drawing nearer by the day. Pan expected the first snowfall to be any day now. Pan searched the bushes surrounding her window, but found nothing. She shrugged, thinking it must have been a bird taking flight. She walked around the house back to her front door. But before she could get that far, she spotted a dark figure in the middle of the road, bathed in the soft moonlight. The figure seemed to be facing her direction, and had stopped moving upon sight of her.

"Who are you?" Pan called out, just loud enough for the stranger to hear. There was no reply. Instead, it moved toward her ever so slowly. "I'm warning you! Don't come any closer! I may not look like much, but I'm very strong!" Pan threatened, her voice shaking a bit. The cloaked figure reminded her of the shadows that had taken her brother in her dreams. She wasn't about to take any chances, knowing that most of those eerie dreams had come true within the past few months.

"Pan?" The stranger called softly, yet unsurely. The voice haunted Pan's mind, as if it were ever so familiar to her...

"Stop it! You back off... whoever you are!" Pan backed up against her porch railing as the stranger drew nearer and nearer.

"Pan, it's me!" Two hands emerged from the long, baggy sleeves of the cloak, and reached up to remove the hood. The face of a young teenage girl with ocean blue eyes was revealed. Her blue hair was cut short, hanging just below her ears.

"Bra...?"

"Happy birthday, Pan."

The two embraced each other tightly, tears welling up in both girls' eyes. Pan noticed Bra's hands and face were ice cold.

"But I don't understand... How did you get here and..." Pan sniffed, caressing Bra's unbelievably short hair. "... What happened?"

"Oh never mind about that now. Where's Trunks? I must speak with him immediately!"

"This way." Pan led Bra to the house next door where Trunks was sleeping peacefully. Although she was overjoyed to see Bra again, Pan was a bit disappointed that she hadn't come solely for the purpose of seeing her again. But Pan quickly put these selfish thoughts in the back of her mind when she read the urgent look on Bra's face.

Pan lightly rapped on the door. There was no answer.

"Is he not at home?" Bra asked.

"No, they're just really deep sleepers." Pan led Bra around to the back side of the house, where she could peer inside Trunks' window. She saw exactly what she had expected; Trunks was lying in a sporadic position on his bed with the sheets kicked down to his feet. He wore a wrinkled white t-shirt with dark blue sweat pants. His left arm was hanging off the bed, his mouth hanging open.

Pan didn't take any chances. She banged loudly on the window, sending Trunks up into the air yelping like a startled dog, and landed on the floor flat on his face. He slowly picked himself up, and looked in the direction of the noise. His eyes were wide open, staring alertly into the darkness. As his eyes focused, he spotted Pan's curious face pressed up against his window.

"Pan... What now...?" He muttered to himself. Trunks stumbled to his feet and opened the window. "What do you want?" He asked lazily.

"I brought an old friend. She just got into town tonight." Pan motioned to Bra.

"Oh Kami... Bra!!!" Trunks gasped. He leapt out the window and held his sister strongly. Bra then wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his white shirt, and let the tears flow. "It's all right, Bra. Everything's going to be fine now." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Trunks, what's going on?!? I heard a..." Goten came bursting into Trunks' room, and stopped when he saw the emotional scene right outside the window. Pan put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to just remain quiet.

Trunks grabbed Bra firmly on the shoulders, and pulled her away from him. "What are you doing here?!? Does Otou-san know?" Bra shook her head silently, wiping the salty tears from her eyes.

"I... I came to warn you..." Bra stuttered.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?" Trunks loosened her grip on her shoulders. His hands fell away from her slowly, not able to imagine why she looked so afraid.

"Otou-san... Otou-san is launching a surprise attack on your kingdom early tomorrow morning!"

"He... What?!?" Trunks cried.

"No way!!!" Goten exclaimed, rushing back to the window.

"Yes... Just before the first morning light, they'll attack, thinking you won't be prepared... The only way they'll call the attack off is if you surrender baby Goku. I got here as quickly as I could... but I only heard at dinner last night that Otou-san and Vegeta were going away for a couple days... and Vegeta let it slip... then Otou-san got mad, told him to shut up, and stormed off. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but it took me a while to find my way through that cave. Now I'm afraid I might have arrived too late for you to prepare for..."

"No, don't worry about it." Trunks cut her off. "You've done enough. Don't worry; we have more than enough time to get ready."

"But... You only have a few hours!"

Trunks gazed to the horizon. "And that's just enough."


	19. Misconceptions

Yes, it's me again. I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh, YOU'RE still alive?' Yes, I know. Anyway, here's the finished product of one of my more heavily modified chapters. Once again, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 19: Misconceptions

The four hours had nearly past. Everyone in the village was now awake and fully alert. Any able man was instructed to defend their home and family at any cost. The men lined up in the chilly morning air at the entrance to the 40-foot wall surrounding their village. They had rummaged through what little they had to find whatever could be used as an effective weapon; pitchforks, hunting knives, large clubs, and many other strange objects. Some men were even positioned on top of the wall ready with heavy stones, crates, and cauldrons of molten hot magma to pour on the invading army, should their defenses not hold.

Goku, Gohan and Trunks stood at the front of the ranks, looking toward the east; where the enemy was due to arrive. They waited anxiously, none daring to mutter a single syllable. The light of the sun could be seen just over the mountains from which they had come four months ago.

The sun peered over the peak in a sudden bright flash. The three Saiyans shielded their eyes from the blinding daylight. It seemed like the entire world held its breath. As their eyes grew used to it, they lowered their hands to glance over the hills...

Nothing...

The brigade of men began letting out a sigh of relief. Perhaps the warning had been a fake...

... And then they heard it. It started out quiet, but quickly grew. The echo of enraged battle cries was heard over the hills, and the shadows of thousands of armed soldiers appeared. King Vegeta, dressed in his most regal armor, stood at the head of the ranks, Prince Vegeta at his side.

And with one fierce battle cry, King Vegeta raised his right fist into the air, slowly extended his index finger, and pointed it in the direction of the fortress below. His men acknowledged his order with a response of deafening roars as they charged.

"TO THE LAST MAN!!!" Trunks hollered to the men, drawing his sword. They also started to roar deafeningly, and charged recklessly into battle with the largest army on the planet. It almost seemed ironic... King Vegeta and Prince Trunks, of the same royal blood line, led their charges on opposite sides of the battlefield, pure rage filling both hearts.

* * *

Pan looked on from her bedroom window, where she could hear the sound of battle cries in the distance. Videl had deliberately ordered her to stay inside and to stay far away from the fighting. She now gazed helplessly at the clear morning sky. Bra sat on the bed behind her, hoping to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry about it, Pan. I'm sure your father will be fine. If he's anything like your grandfather, the man who is my father's only equal, I'm positive he can take care of himself." Bra rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do or say. Pan simply brushed her hand off.

"It's not that. I know Otou-san will be all right." She rose from the bed, and leaned against her windowsill. "It's just that I don't understand why he and Okaa-san won't let me fight with them."

"They just don't want you getting yourself hurt, Pan."

"I know... I know they're just trying to make sure I stay safe... But I just can't help it!" She whirled around to face Bra, and clenched her fists. "Ever since Trunks taught me how to fight, I don't know. Something... something was awakened inside of me..."

"Inside of you? Like what?" Bra asked, utter confusion displayed on her soft delicate face.

"Like... like this incredible lust for being in on the action... being a part of the intensity of battle..."

Bra shrugged. "That's understandable, Pan. It's just your Saiyan instincts. All Saiyans have an urge for battle."

Pan relaxed her fists, took a deep breath, and sat down on the bed again. "But what about you? You're just as Saiyan as I am, and you have always hated fighting."

"Well... It's just that I've never had the time with all my studies and..." Bra stated rather quickly. She lowered her eyes and stared at the carpet.

"Bra...?" Pan crouched on the floor in front of Bra, and their eyes met. Upon contact, Bra looked away quickly. "Are you hiding something?"

"N... no... What makes you say that?" Bra stuttered.

"Because that was a really lousy cover-up. You finish your homework in less than ten minutes every day. Bra..." Pan sighed, and rose to her feet, placing her hand on Bra's shoulder. "Don't you think there are enough secrets in the world as it is?"

Bra turned back and continued to stare at the floor. "Alright... I... I've always been jealous of the amount of time you and Trunks spent together. You two were always training... running off somewhere every so often... and I felt left out."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Bra. I never knew you felt that way... If you would have come to talk to me, of course you could train with us... But we thought you never liked training and sparring."

"But I do... Otou-san just never thought it was something a woman was meant to do, especially a princess. He only changed his mind just recently..." Bra stroked her short hair nervously.

"Hey, that reminds me... why is your hair so short anyway?" Pan sat back down on the bed, and placed a gentle arm around Bra's shoulders.

"I... I cut it." She whispered.

"But why?"

"When Otou-san did want me to start training, he kept calling me weak and useless. I couldn't stand him calling me that, so I wanted to prove to him I was no weakling. So I cut my hair as a symbol of my dedication to becoming stronger."

"I see..." Pan sighed. Then she suddenly thought of something. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you stay here and live with us?"

"Live... with you?" Bra was quite taken aback by this unexpected proposal.

"Yeah! I know how you never wanted to be queen, and how badly your father treats you. Plus, if you lived here, you would be free forever! You could become a full fledged doctor just like you've always wanted!"

"Oh Pan, I... I couldn't!"

"Don't be silly! Okaa-san won't mind at all, plus Trunks is right next door. You could spend all the time you want with him!"

"No, Pan. I really mean I couldn't..." Bra's voice trailed off.

"What?!? But why not?" Pan asked, shocked.

"Because of Otou-san. I know he's really tough on me, and he has a very short temper, but... I couldn't just leave him! He's my father! I know it seems like he doesn't care, but he really does. When I collapsed one day after hard training, he carried me up to my room and had the maids tend to my wounds and give me some food for when I woke up. Plus, the next day he said I could take the day off from training."

"But he's launching a full scale war against us as we speak! And he knows that two of his sons are here in this village! Plus he doesn't even know about his only daughter being here! Doesn't he realize he's just putting his own children in danger?" Pan refuted hotly.

"No, Pan! You just don't understand!!!" Bra shouted, leaping off the bed and staring menacingly at her. "Why do you think Otou-san organized this attack?"

"To get revenge against my grandfather... Why else?" Pan replied, trying to remain calm.

"No... that's where you're wrong, Pan. He came to get his sons back. That was the only reason. He even gave his entire army specific instructions to bring them to him unharmed! Don't you see? He doesn't care about Kakarot anymore!"

"His name is Goku!" Pan shot back.

"Otou-san says your grandfather disrespects our entire race by calling himself something other than the name he was given at birth!" Bra said. "Do you remember that one day you and Trunks were training, and you shot your first ki blast? Well, Otou-san heard the explosion and came running. When he found you, you were both unconscious. He was the one who carried you to your rooms and gave you food."

Pan struggled to remember that day, which had taken place about seven months ago.

"Doesn't that prove he's not such a bad person?" Bra continued. "He knew you were never truly his child, but he still cared for you like one!"

"What about the naming ceremony? You and I both tried to convince him to name the baby Goku, but he still refused!"

"Once again, you fail to understand Otou-san's real intentions." Bra rolled her eyes. "He said himself that if Okaa-san had chosen any other name, he would have obliged. But he couldn't name any son of his after his greatest rival! I didn't understand why he hated that name before, but now I do. Before Otou-san and Okaa-san were married, she and your grandfather were great friends. When the arrangements were made for their wedding, you grandfather made Otou-san promise to take very good care of her, and he agreed. Ever since Okaa-san died, Otou-san has been beating himself up about that promise. Though they were rivals from the day they met, a promise is a promise, even if it was to that baka, Kakarot."

"HIS NAME IS GOKU!!!" Pan shouted, jumping to her feet, unable to control her anger anymore.

"Fine, have it your way. Kakarot... Goku... It makes no difference to me." Bra shrugged defiantly. "You still don't get it. Did you really think I would walk here from the castle on my own in the dead of night?"

"What are you talking about...?"

"Hah!" Bra laughed. "Didn't you notice that when I arrived I didn't look the least bit tired from my long journey? I didn't come here alone. Otou-san brought me here."

"But... I thought you said no one knew you were here!"

"You think I can't tell a lie? Think again! You and Trunks fell perfectly for my act! Well, nearly perfect, anyway. I arrived when I did because I thought there wouldn't be enough time for you to prepare for the attack! But that was where I made my mistake. You being the stubborn Saiyans that you are did your best to prepare anyway!"

"But... Why? Did you want us to be unprepared for the attack?"

"Exactly. Now you're finally catching on, Pan." Bra smirked. "I wanted you to think there was no way you could win, so you would just surrender! Trunks would give himself up and go back home. And baby Goku would be returned as well! I tried to make it easy for you, but you have left my father no alternative. Since you didn't surrender, he'll just have to take his sons back by force!!!"

"Get... out..." Pan grimaced, her fists clenched tightly again. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

"I think I will! I can't believe I ever thought I was related to you!"

"I don't have to stand here and listen to you insult my family!" Pan shouted, pushing Bra out of her bedroom door, and slamming it behind her.

"Well at least I was insulting someone who actually deserves it!!!" Bra hollered from the other side of the door. She stormed off, passing a very alarmed and confused Videl along the way. Videl said nothing, and decided to let the two cool off for a while.

Pan punched the stuffing out of her pillow, and then collapsed on her bed. She had never fought with Bra before. The two had always gotten along so incredibly well, and had always used each other as a shoulder to lean on when times were hard. But now that they were in the midst of the hardest time of all...

Pan couldn't take it. Bra had no right to say such things about her grandfather. Son Goku was a great man. She could never see him as the type of person who was a disgrace to his own kind. Pan had too much anger that she though impossible for all the pillows in the universe to relieve. She opened her window, and shot off into the morning sky. Once up a couple thousand feet, Pan powered up, and prepared to release all her anger in the form of ki. But just before she let it all loose, she spotted the rising smoke from the battle below.

(At least all this energy will be put to good use.) She thought, as she dove straight down toward the battle. Once she reached the ground, she immediately started mercilessly attacking all enemy soldiers within a 50-foot radius, expelling all of her excess ki. It was only by chance that no one she knew saw her.


	20. Perceptions

Okay... do any of you remember when I said I would try to post my last chapter by the first of June? Well, no guarantees here, but I'll try my hardest! I'm going to have to crack down and post more frequently to meet the deadline, but that's probably good news for you, isn't it? Practically a new chapter every 2 or 3 days!!! Please don't sue me if I slack, because this is going to mean a whole lot of work on my part. Okay then... while I sit here and type my brains out, you can read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20: Perceptions

Pan was in deep thought as she emotionlessly blasted her way through hoards of enemy soldiers at a time.

(How could Bra do this to me? How could she do this to all of us? It doesn't make any sense!) So Trunks wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely who she thought. It seemed now that lying and keeping secrets was a natural Saiyan instinct as well as fighting. The only person in Pan's mind who had been totally honest with her was her brother. Her brother...

... The brother she never knew she had until about four months ago.

(Bra betrayed all of us for the last person I would have expected...) Pan thought. But as she tried to wear herself out there on the battlefield, she began seeing things from a different perspective. (She wanted to stay with her father... She said he really did care... and he's only here because he wants his children back...)

(But Bra had to deceive me and Trunks like that...)

(But she did it in hopes that this battle wouldn't have to ensue...)

(That's no excuse! She has been lying to us ever since she came here!) Pan's mind had split in two, trying to decide what to believe. Finally, it seemed she reached a decision.

(I have misjudged King Vegeta. Though he doesn't act like it, he really does care for his children... even if they're not really his...) A flashback of that first day training with Trunks came back to her.

"_I did it! I did it! I..."_

"_Watch out!!!"_

"_YAAAAH!!! Trunks, what happened?!?"_

_For a moment, Pan stared at the huge ki blast, growing bigger by the second in her palm. Then Trunks dove into her, and everything had gone black._

(So it was King Vegeta who found us there unconscious. He cared for us, and I took no notice. Then when he just wanted to name his son, I ruined that for him as well. He's just doing what any father would for his children...)

"_Since you didn't surrender, he'll just have to take his sons back by force!!!" _Bra's voice shouted in her head.

(Then this whole battle is partially my fault... Well, I'll just have to finish what I started then!) Sweat beginning to trickle down the back of her neck, Pan summoned up even more ki, and charged through the enemy's ranks, fists aflame.

* * *

While his troops held off Kakarot and his pathetic excuse for an army, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta slipped quietly within the walls of the village unnoticed. The king had specifically notified his army that if Trunks was seen fighting, he was to be detained and brought to him alive and unharmed, unconscious only if necessary.

The king and his son were on a mission of their own; to find where Kakarot had hidden the baby prince. He had instructed Bra to find the baby, and stay near him. That way when Vegeta found Bra, he would find baby Goku as well. He had already pinpointed his daughter's location, and now all that was left was to follow her energy signal to wherever she and the baby were.

King Vegeta was still disgusted that his son had been named after his greatest rival, Kakarot. But it was now too late to rename him, since he was already seven months old. No matter... just as long as his son was safely back in his arms again. That was all he cared about right now...

He was getting closer... His ki sensors were pointing to a white house just ahead. The king smirked, and motioned for Prince Vegeta to follow.

* * *

Zamuri was staring out of his bedroom window when he heard yelling from the next room. Eventually, the yelling abruptly stopped, a door slammed, and all was quiet. A moment later, he spotted Pan zooming out her bedroom window toward the battlefield.

"There she goes again..." He sighed. "Otou-san is going to be so mad at her." He decided it was best if he went after her and tried to spare her another one of their father's lectures about reckless behavior. However, he could not yet fly, though he was close. Just two days ago he had hovered a couple inches off the ground for a few seconds. But he knew very well that wasn't enough to catch his sister, who could already fly at the speed of sound.

Zamuri looked around at his messy room. He knew that if his mother were to come in here, he would be ordered to clean it. He decided to pretend to sleep if she came in, to avoid cleaning. The truth was that all night he hadn't slept a wink. Then again, how could anyone sleep at a time like this? The previous night, everyone had been bustling about ranting on about some big battle coming. All Zamuri knew was that he and Pan had been ordered to remain indoors unless instructed otherwise. Bra had been told to stay with them as well. Though Zamuri felt a small urge to follow his parents' instructions and let Pan learn the hard way, his urge to follow her into battle was much stronger.

He suddenly heard his mother's footsteps coming up the hall. Quickly taking off his shirt, he dove into his pillow and closed his eyes. He could hear the creak of his door as his mother opened it. All was quiet for a few seconds, and then he heard the door shut softly. One eye slowly fluttered open to make sure she was gone. Then he sprang out of bed, pulled his shirt back over his head, and opened his window. He hopped over the sill and landed on the lush green grass in the backyard. He shut his window as best he could from the outside, and then hurried off after his sister.

* * *

After Bra had stormed out of Pan's room, Videl noticed the house was unusually quiet. To busy herself, she went to check on Zamuri. Upon entering her son's room, she discovered he was fast asleep on his bed. She suspected he had been up late the previous night, for he was lying in a sporadic position on the bed, as if he had just fallen face down into his pillow. The sheets were kicked down to the edge of the bed, and clothes were sprawled out here and there. The red shirt he had worn yesterday was lying in a heap near the edge of the bed. Zamuri himself appeared to have taken that off, and nothing else. He wore a pair of wrinkled baggy jean pants, and a pair of white socks. His red cloth headband was still strapped around his head. His eyes were closed lightly, making him look ever so peaceful and innocent. Videl decided against disturbing him, and closed his bedroom door. She would tell him to clean his room after he woke up. She then went to go check on the baby, whom Paris was supposed to be in charge of. But the young woman seemed so worn and tired; Videl had decided to take over for a while. She hadn't been able to find Paris for the last few hours anyway.

Videl quietly opened the white door and entered the dimly lit room. She tiptoed softly to the crib under the shaded window to see the small child was awake. He had rolled over onto his stomach, and his tiny head lifted up to the sound of company. Videl knelt down to his level, smiling at him through the crib bars.

"Hi there, big guy! Did you have a nice sleep?" She cooed. The baby smiled and giggled with delight at the attention. He bounced his head up and down and kicked his legs. Videl grinned, and stood up to take him out of his crib. She sat down in a nearby rocking chair and began bouncing the child on her knee. He waved his arms around and laughed. Videl suddenly looked up when a figure stepped through the open doorway.

"Oh... I hope I'm not disturbing you at all or..." Bra began.

"No, you're not disturbing anyone, Bra. Please, come in." Bra sat down on the floor next to the chair and caressed the baby's short black hair. His blue eyes goggled curiously at her, and then he burst out laughing once again. Bra smiled a little. "Do you need something?" Videl asked, sensing distress in the young princess.

"No, no..." She sighed.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Videl caught Bra's eye, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Talk about what, Videl-san?" Bra asked innocently, trying to look puzzled.

"You know very well what. What were you and Pan fighting about?"

"I... I don't really want to talk about that..."

"Oh, alright. Well, if you ever want to, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you..." Bra turned her attention to the baby once again. Suddenly she began sensing two very strong and familiar ki signals.

"Oh no..." Bra turned her attention to the doorway. She quickly stood up.

"What?" Videl asked with growing fear and alarm. She also began to sense the ki, but didn't recognize it.

"He's here..." She broke her gaze from the doorway, and turned to face Videl. "Quickly! You must get out of here! Flee from the back door."

"Wait... Who's here? Why do I have to run away?"

"There's no time! Just go!!! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"All... right..." She stammered. Videl hurriedly stood up, but Bra stopped her.

"Give me the baby."

"What?!? Is this some kind of..."

"Look, there's no time, Videl-san! Trust me, if you don't, this war will continue until your whole village is burned to the ground and everyone who lives here will be dead!" Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Videl quickly dropped the baby into her arms, and ran to get Zamuri. But to her horror, he wasn't there. She ran to Pan's room in hopes that they were both in there, but neither could be found.

"Zamuri and Pan are missing!!!" Videl cried running back to Bra.

"Don't worry about them. It's a good thing if they're not here. Just get yourself out!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just GO!!!" Bra hollered. Videl took heed, and scrambled out the back door. She jumped over the fence, trying desperately to sense her children, but had no luck. She decided to find Gohan and warn him something was going on within the village.

* * *

(So this is where Kakarot hid him...) King Vegeta stopped in front of the small house his ki sensors had led him to. He motioned for his son to follow him as he casually strutted up the front steps and onto the porch. He looked around, disgusted, and opened the door. All was too quiet for his liking inside that little house. He motioned for Vegeta Jr. to look in one room off to the right, while he made his way down the hallway to the left. Vegeta Jr. nodded in understanding, and walked briskly but silently into the other room. The king did the same down the white hallway. It wasn't long before he reached the dimly lit room where Bra sat calmly, the baby in her lap.

"Excellent..." Vegeta breathed smiling slightly at his daughter. "But I'm a bit surprised it was so easy. Is there anyone else in the house?" He asked suspiciously, looking around the room.

"No, Otou-san. I am the only one here."

"Now I doubt that even Kakarot or his sons are stupid enough to leave an infant in the care of a young girl."

Bra said nothing.

"Otou-san?" Prince Vegeta entered the room, and grinned upon sight of the curious little baby in his sister's lap. "Oh, good. You've found him."

"Now that we have what we came for, can't we go back home?" Bra suggested.

"And call back this entire siege? Of course not!" King Vegeta laughed. "We're easily overwhelming their pitiful defenses, and soon the entire village will be destroyed! This will teach those deserting fools a lesson they'll never forget! Besides, I have yet to receive word of Trunks' location. Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly, Otou-san. All I know is he's out fighting." Bra stroked the baby's hair nervously. She had hoped that the battling would end after she returned the baby to him. But it seemed his Saiyan love of battle had taken over him once again.

"Then I'll head back over to the front lines to see if anyone has captured him yet. Vegeta, see to it that these two get to the cavern safely."

"Yes Otou-san." Vegeta said, bowing slightly to his father, who then strutted out of the house and flew off toward the battlefield. "Well, come on Bra. You heard what Otou-san said." Vegeta urged, helping her to her feet, smiling gently.

"Right..." Bra replied softly, following him out the door. He took the baby from her arms, and allowed her to climb onto his back. He raised his ki and pushed off from the ground toward the mountains where they had come. Bra suddenly felt torn between her family and these people that had treated her like family. She had betrayed these wonderful people... No! She had to, so their lives would be spared. At least that was what she had previously thought. But now her father wanted to continue the attack. She thought he didn't care about Kakarot anymore, but now she suspected she had been wrong. She had been wrong about everything.


	21. Confrontation and Unexpected Question

Hah... this is kind of strange... I'm here using my lunch period to post this chapter... Geez, am I dedicated, or what?!? Anyway, thanks to all you good old reviewers, and a big hello and welcome to the newbies! Now here's a chapter that lives up to its title! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 21: Confrontation and Unexpected Question

"Gohan! GOHAN!!!" Videl tore through the streets toward the battlefield just outside the surrounding city gates. A man grabbed her wrist to stop her from running out into the battle.

"Whoa, hold it, Videl! You had better not go down there. It's much too dangerous." The man warned, trying to hold her back. Videl struggled to free herself.

"But this is very important, Kuririn-san! I have to speak to Gohan immediately!" Videl wrenched her wrist out of the short man's grasp and continued to run down the hill toward the battle. Kuririn quickly caught up to her and attempted to hold her back again.

"Stop! Please don't go any further! You'll get yourself killed!!!"

"Listen to me, Kuririn! Something's going on inside the village, and I think Bra and the baby are in danger! Plus both my children have gone missing!"

"Oh Kami, that is serious! Okay, you stay here by the gate, Videl. I'll go find Gohan myself!" Kuririn instantly flew off into the battle.

"Arigatô, Kuririn-san!!!" Videl called after him.

* * *

Pan was getting very tired. She had burned off all her excess ki, and now found herself trapped in the midst of battle. She witnessed soldiers from both armies attacking and being attacked. Many fell dead all around her. She tried her hardest not to scream when she witnessed one of her close neighbors get blasted out of the sky, and landed not ten feet from her, struggling to breathe. He extended a limp, bleeding hand in her direction, begging for help. Then his hand fell to the ground, and his breath ceased, his eyes still open. She tightly snapped her eyes shut, and ran the other way. The horror of that pale face stained crimson with blood... These soldiers were heartless... And she was just as bad as any of them. She had killed many enemy soldiers. Though enemies, they were still Saiyans with friends and families that would soon receive the tragic news that their loved ones were not coming home. 

Pan tore through the hills, trying to find a way out. She wanted nothing more now than to get back to her serene little house and return to the comfort of her mother and brother's company. She had to find someone... anyone...

Pan suddenly rammed into someone. She automatically jumped back a couple feet and extended her shooting hand, poised to fire, but...

"Whoa, easy there, Pan! Put that dangerous little weapon of yours down!" Trunks waved his hands frantically, trying to stop her from blasting a couple holes through him.

"Trunks!!!" Pan cried, and rushed into his arms. He firmly wrapped his arms around her shoulders to try to comfort her. His shirt and pants had several rips and tears, and his jean jacket was nowhere to be found.

"Pan, I know I've asked this many times, but I have to again... WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

Pan grinned at him, and did not answer. She didn't care that she was in trouble. She was just happy to have found someone who could get her out of here.

"Just take me home, Trunks..." She smiled through hot tears. "Just get me out of this living hell..."

* * *

"This way, Gohan!" Kuririn urged his friend. Gohan soared at top speed toward his wife, who was waiting at the gates. 

"What's the matter, Videl?" Gohan asked firmly.

"Something's wrong inside the village. Bra and I sensed two very high ki signals coming toward the house, and she told me to run for it!"

"It must be Vegeta..." Gohan muttered. "Kuririn, find my father, and send him to my house!"

"Right, Gohan!" Kuririn sped off into the valley once again.

"Hop on, Videl!" Gohan urged. Videl climbed onto his back, and the two took off toward the house.

"Pan and Zamuri have gone missing as well!" Videl yelled over the screaming wind.

(Great...) Gohan thought angrily. (I told those two to stay put! When will they learn?)

Nearing the house, Gohan began his descent. But he and Videl both noticed King Vegeta flying off toward the battle.

"Let's not worry about him right now!" Gohan shouted. "He doesn't appear to have any of the children!"

Shortly after, the two spotted Prince Vegeta carrying Bra and baby Goku. Gohan quickly dropped Videl off in the street, and flew up to meet him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gohan questioned, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, street scum!" Vegeta sneered.

"Make me!" Gohan challenged.

"No, Gohan-san! Get away from here, quickly!" Bra warned from her brother's backside.

"You side with these commoners?!?" Vegeta scowled back at her.

"Enough! Put them both down, and let's settle this like Saiyans!" Gohan said determinedly.

"Why? I'm merely taking my brother and sister home. How should you have the right to interfere?"

"Where are my children?" Gohan inquired.

"Hah! Your children? How should I know? It's now my fault if you simply can't keep track of the brats!" Vegeta smirked.

"Enough games. Where are they?!?" Gohan inquired more harshly this time.

"Honestly, I really don't know. Now if you'll just move aside..." Gohan continued to block the agitated prince. "You know, you really don't want to go doing that." Vegeta warned. Gohan simply glared.

Vegeta snarled, and lowered himself to the ground. He set Bra down, and handed her the baby.

"Gohan-san, please!" Bra begged. "Please, just leave! It's for the best, trust me!"

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Vegeta threatened. Gohan also lowered himself to the ground.

"Then I guess I'm about to find out!"

Videl sprinted toward the scene as fast as she could. She spotted Bra holding the baby, looking on in horror.

"Bra-chan! What's going on?" She shouted.

"Vegeta and Gohan-san are about to fight!" Bra informed her.

"They what?!?" She exclaimed. (Where's Goku when you need him...?)

* * *

Actually, Goku wasn't that far off. Kuririn had finally found him on the battlefield, and they were now both flying as fast as they could toward the village. Goku spotted King Vegeta flying off in the opposite direction. 

"There he is!" Goku said to himself. He quickly changed directions, and flew up after Vegeta.

"Wait, Goku! The village is the other way!" Kuririn called.

"I know, Kuririn, but I have to talk to Vegeta! Maybe I can settle this whole matter! Go help Gohan and the others as much as you can!" Goku called to his best friend. Then he sped off leaving poor Kuririn in his dust. Vegeta was flying very fast, so Goku thought up an easier way to catch him. He placed two fingers on his forehead and concentrated hard on Vegeta's energy signal. Then he disappeared, and then reappeared again a split second later right in front of Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Vegeta, let's talk." Goku said in his most serious voice.

"Fine, Kakarot. But I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment, so let's make this brief." He smirked. Both Saiyans slowly lowered themselves to the ground. They landed in a large grassy field. The grass was beginning to turn brown in preparation for the fast approaching winter.

"I thought you had agreed not to attack us anymore." Goku began.

"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain, Kakarot!" Vegeta sneered.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?!? I fought with you just like you asked for!"

"You did, and it was a most excellent battle. But there was one other request I had asked for that you did not honor! I asked for my infant son to be returned to me, and he never was! You kept him and raised him as your own! Therefore, I have all the authority in the universe to go back on my side of the deal!"

"Your son...?" Goku thought hard for a moment, and then slapped his forehead. "Oh, right! You mean the kid who was named after me!"

Vegeta grimaced. "Yes. And so I organized this attack so I could obtain my son once again."

"Well gosh, Vegeta. I mean, you could have just asked, and I would have given him right back to you. I guess it just sort of... slipped my mind." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph! It's not that simple, Kakarot. You see, another son of mine has also come here."

"Oh, you mean Trunks?"

"Yes, Kakarot." Vegeta sighed. He was getting quite fed up with all of his frequent interruptions and lack of understanding. "You see, I knew Trunks had come here by his own accord, and would not simply come back home without a fight. So I have ordered my troops to find him and bring him to me so I can deal with him myself!" Vegeta cackled.

(Oh no...) Goku thought. (Then Trunks is in danger. I have to warn him!) Thinking quickly, Goku searched for Trunks' energy. He sensed it moving hurriedly in Gohan's direction.

("Trunks, can you hear me? I need to talk to you right away!!!")

("Goku-san?") Trunks responded promptly. ("What's going on?")

("Your father has his whole army looking for you! Be very careful!")

("Right! Thanks, Goku-san! I'll stay alert.") Goku sighed with relief, said goodbye, and disconnected from the young boy's mind.

* * *

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Pan noticed Trunks staring blankly ahead, as if his mind were concentrated entirely on something else. After a minute, Trunks blinked out of his trance and faced her. 

"Huh... What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing..." Pan sighed. The two were flying side by side back to the village. Trunks was escorting her back to her house after he had found her tearing through the hills trying to escape the battle.

"Your grandfather just talked to me telepathically." Trunks informed her.

"Oh, so that's what had you so preoccupied." Pan uttered.

"He said my father has his whole army on the lookout for me."

"What?!? Why would he do that?" Pan asked, shocked.

"I suspect he wants me to come back to the castle with him." Trunks faced forward again.

"What will you do?" Pan asked after a few minutes of silence. "Will you hide, or face him?"

"I guess I'll have to face my father. If I don't, this conflict will just continue."

Pan greatly admired Trunks for his courage. She was amazed that he seemed unafraid of everything. Even in the face of danger, he stood firm and confident. It was only when Trunks turned to look at her again did she realize she had been staring at his face. She quickly turned her head down, blushing slightly. Noticing her reddening cheeks, Trunks smiled faintly.

The two were approaching the house now. It was almost directly below them, coming into view.

"Look, Pan! It looks like some kind of fight has started down there!"

"Wha... Who's fighting?" Pan asked, looking where Trunks pointed.

"I can't really see them clearly from up here yet. Let's get a closer look!"

"Right!" Pan followed him straight down toward the two figures battling on the ground.

* * *

Zamuri had run all the way to the city gates looking for his sister, where he met up with Paris. 

"Zamuri-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked gently.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Zamuri replied.

"I'm worried for all those brave men out there, and I felt I just had to do something to help. So I'm here delivering water to the soldiers." She pointed to a nearby hover cart filled with gallons of water. "All those men out there are protecting their home and families..."

"You're worried about Uncle Goten, aren't you?"

Paris blushed, and nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's really strong and knows how to take care of himself." Zamuri assured her.

"You're right..."

Zamuri noticed the enemy's forces were drawing gradually closer to the gates. How much longer could they be held back? Just then, he heard a faint yelling from behind him growing closer.

"Gohan! GOHAN!!!" Zamuri whirled around to see his mother was running in his direction.

"Oh no..." He muttered. Then he sprinted off to hide in the only place he could find; the water cart. He could hear his mother frantically talking to Kuririn. Then Kuririn had flown off toward the battleground. Before Zamuri could peek over the cart side to see what was going on, a few jugs of water fell on top of him.

"Okay Paris, the cart's full again!" He heard someone call. He saw Paris climb into the cart right beside him, apparently taking no notice of him. He felt the cart start to vibrate, lift off the ground, and begin to move. Zamuri struggled to remove the water jugs that had been thrown on top of him. When Paris noticed something moving in the cart, she yelped in surprise.

"Relax, Paris. It's just me." Zamuri sighed, removing the last heavy jug from atop his stomach.

"Zamuri-chan? Why were you hiding under those jugs?"

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you. Someone just threw them on top of me." He looked around. The cart was moving fairly quickly toward the combat zone. "Wait a minute, where are we going?!?"

"I told you, I'm delivering water to the soldiers." Paris informed him. "So why did you get into the cart in the first place?"

"I was hiding from my mother."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in deep trouble if she finds me."

"Oh..."

The cart slowed, and Paris quickly jumped out with a jug of water in hand.

"Just stay in the cart, Zamuri-chan!" She ordered. Zamuri nodded, and watched her run off. She stopped in front of a couple nearby wounded soldiers helping each other along, and gave them both a long drink. Zamuri watched with interest. He looked around through the smoking pasture, watching ally and enemy soldiers give everything they had for their kingdoms. Zamuri suddenly become aware of a couple of enemy fighters starting to notice Paris. One of them swiftly shot a ki blast in her direction, attempting to kill her.

"Paris, look out!!!" Zamuri shouted. Paris turned, and screamed. Zamuri covered his eyes.

Out of nowhere, another ki blast made contact with the first, knocking it off its path. Paris looked around to try and identify the creator of the second blast. The enemy soldier also frantically looked around, but saw no one but a scared young woman and a small boy in a cart. Confused, the soldier charged recklessly in Paris' direction. Paris turned and started to run, but her pursuer was too fast. To save time, he tried to shoot her down once again. Paris could hear the blast being charged behind her, and tried to run faster. Then she heard the ki blast leave its owner's hand. She tripped, and landed on her hands in the dirt. She shut her eyes tightly.

(This is it...)

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she felt her body being lifted off the ground. Paris heard the explosion from the blast, but it seemed so far away now. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

It was Goten.

The young man held her in his arms and looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. His gentle black eyes sparkled in the midmorning light.

"Paris, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in the young woman's eyes. She blushed and smiled. Then she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"I will... I will... I will..." She whispered over and over again in his ear.


	22. Left Behind

I'm baaaaaack! (strikes pose) See? I told ya I would update sooner! I TOLD ya, didn't I? DIDN'T I?!? YYYEEEEEESSSS!!! And now... the terribly confusing multiple plot lines continue!!! Let the bewilderment commence!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ahem... Enjoy, once again.

* * *

Chapter 22: Left Behind

As Pan and Trunks landed softly on the gravel street, they were greeted by a seemingly upset Videl.

"PAN!!! Son Pan, do you know how worried I was about you?!? Why on Vegeta-sei did you run off like that?!? I had no idea where you were, you could have been anywhere, and you could have gotten seriously hurt..." Her voice trailed off, and she found she could not stay mad. Instead, she hugged her daughter closely, fighting back tears of relief.

"Okaa-san..." Pan was a bit alarmed by her mother's behavior. She then noticed the battle going on behind her mother. "Wait, isn't that Otou-san fighting?!?"

Trunks looked where she pointed, and his mouth dropped open slightly. "What does Gohan think he's doing?!? Doesn't he know Vegeta's virtually invincible?!?"

"Apparently not..." Pan muttered. That was her family for you. They didn't care how powerful their opponents were, only for the motive to defeat them.

"Oh man... This is bad... Gohan doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!" Trunks alleged.

Indeed, the eldest son of Goku had gone into this fight without thinking of whom it was he was facing. The two were in a rapid fistfight, going at each other with all they had and more. They were moving so fast, it looked like a series of flashes, and was hard to tell who was winning. After what seemed like hours, Vegeta appeared out of thin air, and landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Gohan also appeared about ten feet above the ground, and collapsed on the gravel grimacing in pain. Both fighters' clothes had several rips, and both displayed many scratches and bruises. However, it looked like Gohan had gotten worse of a beating. He didn't seem to be able to stand up after hitting the ground.

"Gohan!!!" Videl cried, rushing to his aid. After catching his breath, Vegeta laughed at his opponent.

"Heh heh... What's the matter, Gohan? Can't take it? Hah! You should have known you were no match for the Prince of Saiyans! I am of the Warrior Elite, just as my father before me!" He gloated. Then he looked over at Bra and baby Goku. "Come, we're finished here."

Bra silently obeyed, handed him the baby, and climbed back onto his back. The three took off, leaving the four stunned Saiyans in his dust.

Gohan gasped for air as Videl hovered over him trying to comfort him. She scowled at the prince in hatred.

(Where is Goku? Why isn't he here yet?) She wondered. As she thought this, a small figure speeding toward them in the distance caught her eye. (That must be him now!)

Unfortunately, it wasn't Goku. Instead, Kuririn landed near Trunks and Pan, panting and sweating slightly.

"Hey guys, Goku sent me here to help!" He called.

"There's really nothing you can do right now, Kuririn!" Trunks said. "Where's Goku gone off to?"

"I don't really know. He spotted King Vegeta, and went out after him. I'll bet he went off to fight with him again."

"Well if he has, it doesn't seem like they've started yet. There would be a very strong energy signal if they were." Trunks commented.

"Oh yeah... Right!" Kuririn sighed. Then he turned his attention to Gohan. "Hey, what happened to Gohan?"

"He got in a fight with my brother, Vegeta." Trunks replied.

"He... WHAT?!? But... this is Gohan! Whoa... could anyone really be that strong...?" Kuririn stared.

"Trust me, my brother wasn't even up to his full power. You've never seen strength until you've seen him fight at his best." Trunks assured, his voice shaking a bit as he recalled that day when Vegeta had murdered those guards.

"Gohan, you shouldn't try to get up just yet..." Videl cried. Everyone turned their attention back to the fallen warrior, who was attempting to stand.

"Get off, Videl..." He muttered. Videl backed down.

"...Gohan..."

He stood up to his full height and faced the direction the prince had flown. He then clenched his fists, bent his knees slightly, and let out a deep and powerful yell. A white aura formed around him, and small rocks and bits of gravel sifted and were blown away from all sides. Videl, Trunks, Pan and Kuririn put their arms in front of them as a defense, but it did little for them. The four were knocked back several feet, and pummeled with gravel and dust. Suddenly, Gohan pushed off from the ground, speeding after Prince Vegeta.

"Otou-san, no!!!" Pan cried after him.

"Well this certainly won't end well..." Trunks muttered. "I'm going after him. You all stay here!"

"Trunks, I'll go too!" Pan said.

"No, Pan... You'll just get in the way..." Trunks said softly, his back to her. Pan suddenly felt his energy surge, and a golden aura engulfed the young man. His hair blew straight upward, and formed long golden spikes spurting out in all directions. His muscles seemed to get slightly bigger as well. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan...

"Trunks..." Pan whispered.

Trunks suddenly jerked his head back to look at her with an intimidating glare. And just as in her dream, his eyes had gone from their soft ocean blue to aqua green. His glower pierced right through her, into her soul. Slowly, a soothing smile crossed his expression.

"Stay here, Pan..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. His right hand then glided across the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, he faced forward, and charged off, drawing his blade. He eventually took off from the ground, soaring after Gohan.

"Trunks, no!!! Don't leave me here!!!" Pan shouted. Videl and Kuririn rushed up behind her and grabbed her arms. "Let me go!!!" Pan screamed. But the two held on tightly until Trunks was completely out of sight. Pan lessened her struggle, and dropped to her knees, staring up at the sky. Her mouth hung open slightly, searching for the right words, but none came. He had become a Super Saiyan right before her eyes, and flown off without her...

...Yet another dream had come true...

* * *

Goku and Vegeta had gone their separate ways rather peacefully, both realizing they had their own personal matters to attend to. Vegeta had flown off toward the cave, where he expected to find Vegeta Jr., Bra, and baby Goku. But much to his concern, they were not there. He decided to wait there for them. Goku on the other hand, had flown back to the battle scene, not sensing any commotion in the village any more. Upon arriving, he spotted Goten carrying Paris and Zamuri to the gate.

"Hey, Goten!!!" Goku called from above them. He lowered himself to their level.

"Hey, Dad! Where've you been?" Goten asked.

"I just had to clear something with King Vegeta." Goku replied casually.

"You fought with him again?"

"No, actually he had to go somewhere really fast. But not before I found out he's after Trunks, Bra, and the baby Goku."

"After them?!? What do you mean, Grandpa?" Zamuri asked urgently.

"It sounds like the whole reason he organized this battle was to get his children back." Goku answered.

"Then we've got to help them!" Zamuri cried. "Pan might be in danger too!"

"What makes you say that, Zam?" Goten asked.

"I... I saw her fly off from her room, and... and I didn't want her to get in trouble." He looked at the ground, feeling like a traitor for exposing his sister.

"Oh man... Not again!" Goten exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go!" Goku shouted. He hoisted Zamuri on to his back, and pushed off from the ground. Goten followed with Paris on his back. Together, they raced off for the scene in the village.

A few precious minutes later, the four landed softly on the gravel road alongside Pan, Videl, and Kuririn.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Goku asked.

"You're a little late, Goku." Kuririn said sadly. "Vegeta just took off with Bra and the baby."

"WHAT?!? You mean they've been captured?" Goten cried.

"More like liberated..." Kuririn sighed.

"It was like Bra wanted to go. She even advised Gohan to just let Vegeta take her." Videl informed them.

"Speaking of Gohan, where is he?" Goku asked, looking around curiously.

"You just missed him. He just flew off after Vegeta. He was nowhere near ready to give up." Videl said. "And then Trunks followed him."

Pan winced as her mother mentioned that name.

(That traitor... That liar... That deserter...) She couldn't quite put her feelings into words.

Seeing the pained look on his sister's face, Zamuri put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong, sis?" He asked gently. Pan just shook her head. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"We had better get the women and children to safety, Goku." Kuririn whispered.

"Oh, right. Okay." Goku nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Videl! I think it's best if we get you and your mischievous children to a safer location." Kuririn called.

"You too, Paris." Goten coaxed. Paris smiled and nodded.

Kuririn led the small group to the back room of a rarely used storehouse, where they found a stone stairway leading underground. At the bottom of the stairs was an arched doorway that led to a rather large room full of people, all women and children. The room was lit with rectangular fluorescent lights in the ceiling. Though there were many heating vents lining the walls, the stone made the room fairly cold. People huddled together with blankets or whatever else they could find. From the crowds emerged Chi-Chi.

"Goku!!!" She cried, and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey Chi-Chi." Goku smiled calmly. Some of the other women looked up and gazed at the doorway behind him, as if expecting their loved ones to appear in it as well. But as the small group finished filing in, their hopes were diminished, and they went back to their children.

"Papa! PAPA!!!" Marron rushed up to her father and embraced him tightly. After letting go, she searched the newcomers over. "Where's Mama?"

"She's still out there fighting." Kuririn said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry about your mother, Marron. She's strong... real strong. She can handle herself." Marron smiled at her father's words, but couldn't help feeling a bit concerned.

Goten had entered the room, Paris on his arm. "Hey, Okaa-san!" He called to Chi-Chi. "Guess what? We're engaged!!!"

Chi-Chi stared at her son for a moment before falling flat on her back. Goku paid no attention to his wife's reaction, and instead gaped at Goten.

"Really?!? Wow, that's great!!!" He exclaimed. Paris hugged her fiancé's arm, smiling. Goten grinned and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Hey, Goku... Don't you think we should get going? I mean the fight's not getting any better." Kuririn nudged his friend.

"What? Oh, yeah..." Goku replied. Then he turned back to his wife, who was helped back to her feet by Videl. "Listen, Chi-Chi. I have to go fight again, and I just came by to drop off these four." He motioned to Paris, Videl, Pan and Zamuri.

"You're leaving already? Goku, what's going on up there?!? We've all been down here for hours without so much as a word from any of you!!!"

"I'm really sorry, Chi-Chi! I have to go right now, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"Be sure you do! And where's Gohan by the way?"

Goku was not sure how to answer her. He looked to his friends for assistance.

"...He's still fighting!" Kuririn cut in. "I just saw him a few minutes ago, and he's fine! Really!"

Chi-Chi glared from Kuririn to Goku, and then sighed.

"Thanks for understanding, Chi." Goku said. And with that, he motioned for Kuririn and Goten to follow him up the staircase. Goten gave Paris a quick peck on the cheek, said goodbye, and followed his father out the archway. Kuririn squeezed his daughter's hands, and told her he'd be back with her mother. Then he too disappeared out the archway.

Once again, Pan felt like she had been left behind. But with all these people around, she wasn't going to be able to make a clean getaway. Plus her mother would be watching her like a hawk. She felt trapped.


	23. Cause and Effect

I can't believe myself... I got SO wrapped up in school work that I am posting this chapter 5 WHOLE DAYS BEHIND SCHEDULE!!! Okay, so I have a really good chance of not making the deadline... I'm thinking this story is going to be longer than expected anyway... But that's only more good news for you guys, isn't it?!? great, and more cramming for me... ... Oh, you're still reading? I thought most people skipped the intro and went right to the good stuff... Oh, well either you really love me, or are trying to figure out who the psycho is behind the story... Anyway, I'll just shut up now... Enjoy this long-awaited update!

* * *

Chapter 23: Cause and Effect

Prince Vegeta was nearing the cavern housing the only known passage through the treacherous mountains. The baby was falling asleep in his arms, not aware of his current predicament. As for Bra, she held on tightly to the back of her brother's shirt, looking into the distance in front of them, in deep thought.

"Hey, Bra... Are you even awake back there?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Hmm...? Oh... yes, Onii-san..." She said dreamily.

Vegeta shrugged in minor confusion.

"I'm starting the descent now." He informed her. "Otou-san should be waiting for us."

"Mmm-hmm..." Bra nodded. She could barely pay any attention to what her brother was saying. Her thoughts were entirely concentrated on what she had left behind. Perhaps... she had been a bit hard on Pan... And her parents were truly wonderful people, but she had betrayed their trust... No! She had to... to save their lives... It was all she could do...

Bra was getting stressed out. Her mind had divided in two, and she couldn't tell what she thought anymore.

"...Bra?" Her brother called her out of her thoughts.

"Huh... What?"

"You can get off now. We've landed."

"Oh..." She hopped off Vegeta's back, and took the sleeping baby from his arms.

"Now, where's Otou-san...?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

"I'm right here." King Vegeta himself stepped out of the shadows smirking. "I trust you had no trouble?"

"I only had a little trouble from one of Kakarot's pesky sons. But I took care of him."

"Excellent work..." The king rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "...my son."

"What now, Otou-san?" Bra asked curiously. "Have you heard anything about Trunks yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll have to go out and find him myself." The king sighed.

"Don't bother! I'm already here!" Trunks solidly landed in front of his shocked father and siblings, eyes glowering aqua green, sword drawn, hair blazing gold. Behind him, Gohan landed a bit shakily, beaten and bruised, but still standing tall.

"Hmph! So, you've decided to give yourself up, boy?" King Vegeta smirked.

"Not a chance." Trunks stated firmly. Vegeta glared at the young man, and looked him over a bit.

"What do you mean by going Super Saiyan, boy? Do you mean to fight me?" Vegeta cackled.

"If it comes to that." Trunks said coolly. "First, I want to know something. Why did you send your men out to find me?"

"Well, I may not want to admit it, but you are my son, Trunks. And as my son, you have a duty to the throne.

"I told you, father! I don't want to rule your kingdom! That's why I came here!" Trunks refuted.

"Hah! No matter how far you run, you can't escape your fate! It flows in your blood, as it does mine!"

"So you sent your goons after me so you could make me be king?"

"Well, I really didn't expect you to come willingly. You're so stubborn... like your mother..."

* * *

Pan paced the cold stone room, trying to think straight. She felt she would go crazy if she couldn't join the fight.

"Pan, calm down. Everything will turn out fine... you'll see." Zamuri tried to comfort her.

"That's easy for you to say... You can't really do anything to help them, so you sit here thinking everything will be fine, and we'll all live happily ever after! Well things don't always work like that in real life, Zamuri! Have you even seen that army?!? It's three times the size of ours in number, and the soldiers are much better trained and equipped! We can't win with what we've got! We need more... we have to hit them with all we have! And if I'm stuck down here, I know we're not fighting with everything! I may be small, and a girl, but I'm strong, and I can make a difference!!! But I doubt I'll make much of a difference stuck down here with a bunch of people who either live on a false hope that we'll win, or have already given up and resorted to waiting for death!!! I can't stand around thinking everything's going to be fine, because everything is far from fine!!! You can stay down here with the cowards and false expectations, but I'm going to do something!!!" Pan cried, and rushed out the arched doorway, up the stone steps, and out of the storehouse, leaving her brother staring with a mix of fear and amazement at her outburst.

(Not quite the exit I had anticipated...) Pan thought as she raised her ki and took to the sky. She expected quite a few people would be running after her. But to her surprise, she saw no one on the ground below. She shrugged, and sped off in the direction of Trunks' ki.

* * *

"Oh no... Pan's run off again!" Videl cried as she witnessed her daughter's rampage out of the room. As she ran for the doorway to catch her, she noticed a small shaking heap huddled against the wall. "Chiaotzu? What's wrong with you?" The pale boy did not answer when Videl knelt beside him. He trembled and stared into space, transfixed on something that was not there. He could barely speak.

"T... Tien..." He muttered, his whole body shaking violently.

"Chiaotzu, calm down!" Videl hushed, trying to steady his quivering. "What about Tenshinhan? Has something happened?" Again, he failed to answer her. Videl looked up at the doorway again. Realizing Pan was not coming back, she called for Paris to tend to Chiaotzu.

Zamuri was still staring at the doorway, not knowing what to make of Pan's reaction. She had never gotten angry with him before. He tried to tell himself it was caused by built up stress, but he couldn't help feeling she was somewhat right. He couldn't really do anything to help because he couldn't fly yet. He knew he was strong, but he knew his sister was much stronger. And her craving for battle was much stronger as well. Not that he had no longing for a good fight. He just had more self-control and patience. But his patience suddenly snapped, knowing Pan was in danger.

"Okaa-san, I'm going after Pan!!!" He shouted.

"Oh no you're not!!!" Videl grabbed his wrist, but he wrenched it out of her grasp, and sped up the stairway. This time, Videl did follow. "Zamuri, come back here now! There's nothing you can do to help!"

"NO!!! I'm tired of people telling me I'm useless, and I can't help! I CAN help Pan, and I WILL!!!" Zamuri rushed recklessly out of the storehouse, and felt his ki rising with a mix of self pride and anger. He just wanted Pan to accept him... He wanted to impress her, and show her he could help... He could see it perfectly in his mind... The night when Pan had taken him above the clouds to see the stars... He had wanted to be just... like... her...

As if on impulse, Zamuri pushed off from the ground, and raised his ki even further. He suddenly realized he was no longer running on the ground, but soaring in mid air, going higher and higher...

Videl could only watch in awe from the entrance to the storehouse as the last of her family drifted off into the distance, only a tiny black speck among the clouds.

* * *

As Goku, Goten, and Kuririn landed in the scorched meadow and began fighting once again, they were almost immediately joined by Yamucha.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you're back!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. He appeared to have been wounded in the left arm. He clutched it tightly with his right hand, stumbling along.

"Hey, Yamucha! What happened to you?" Kuririn asked.

"Never mind that, Tien is dead!!!"

A stunned silence hung in the air as the three grasped his words.

"... How did it happen...?" Goku mumbled hoarsely.

"A whole bunch of guys just ganged up on him... He never stood a chance... I tried to help, but they started attacking me too... That's where I got this..." Yamucha displayed his crimson-stained arm for all to see. "I just barely made it out of there alive, but Tien wasn't so lucky... One of them punched a hole right through his stomach, and then a couple more blasted him... There's nothing left of him... He's gone..."

"... Is anyone else...?" Goku couldn't finish his thought. One of his best friends was dead...

"I haven't heard from anyone in a while, so I'm not sure." Yamucha responded.

"... Well, all the more reason for us to win this!!!" Goten finally broke the silence. "In Tien's honor!!!"

"You're right, buddy." Kuririn agreed. "Let's do this!"

"Mmm!" Goku nodded quickly. He knew that engaging in this battle in the first place would bring casualties, but Son-san had not fathomed the horrible result of his actions; the death of those he held dear to him.

* * *

"_You're so stubborn... like your mother..."_

The words rang in Trunks' head in perpetual repetition. It had been quite a long time since he had even thought about his dead mother. He had been so preoccupied with his new life that he had all but forgotten his true heritage.

A sudden familiar image returned to his mind.

"_I want you... to name him... Go...ku..."_

Trunks winced upon the sight of his dear mother's pained look as her eyes fluttered shut for the final time. Then with a heavy sigh, the burdened expression seemed to lift from her young face and a look of long awaited peace and relief took over.

Puzzled by Trunks' reaction to a simple comment, Gohan lightly tapped his companion on the shoulder.

"... Trunks? Are you okay?"

Trunks blinked, and the image of his mother was wiped from his mind, and his eyes refocused on the present.

"Huh...? Oh... yes, I'm fine, Gohan..." He uttered. He turned to face his father again, green eyes flaring.

Bra had been staring at her eldest brother since he had made his sudden appearance. She, like Pan, had never seen him as a Super Saiyan before. She didn't have to sense his ki to tell how powerful he had become. She could see it in his eyes; they flashed dangerously at her father, as if he were ready to spring at any second. His poise was so tall and confident as well. Any ordinary Saiyan would cringe in fear from such confidence and determination. It even scared Goku a bit. When the tiny infant stirred to look upon the scene around him, he began to whine and buried his face in Bra's shoulder. Bra rubbed his back soothingly, not daring to break her gaze from Trunks.

Prince Vegeta had also not taken his eyes off his older brother. A surge of hatred and jealousy arose inside the prince that made his blood boil, and muscles tighten. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth menacingly. As long as he could remember, his father had trained both of them to become members of the Warrior Elite, and perhaps someday, a Super Saiyan. Vegeta had always known of his abnormal power level, and the great pride his father had in him. He wished never to let his father down, no matter what. But even with all his tremendous strength, the Super Saiyan form was stronger still. And the prince had yet to achieve such great power. But now he looked upon his older brother, who had been born with an average ranking, and yet had obtained the power of this remarkable force long before him.

(It doesn't make any sense!) Vegeta thought to himself. (I should have been the one to attain this level first! What does HE have that I don't?!?)


	24. Sacrifice

Once again... sacrificing my lunch hour for you people... Thus, the title of this chapter!!! JK, the title has more to do with the story than my meaningless free time at school. Anyway... forget the deadline... I only set myself that deadline so I would hopefully have the whole summer to work on a few of my other fics that I plan to start posting. Enough about that, now it's time to get back to the story! I know I'm a bit redundant, but... ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 24: Sacrifice

An emotionless feeling swept through Pan's body as she soared high above the battlefield, transfixed on the base of the looming mountain just ahead. So transfixed, that she didn't notice a rising ki signal coming up fast behind her. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she turned around to see who it was.

"Pan!!! Hey sis, wait up!!!"

"Zamuri!!! You're... you're flying!" Pan gaped.

"I know! Cool, huh? I did it all by myself just now! It was awesome! I just-"

"... Zam, there's no time for that now." Pan interrupted. "Listen, you shouldn't have followed me."

"You aren't impressed...?" Zamuri's eyes drifted to the ground below, the good feeling draining out of him.

"No, no!!! I'm amazed, Zam, really I am! It's just..." She placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "... This is really dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What?!? Now that's not the Pan I know! You're starting to sound like Okaa-san!" Zamuri laughed, shaking himself free from her grasp.

"I'm not joking around, Zamuri. This is dead serious stuff here. And if you're not careful, you could find yourself in a situation you can't handle."

"Yeah right!" Zamuri chuckled again. "Like what?"

Pan didn't dare answer. She had been referring to her constant dreams about him, and feared that if he were to follow her, the worst should happen.

"Just... just go back to Okaa-san and the others..."

"No way, Pan! I'm going to fight alongside you!"

"NOW, Zamuri!!!" Pan shouted. Zamuri backed up a bit, startled by her outburst.

"... Why are you so upset, Pan? You've never gotten mad at me before..."

"I just... don't want anything bad to happen to you..." She mumbled softly. Her wild bangs shadowed her eyes, so all her brother could see was a single tear grazing her cheek. Then before he could stop her, she shoved him back swiftly, and flew off at top speed.

"PAN!!! WAIT UP! PLEASE WAIT, SIS!!!"

Try as he might, Zamuri could not keep up with her speed. His desperate cries grew fainter as Pan soared to her destination ever faster. The tears she could no longer hold back were whipped off her face an instant after they were shed. One of them even landed on Zamuri's cheek as he frantically tried to keep up. Out of breath, he slowed to a stop in midair. Slowly, he dabbed a finger on the tiny droplet, wiped it off, and he stared at the little wet spot on his hand.

Looking back at the disappearing speck from which the tear had sprung, he whispered, "...Pan..."

* * *

As Goku quickly blasted a soldier that was attacking Kuririn, he suddenly sensed happenings to the east. It seemed Trunks' ki level was abnormally high, and made the other energy signals around him pale in comparison. He also sensed one fast-moving signal approaching Trunks and the others that felt like Pan. Something was about to happen; he had that familiar churn in his gut that had never failed him before. Son-san felt he may be needed before this ordeal was finished. He decided it was best if he joined in the action. 

"Hey, Goten! Do you think you guys can handle things here?" He called to his son.

"What... Otou-san?!? What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah... but I'll be back soon. I just have to take care of something first." Without waiting for a reply, Goku soared off, leaving his son and friends in his dust.

"Where's he off to?" Kuririn asked. "Doesn't he know we need him here?"

"Yeah, that's my dad for you..." Goten sighed.

* * *

"Trunks, stop this foolishness, and let's go back home." King Vegeta reached for his son's arm, but the boy stepped back so as to avoid his father's touch. 

"No, father. I'm not leaving this place." He said confidently.

"It's a shame you feel that way." Vegeta smirked. Then with a swift snap of his fingers, ten soldiers were on Trunks. He tried his best to fight them off, but more kept coming. He felt that trying to knock them out would not help him now. These soldiers threatened everything he and his friends had worked so hard for. He couldn't let them live...

One by one, the men fell at Trunks' feet, as he blasted and punched the life out of each of them.

"Hah hah... I could expect nothing less... You certainly have improved..." Vegeta chuckled. "But I'm afraid that was only the pretest... Let's see if you're ready for the final exam!!!"

Before Trunks could comprehend what was said, his father nodded to Prince Vegeta, and the boy attacked with all the rage that had been building up inside.

Trunks had never actually fought his younger brother before, but knew ever since he had seen the power of his Burning Aura technique that it would not be an easy battle. And he couldn't have been more right. The boy's speed was incredible, and hard to keep up with. Not to mention his fists could easily shatter large boulders as if they were thin sheets of glass.

Not knowing how else to react, Trunks flew backward, using the side of his blade as a shield against his brother's thrashing fists. He finally pushed away from Vegeta long enough to sheath his sword, and launch back at him, fists at the ready, battle cries piercing the ears of their witnesses.

* * *

Pan had long since regained control of her rebellious emotions, and had wiped every last tear off her face. She was now nearing the cave where she sensed Trunks and her father, and was not about to show up looking like a total weakling. 

But something seemed more important to Pan right now, and that was the incredible increase in two power levels just ahead of her.

(... A battle must have started...) She thought. She decided it would be better if she hid her ki so as to remain invisible to the fighters. That way, she had the element of surprise on her side.

Once her own ki could not be sensed, she started noticing two others further away from her. One was directly behind her, and the other was somewhat to the north a bit. She guessed that Zamuri was still in pursuit of her, while the other felt like her grandfather. It seemed just about everyone was gathering for this one clash of rivals she felt would be the final deciding battle.

The cave was now in her sight. She could make out several figures standing around the entrance, and one looked like her father. She could also sense Trunks and Prince Vegeta fighting, though they were moving too quickly for her to see. Pan searched her surroundings and began forming a plan of action. She glided above the cloud cover until she was sure she was directly over the cave. Then she slowly dove down, and landed gently on a ledge just above the cavern entrance. She was extra careful not to knock over any loose rocks that would draw attention to her.

A yelp from down below suddenly caught her attention. She looked to the ground beneath her, and saw Trunks had appeared once again, sprawled out in the grass. He was groaning and nursing his arm, which was badly bruised, and hanging limply at his side.

(I have no choice...) His eyes seemed to say, as he once again stood up, and fingered the hilt of his sword. But before he could draw it out, an unseen force knocked his hand away from it, and attempted to fully disarm him by yanking the sword out of its sheath for use against its owner. Prince Vegeta appeared once more a ways in front of Trunks, the sword resting successfully in his right hand. Trunks grimaced in frustration. Without warning, the blue-eyed warrior launched himself at his brother, and disappeared before reaching him. Vegeta looked around warily, not able to sense Trunks anywhere. A split second later, a powerful ki blast shot Vegeta from behind, causing him to fly forward, the sword knocked out of his hand. Trunks caught the weapon just before it hit the ground, and smirked at his short-lived victory.

"You shouldn't handle a weapon you don't know how to use." Trunks gloated.

"Hmm..." The king muttered from his observation point just under the cave's entrance. (He has improved much more than I previously thought...) But before he could debate the matter any further, his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up something from directly above him. Without breaking his gaze from the battle raging in front of him, he snapped at two of his soldiers, and silently pointed to the ceiling of the cave. The men nodded in understanding, and quietly slipped away toward the source of their king's suspicion.

Bra had been looking on at her brothers' quarrel with terror-stricken eyes. Only the abrupt snapping sound of one of her father's hands awoke her from her trance. She noticed the soldiers he had snapped at were quietly moving away. Something else was going on besides what she saw in front of her. An uneasy feeling in her gut was telling her that as it churned restlessly.

Back on top of the tiny ledge she had chosen to sit upon, Pan thought she heard a soft rustling behind her. Before she could look over her shoulder to check and make sure she was safe, a large gloved hand grabbed her by the right forearm, and another wrapped around her mouth and nose to keep her from screaming. The strong grip on her arm loosened, and tightened again, this time around her waist. Her body was trapped against this unknown figure, and another right behind him. She tried to scream and kick at him, but the hand on her face tightened so she could barely breathe. Pan thought it best to conserve her oxygen to keep from passing out. The tall stranger carried her off of the ledge, and down to the base of the cave. She allowed her legs to dangle off the ground limply, awaiting whatever fate she had gotten herself into this time.

"I thought I heard a rat." King Vegeta scoffed as he caught sight of the helpless little girl struggling against the strong grip of her captor. The man released her, allowing her to fall loosely to the ground, gasping for air. Without a second thought, Pan attempted to stand up and run, but two large hands once again reached for her, and held her back. Now that her mouth was free, she did not hesitate to scream at the top of her lungs.

"TRUNKS!!! HELP!!!!!" Her piercing high-pitched voice reached the ears of whom she called. Trunks had been winning the fight a second ago, but the tables had turned once again. Now he turned to see Pan desperately trying to free herself from the two armed soldiers holding her back.

"Pan!!!" He shouted back in perfect sync with Gohan. "Let her go!" Trunks grimaced to his father.

"I seem to have exposed your weakness." King Vegeta laughed. "I will let the rat go free, but only if you give yourself up now! Drop your sword!"

Trunks seemed to hesitate for a moment, and looked into Pan's frightened pleading eyes.

("Don't do it, Trunks! He's just trying to trick you! Don't believe him! Don't give yourself up!!!") Pan thought to him frantically.

("I can't risk losing you, Pan.") Trunks sighed into her mind. ("If I don't give up, Otou-san will surely kill you.")

("Trunks...")

A dull thud was heard as the sword hit the grass, closely followed by its sheath. Pan gasped quietly. Trunks closed his eyes, clenched his fists and took a deep breath. As he released it, his golden spikes of hair fell to the sides of his head, once again turning their usual soft lavender color. Trunks reopened his eyes; they were ocean blue once more.

"Now release her..." He muttered.

The king smirked in triumph. Then he nodded to the two men, and Pan was let go.

"TRUNKS!!!" Pan sprinted to him as fast as she could. The prince allowed her to tightly embrace him around the neck. "You didn't have to... You shouldn't have given up..." She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"I'll be fine, Pan... Get out of here now... You've caused enough trouble..." He whispered firmly.

A cold sensation swept through Pan's body as those words reached her ears. She pulled her face away from him in utter shock. She gazed fearfully into his piercing icy glower that told her arguing was pointless.

"Don't give up, Trunks! You don't have to-"

"Pan..." He interrupted. "A promise is a promise, and I always keep mine..." He smiled weakly, trying to comfort her. "And I promise we'll see each other again." He winked. Pan let a small grin creep across her face.

"Let's go, Trunks." The king called.

"I'm coming." He replied. "Be strong for me, Pan... And whatever you do, don't come after me..." He pointed to the sword in the grass. "It's yours now... Use it well..."

Pan looked from the sword to its owner. She could no longer speak. Her legs seemed frozen in their place. Trunks took her hands and gave them a light squeeze. He smiled faintly, and walked around her toward the cave, where his family was waiting. Pan did not move a muscle. She could only listen to the fading footsteps against the stone floor of the cave behind her. She stared at the sword for what seemed like an eternity.

"PAN!!!" She did not respond. "Wake up! Hey, Pan!" Zamuri had flown after her the whole way, and had just now landed squarely in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her face, but still she showed no sign of movement. "What happened here, Pan?" He asked. When she still did not answer, he looked to where she stared. "Isn't that Trunks' sword? What's it doing here? And speaking of which, where is Trunks?" Pan cringed in internal pain at the mention of his name.

"Stop it... Stop saying that..." She muttered urgently.

"Saying what? Pan, are you feeling okay?" Zamuri felt her forehead, but Pan slapped his hand away. He backed away, not wanting to start a fight.

Pan bent down and picked up the heavy sword and sheath. She sheathed the sword, and buckled it across her chest as she had seen Trunks do many a time. She turned to face the cave where he and his family had gone.

"What's going on, sis?" Zamuri asked again.

"It's my fault... Because of me, Trunks gave himself up to save my life... I have to make things right again... somehow..."


	25. Nightmare Come True

OMG... So many new reviewers!!! I can't seem to find another DBZ fic with more reviews than this one!!! Honestly... am I really that good? SWEET!!! You all have made me so happy! I just HAD to post again!

* * *

Chapter 25: Nightmare Come True

As they neared the pool of water where the submerged tunnel lay, King Vegeta leaned over to one of the men walking behind him.

"Commander, I want you to go back and lead the troops. See to it that that village is completely burned to the ground." He whispered in the man's ear. "And take no prisoners, with the exception of Kakarot's grandchild..." The commander nodded, and walked back out of the cave closely followed by two of the soldiers.

"Father, you can't!!!" Trunks had easily overheard, and he was enraged by what was said. "You promised that you would leave them alone if I surrendered to you!" He shouted.

"I said no such thing!" Vegeta retorted. "I only promised to let the rat go if you surrendered! I said nothing else!"

"Why won't you leave them alone, Father?!? You got all that you came for, so why must this madness continue any longer?"

"Trunks is right, Otou-san!" Bra joined in. "What more could you be asking for?"

The king's chuckles heightened into maniacal laughter. "Hah hah hah hah!!! What more could I want, you ask? It's quite simple really; revenge!!!"

"But I thought revenge didn't matter to you anymore, Otou-san!" Bra exclaimed.

"That was before I saw how easy it was to penetrate their petty fortress, and get you and Nappa back! Once I saw how well things were going for me, I didn't see why this couldn't be the perfect opportunity to get back at Kakarot for these last four months of pain and torment! And what better way for him to experience the pain I felt, than to kidnap his only grandchild?!?" More hysterical laughter followed.

(Wait... his _only_ grandchild?) Trunks thought. (Of course! He's never known about Zamuri!)

"Brilliant, Otou-san!" Prince Vegeta laughed along with him.

(If my hunch is right, this could spell trouble for both Pan and Zamuri!) Trunks thought. (I can't let that happen!) He suddenly burst out in an all-out sprint back toward the entrance to the cave, his mind set on one thing; to warn Son-san and the others.

"Guards, stop him!" King Vegeta yelled. One of the men whipped a small shooting device out of his belt, and shot Trunks square in the small of the back. The young man instantly fell to the ground, still conscious, but unable to move. The stunner had taken its effect, rendering his body temporarily useless. "Good work..." The king muttered as one of the men slung the immobile prince over his shoulder, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Finally spotting the scene at the entrance to the cavern, Goku lowered himself quickly to the ground.

"Hey, Gohan!" He shouted upon sight of his son, who seemed too stunned to notice who had just arrived. "What's going on? Where is everybody?" He asked, looking around bewilderedly.

"They took Trunks, Grandpa!" Zamuri shouted. "King Vegeta took him through the cave!"

"Oh no! I got here too late! Gohan, let's go!!!" Goku rushed to the cave, only to be stopped in his tracks by Pan.

"Stop! Don't go any further." Pan stood in her grandfather's way with her arms spread out to her sides.

"Wha... Pan, get out of the way! We have to save Trunks!"

"No, Grandpa. We don't. Trunks told me himself that he doesn't want anyone to come after him."

"Why would he tell you that?" Goku asked, quite puzzled.

"He surrendered to save Pan's life, Otou-san..." Gohan said. "I saw the whole thing."

Just then, the commander and two of his men, sent out by King Vegeta, emerged from the cave only to find themselves face to face with four angry Sons.

"Hey, you!" Gohan shouted to the commanding officer. "Where have they taken Trunks?"

The commander, though not a very bright man, instantly recognized the two men in front of him as the father and grandfather of his target. Behind them were two defenseless children. (King Vegeta couldn't have possibly meant for me to capture a little girl...) He thought. By the process of elimination, that left the small boy as the one he sought. The commander nodded his head toward Zamuri, and the two guards took off at full speed toward him.

"Pan, Zamuri, get out of here now!!!" Gohan shouted as he and Goku flew after the men in pursuit. But the commander had pulled out his stunner gun, and aimed carefully. All Pan and Zamuri heard as they ran were two shots, and two thuds.

"Come on, Zam!!!" Pan hollered in desperation. She took off in a dead sprint before launching off the ground back to the warehouse in the town where her mother was.

"Wait, sis! I can't go as fast as you can!!!" She heard Zamuri yell from behind her. Pan whirled around to see him flying toward her as fast as he could with the two soldiers in hot pursuit.

"Zamuri, look out behind you!!!" Pan shouted at the top of her lungs. But it was too late. The two men grabbed him by the arms and held him tight.

"Let me go, you jerks!!! When my father gets a hold of you, he's gonna..." Zamuri looked down, only to see Goku and Gohan lying motionless on the ground below. "No..."

"Zamuri!!!" Pan yelled as she sped to his aid as fast as she could. The small boy struggled with all he had to free himself from the grip of the two figures. They began to float back to the entrance to the cave very quickly. "NO!!!" Pan screamed, soaring after them. Just then, she felt something hot against her stomach. It seemed to send a strange numbing sensation across her entire body. She felt limp, and began to fall. Just before she hit the ground, Pan caught a glimpse of the commander chuckling and sheathing his stunner.

_THUD_

Pan's head made impact with a large rock sticking out of the ground.

"Zamuri..." She muttered before darkness engulfed her vision. This time she slept, no dreams came to her.


	26. Casualties

Hey everybody! HAPPY ANDROID DAY!!! For those of you who are confused, (which is probably all of you) this is May 12... The day that Mirai Trunks predicted the androids would arrive! Since Trunks is my all-time favorite character, I thought I'd post this chapter in his honor and memory! ...Plus, you've all been waiting for me to find the time to post anyway, right? Well, I hope you enjoy this update, and be sure to remember how Trunks-sama risked damaging space and time for the good of the earth!

* * *

Chapter 26: Casualties

"Mission accomplished highness." The commander bowed aside to present his royal leader with their capture. The boy struggled pointlessly against the strong hold of his captors.

"... And who is this, may I ask, commander?" King Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

"Why... this is the grandchild of Son Goku... the one his highness asked I capture and bring back to him..." The commander stuttered.

"This is not the child I asked for, commander. You have failed me..." Vegeta growled to the cowering man with his best intimidating scowl.

"For-... forgive me, highness... I merely thought... I..."

"Hmph..." The king said. "Bra..." He called.

"Yes, Otou-san?" Bra replied, stepping forward. She had been sitting against the wall of the cavern playing with the whining baby Goku, and hadn't even noticed the commander's arrival.

"Tell me truthfully, Bra... Do you know this boy?" He nodded to Zamuri, who had finally given up on resistance.

Bra hesitated as she saw who her father referred to. "I... I have never seen this boy before in my life..."

Seeing the sheepish doubt in her eyes as they lowered to the ground, Vegeta frowned and turned back to the guards.

"Well then... you'll just have to go back and try again, commander. And as for this boy..." He turned back to his daughter. "You're positive you've never met him before...?"

Bra nodded, still looking at the ground. "Yes, sir." She said faintly.

"Very well then..." He started back toward the other end of the cave.

"What should we do with him, Majesty?" The commander asked.

"Since he's of no use to us..." Vegeta turned to smirk at the officer. "... Kill him."

"Father, no!!!" Bra gasped suddenly at his words.

Vegeta whirled around in pretense surprise, as if he had not expected it.

"You disagree, Bra?" He asked calmly. "Give me reason to spare this peasant's life."

"I... I have met him before..."

"Oh...?" Vegeta leaned in closer to her, internally knowing he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

"His name is... Son Zamuri."

"A _Son_?!?" Vegeta exclaimed. He turned around to examine the boy. He leaned in close to his face, as if studying every minor detail of his appearance. "Well I'll be..." He muttered finally. Regaining his composure, he laughed heartedly. "Commander, it seems you have done your job after all. I asked you to capture the rat, and instead you bring me something much more interesting... the rat's brother; and if I'm not mistaken... her twin!"

He laughed again. Zamuri jerked his head away from the king in disgust.

"So it wasn't me you were after... It was Pan!" He cried, trying to show some sign of courage.

"Good. I'm glad to see at least one Son has some grasp of common sense." The king spat. "Commander, I think our guest is tired. Why don't you put him to sleep?"

"With pleasure." The commander responded, once again pulling out his stunner. With a slight yelp of pain, Zamuri's body fell uselessly to the ground.

Bra fell to her knees at the horrible sight of Zamuri collapsing, as if dead. Her mouth hung slightly open.

(I'm so sorry, Zamuri-chan...) She thought to herself. (Please understand... I did it to save your life...)

One soldier scooped up the immobile figure, and took off for what would be the boy's home for the next five years; the king's castle dungeon.

* * *

Pan awoke to the warmth of her mother's arms. She had a hard time taking in her new surroundings as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where... am I...?" She asked weakly. Then a painful throbbing in her head reminded her of what had happened. She grimaced as she clasped the dark bruise with both hands. She didn't recognize where she was right away. The heavy sheath that had been strapped to her back was lying right beside her. As she looked around, several worried pairs of eyes met hers.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Someone said. Though her vision was still blurry, Pan recognized the person the voice belonged to.

"Otou-san... what happened...?" She sat up quickly, more memories returning to her. "Zamuri!!! He was taken! We have to save him!!!" Then the throbbing worsened and dizziness kept her from standing up.

"Take it easy, Pan. Don't try to get up just yet." Her father's voice coaxed from over her head. She blinked several times until she could clearly see all that stood around her. Besides her parents, Goku, Goten, Paris, and Dende were anxiously trying to see if she was okay. "You had a pretty nasty fall back there." Her father continued.

"What happened?" Pan asked again impatiently.

"It seems you blacked out after you hit your head on that rock." Dende informed her. "Other than that big bump on your head, you seem to be fine." He gently laid his healing hands on Pan's bruise, and it disappeared almost instantly, along with the pain.

Free from the dizzy feeling that had kept her down, Pan sprang to her feet and looked around frantically. She was no longer anywhere near the entrance to the cave where she had last seen Trunks and Zamuri. Evening had fallen, and the stars were now visible in the partially cloudy sky. The battle had ceased, and the remaining soldiers had retreated on both sides. A thick cloud of black smoke could be seen rising from what had once been their home.

"Did we beat them...?" Pan asked urgently. Her father merely closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"They burned the whole city... There's nothing left... So many people were lost in the fire... Those who survived are all here..."

Pan looked around her once again across the grassy hill overlooking the battlefield, and found herself surrounded by many huddled figures. She could hear children whining for food or warmth, babies crying, mothers weeping, and the wounded groaning as Dende hurried along to help them.

"If Goten hadn't come along and warned us that the enemy was penetrating the gates, we would have never escaped that warehouse in time!" Paris chimed, hugging her fiancé around the neck. Embarrassed by his heroism, Goten blushed and rubbed his head modestly.

"But... what about Zamuri...? He was taken... We have to save him!" Pan cried.

"Pan, think about what you're saying!!!" Gohan yelled. "Look at how many lives were lost just because of one battle! Going up against the entire empire would be suicide! You may not know it yet, but a lot of people we knew are dead..."

"...Tien... went down in the battle... and Yamucha shortly after that..." Kuririn lamented just loud enough so Pan could hear. "... And... Juuhachi-gou..." He cut himself off, digging his nails into the flesh of his palms so trickles of blood could be seen dripping to the ground. He shut his eyes tightly, tears welling up inside them. Pan caught sight of Marron sitting in the grass a few feet behind her father. She had drawn up her knees and was hugging them close to her chest, swaying back and forth, trembling madly. Not a tear could be seen on her face, but her eyes were wide open, staring out into space.

Pan was silent. Marron was one of her best friends. And she had lost her mother. Pan had known that terrible feeling, but even after experiencing it, she felt she could not help Marron very much. Everyone coped with death differently.

Piccolo was trying to meditate a few yards away, but seemed too disturbed to concentrate.

(And why shouldn't he be?) She asked herself. (He was right there in the middle of the fighting the whole time. How can he bear it?) Before she could stop herself, Pan had walked up to the Namek and sat down beside him, innocently staring up at the night sky.

Not able to ignore her presence, Piccolo opened one eye and looked at her.

"Can't a Namek get any peace in this world?" He grumbled.

"I know what you mean... It seems like the whole universe is crying 'war'." Pan sighed.

"No... I meant was there some reason why you wished to disturb my meditation?"

"Oh!" Pan flushed, embarrassed and angry with herself for her own stupidity. "I'm sorry." She stood up, and began to walk away.

"Hmph..." Piccolo laughed quietly. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, actually..." Pan whirled around. But before she could say another word, something stopped her. She stared at Piccolo's right arm... or rather, what had been his right arm. "Oh Kami!!! Piccolo, what happened?!?"

Piccolo chuckled. "Some baka blasted me from behind. But I made him pay for it..." He smirked, recalling how he had chopped off the enemy soldier's right arm with merely the sharp claws on his remaining hand, and then left him to suffer. "Heh... anyway, that was why I was meditating. I was building up my ki so my arm could regenerate."

Pan's eyes widened as Piccolo stood up, and squeezed his eyes shut. He concentrated hard on the arm that was not there, and suddenly it was there once more. It simply popped out of the stumped shoulder where it had been cut. When the process was finished, Piccolo opened his eyes once again, releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"Uh... uh..." Was all Pan could say. She stared at the new limb, and then at its owner in utter amazement.

"So..." Piccolo said, cracking his neck. "Did you still want to talk to me about something?"

The girl quickly shut her gaping mouth, trying to remember why she had come in the first place.

"I... I just wanted some advice..." She mumbled.

"On what subject?"

"I... I want to know how it is you can tolerate witnessing, let alone causing, so much death and destruction..." She didn't mean to sound rude, but that was just the way it came out.

Piccolo chuckled softly. "I guess it was hard for you... this battle thing being new to you and all... I have to be honest when I say that I didn't think you were ready for it."

"Well, Trunks has been training me to..." The words left her and she found she could not speak. She lowered her head in shame for allowing herself to break down in front of the wise Namek.

"Ahh... I understand." He lowered himself onto one knee and placed a gentle green hand on her shoulder. "You know, Pan... Sometimes it's best not to fear letting our emotions show. I understand that the childhood you lived brought you up to be tough and not show any weakness, but crying can also be a beneficial thing. It relieves the stress that's been bottled up inside for so long, and allows you to clear your mind of all distractions, making it easier to concentrate on other things. Let it all out now, Pan... Don't be afraid..."

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had not only been taught not to cry, but she strongly believed in it as well. But what the veteran of so many bloody battles was now telling her to do seemed so right...

Without hesitating any longer, Pan allowed herself to completely break down into terrified sobs. Piccolo warmly embraced the trembling child in his arms, rubbing her back and coaxing softly.

"You know, Pan... you have the potential to become stronger than you have ever thought you could. And what with your mentor in captivity, you are in need of someone new to take you to that next level..."

Pan pulled away from his arms, glossy-eyed and surprised. "You mean..."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, Pan. I want to train you to become more powerful than you have ever imagined. But the decision of whether you want to continue fighting or not... rests with you. Of course, it won't be easy."

"Yes... I'd like that..." Pan smiled through hot tears. She could say nothing else.

"Good. Training starts tomorrow."


	27. Home Again?

Yawn Ohayô-gozaimasu! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I've just been so busy (what with finals coming up and all). But I finally got around to it... at 7:45 AM! Don't think I'm overburdening myself or anything, because this was what I chose to do. Anyway, this chapter is short and sweet. Actually, many of you may find it more cruel than sweet. But I have to add cruelty to make it good!!! So, enjoy once again!

* * *

Chapter 27: Home Again

For the past few hours, Trunks had not been able to move a muscle. Even his eyelids seemed too heavy to move. So there was not much he could do except allow the guards to chain him up in one of his father's dungeon cells. The guards had long since left their posts outside his door, so now he didn't even have the company of their pointless conversations. He lay there slumped against one of the cold stone walls with his hands chained above his head.

Now his strength was slowly returning, and he was just able to move his head around to explore his surroundings. But he quickly grew tired of staring at the same four walls over and over again. He decided it would be better if he took a nap. That way, when he awoke he would be able to completely move again.

What seemed like five minutes later, Trunks felt a hard leather boot punch his stomach.

"Wake up!" A gruff voice called.

"Wha... what was that for? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Trunks grumbled. He was still half asleep, so he wasn't thinking quite clearly yet. He heard the jingle of the guard's rusty keys, and felt the iron clamps swing away from his wrists.

"Let's go, get up!" The guard kicked his stomach again.

"Gahh!!!" Trunks yelped in pain. Now that he was fully awake, he could think very clearly. "Hey, do you even know who I am?!?"

"Of course. I also know the king ordered all prisoners to be treated exactly how they deserve to be; even you, _Saiya-jin no Ouji_." He said mockingly.

"Hmph..." Trunks grunted, in an exact imitation of his father. As he stood up he found his mobility had fully returned, so he guessed his nap had been longer than it had seemed; three hours at least. However, he still found it hard to balance on his own two feet, so he decided against trying to escape. He allowed the guard to cuff his hands together, and tolerated being led out of his cell by the end of a chain his warder held.

"Now don't you even think about trying to escape from these." The guard warned Trunks as he led the way down the dim hallway lined with prison cells. "If you so much as raise your ki even the tiniest amount, these cuffs will zap it right outta ya." He chuckled to himself at the thought of being in control of the captive prince.

Trunks hardly paid attention. His ki senses were picking up a very familiar signal not too far away. Then he heard a soft groaning coming from one of the cells on his left side. Slowing his walking pace, he leaned toward the door to the cell and peeked through the bars. He could just make out a small slouched form also chained to the wall as he had been.

"Zamuri...?" Trunks breathed softly, recognizing the hunched up shape in the cell.

"Hey! Get away from there!" The guard scolded, yanking the end of Trunks' chain, jolting him away from the door. Trunks desperately tried to look back and make sure his weary eyes weren't deceiving him. Unfortunately, the warder's pace quickened and he was led up a narrow spiral staircase, down a few large hallways, and brought before King Vegeta in his royal throne room. Prince Vegeta stood at his side.

"The Prince Trunks, as you requested, Majesty." The guard said with a bow. The king nodded and waved for the guard to leave them. The man bowed again, and hurried out of the room.

"I really hate to see you like this, my son." King Vegeta sighed. "But with the way you have been acting towards me, I really have no alternative. You understand."

Trunks stood before his father and brother, wrists still linked together, rips in his clothes, dirt smudged on his face and hands, hair messier than it had ever been, but still standing firm, confident, and silent. His unyielding composure wiped the smirk off his father's face.

"Hmm... How do you look at me, boy?" The king asked. "I will not have such looks!"

Trunks refused to let himself speak. His inherited pride would not allow it. Slowly, the king rose from his throne and approached him, circling him a couple times.

"You know what I want." He stopped and whispered in Trunks' ear. "Just give it to me, and I'll let you go free."

The boy stood unmoved. "Never."

"Oh?" Vegeta asked, more loudly this time. "Could there be something else you want in return?"

Trunks stared hard and deep into those icy, jet black eyes. "Let Zamuri go..." He muttered.

"Ah, I see..." The king sighed. "So you have seen the Son child. I understand now..." He smirked. "Well, this makes things much more interesting..."

"Let him go..." Trunks repeated. "You have no grudge against that innocent boy."

"While that is true, the fact that he is a Son still remains."

"He was a Son by birth through no fault of his own!" Trunks raised his voice out of anger, not caring for the consequences of his actions.

"Hmph... you care for the Son boy? Have I taught you absolutely nothing?!?" Vegeta raised his voice as well. "They are our enemies, yet you choose to turn on me and walk among them! You disgrace the royal family by even congregating with such inferiorities!"

"No, father... You are so blinded by your arrogance and pride that you can't see what's right in front of you! These are good people who laugh, cry, and bleed the same as we do! They may not be rich or royal, but they are still Saiyan beings!!! No, they are nowhere near inferior... The only inferiority around here is you!!!"

With one swift jab, Trunks collapsed on his knees, grasping the tender spot on his stomach where Vegeta had punched him, serving as a painful reminder of who he was speaking to. A bit of blood shot out of his mouth as he coughed and tried to recover his breath.

"Good one, Father!" The amused Prince Vegeta chortled from the other side of the room.

"I hope you realize I did not wish to do that either, Trunks... but you must remember your place. You are in no position to start an argument with me." The king stated firmly. "If you will not succumb to my desire, I will be forced to continue hurting your pathetic rebellious friends further. For their sake, you'd better do it soon."

Remembering a long-ago conversation with Son-san, Trunks dared to speak one more time.

"Well you had better watch yourself, because Goku won't go so easy on you next time."

"Hmph..." Vegeta straightened his back, and called to the guard waiting just outside the throne room. "Take him away. And make sure he is made comfortable, and properly fed. And for goodness sake, clean him up."

The crony bowed, and helped the struggling Trunks to his feet, proceeding back down to the dungeon chambers.


	28. Sleepless Mornings

Okay, once again, sorry for making you wait so long, but my computer was having troubles. No matter, it gave me a chance to catch up with my writing! Oh, and those of you who still think I'm on a deadline... I'm not!!! Okay? There is absolutely no chance of me finishing the story in two days! ... Thank you!!!

* * *

Chapter 28: Sleepless Mornings

Pan awoke with a jolt upon the feeling of cold water drenching her face.

"YAAAAHHH!!! WHAT THE..." She bolted upright from her grassy bed only to find Piccolo standing beside her with a large wooden bucket. "Oh... Ohayô, Piccolo-san." She yawned deeply, wiping the water from her face. Her eyes darted around, recognizing her surroundings. She immediately noticed the sun had barely risen.

"Time to get up." Piccolo grunted. "Training starts now."

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"I'd guess a little after four." He answered.

Pan yawned again. "It's too early, Piccolo-san..." She attempted to lie back down, but he swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Okay, okay!" She yelped.

Pan shuffled her feet in the tall, frost-covered pasture, doing her best to stay awake. She had probably gotten about three hours of sleep at most. Eyes half closed, she fell farther and farther behind her trainer. When they reopened, she noticed Piccolo was walking about 50 feet in front of her, and at a much quicker pace. Pan quickened her own pace to a light jog to try and catch up. The tired girl followed her mentor through the hills and down to the rushing freshwater creek. The small pebbles resting in the shallow water glimmered in the bright moonlight.

Once the pair reached the foot of the river, Piccolo filled his bucket with the cool streaming water. Then he handed it to his pupil.

"Take this to the top of that mountain." He pointed to a large, jagged shape in the distance bathed in fog, and topped with a snowy white peak.

"Heh... No problem." Pan shrugged confidently. She took the bucket by the handle and prepared for another smooth takeoff. But before she could so much as raise her ki, Piccolo stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Without flying..." He smirked.

"Wha... You mean I have to go all the way up there the hard way?!?" Pan gaped, taking a second look at that mountain. It seemed a lot taller and farther away than it had before.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy." He remarked. "Still think you can handle it?"

Without a second thought, Pan nodded and brought back that confident grin as she faced her goal. "Yeah." And so began Son Pan's excruciatingly difficult training.

* * *

It was no use. Bra just couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed multiple times, unable to put her troubled mind at ease. It felt good to be back home in her own room, but she felt lonelier than ever before. Bra lazily rolled to one side of her bed and checked the clock. It was nearly four in the morning. She hadn't slept a wink all night. She groaned, and decided that it was useless to keep trying to sleep. She rose from her pillow, and shuffled her feet into her slippers. Draping her purple silk robe over her nightgown, Bra quietly crept out of her room, past her father's quarters, and down the main marble staircase. She roamed the halls and vast chambers, looking for something to do with herself... something to make her feel even the least bit better. She stopped as she passed the kitchen, but shook her head and continued on. Food would do her no good now. Eventually, her feet led her to the last place she would have gone on any regular day. But today was far from regular. She allowed herself to descend the stone spiral staircase to the dim, torch-lit hallway leading to the dungeon. At first, the guard at the bottom of the staircase stopped her to question her purpose down here, but she simply dismissed him with a wave of her hand. After all, how could she answer that when she wasn't even sure herself?

Bra strode down the cool passageway, and stopped in front of a cell door guarded by two soldiers who had practically fallen asleep at their posts. The young princess's curiosity rose, wondering what could be so heavily guarded. When both pairs of watchful eyes sagged closed, Bra quickly took a peek inside the cell through the barred window on the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the figure inside. There, slumped against the wall with his hands hanging chained above his head was Trunks. Bra found she could not bear to look upon that shameful face. She pulled her head away from the door, and hastily paced back to the staircase. How could her father allow them to do that to his own son? It was disgraceful. Hands stuffed in the pockets of her robe, she lowered her head and stared at the stone floor. But before she could reach the staircase, something seemed to slow her down. A soft, low moaning could be heard from one of the cell doors to her left. Interested, she crept to the barred window, and glanced inside. The moaning ceased as the small boy looked back up at her, first with tired pleading eyes, then with firm annoyed ones.

"Oh... it's you... princess..." He mumbled.

"Zamuri... I can't believe they did this to you!" Bra exclaimed, though softly so no one else could hear. "I didn't want this... not for you..."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, if that's all you've come to say, then go." A sudden lurch of his stomach caused him to start moaning again. "Oh... my stomach... I'm so hungry..."

"You mean they haven't been feeding you?!?" Bra cried with shock. "Oh... don't worry! Um... Stay here, I'll be right back!" She turned and disappeared beyond the window's narrow sight range. Zamuri glimpsed back up at the window, then chuckled to himself.

"Heh... Like I've got anywhere to go... Oh, ouch! It hurts!"

Bra ran as fast as she could to the kitchens, a sense of purpose distracting her from her troubles for the moment. She sat down at the small, rounded table in the center of the white tiled room, and breathlessly wheezed out her order to the nearest cook. As soon as the food was prepared and brought to her on a silver tray, she picked it up, telling the baffled cook she would eat it in her room, and they could pick up the tray and dishes in there later. She rushed down the stairs as fast as she could without spilling anything, and passed a bemused guard on the way back to Zamuri's cell. Only once she found herself in front of the locked cell door did she realize she still needed the key to get in. Setting the tray down next to the door, she returned to Trunks' cell and stole a whole ring of keys off the belt of one of the sleeping guards.

After sitting there for about five minutes, wondering where the princess had gone to in such a hurry, Zamuri finally heard a soft jingle coming from just outside the door. He raised his head in attention, listening to the young girl fumble with the ring of keys, trying to find the right one to open the lock. He soon caught a whiff of something that tormented his empty stomach even more.

"Hey, what smells so good?" He asked weakly as Bra finally opened the door, carrying in the large tray of food.

"Your breakfast. Hope you like it!" She laid the tray out in front of him. "There's eggs, ramen, shrimp, sushi, rice, tea..."

Zamuri was too hungry to listen. He stared at the humongous plateful of food, attempting not to drool. Temporarily forgetting he was chained to the wall, he attempted to lurch forward to begin scarfing down anything within reach. But the shackles held him back.

"Oh, sorry! I almost forgot." Bra reached for the keys again, and began trying a number of them on the keyhole. Once she successfully freed him, the ravenous boy plunged into the food, gobbling down as much as Saiyanly possibly.

"Arr fyu gomma ead?" Came Zamuri's voice, muffled by the large amount of food stuffed in his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Bra apologized.

Zamuri swallowed. "I said, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh no, no thanks! You go ahead. I'm not that hungry." She replied. Zamuri shrugged, and went back to his meal. She smiled as she watched him eat. A feeling of satisfaction tingled down her spine. It suddenly occurred to her that no one had stopped her from doing this. As princess, she had this power. No one could object to her will. That is, unless her father found out. But she would make sure that didn't happen. She wouldn't let him find out. Besides, she liked being the only thing standing between this boy and starving to death. She had rarely experienced this ultimate feeling of purpose. Bra liked this feeling.

"By the way, Zamuri," She said as he devoured the last bit of food. "I'm sorry for not being able to save you from my father back there in the cave."

"Don't worry about it!" Zamuri said cheerfully as he washed his meal down with his last bit of tea. "You certainly made up for it!" He leaned back against the wall and patted his satisfied stomach. Bra laughed.

"Yeah... Well, I only wish I could have done more. It's my fault you're stuck down here."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have followed Pan to that cave in the first place. She told me to stay behind, but I didn't listen."

"But I'm the princess! I should have the power to do something about this." She thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face. "... and I think I just thought up the perfect something."

* * *

What is this something? Care to find out? Give me enough reviews, and I'll let you know! 


	29. A New Plan

Hello again!!! looks around My, so many new reviewers! YAY!!! And let's not fail to recognize those of you who've been around for... well, forever. Okay, well this chapter's got something new for you all to chew on. But it would kind of spoil it to tell you now! Read it for yourself!

* * *

Chapter 29: A New Plan

Breathless, her weary feet aching, Pan trudged up the last snow-covered slope of the mountain's peak. Once at the top, she collapsed and breathed heavily. She dropped the bucket of water she had been carrying in front of her, which she immediately noticed had been frozen solid for quite some time now. She looked tiredly up into the grey storm clouds which dispensed thick snowflakes and heavy winds upon her. Piccolo hovered in front of her, a small golden aura surrounding him, keeping him warm. He smirked slightly, and landed at her feet.

"Not bad, but you could have gone much faster."

"What do you mean by that?!?" Pan defended. "The air is so thin up here; it gets harder and harder to breathe! Plus the annoying presence of that bucket gets on your nerves after a while. I mean, what was the point of this exercise anyway?"

"Hmph..." Piccolo chuckled. He had expected this. "The point of this was to test your endurance. And the less you complain, the higher you score. Judging by your performance today, I'd say we have a long way to go. You'll be doing this training exercise a lot in the future."

Pan grumbled, and allowed herself to fall on her back in the deep snow. She was too relieved to be able to sit down to care that it was cold.

"Feel like going back down? I'll let you fly this time." Piccolo offered.

"I don't know if I have the energy left to fly..." She grumbled.

"Then you'll just have to walk." He picked up the frozen bucket, and hovered down the mountain without her. "I'll see you at the bottom then." He called.

"NANI?!? YOU MEAN YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT HERE ALL BY MYSELF?!?" Pan hollered. Piccolo merely waved. "WHAT KIND OF MENTOR ARE YOU?!?" There was no reply. He had flown completely out of sight. "ARGH!!!" Pan kicked her foot at the ground, sending a patch of snow flying about fifty feet. "Well, I guess I'd better get going if I don't want to freeze to death up here..." She muttered to herself. And so she began her long and lonely descent.

She hadn't walked one hundred yards when she noticed a few old oak trees covered in thick bark. She shuffled along, admiring the little scenery she had, when she noticed one fallen tree that looked like it hadn't been dead for very long. Pan stomped through the deep tundra toward the deceased trunk, and began inspecting the bark. It was still pretty much in one piece, and looked fairly sturdy. With a good yank, Pan stripped one side of the bark off the tree, and laid it out on the ground in front of her. "Perfect." She muttered. The bark began to slide down the icy slope, so Pan hurriedly hopped on top of it and laid down on her stomach. The bark-sled slid down the mountain faster and faster, until Pan was hollering out in enjoyment, praising herself for her cleverness. She held tightly to the sides of the sled, using her weight to steer clear of the trees and rocks jutting up from the snow. Going down the mountain was certainly much easier than going up it.

After a while, the fallen snow began to thin out, until Pan found herself sledding on dry ground. It became much harder to steer in the grass and dirt, and it was not long before the bark-sled, becoming more brittle the longer it was used, finally split in two down the middle. Pan was thrown from the broken pieces of wood and somersaulted forward right off a small cliff. Pan flapped her limbs about frantically as she fell, screaming at the top of her lungs. But her voice was cut off when she felt a harsh jerk on her arm, and found she had been saved by her mentor.

"Having fun?" Piccolo scowled. Pan knew she was in for it.

"Heh heh... How did you know where I was?" She managed a weak smile.

"I sensed your ki going down the mountain too quickly for me to believe."

"Oh..." Pan hung her head in shame. She had forgotten to mask her ki. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You're going to be apologizing to yourself. Since you didn't finish your training exercise, I'll just have to come up with something else for you to do."

Pan grumbled.

They soon landed by the river again, and Piccolo set his pupil down near a large waterfall.

"You see that waterfall?" He pointed. Pan looked, and nodded hesitantly. "I'm going to meditate up here on the bank. What I want you to do is sit under that waterfall until I'm done. And if you get out, I'll just make you stay longer."

"Yes, sir..." Pan groaned, and waded out into the shallow river. Compared to the climate on the mountain's peak, this was actually quite warm. She mounted a large boulder right in the middle of the waterfall's base, and sat down underneath the flow. She immediately felt the pounding weight upon her shoulders, and almost fell over backward. Regaining her balance, Pan tried to endure the straining new burden, out of fear of having to stay longer. She eyed Piccolo, who had settled on the grassy bank and began to hover a couple feet off the ground with his legs crossed and eyes closed. There didn't seem to be anything interesting to look at, so she closed her eyes as well.

After about an hour, Piccolo reopened his eyes to see Pan with her eyes closed and a pained look on her face. He chuckled softly to himself. She certainly had guts. It was just like when he had trained her father.

"How're you holding out?" He asked her suddenly.

"Just fine, I guess..." Pan uttered, trying to hide the pain in her voice. Her shoulders were incredible sore.

"Hmph... Good." That was all he said. After a few more minutes of silence, Pan spoke.

"Uh... Piccolo-san?"

"Hmm?"

"... Where exactly did you come from? I mean no disrespect, but... this is a Saiyan planet, and there don't seem to be many of your kind around here."

"Heh... I was wondering when you would ask. You're right; I was not born on this planet. In fact, neither was Dende. He was born on the planet Namek, where all our ancestors came from."

"Mm-hmm..." Pan nodded in understanding. "... and you?"

"I am not like most Nameks. You see, I was born on a little planet far away from here called Earth. Many many years ago, a Namek from our home planet traveled to Earth and became it's guardian. The guardian wanted to be a pure being, so he split off from his evil side. The pure side, known as Kami, became the guardian of the Earth, while the evil side became known as Piccolo Daimo... my father."

Pan was taken aback by this last statement. Piccolo was the son of a pure-evil being? But he didn't seem that way at all. Piccolo smiled at her quizzical expression, as though reading her thoughts.

"Of course, at first I was just like my father. But something was different in me. I was curious about my heritage. I left Earth in pursuit of my native planet, but instead found my way here. I was planning on leaving again to continue my search, but Goku kept getting in my way. He and I actually got into quite a few fights. But what really convinced me to stay was when I met Dende. He had been taken captive from planet Namek, and since he proved of little use to the Saiyans, they let him go free to live on Vegeta-sei, in case he ever did become of use. He was so young, yet could vividly remember planet Namek. I frequently went to him just to hear about what Namek was like. Of course, these new images only made me want to leave more. But what kept me here was the fact that Dende seemed to rely on me for guidance and support. His healing powers were still developing, and he needed someone to help him. So I told myself I would only stay until he could fend for himself, but things kept coming up. Somehow I got into training Gohan, and he and I developed a friendship that melted away a lot of the ice in my heart. I finally realized I just couldn't leave Vegeta-sei, so I stayed."

Pan paid complete attention to him, even after he was finished speaking. Piccolo eventually rose and faced the late afternoon sun, as though looking back into the past and remembering something that was all but forgotten in his memories.

Pan sighed softly. "... I think I understand now."

* * *

As the brilliant orange sun set beyond the horizon that evening, Princess Bra sat alone in her room finishing up her research paper on the history of the monarchy government of Vegeta-sei. She had taken much longer than she had planned, due to her lack of focus. Her head was swimming with thoughts. Thoughts of Zamuri and her visit with him earlier, and also of her plan to get him out of the castle and back to his family. She had been formulating her plan carefully in her head, when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." She responded. The door swung open to reveal the curious and slightly concerned face of Vegeta Jr.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just finishing this paper." She held the parcel up for him to see.

"Yeah, but you've been cooped up in your room all day. I haven't seen you at all today."

"I just wanted to make sure this paper is done well. I've edited it at least three times."

"Oh, okay... Well, it's almost time for dinner, so finish up." He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, and left her to her essay.

As soon as he had left, Bra hurriedly completed it, and headed down to the dining hall. The more time she had to work out the details of her plan, the better. All she had so far was the fact that it was much too risky to get Zamuri out of the castle now. However, it was possible to force her father into releasing him. He just needed the right 'motivation'. And it just so happened that that very motivation passed her in the hallway on her way to dinner. Anxiously squirming around in the arms of the maid who held him, young Prince Goku was currently on his way to get his diaper changed after finishing his own dinner. Bra smirked slyly to herself as she thought how her little brother would fit into her plan.

Bra ate her dinner so fast that it looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks. Both Vegeta's were amazed and confused by her odd behavior, but didn't have time to say anything to her about it. She had already gotten up and left the table. Once back in her room, she locked the door and took out a sheet of notebook paper. There she drew a quick outline of the castle, and marked all possible escape routes. The front gate was too obvious, and the back gate was always heavily guarded. She looked out her window, and down into the garden. From there she could see an old tree she had always loved to climb with her brothers. She took note that the height of the tree was nearly the same as the wall surrounding the castle. Yes, that was definitely a possibility. Now the only dilemma was how to get there with Goku in the dead of night. She knew of the maids' passageways within the walls of her home, and could use them to her advantage. Okay, so she now knew how she was going to get Goku, and get out... but what next? She couldn't possibly travel all the way to the other side of the mountains and back in one night. Her father would surely notice her absence. Plus the baby would slow her down. She would need help. But from who?

She found her answer while exploring the maids' passageways trying to find Goku's nursery. She was having no luck in navigating her way around the labyrinth of halls. They all looked the same, and Bra was getting confused.

"Excuse me." She called to a passing young maid. The girl immediately bowed respectfully, nearly dropping the pile of folded towels she was carrying.

"Y-yes, Princess Bra?" She stuttered uncertainly.

"Please, could you tell me which way the nursery is?"

The timid girl straightened up and brushed her long bangs from her rich brown eyes. "Oh, it's down the second passageway to your left. From there, go up the flight of stairs; take a right at the top..." Seeing the puzzled expression on the princess's face, the maid cleared her throat and began again. "Ahem... would you like me to take you there, milady?"

"Oh yes, if you don't mind." Bra nodded immediately, and followed the youth down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice the girl was just a little taller than her, and her short black hair was not like that of most Saiyans. The tip of every strand of her fine spiky hair was a dark shade of auburn. In fact, every spike her hair formed looked like it had been dabbed in brown paint. It was unusual, yes, but nonetheless fashionable.

"What's your name?" Bra finally asked, breaking the long, unbearable silence.

The maid hesitated for a moment. "Keiko... ma'am..."

"Keiko then..." Bra nodded in approval.

They continued on up a narrow marble staircase, and found themselves in front of a white door at the top. Keiko slowly pushed the door open, revealing a large light blue room that Bra somehow recognized, for she had spent most of her time here until she was three. The thick, strong scent of baby powder met them as the two entered. There was a large crib in the corner, and the floor was littered with baby toys and blankets. There was a white couch on one end of the room, and a changing table on the other. Bra immediately noticed another maid who appeared to be attempting to rock the baby to sleep. It was apparently not working out. The young blond maid looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Sis, what are you doing here? I thought you were..." Her voice came to a sudden halt as she noticed who was behind Keiko. "Princess... Bra... wha-" She bowed her head as best she could with the restless child in her lap. Goku squealed with delight at the sight of more company. He tried to use his short but strong legs to stand on the maid's lap, colliding into her lowered head. The maid flinched, and clasped a hand to her bruised nose. The baby, not fazed, persisted to bounce up and down with his captor's arms as supports.

"Hey, Mitsuko!" Keiko said cheerfully, trying not to laugh.

"Could we have a moment?" Bra asked the young blond maid.

"Oh... yes, of course milady!" The girl jumped to her feet, and set the giggling baby down in his crib. She bowed once again to Bra, and shut the door behind her. Goku, still not the least bit tired, immediately stood back up, using the bars of his crib as a support.

"... Shall I leave you as well?" Keiko stuttered.

"No, no, you stay." Bra replied, ruffling her tiny brother's unmanageable black hair. She attempted to smooth down a small cowlick that had formed in his bangs, but failed and gave up. His small hand shot upward to meet hers. He firmly held onto her index finger, and laughed when she tried to pry him off. She struggled for a moment before he released his grip, and she stumble backward. It was impossible to cease his laughter.

"Anyway..." Bra continued, after straightening herself up. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to stay, right?"

Keiko nodded faintly.

"Well, actually I have a favor to ask of you. It's a sort of... life and death situation... quite literally."

Keiko seemed taken aback. Though she had no idea what she was getting herself into, she couldn't just refuse a favor from her majesty, the Princess Bra.

"I... I understand if you won't want to put yourself at risk. For accepting this mission could mean death in the long run..." Bra had to test this girl. She had to know that the one she chose to carry out this crucial task could be fully trusted. "You see, I have this friend... whose life has been suddenly placed in my hands... and the only way to save him... is to betray my father..."

Keiko began to doubt that this quest was really worth it. After all, what was in it for her?

It was almost like the princess read her mind. "If you do accept and successfully carry out this task... I can grant you your freedom."

"My... freedom..." She whispered. So long... it had been so long since she had seen the outside of those cold white-stoned walls... so long that she couldn't even remember what it looked like...

Bra nodded. "Yes. So... will you accept?"

The stunned maid closed her gaping mouth, and slowly nodded. "I accept."

* * *

...Yes, if you were wondering, Keiko is that new thing I mentioned at the top. Yep, I've got big plans for her! (smirks evilly) MWAHAHAHA!!! 


	30. Three Long Days

Okie, how long has it been now? Gahh, I lose track... I've just been so excited because my story had a breakthrough, and I have been typing so much, and... okay, I've been lazy. Thank you for putting up with my procrastination. And for your reward, yes, another chapter!

Trunks: Um... Can you just get on with the chapter already? I'm sure they don't want to waste their time reading your random thoughts.

Sutsuki: Ahh, so true... Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Three Long Days

"This is bizarre..." The young maid muttered to herself. An hour ago she had been running around the network of halls as usual going about her daily duties, never anticipating any change, and expecting to stay in these cold dark chambers of the castle until death. But in that short period of time, her life had forever changed.

"Hey Keiko, lights out!" An annoyed voice rang from the bunk above her head.

"Fine..." Keiko conceded, and blew out the candle on her bedside table. "Goodnight, Mitsuko..." She closed her eyes, allowing the memory of her conversation with the princess to run through her head once more. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was almost afraid to go to sleep, thinking she would wake up from this dream. No, she thought. This was no dream. This was real...

She had been fully informed of her new quest, and had also solemnly sworn not to mention this to another living soul. The plan was to be carried out in exactly 72 hours... three days.

"... Hey, Mitsuko?"

"Mmm...?" The older girl grunted.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Promise me that whatever happens, you won't stop being my sister."

"What are you playing at?" Mitsuko questioned, poking her head over the edge of her bunk.

"Sis... would you still love me... even if I was a traitor?"

"A what?!? Stop fooling yourself!"

"I'm just asking..." Keiko rolled over so her back was to her sister.

"Well... I guess I would. Of course I would. I promised Mama and Papa I would always look out for you, Imôto-chan."

"I know... thank you..."

Mitsuko smiled. "Goodnight, Keiko."

"Night, Mitsuko."

* * *

"That's enough. Let's call it a day."

Pan collapsed to the ground, fatigued and winded. She and Piccolo had been practicing ki shooting, and she had been completely drained. Not to mention she had been up since four in the morning. Now it was after dark.

Piccolo grinned at her, lying limply in the grassy field. She was barely conscious.

(She's got guts; I'll give her that... Excellent... just like her father...) Feeling satisfied, and a bit sympathetic, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and floated back to the camp.

"Hey, Piccolo-san!" Gohan waved in greeting. Seeing his daughter, he chuckled. "Hard day?"

"Excruciating..." Piccolo sighed with a smirk. "She'll definitely sleep well tonight. She'll need it, because we'll be doing the same thing again tomorrow."

Pan groaned, as though she could hear them. The two adults chuckled, and set her down in a tent. Gohan went to fetch Dende to heal her wounds.

Later, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kuririn sat around the last lit campfire discussing various subjects; Pan's training, the future of the surviving villagers in the camp, what to do in case of another raid...

Suddenly, the ki senses of the three warriors picked up two distinct energy signals a split second before they appeared out of thin air right in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" Goku exclaimed, removing his two fingers from his forehead.

"Check out our hoard!" Goten called. "Do you think this will be enough for a few days?" In front of them were bags and crated filled to the brim with food and supplies.

"Heh heh... That looks like plenty to me!" Kuririn chortled.

Gohan shook his head. "Though I disapprove of this whole method of stealing, I don't see any alternative way to get the things we need to survive out here..." He mumbled to himself.

"Aww, come on, bro! We only stole from those who had more than they needed!" By that, he obviously meant they had stolen from the wealthier side of town.

"Oh, all right!" Gohan acquiesced. "Let's just get these supplies somewhere safe, and get some rest."

* * *

For the next two days, Piccolo's harsh schedule took its toll on Pan. She woke up each morning feeling worse than the previous. She didn't feel like she was getting any stronger. Though she actually was, her sore muscles and fatigue kept her from realizing it.

On the third morning, Pan awoke by herself before Piccolo had. Try as she might, it felt impossible to get back to sleep. So she left the tent and headed down the hill and into a forest. She hadn't traveled very far when she came to an old tree that had fallen. The empty space where its branches had once grown let in a patch of sunlight through the rooftop of leaves. Once there, she stuck her hand in a large hole in the base. When she withdrew it, it was clenching a familiar red sheath with a blue leather strap. Pan strapped it around her back, and stepped backward to get a good look at the aged tree.

Then without warning, she drew the sword, and swung it hard against the thick trunk. A dull thud was heard as the blade merely punctured the rough bark. Pan smiled, and sheathed the sword again.

"When I am able to cut you in two with one clean stroke," She said to the tree. "I will know my training is complete." She placed the only memory of her previous mentor back inside the gnarled tree, and returned to the camp.

No sooner had she entered her tent and laid her head back down on her pillow when she heard a familiar voice calling her name and threatening to force her into training an additional three hours if she didn't get up this instant. Pan groaned, and mumbled that she was coming.

* * *

Elsewhere, the king and his children were also training early in the morning.

"Focus, Bra! You're not concentrating at all!" King Vegeta called from across the white training arena. To get her attention, he fired a small ki blast in her direction.

Noticing the oncoming blast, the alarmed princess shrieked and quickly deflected it with one hand, sending it flying toward her brother, who neutralized it with an even bigger blast.

"Good." The king said. "Bra, you have to stay focused! If that would have been a real battle, your enemies would show you no mercy. They would simply find it the perfect opportunity to attack."

Prince Vegeta cackled at his sister in the background.

"And Vegeta!" The king turned to his son firmly. The boy shut his mouth, and stood at attention. "You're using an attack against an attack too often! Try to practice defense and deflecting more."

"Yes, sir..." The prince bowed.

"Gomennasai, Otou-san..." Bra apologized. "You're right... I'll try harder to stay focused..." She wiped the thoughts of Zamuri and Keiko from her mind. She was getting too anxious... The plan was due to be carried out that evening.

"Hmm..." The king nodded firmly. "Vegeta, you've done enough training for today. Go now; I would like to spend some time alone with your sister."

"Huh... fine." The prince sighed, and trudged a bit wearily out of the room. Once he was gone, Vegeta turned his attention back to Bra.

"Now, Bra... Tell me, what's on your mind." He said sternly, folding his arms.

"Wha...? What do you mean, Otou-san? Nothing's bothering me." Bra replied innocently.

"Come now, girl. You can't expect me to fall for that pathetic bluff. Just how nearsighted do you think I am?"

"I-... I don't, sir!" She stuttered.

"Well then... Out with it! What are you keeping from me, young lady?" His glare progressed into an agitated scowl as he grew more impatient.

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" As soon as she heard the anger and ferocity in those words rebounding off the walls, Bra knew she had gone too far. She had lost control of her emotions again. A blur of fear and embarrassment clouding her vision, she rushed from the arena, and back up to the sanctity of her bedroom. Her only thought was of the surprised- and slightly terrified- look her father had given her in response.

(What's wrong with me...?) She thought frantically, burying her face in her pillow. Her fists were trembling madly. (Why am I having these random outbursts?!?) It was true that this had happened before, but never had it scared her so much as it did now.

As for King Vegeta, all he could think was that there was something terribly wrong with his daughter. He had to find out what- and fast. This had nothing to do with teenage hormones. He had sensed something far darker inside of her... some evil presence, as if trying to break loose in her mind... He definitely knew better than to toss these concerns aside without a second thought. He decided it was best to let her cool down for a bit, and then approach her from a different, more patient and understanding angle.

* * *

Keiko had been overly anxious all morning. She knew that her secret pact with the princess would be fulfilled that evening. She reviewed the details of her mission over and over again in her head, and though she promised herself she knew it by heart, she couldn't help but fear the worst should happen. The most pressing question in her mind was... why had it been her? There were plenty of other maids in the castle. Could it just have been pure luck that she and Princess Bra had passed in the hallway? No, Keiko was not one to believe in chance and superstition. She had always been taught to believe in fate; that her whole existence was but one piece in the vast puzzle of the destiny of the universe. This was her chosen fate; her destiny. But what of Mitsuko? Why hadn't it been her sister who was given this vital quest? Keiko had been too young to remember what it was like outside the castle, but her sister, being 3 years older, had a vivid memory of everything from the old friends they had to exact descriptions of their parents. What was to become of Mitsuko, should Keiko never return? She would be condemned to life within these bitter, unforgiving walls, never again able to see the outside world which she longed for dearly. Unwilling to allow herself to think such appalling thoughts, Keiko wiped them all from her mind, and tried once again to concentrate on her usual chores. But no sooner had she ridden her head of all distracting thoughts, when Mitsuko hurried up to her.

"Hey, imôto-chan! There you are! The boss has been looking for you!" Mitsuko called breathlessly.

"The boss? About what?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds important. You'd better head down there right away."

"Right... Thanks, sis!" Keiko waved as she headed down toward the main hallway where the 'boss' was waiting. The 'boss' was actually an elected leader of the maids. She had been chosen for her wisdom and leadership. She had long graying hair pulled back into a neat bun, and was always seen carrying around a little clipboard. Her name was Chikako, nicknamed 'boss' for short.

"Aah, so glad you could join us, Keiko." Chikako greeted as Keiko entered the main hallway.

"What did you need me for, Boss?" Keiko bowed slightly.

"Your duties have been reassigned, Keiko. You now have a new job in place of some of your old ones."

"What is this job?" Keiko asked curiously.

"There are a few new prisoners down in the dungeons that are in need of daily meals. Your job is to make trips down there two times a day, bringing food and water to the assigned cell numbers." She handed the confused girl a small list of cell numbers.

"But... why me?"

"Keiko, dear... When the Kais send you a blessing, it's sometimes best not to ask why it was sent."

Keiko's mouth gaped open slightly, but she closed it again quickly, and thanked Chikako for her wise words. How was this a blessing?

"Your new job starts tomorrow, so don't be late!" Boss called after her. Keiko waved goodbye, and headed back to her quarters. She now had another dilemma.

(Oh Kami... I have to take that trip across the mountains tonight! There's no way I'll be back in time to start this new job!) She thought frantically.

"Hey, sis. What did Boss want?" Mitsuko questioned as Keiko entered the dimly lit bunk room.

"Mitsuko... I'm going to need your help..." Keiko muttered.


	31. Winter's Arrival

It's been a long time, yes I am aware of that, thank you. My writing has been slowing down lately... or maybe I'm just being lazy.

Trunks: Yeah, she's lazy.

Sutsuki: (Quiet!) Either way, lucky you, I got around to posting again. Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 31: Winter's Arrival

"AAH!!! That hurt!!!" Pan grasped her throbbing shoulder where Piccolo's hard fist had landed. She stumbled backward in the vast, grassy field, trying not to fall to the ground in exhaustion. Her sore muscles ached uncontrollably, keeping her from giving her mentor everything she had.

"It hurts because you're barely defending yourself!" Piccolo shouted back. "Now let's try this again!" He launched himself at Pan at such a high rate of speed that he disappeared from sight.

(Don't rely on your eyes...) Pan thought to herself, and closed them. She stood still, listened, and waited...

Suddenly, she thrusted her elbow behind her, and it landed squarely in Piccolo's stomach. He stumbled back a few paces, clutching the spot of impact, and coughed up a tiny amount of purple blood.

"Good..." He grinned, wiping the blood from his lips. And then, "Again."

And so, training continued in that manner for a good three hours more, until Piccolo called a break for lunch. Once again, Pan allowed her eyes to drift to the skies, as they often did. She found herself trying to find shapes in the clouds as she munched on her rice cake. It seemed to be a very childish thing to do, but nonetheless amusing. She rolled backward and stretched out in the browning grass with a hand behind her head. The chilly noon air nipped at her exposed skin. Suddenly, something tiny and cold landed squarely on her nose... a snowflake. Pan smiled. She was well aware the beginning of winter was near, and was pleased that it had finally come. More snowflakes soon began falling, until a light flurry was in progress.

Piccolo also turned his attention to the sky as he noticed the snow.

"Heh... of course, you know that we're not going to stop training just because of a little snowfall." He reminded Pan. She glared at him from the safety of beyond his sightline. Of course... how could she forget? This completely drained her delight for the first snow's arrival. It simply meant she would have to train under harsher conditions. She groaned, and stuffed the last of her rice cake in her mouth.

_

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Go away..." Bra mumbled miserably from the other side of her locked door.

"But sis, have you looked outside? It's snowing!" Came Prince Vegeta's excited voice. Bra sprang from her bed and gazed out her window. Indeed, the first snow of the season had come. She excitedly ran for her closet, and dug through it until she found her winter coat. She flung open the door, almost trampling a startled Prince Vegeta, and raced down the stairs toward the back door which led out to the garden.

"Oh... this is like some sort of fairytale!" Bra exclaimed in awe as she stepped out into the cold winter air. She extended her arms to the sky, and spun around in circles, welcoming the billions of tiny snowflakes. Her brother followed her out into the garden with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark blue jacket.

"Well, I see you're feeling better!" He laughed cheerfully. To keep her in this good mood, he decided against questioning her about the events of that morning in the training room. The two began to walk along the stone path toward the small wooden gazebo. They both glanced down to see the creek that ran underneath it was nearly frozen solid. They sat down on the same side of the gazebo and began talking. The subject of their conversation eventually led back to training.

"Why do you and Otou-san work so hard anyway?" Bra asked. "What motivation do you have that makes you train at your best each day?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what Otou-san's motivation is, but I'm very clear on mine. One day I want to become a Super Saiyan, just like him and Trunks!"

"But you're already really powerful! What will gaining more power achieve?" Bra inquired.

"Well, we have to keep up with Kakarot and his family, don't we? If we're not careful, they could become too powerful, and overthrow the kingdom or something!"

Bra knew better than to challenge his way of thinking. She knew he was simply repeating what their father had always taught them. There was no set limit to a Saiyan's power level, and the king feared all who threatened to become stronger than him. So he kept up his training, and also strengthened his children, who would one day inherit his throne.

"Hey, Onii-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could become a Super Saiyan too?"

"Sure! It's a lot of work, but you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Bra smiled. "Then that's what I'll do." Feeling motivated, she stood up and clenched her fists excitedly. "Yeah!!! I'm going to be just as strong as you and Trunks and Otou-san! I can't wait... If I'm going to be queen, then I'm going to be the most powerful queen who ever lived!"

"Yeah... That's the spirit." Vegeta smiled.

"Onii-san..." Bra uttered as she sat down again.

"Yeah?"

"Arigatô..."

The prince could feel his cheeks redden.

"Hey, you want to go train some more now?" Bra asked.

"Sure!" Holding hands, the two siblings stood up and walked back into the castle.

* * *

(Okay... so that didn't go as well as I'd hoped, but at least she agreed to help me...) Keiko thought to herself. It had taken much pleading and provoking, but she had finally convinced her sister, Mitsuko, to take over her new job while she was on her special errand, though Keiko refused to reveal what it was.

The two sisters had now gone back to their daily chores, both needing some time alone to think things over. It was now early evening. Mitsuko was helping in the kitchen with the royal family's dinner. Keiko was busy tidying Bra's bedroom. She had just finished making the princess's bed when Bra staggered through the door, dripping in sweat and smiling from ear to ear.

"Man, I'm beat!" She announced, allowing herself to fall backwards onto her bed. Keiko scrunched up her nose at the sight of her hard work gone to waste. "Be a dear, and get me a glass of water, won't you?" The princess waved with her eyes closed. She hadn't even taken notice as to which maid in particular she was speaking to.

"...Of course, milady..." Keiko stuttered with a polite bow, and made her way toward the door.

"Wait a minute!" Bra sat up abruptly at the maid's reply. She had recognized that voice. "Hey, it's you again! It's Keiko, right?"

Keiko turned and nodded.

"How are things holding out for you?" Bra asked with a spark of interest. "You haven't told anyone about our little pact, right?"

"Not a soul outside of this room knows a thing." Keiko promised, although she knew this was only half true. Mitsuko knew something was going to happen, but she didn't have a clue what.

"Good, I'm relieved to hear that." Bra sighed. "Man, I just had the best time training with my brother, Vegeta! He and I haven't bonded like that in such a long time!"

Keiko smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah... Maybe he won't end up a total muscle-head after all. There's still some inner child left in him." She breathed. "Otou-san sure has a big influence on him. I like to think Vegeta's not entirely like him just yet."

Keiko said nothing. She simply smiled, happy that the princess was in a good mood again.

"Well, I bet I really stink... I'm going to go take a shower." Bra laughed. "Meet me in Goku's nursery in an hour. The time has come to carry out my plan." She winked slyly.

"Mmm!" Keiko nodded in enthusiasm.

* * *

Pan stared up at the cloud-covered sky, wondering how she could ever have anticipated the arrival of this first snowfall. It was only making her training more unbearable.

"Hey! Son Pan, what are you daydreaming about now?"

"Huh...?" She had been rudely awakened from her trance by her mentor, who was growing irritable with her lack of focus. "Gomen, Piccolo-sempai..." She apologized.

"Hmph..." He grunted. "What, are you getting bored?"

"Uh... No, I'm not! Really!" Pan stuttered. She knew she was in for it now. That gleaming look in her mentor's eyes told her the training was about to double in intensity. Piccolo just laughed.

"It seems to me that you're craving something bigger, am I right?"

Pan didn't know how to answer. It was like he read her mind. There was one thing she had hoped to get out of this training that had not yet been brought up.

"So, how about it? Do you think you're ready to become a Super Saiyan?"

Yes, he had definitely read her mind.

"P- Piccolo-sempai!"

He smirked malevolently, knowing he had hit the nail right on the head.

"That's what you've been training for, right? The biggest motivation you have for going through this harsh training is because you want to become a Super Saiyan... like Trunks. Am I right?"

"Y- Yeah..." Pan sighed in amazement.

"Well then, let's go. We're wasting precious daylight." Piccolo turned and blasted into the sky in the direction of the mountain that they climbed and trained on frequently. Pan energetically followed him as fast as she could, given her current energy level.

The two were soon hovering over the mountain's peak, searching for a good place to practice.

"There..." Piccolo pointed at a small clearing surrounded by thick pine trees. There they landed, and Piccolo began his teachings.

"I don't know much about the legendary Super Saiyan form, and can't possibly experience it for myself. But I know enough from watching Goku to tell you how it's done. To become a Super Saiyan, you must first become angry. If you harness your anger and make that your power, you can use it as a tool to obtain the Super Saiyan level."

"Okay! Let's do this!" Pan sprang into her fighting stance anxiously.

"No, Pan. I'm not going to make you angry enough just by fighting you. You have to think. Think of something terrible that you don't want to happen, and visualize it happening, right here, in front of your eyes. Let that be your motivation to make the transformation."

Pan thought for a moment. At first, nothing seemed to come to mind. But then an image came to her, and seemed to cloud her vision. It was as if she had been transported somewhere else. It took a moment for her to recognize where she was. But then it hit her that she was back in King Vegeta's palace. Someone else was there... no, there were two people. What were they doing? She could only see their shadows. They were moving around the dark room really fast... were they fighting? Yes, they're fighting... but why? And who were they? Suddenly, one of the two figures was knocked to the floor right in front of her. It was so dark; she could barely see who it was. Pan squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was a young man... she thought she recognized him somehow... but this one looked a bit older than the one she knew. The man was nearly dead... he just laid there, motionless... blood was everywhere... his eyes were tightly shut, his long lavender hair badly ruffled... Trunks!!! Pan rushed to his aid, but he did not respond to her frantic calls. Was he... A low cackling was heard behind her. Pan whirled around to come face to face with another young man, a frightening red aura engulfing his body. He hovered a few inches off the ground, staring down at the two and laughing maniacally. Pan could feel a hot rage burning up her insides. Why had he done this? What had Trunks done to him? Why?!? These questions blazed in her mind, only to be overridden by one thought playing itself over and over again... _I must kill him_... Pan screamed in anguish as she rushed blindly at her target. But just before she could reach him, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, shaking her out of her thoughts, and bringing her back to the real world.

"NO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!!!"

"PAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Pan's eyes shot open as the image of Prince Vegeta completely faded, leaving her dazed and breathing heavily in the cold wooded clearing.

"P- Piccolo..." She panted, looking up into the worried eyes of her mentor kneeling beside her. "Oh, Piccolo!!!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, trembling madly. She was too badly shaken to cry.

"What happened, Pan?" He asked gently, placing a green hand on her head and caressing her hair.

"I'm... not... sure..." She stuttered, her voice shaking.

"You just blanked out. It was like you were looking at something that wasn't there. Your pupils had disappeared... You just started screaming, so I ran over to help you."

"I'm... sorry, Piccolo-sempai..."

"No, don't be." He pulled her away from him at arm's length. "Just tell me what you saw."

Pan stared at the snow-covered ground, not sure what to say. "I saw Trunks... he was beaten up pretty badly."

"By who?"

"... Vegeta." This last word cut Pan's voice short, and she collapsed in Piccolo's arms, terribly weakened by the abysmal premonition. The Namek sighed, and hoisted her over one shoulder. He decided they would break from training for the rest of the evening.

"Maybe you aren't as ready to transform as you thought. Let's take the rest of the night off." He muttered. A soft mumble escaped the young girl's lips. "What?" Piccolo stopped.

"I... I _want_ to transform..." She repeated quietly. "I want to... be stronger..."

"Pan, you're too weak to continue training now."

"No... I want to try. Put me down, Piccolo."

"But-" He tried to protest. But it was no use. The girl's determination was too great to be denied. "Alright..." He lowered Pan to the ground, and calmly backed a few paces away from her.

Pan took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She now had her motivation. That vision had given it to her. Like her other dreams, this one was also likely to come true. That was what she feared the most. Images of Trunks lying nearly dead on the floor flashed through her mind. She wouldn't let that happen. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to do much to help him. That was why she needed to transform into a Super Saiyan. She needed to get stronger in order to be able to prevent the vision from coming true.

Opening her eyes once again, Pan spread her legs shoulder-width apart, and clenched her fists. She concentrated her ki, trying to find and unlock that hidden power deep inside. Funny... this felt just like when Trunks had first taught her how to shoot ki.

She let out a sudden enraged cry, increasing her power level tremendously. Snow swirled up from the ground and flew all around her. Sparks of electricity began forming at her feet, and rose up. Her aura turned from white to golden, and became bigger and more intense. Her screaming continued, and amplified in volume.

(Incredible...) Piccolo thought to himself. (I didn't know she was this far along. She's giving this all she's got.)

Suddenly, the aura diminished to nothing, and the girl's screaming stopped. Pan stared into nothingness for a couple seconds, and then dropped to her knees breathing heavily.

* * *

"Right on time, Keiko!" Bra chimed as the young maid entered the dimly lit nursery. She was wearing a long, dark green cape. The baby prince was peacefully sleeping in his crib.

"Before I go through with this, Princess Bra, I feel I must know one thing." Keiko stated rather timidly.

"Sure, ask away." Bra shrugged.

"Well, I don't mean to sound suspicious, milady. But... what will come out of sneaking Prince Goku out of the castle?"

"Ahh... I was wondering when you would ask..." Bra sighed. "Well, I can't really give you a straight answer, but here goes. If Goku grows up living with the rebels on the other side of the mountains, he'll have the kind of life Trunks and Okaa-san would have wanted for him... and I am beginning to see why they did. Like Trunks said; he deserves better. Okaa-san wouldn't have wanted it this way." She gazed lovingly at her sleeping baby brother.

"Pardon me for being critical, Princess. But won't that anger your father?"

"Of course it will! That's the whole point. If provoked the right way, my father could be made to negotiate a truce with the rebels in order to get Goku back."

"But why would your father negotiate anything when he has the power to simply destroy the rebels?"

"That's where I come in." Bra smirked. "I'll make sure things go as planned. I've seen what kind of lives those people lead. I can't bear to just sit here and not do anything about it! I'm a princess! I should be able to do something! If Goku grows up living what I witnessed, he'll want to change it!" She looked to the ground, a bit sheepishly. "That way... I won't be alone in the fight..." She uttered softly, a gentle smile crossing her face.

"If you're sure, Princess." Keiko sighed.

Bra raised her head, and nodded. "We'd better get started."

"Yes, of course!" Keiko agreed, and softly lifted the baby from his crib. Grabbing a blue blanket to wrap him in, she hastily followed the princess down the maids' passageways until they reached the great hall. Bra peered around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, and then motioned for Keiko to follow. The two crept quickly to the back entrance, and out into the frost-covered garden illuminated with icy moonlight.

"Over there." Bra whispered, pointing to the tree next to the white stone wall. The leaves had long since dried out and fallen in preparation for winter. Bra hoisted herself onto a low branch, and told Keiko to give Goku to her. Keiko obeyed, and climbed up alongside her once her hands were free. So this alternation continued until they were both near the top. Keiko clambered onto the top of the wall, and laid down on her stomach to retrieve the baby. Bra had trouble balancing on the unsteady branch, and at the same time trying to lift Goku high enough for Keiko to reach.

"Careful..." Keiko eased softly. "Easy does it..."

Bra felt the branch beginning to crack under her weight. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stood as tall as possible. Then she felt the bundle in her hands being lifted away, and opened them again. She leaped up quickly, grabbing on to the edge of the wall. The baby firmly in one arm, Keiko used her free hand to reach down and help Bra up.

"Thanks..." Bra sighed with relief once she was safely on top of the wall. She gazed back at the castle. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now."

"I guess not..." Keiko agreed. They both peered over the other side of the wall, only to find nothing there to help them back down again.

"Great... now what?" Bra mumbled. Keiko scanned left and right for an alternate path.

"Hey, over there!" She said finally, pointing to a small shack that had been built right up against the wall a ways down to their left. "Could we use that?"

"I suppose it's worth a try." Bra shrugged, and helped the maid to her feet. The wall was about two feet thick, but nonetheless the girls were cautious walking along the top. Keiko went first, the sleeping baby nestled comfortably in her arms. Bra was right behind her, arms out in front of her body, ready to catch Keiko if she slipped. They made it to the quiet little shed without much trouble, and began devising how it was they were going to get down. Bra lowered herself carefully onto the slanted roof, and Keiko lowered the baby once again into the princess's arms. Once the black-haired maid was also off the wall, they both sidestepped carefully to the edge of the roof. Bra looked over the side to see a large woodpile right below them.

"It looks like our fortune is improving a bit." She told Keiko, pointing out the neatly stacked log pyramid. The pile was high enough that Keiko had no trouble climbing down to the bottom. But of course, the stack did not seem to want to hold, so Keiko grabbed Bra's free hand to help her down.

"Okay..." Bra breathed once on the ground again. "Do you think you can take it from here?"

"Sure, princess." She nodded, taking the sleeping bundle from Bra's arms. But the girl was almost hesitant.

"I'm really going to miss him..." She sighed. "Heh... but then again, he won't remember me at all now, will he?"

Keiko smiled weakly. She could not answer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, make haste!" Bra hissed quietly, trying to put away these unsettling emotions. "Remember, take him to the one called Son Goku! He'll take care of you!" Keiko nodded, and hurried out into the deserted street, careful to stay in the shadow. Bra watched her disappear into the night, and then silently made her way back to the castle.


	32. Keiko's Journey

Hello peoples!!! Wondering where the heck I've been? Well even great authors need vacations! So I had mine, and came back refreshed and VERY well-rested. So now I'm ready to put the writing into overdrive so I can HOPEFULLY finish this fic before summer's out! Wish me luck, and for all you patient people who are still hanging in there... YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Your questions shall be answered... ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 32: Keiko's Journey

"HAAAAHHHH!!!" Pan cried out, once again attempting to reach the Super Saiyan level. But just as last time, and the time before, her golden aura diminished, and she was left gasping for air on the ground.

"Well done, Pan. That was much better than last time." Piccolo encouraged. "Now, let's call it a day."

"No..." She panted, barely able to stand. "I'll... try again..."

"What...?" Never before had the Namek seen such persistence... such endurance... not even in Goku. "Pan, you've done enough! Now you need to rest and regain your energy!"

But the young Saiyan didn't listen. All she could think about was her premonition. Of the white-hot feeling of rage burning up inside her after seeing Vegeta nearly kill Trunks. She continued to yell and build up her power, trying to harness that rage and convert it into enough energy to breach that next level. How many times had she attempted this now? Ten times? Fifteen? She had lost count. But each time she tried to ascend, it seemed she had less and less energy to work with. As a result, she once again failed and fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Pan felt defeated.

"Now will you stop?" Piccolo sighed, shaking his head.

"Not... until... I ascend!!!" Pan grimaced, struggling to her feet. But she was too drained, and fell flat on her stomach.

Piccolo heaved a sigh, and gently picked up the exhausted girl.

"You've done quite enough for today..." He muttered, slowly gliding down the mountain back to the campsite.

"Oh Piccolo, you're back!" Gohan greeted his friend as he drifted down to the ground beside him. He took one look at his daughter, and chuckled. "Another hard day?"

"Yep... today she practiced ascension."

"Ascension?!? You mean she tried to go Super Saiyan?" He exclaimed, astonished.

Piccolo smirked and nodded.

"Well? How'd she do?" Gohan questioned anxiously.

"She's pretty far along, but hasn't quite gotten it yet. She was so determined to make it... she completely drained herself." He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "She's tough... just like her father."

"Aww... I'm not that great!" Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we'd better put Pan to bed then." He took the teen from Piccolo and carried her into her tent. When he came back, Piccolo was calmly sitting by the fire. He would occasionally stick his hand in, letting the flames lick his flesh, but it would not burn due to the protection of his ki.

"Hey... what's on your mind?" Gohan asked, sitting beside him.

"Nothing..." Piccolo grumbled in response, though this was very much a lie. Pan's willpower and strength of mind troubled his senses. Exactly what she saw in her vision had somehow motivated her to max out her strength and completely exhaust herself.

Gohan stared at Piccolo for a moment, trying and failing to read his expression. So instead, his gaze drifted over the campsite, and he soon was consumed in his own thoughts.

"You know, we're thinking about trying again."

"Trying what again?" Piccolo asked, his friend's voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Trying to build the village again. Otou-san and I have been discussing it, and we've decided to move the group further west, deeper into the valley and start building another town."

"Heh... why? Just so Vegeta's army can tear it down again?"

"Piccolo, they can't continue living here! I've heard their talk, and some are thinking about going back!"

"And why shouldn't they be? This rebellion was a failure. They've come all the way here seeking freedom, and all they got was more hardship!"

"It's going to take time, but I know we can make this work! We just have to-" He froze in mid sentence and abruptly stood up, turning in the direction of the mountains to the east.

"What is it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, also getting to his feet. But soon, he sensed it too. "What is that?"

"I don't know... It's pretty weak... We'd better go check it out." Without waiting for a response, Gohan took off toward the top of the mountain, Piccolo close behind.

* * *

"Cold... c- cold..." Keiko shivered violently, and hugged the baby tighter to her chest. Why hadn't she at least had the sense to bring a coat? She had known she was going to climb a mountain. She had lost track of the time. Only the light from the crescent moon guided her up the slopes. She was just thankful it wasn't snowing. Nonetheless, there was snow about a foot deep that she was forced to trudge through. The baby wasn't making it any easier. He had woken up hungry and cold, and therefore began to cry. The young girl did her best to comfort him and keep him warm.

Being a low-level servant, Keiko had never had the chance to work on any warrior skills or useful techniques. But being a Saiyan, she at least had enough ki sense in her to detect two powerful life forces rapidly speeding towards her. In a panic, she hid under a large boulder jutting out from the side of the slope. Huddling the baby even closer to her, she did her best to silence his needy cries. The two ki signals came closer and closer until they were practically on top of her.

"Do you see anything?" A male voice called out to the other. The voice sounded firm, yet gentle all at the same time. Keiko could hear two pairs of heavy footsteps crunching in the snow on the other side of her boulder.

"No, just snow..." The second responded. This voice was low, gruff and serious. She did not like the sound of that voice in the least.

"Well, it's got to be around here somewhere, whatever it is. Keep looking!" The first ordered. So they were looking for something. Keiko wondered if they had sensed her, and were trying to seek her out. The footsteps came closer to her location. A moonlit shadow crept up beside her. They had found her. Keiko held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mission had failed. She buried the baby's face in her chest and waited...

"Hey Piccolo, over here!" The gentle voice called. "Hey there. What are you doing all alone way out here?"

Keiko slowly opened one eye. Her gaze met a pair of shining black eyes smiling back into hers. His raven-black hair was spiked upward in an untidy yet stylish fashion. He must have been somewhere in his mid-thirties, though he looked younger. He crouched down beside her and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She blushed and said nothing.

"What is it, Gohan?" The gruff one called Piccolo asked, rounding the corner. The presence of this second person was not at all comforting. He was tall and muscular, and his small beady black eyes were firm and unforgiving. And the fact that he was green didn't help at all.

"We sensed your ki all the way from our campsite, and came to see what was going on." Gohan said. "Can we help you?"

"Are... are you from the rebel camp?" Keiko asked timidly, finally finding her voice.

"Yes we are. Do you have business there?" Piccolo questioned skeptically.

"I... need to get to the camp as soon as possible."

"And what business do you have at our camp?" Piccolo asked.

"My business is my own!" Keiko found herself saying quite defensively.

"Okay, okay! Let's not overreact here." Gohan exclaimed. "We want to help you, miss..."

"Um... Keiko." Keiko mumbled hesitantly.

"Keiko then. Would you like us to give you a lift to the camp, Keiko?" Gohan stood up and extended a hand to help her up.

"Gohan, we don't know who she is!" Piccolo whispered. "She could be a spy for Vegeta!"

"I am NOT a spy!" Keiko said haughtily, springing to her feet. However, this caused the bundle in her arms to be revealed.

"Hmm...? Hey, what's this?" Gohan said curiously, reaching for the blanket, but the girl jerked away quickly.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, yet a little too loudly. The sudden noise startled the baby, and he gave himself away with his complaining. He kicked and flailed his fists about, knocking the blanket that concealed him aside.

"Goku?!?" Gohan exclaimed with surprise, recognizing the baby right away. "What are you doing with him way out here?"

"I am here to find the one they call Son Goku. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my father." Gohan stated coolly.

"Really? Your father?" What luck! Her mission hadn't failed after all. "Can you take me to him?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, hop on." He turned around and squatted down for her to climb on his back. Not knowing how else to react, the maid did as she was told. Not five minutes later, she sat in front of a hot fire provided with food and a blanket. Gohan's wife, Videl brought food for Prince Goku to eat, and then had taken him into a tent so he could sleep. And Son Goku himself was called for and came to meet the newcomer.

"Hi there. My name's Goku. What's yours?" He stated rather casually, extending a hand for her to shake.

He wasn't at all how she had pictured him. Keiko had imagined a strong, wise leader, like the kings of old in children's fairytales. But here standing before her was this full-grown man with a child's carefree personality. She couldn't picture him being in any way a great leader.

"I am Keiko, sir." She answered, shaking his outstretched hand. Great leader or not, she still had to show politeness. She stood and bowed her head respectfully. "I was sent on this errand by Princess Bra to bring Prince Goku to you."

"Bra sent you?!?" An anxious voice exclaimed from behind her. Pan stood in the doorway of her tent, eyes wide with interest.

"Pan, you should be resting!" Piccolo scolded, striding over to her.

"I don't care!" She defied, walking right past him, and up to Keiko. "You say Bra sent you here?"

"Yes..." Keiko nodded. "And you are..."

"Oh, gomen! I'm Son Pan. Son Goku is my grandfather."

Keiko looked from Pan to Goku, who smiled childishly.

"So," Pan continued. "What I want to know is why? Why did Bra decide to do this?"

Keiko sighed deeply, trying to remember the princess's words.

"She wants Prince Goku to have the kind of life Prince Trunks and Queen Bulma (Kami rest her soul) wanted for him. She seems to think that if he lives here, he will sympathize for you and try to help you when he comes of age. She also said she could convince King Vegeta to negotiate a truce with you for his son back."

"That's brilliant!" Gohan exclaimed. "I see what you're saying. If Goku grows up here, then is taken back to the castle, he'll see what his father has done to us, and he'll want to fix it when he becomes king!"

"There's just one drawback to that." Piccolo grunted. "What's stopping Vegeta from wanting to take his son back right away instead of waiting until he grows up?"

"Oh yeah, you're right..." Gohan said.

"I'll talk to Princess Bra about that." Keiko assured. "She'll know what to do."

"What about Trunks and Zamuri?" Pan cried. "We can't leave them out of the truce! Keiko, do you think Bra can get Vegeta to release them as well?"

"I suppose it's worth a try." Keiko answered. "I'll talk to her about that too."

"And just what's in this for you anyway?" Piccolo challenged. "No one in their right minds would take on this dangerous a task and not want anything in return."

"Well, actually Princes Bra promised to grant me my freedom when this is all over."

"You're a prisoner?" Pan asked sympathetically.

Keiko nodded. "My sister and I were enslaved as maids at a very young age. But once I am free, I can go wherever I want!"

"Where will you go?" Pan asked.

"Well... what if I came to live here? This place doesn't seem that bad."

Pan's eyes lit up excitedly. "That would be great!"

"All right, young lady. Its past midnight, and you still have training tomorrow." Gohan reminded his daughter.

"Aww..." Pan grumbled. "I'll see you in the morning then, okay Keiko?"

Keiko nodded. "See you then."

Pan smiled and went back into her tent.

"Um... Gohan-san?" Keiko called.

"Yeah?"

"I need to get back to the castle as soon as possible. Otherwise, my absence will raise some questions. So, do you think it's possible for you to take me back tomorrow?"

"It would be faster if my dad took you. He'll literally get you there in a flash." Gohan motioned to Goku.

"Really?" Keiko inquired.

Goku simply smiled and winked. "Sure!"

"Until then, you must recover your strength, Keiko." Videl said, returning from the tent where the baby prince was now sleeping soundly. "Come with me, and I'll prepare a place for you to sleep."

"Thank you very much." Keiko bowed, and then followed Videl into the mass of clustered tents.

"So what do you think, bro?" Goten asked once the two were out of earshot.

"I think this is out of our hands." Gohan answered softly.


	33. Under A White Flag

Hey, peoples! Sorry it's been another week and a half since my last post. Anyway, I'm leaving in the morning, so I thought I'd post this now. I'll be gone for 6 days, so don't expect anything new until Friday at the earliest. Oh, and if you're wondering, it's marching band camp. WHEE!! No, seriously, I'm excited. I LOVE marching band!! ANYWAY, this would be what I consider the midpoint of my story (even though I KNOW I'm over halfway done!).

Oh, about the chapter? I know I've been giving you all a taste of Prince Vegeta's good side lately. That was my PLAN. He's NOT such a bad guy! Well, this chapter will give you even more of an insight on the Vegeta's and their odd, twisted minds...

* * *

Chapter 33: Under A White Flag

"Pan, wake up. Honey, it's time to get up..." The sound of her mother's voice brought Pan out of her slumber and back into the real world... which she was a bit disappointed with, for she had been having a normal dream for once, and a pleasant one at that. She had dreamt of Trunks and Zamuri returning to her, and Vegeta-sei was at peace. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

"Pan, you have to get up if you want to say goodbye to Keiko."

"What?!?" That got her up. Pan scrambled out of bed, into her clothes, and out of her tent. "Keiko! Wait up, Keiko!" She spotted the girl on top of a nearby hill with Goku and Gohan, who were discussing something.

"Hey Pan!" Keiko called. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Are you kidding?" Pan panted as she reached the top of the mound of grass. "Hey, I've got one more favor to ask of you, if you don't mind."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, it's my brother, Zamuri... He's a prisoner in Vegeta's castle, and I was wondering if you could give him a message." She leaned in closer, so her father and grandfather couldn't hear. "Tell him everything's going to be all right. Tell him that we're fine, and not to worry about us. And we're coming to get him."

"Got it. But... how will I find him if I don't know what he looks like?"

"Oh, that's easy! He's my twin, so we look a lot alike. He's got short black hair, black eyes, and a red cloth headband around his head."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Promise you'll tell him?" Pan held out her right pinkie.

"I promise." Keiko smiled, linking her pinkie to Pan's.

"Keiko, it's time to go!" Gohan called.

"All right, I'm coming!" She replied. Turning back to Pan, she winked and they released their pinkies. Hurrying over to Goku's side, she waved one last time at Pan as Goku placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on his forehead. Then in an instant, the two were gone.

* * *

"Okay, here we are!" Goku stated as they arrived in the middle of the castle garden, where Bra just so happened to be waiting. 

"Thank you so much for everything, Goku." Keiko bowed deeply to show her respect.

"Aww, it was nothing, really!" He insisted modestly. "Oh, hey Bra!" He waved, taking notice of the smiling princess. "Well, see ya!"

Keiko waved as he disappeared, and then turned back to Bra and bowed.

"Well? How did it go?"

"It went as planned, milady. Just as you said, Son-san was a great help, and is truly an excellent leader."

"And the baby?"

"Prince Goku was taken in by Gohan-san's mate and cared for. He is in good hands, I can assure you."

Bra smiled weakly. "Then in return, I grant you your freedom, as promised."

Keiko nodded. "I thank you, milady. But I have a promise of my own to uphold before I go."

"I understand." Bra said. But just then, her acute hearing picked up the sound of a twig snapping, as if stepped on. She whirled around to see Prince Vegeta glaring down at her, arms folded.

"I know everything, Bra. You can't hide it from me anymore." He said in a low, firm voice. He advanced toward the two stunned girls.

"O... onii-kun..." Bra stuttered. Keiko took a step back and sank to her knees, bowing deeply.

"I don't know what to say, except I am extremely appalled and disgusted! You're in league with Kakarot?!?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Damn it, Bra! I've had enough of your lame-ass excuses!" He shouted shaking his fists. "I know what I saw!"

"Please, Onii-kun! Just hear me out!"

"SHUT UP!!!" The sheer force of his words knocked Bra off balance, and she stumbled backwards. That same old aura formed once again, engulfing his entire body in flickering crimson-red flames. "Traitor..."

Bra cringed in fear, trembling at the thought of what dire consequences would follow. But suddenly Keiko lunged in front of her, and shielded the princess with arms outstretched.

"It was my fault, Highness!" She asserted, putting on a brave face.

"Keiko, no!" Bra cried.

"Please, sire! Don't punish her for my doings!" the girl shouted, taking no notice to Bra's pleas.

Whatever she had done, it seemed effective. For Vegeta's aura diminished and he swayed, clasping a hand to his forehead and grimacing painfully.

"Fine..." he muttered weakly. "Then you shall be punished, foolish maid. You will remain forever enslaved, regardless of anything my sister promised you. You will be given extra chores, and receive fifty lashes later this evening... once my headache is gone..." He staggered away without another word.

Bra was positively stunned by Keiko's amount of courage. "Keiko... you didn't have to..."

Keiko turned and smiled. "Hey, I'd consider that being let off easy. I've gotten much worse for doing something as simple as stealing bread from the kitchens."

"Thank you, Keiko. I may never find a way to repay you."

The maid smiled cheerfully and led the way back into the castle.

* * *

Of course, they weren't smiling for much longer. As soon as King Vegeta was informed of their doings, he became infuriated. 

"WHAT?!?" He shouted, springing to his feet at the news of his youngest son's second kidnapping. "Who is responsible for this?" he demanded.

"A maid working in this very castle, Otou-san. Keiko, I believe." Prince Vegeta stated. The king let out a stressed sigh, and collapsed back into his throne.

"Did she operate alone?" he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"... Yes." said the prince hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Otou-san. There were no others." he nodded.

Bra, who had been listening in secret from around the corner, leaned up against the wall and sank to the floor. Her brother had lied for her. She did not deserve his sympathy. So why was he doing this? He had _never_ lied to his father before.

"Then she should be punished immediately!"

"Already taken care of, Otou-san. She has been given fifty lashes and assigned double the workload." said her brother calmly.

"Good... saves me the trouble... You are excused, Vegeta."

The young man bowed and left his tense father to his troubles. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Bra took off for her room so as not to be discovered.

Not five minutes later, she heard a soft rap at her bedroom door.

"It's open." She called. In came Prince Vegeta, a soft smile displayed upon his face. "Oh, hey..."

"Hey." Vegeta slowly crossed the room and sat next to her on her bed. "You seem distracted. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, you know... stuff..." she shrugged casually.

"Is it because you're shocked that I lied for you?"

Bra gaped at her brother. "How did you..."

"Are you kidding?" he joked. "I'm surprised Otou-san didn't hear you! You breathe way too loud, sis."

Bra laughed. "But why did you do that, Onii-kun? I certainly wasn't worthy of your mercy."

"I know, but Otou-san is already frustrated with you about your training. I thought I'd give you a break."

"Thanks, Vegeta." Bra smiled, giving him a big hug.

"Any time. But just tell me one thing. Why did you organize for Goku's kidnapping anyway? You knew you were just going to make Otou-san upset."

"I know. And it seemed more like deliverance than a kidnapping."

"But why?"

"It's complicated..." she sighed, averting his gaze.

"Try me."

* * *

The next morning, Keiko was a bit nervous about her new job in the dungeons. But after the harsh whipping she had received the previous evening, she figured it couldn't be much worse. Mitsuko hadn't pestered her with an endless list of questions like she had expected. Her sister was probably holding back out of sympathy, which angered her. She didn't need compassion. 

Feeling anxious to get the chore over with, Keiko hurried to the kitchens to pick up the prisoners' food and headed down the cold dark stairway. There was a little steel cart waiting at the foot of the stairs for her to put the plates of food on. The little list of cell numbers in hand, she searched the stone doors for the corresponding numbers. All seemed to go well at first. The prisoners were all too happy to have this new service. They all seemed harmless to Keiko, and she couldn't figure out why such people were here in the first place. But it would be terribly rude to ask such a thing, so she put away her curiosity and continued down the hall. As she rounded a corner, she caught sight of two guards standing in front of one of the cell doors. Wheeling the cart past them casually, she glanced at its number above the door. It was not on her list. So she continued on, deciding to forget about whatever was being so heavily guarded, until she had one cell left; cell number 11. Locating the right cell, she took out her keys and unlocked the door. The prisoner inside this cell was not at all like the others she had seen. This one was but a small boy, perhaps around her age. His black untidy hair made it impossible to get a good look at him with his head drooped down to his chest.

"... Hello?" She called softly, getting the boy's attention. He wearily lifted his head up and gazed at her with tired eyes. He had been asleep.

"Yeah...?" He said weakly with a dry scratchy voice.

"I've come with food for you." She said, holding out the last plate on her cart. "It's not much... just a bit of bread and meat, and some water..." But she could already see the boy absent-mindedly licking his lips. He leaned forward, temporarily forgetting the chains that held his hands over his head. "Oh, here! Let me get those for you." Keiko said, reaching for her keys again. Careful to first close the door behind her, she freed him from his shackles and handed him the plate of food. He hungrily scarfed down everything that was in front of him in under a minute, and his stomach rumbled happily in response. Keiko suppressed a giggle.

"Not much, but that definitely hit the spot!" The boy patted his satisfied belly appreciatively. "You've earned my thanks. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Keiko. I work as a maid in this castle."

"Pleased to meet you, Keiko. I'm Zamuri."

"Zamuri..." Keiko repeated. The name sounded familiar. Of course! This was the boy Pan had wanted her to deliver a message to. "Are you Pan's brother?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"I met her recently, and she gave me a message to give to you."

"Really?!? What is it?" Zamuri asked excitedly.

"She told me to tell you not to worry about them. They're all doing fine, and they're coming to get you out soon."

"Really? How soon?"

"I'm not sure." Keiko shrugged. (To be honest, I don't think Pan was sure either.) "Well, that's it. That's all she said."

"Okay... Thanks, Keiko." Zamuri smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to go now. I have a lot of other jobs that I need to get done. I'm afraid I'll have to put you back in those..." She sadly pointed at the shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I understand." Zamuri sighed, and raised his hands up for her to put the iron clamps around his wrists. Keiko sighed as she finished, picked up the plate and headed toward the door. "Will you ever come back?" Zamuri asked. Keiko smiled and nodded. "Good."

* * *

Dinner was especially quiet in the royal dining hall that evening. It was though an invisible curtain of angst hung over the king and his two remaining children. As usual, Bra barely touched her food. But tonight she had lost her appetite completely, so she sat there prodding her food with the tips of her fork to make it look partially eaten. In fact, King Vegeta was doing something similar on the other end of the great table. Only Prince Vegeta seemed to be eating anything. Five minutes into the meal, the king rose from his chair and left the room without so much as a word. 

"I'm done too." Bra announced to her confused brother, and slowly followed her father, trying not to look suspicious. She pursued him all the way to his main council chamber, where she was surprised to see his best military leaders were waiting. They all gathered around a small wooden table covered by a large piece of paper that appeared to be a map. Quickly masking her ki, she hid behind a marble pillar to listen in. The voices were low and serious, and she could barely make out a word. Suddenly remembering the advice her brother had given her, Bra slowed her breathing so as to remain unnoticed. Remembering her training, she closed her eyes so as to free up her other senses. The conversation became clearer, and she caught words such as 'troops', 'rebels', and 'attack'. Being more than able to put two and two together, Bra held her breath as she realized what her father was planning.

"No..." She began muttering unintentionally. "He can't..." Then, something happened. Some unknown inner fire within the princess broke loose, and she found herself racing out from her hiding place and up to her father screaming, "You can't do this!!!"

"Bra! What are you doing in here?!?" Vegeta shouted with a mixture of anger and panic.

"Otou-san, this has gone far enough! Please, just leave those people alone! They had nothing to do with Goku's kidnapping!"

Vegeta fully turned toward her, a look of growing resentment in his black eyes. "And how would you know this?"

"I..." Bra hesitated. (Damn! Caught in my own lie again!) Desperately trying not to lose her cool, she quickly thought something up. "I just know that they aren't that type of people. If you'd had spent time with them like I had, you'd understand."

"Hmph..." The king crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do? Just sit here while my son is in the hands of those traitors?!?"

"Otou-san, please... just hear me out... Make a truce with them! Stop this fighting once and for all!"

"Why should I?" The king snorted.

"Because..." She stuttered. What now? "... because..."

"Because it would be of great advantage to you, Otou-san." Prince Vegeta walked slowly into the room in his usual cool fashion. "If you were to have Goku live there as one of them, he would soon learn all their strengths and weaknesses, giving us a huge advantage over them. He would locate all their hiding spots, secret storages, and most importantly, learn their fighting techniques. Plus, you would have plenty of time to build up your armies for the final attack on the rebels!"

"He has a point there, Your Majesty." One of the generals mumbled.

"Hmph!" The king said again. "And what kind of father, king or not, would leave his son in the clutches of his enemies?"

"I've seen the way they cared for him, and I assure you he's treated quite well." Bra assured. But one intimidating glare from her father, and she stepped back, deciding to let her brother handle it.

"Think of the outcome of this, Otou-san. You will be known as the most brilliant and dedicated leader of Vegeta-sei in all of history!" Knowing he had hit the nail right on the head, the prince moved in for the kill. "So why don't we put these petty war plans aside for a while, and focus on the future?"

"I still don't like the idea of letting Kakarot's kind raise my youngest son." King Vegeta thought aloud, scratching his chin. "But you do come up with some valid points, Vegeta. Very well, I will call a truce with Kakarot... for now." He sent one of the guards to bring him a blank document to write the truce on. "But I'm warning you, if one thing goes wrong I won't hesitate to attack them!"

"Oh, and there's one more thing, Otou-san. It's about Trunks." The prince added.

"Hmm? What about him?"

"Well, he's been locked up there for quite some time now. And he doesn't seem to be doing anything. If he truly wants to live with those rebels, why not let him? I will gladly take his place as your heir. Anyway, I'm sure it's better than living every day knowing you're holding your own son captive."

"True..." The king muttered. "He does seem to express a deep liking for those people. All right, I'll add that in." He agreed, scribbling madly on the piece of parchment.

"Arigatô, Otou-san." Prince Vegeta bowed and turned to leave, winking at Bra as he passed.

"What was that for?" Bra asked, once out of their father's earshot. "I mean... it was brilliant what you did, but I never would have thought it was possible to free Trunks in the process! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, I have my reasons." The prince whispered slyly.

* * *

The next day, King Vegeta met with Son Goku under a white flag, where they both signed the official document in front of several witnesses (including Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo). As Goku put the quill to the paper and carefully scrawled his name down, Vegeta chuckled inside. The fool was falling perfectly for his ultimate plan. 

"I hope this means there's no hard feelings about my previous behavior, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he rolled up the scroll.

"Oh please, call me Goku!" He laughed.

"Well then, that's that. You won't have any trouble from us anymore, so long as you do the same."

"Thanks! You know, you're alright, Vegeta. May your life be long and your kingdom prosper!"

"Eh heh heh... And yours as well, _Goku_." Vegeta chuckled. He turned to Trunks, who had been brought with them as part of the agreement. "Well, Trunks... If this is truly where you want to live, I no longer see reason in stopping you. I think you are a fool in doing so, but it is not my place to decide these things for you anymore." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have grown into a fine young man. Your mother would have been very proud. Just know that if you ever decide to come back, our doors are open to you."

"Thank you, Otou-san." Trunks beamed. Then the king did something he hadn't for the longest time. He leaned in closer to Trunks, and embraced him in a warm and sincere father-son hug. Trunks was surprised at first, but resisted embarrassment and hugged back.

"TRUNKS!!!" A shrill, excited voice rang from the hills just west of the group. Pan came zooming up to them as fast as she could, considering the previous day's training. "So it's true! You've come back!!!" As soon as Trunks broke off his hug with his father, Pan rushed straight into him, knocking him off his feet. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks was a bit surprised by this gesture, but thought it was merely due to her anticipation of the day they would be together again.

"Hey, Pan! Long time no see!" He stated rather casually, not quite knowing what else to say.

"Here! I saved this for you!" Pan unbuckled the red sheath strapped around her, and handed it to him.

"Thanks! I knew you'd keep it safe for me!" Trunks stood up and slung the loaded sheath over his shoulder, fastening the familiar red buckle. It felt surprisingly good to once again have that constant extra load weighing him down slightly.

Vegeta smiled at seeing how happy his son truly was here. One can't help but smile when all is right again, and the sun begins to shine after the rain. But don't think the sky was completely clear.

"But Otou-san." Pan turned to her father after the king and his men had left. "What about Zamuri?"

"He wasn't mentioned in the truce, Pan." Gohan said truthfully. "We'll have to find another way to get him back. For now, let's just be thankful we're on neutral terms with the king again." Seeing the disheartened look on his daughter's face, he quickly added, "But don't worry! We're going to get him back soon."

"How soon, Otou-san?"

Gohan didn't answer.

* * *

What does Gohan mean? What will result from this treaty that is meant to be broken? What were Prince Vegeta's secret intentions in setting Trunks free? When will Zamuri be liberated? And most importantly... what will little Goku grow up to be like, and will he be a benefit for King Vegeta or the rebels?

But the biggest question is: WHEN WILL I ACTUALLY FIND THE TIME TO WRITE THE ANSWERS?!? Guess you just gotta wait (and pray) until I do! Ja ne for now!!


	34. An Anxious Peace

WHEE!!! Hyper, hyper, hyper... OFF AIR AGAIN!!! Yes yes, I'm back with yet ANOTHER continuation!!! I'm sure some of you are thinking, 'Is this EVER going to end?' Well to be perfectly blunt, I HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOEVER!!! WHEE!!! (_Sings along to En Fuego )_ Whew... anyways, here's the chapter... Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 34: An Anxious Peace

Nearly five peaceful and prosperous years later...

For the 'rebels', this was a time of mending old wounds, and the beginning of a new kingdom on Vegeta-sei. They traveled deeper into the hills surrounded by the deadly mountains, and built their new village on top of the largest hill they could find. It seemed perfect for them. Not a mile from the site was a large freshwater river that ran down from a large waterfall (perfect for training, as Piccolo said). Plus there were some excellent plains for planting crops not too far to the north.

In need of a leader, the people instantly and unanimously voted Goku as their new king. He promised to govern them fair and justly as best as he could. The people built him a magnificent castle right in the center of town, so no matter what window he looked out of, he would see his people busy with their everyday lives. And there was no great white wall surrounding the castle that prevented anyone from coming or leaving as they pleased. Goku's entire family (and many of his close friends as well) were invited to live there with him.

As well as the new kingdom's economy, its population had flourished. In those five years alone, the number of people in the city nearly doubled. This was mainly because some groups of travelers from Vegeta's kingdom had come seeking a new life under Son Goku's rule. But there was also the fact that after the truce had been made, there was a dramatic increase in the birth rate. In fact, Goten and Paris had been blessed with a healthy baby girl about a year after the treaty signing. She had her mother's smooth brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, and her father's goofy, laid-back personality. And because of her good looks, she had been given the name Emi, which means 'blessed with beauty'. But of course, there cannot be births without deaths. Three years after the treaty, Hercule Satan had died of a sudden heart attack. And not being able to live without his lifelong companion, Chiaotzu had also died of the devastation of losing Tien.

Though there was peace, the days did not go by without training. The length and intensity of Pan's lessons had reduced at least, but nonetheless remained ever challenging under the watchful eye of Piccolo. Trunks often participated in their training sessions to sharpen some of his experimental techniques. Now that Pan was much stronger, she was frequently used as his guinea pig for testing out some of his new moves. Since the truce was made, Pan no longer found it as vital to achieve the level of Super Saiyan, though it was still a goal of hers. Many times before she had gotten so close, but there seemed to be some sort of barrier keeping her from powering up any further. She was missing something, but couldn't figure out what.

As for Prince Goku, he grew up knowing nothing about how he was the main cause of a major rebellion. He was adopted into Gohan's family, almost like a fill-in for Zamuri's absence. Goku was now five and a half years old, and had been given exactly the kind of childhood Bulma had always wanted for him. Of course, he never knew that.

"Hey sis, wake up!" Young Goku exclaimed, bursting into Pan's bedroom and whipping her blanket down to the end of the bed.

"Mmm... Goku, go away..." Pan mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

"No! You hafta wake up now!"

"Still sleepy..." Pan tiredly pulled her blanket back over her head and held it tight so Goku couldn't pry it away from her.

"Come on, Pan! It's your birthday! You gotta get up!" Goku clambered onto the bed and began jumping around.

"Since it's _my_ birthday, I should be allowed the right to get up whenever I please." Pan said through the sheets.

"Aww..." Goku whined, plopping down on his seat beside her.

"Just kidding!" Pan burst out from under the sheets and tickled his belly.

"He... Hey! S-... top... STOP!!" The little boy gasped in between giggles, desperately trying to grab her hands. But she did not stop, not until he had resorted to rolling right off the bed. "Okay... you win..." He panted. Pan chuckled and went into her bathroom, ruffling his messy black hair as she passed.

A few moments later, she was washed and dressed, and followed Goku (who was practically skipping) downstairs to the dining hall. There, her family and friends were waiting for her.

"Happy birthday, Pan!" They all shouted in unison as she entered the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a bright red banner with shining gold letters spelling out the words, 'Happy 20th Birthday'.

After a hearty breakfast, and the relief of Piccolo's announcement that training had been cancelled for the day, Pan decided to go for a walk outside the village.

"Not unless someone goes with you." Her father had said. He had been very overprotective of his daughter, especially now that she was a princess (for real this time). Without hesitation, Pan had asked Trunks to accompany her. She had wanted to talk to him anyway.

"Hey, Trunks..." She said quietly once they were far enough away from the village. It was a rather humid day, so they had sought shade from a nearby forest. The two walked slowly along the worn dirt path listening to the birds' midmorning songs.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Zamuri's okay?"

Trunks didn't answer for a moment, and took time to gaze up at the beautifully woven tapestry of leaves above them.

"I'm sure he's all right, Pan."

"Really?"

"Hey, he's a tough guy. If you two are anything alike, then I'm positive he's fine." Trunks smiled, which made Pan smile. How it was possible Trunks had grown even more handsome in the last five years, Pan didn't know. He was now fully 28, but looked years younger. His soft lavender hair was still the same style it had always been in; a short bowl-cut with a small widow's peak displayed on the top of his forehead. His sparkling blue eyes shone bright with energy and vitality. For the first fourteen years of her life, Pan had looked up to him as her big brother, role model, and best friend. But as the years went by, she began to see something different in him. She found it hard to spend even a single day without his constant presence. Just being with him excited her. He was the first one she thought about when she awoke every morning, and the last image in her mind as she drifted off to sleep each night. At first she thought it was simply because she had missed him so much while he was in captivity. But she was smarter than that. At 20, she knew well what this new emotion was. She was just too afraid to express it.

The two walked in silence for a few more moments, until they reached a familiar clearing where an old, moss-covered tree corpse lay. It had long since died and fallen due to its age. The trunk had gotten to be around five feet thick, making it one of the oldest trees in the forest.

"Hey Trunks, can I see your sword for a minute?" Pan asked.

"Sure. What for?" Trunks asked curiously, drawing the blade and handing it to her.

"Well, while you were being held captive, I made a promise to myself. I told myself that my training would be complete when I can chop this tree in two with one swing."

"What'll that do?" Trunks shrugged.

"It's just something I need to prove to myself. I need to know I am strong enough to wield this sword, should there ever come a time where I must use it." She clasped the handle with both hands and spread her feet apart. Facing the gnarled tree, she raised the weapon above her head, and let it down hard and swift.

_THUD_

Trunks stared for a moment at the large incise she had created in the bark. It had to be at least a foot deep. But it hadn't even cut through half the trunk. Pan sighed, wrenching the sword out of the tree.

"See that?" She pointed to a very small dent to the left of hers. "That's the mark I created the day I made that promise." She handed the sword back to him, and began to walk back the way they had come. But she hadn't gone ten feet when she heard another thud behind her. Whirling around, she saw that Trunks had made a clean cut about three feet through the tree.

"You're right... this is hard." Trunks sighed, sheathing the blade. "And that's because this tree has grown harder with age. It's really tough! I guess I still have some training to do as well!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Zamuri!" Keiko grinned as she entered his usual cell that morning with an extra large plate of food. "I snuck some extras from the kitchens for you!"

"Ahh thanks, Keiko! You're the greatest!" Zamuri beamed. He loved looking forward to her visits every morning and evening. She was the only company he really ever had.

In five whole years he hadn't seen the light of day. He had all but forgotten the smell of the spring wind, the call of the birds, and the touch of grass beneath his feet. His only connection with the outside world was this girl- who had now grown into a fine young woman of 19. She was absolutely fascinating to him. Her chocolate-colored eyes always lit up with eagerness when she saw him. Her black hair was uncharacteristic for any normal Saiyan, but Keiko was certainly not normal. Unlike most Saiyans, the tip of every fine strand of her hair was a rich dark brown color, which made her even more interesting in Zamuri's opinion. He sometimes felt a bit embarrassed in front of her because he was hardly presentable to someone as beautiful as her. Over the years, his hair had grown down to nearly shoulder-length and his clothes were tattered and dirty. He had begun to look much older due to his lack of sunlight and exercise. Perhaps the only sign of youth left were his vivid black eyes. They were all Keiko seemed to want to look at.

"Hey Keiko, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the troubled look in her eyes.

"Oh Zamuri... for five whole years I have watched you wither away in this cold chamber. I just wish there was something I could do."

"You being here is enough, Keiko." He comforted her.

"I know... I just wish things didn't have to be this way."

Zamuri had to agree with her there. When he had first met her, she had given him a message from his sister across the mountains. She had said they would come for him soon. Well now, five whole years later, nothing had happened. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Keiko brought him news from the outside as well as his daily meals. She had informed him all about his family's conditions after the battle, and of Keiko's involvement in Prince Goku's kidnapping.

In an effort to make her feel better, Zamuri put his arms around her waist and embraced her in a reassuring hug.

"Me too, Keiko. Me too."

* * *

After Trunks and Pan had returned from their walk, a meeting had been called in King Goku's council chamber to discuss some important matters.

"This is ridiculous!" Gohan exclaimed, banging his fist against the table. "We've been at peace with King Vegeta for five years, completely disregarding the fact that he's still holding Zamuri prisoner! We must act!"

"We may be at peace, but it is an uneasy peace." Trunks said calmly. "My father's army is very large. If we were to do anything out of line, he would not hesitate to launch an attack on our village."

"But we can't just sit around while my son is in the hands of that menace!"

"Calm down, Gohan!" Goku said. "We'll get Zamuri back, I promise. But first we need a plan to negotiate his release peacefully."

"We ask something of him, and he's bound to ask something of us." Goten intervened. "I'm with Gohan on this one. He could easily ask us to strip down our defenses, making us even more vulnerable to attack! And if we don't do what he says, we'd be putting Zamuri's life on the line."

"Then what do you propose we do, Goten?" Trunks asked rather harshly.

"I think our best bet is a hit-and-run type tactic. We sneak in, get Zamuri, and sneak back out."

"Do you even know what you're saying?!? You have no idea how heavily guarded that castle is!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oh, and I suppose you would, being locked up in that dungeon for so long!" Goten retorted.

"Guys! Please, settle down!" Goku held up his hands to try and stop the bickering. "We need to work together to come up with a plan!"

Piccolo stood silently in a corner and watched the Saiyans argue.

"It's clear to me that these two kingdoms were never meant to be at peace with each other." He muttered. "Why don't you just build up your own armies and train them for battle so we would actually stand a chance?"

"We don't have nearly enough men to stand even half of a chance against Vegeta's forces!" Gohan disputed.

"Look, I was just making a suggestion! I have no intention of joining this pointless argument." Piccolo said. "In my opinion, Goten's plan was a bit hasty. But we may be able to use his general idea to our advantage. Hit-and-run tactics sound like a better plan for the battlefield to me."

"Are you saying there's no avoiding an all-out war with Vegeta?" Gohan questioned.

"All I'm saying is we had better be prepared if it comes to that!" Piccolo raised his voice in frustration.

"Please, you guys! Stop your fighting, or we'll never get anything done!" Goku intervened.

"I wasn't fighting; I was just trying to get my point across!" said Piccolo.

"I agree with Piccolo, you guys." Kuririn said recessively. "There's no telling how much longer Vegeta will stand being at peace with us. Knowing him, he's probably just itching to call off the truce and battle us once again. And I think we'd all feel safer if we had a few troops to back us up if it ever became necessary."

"But if my father finds out we're building up our arms, he'll just use that as an excuse to attack us!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Okay, look." Uub intervened, unable to sit in silence any longer. "It seems to me that we have two main strategies. One, we could try and negotiate for Zamuri's release. Or two, we could break the truce and try to get him back by force. Since we can't seem to come to any mutual agreement, I suggest we either make one of the two ideas work so that we all agree, or come up with a new plan."

"I vote we take a lunch break!" Goten suggested, raising his hand.

"Now there's something I like to hear!" Goku cheered. "This bickering has gone on long enough anyway. I officially declare this meeting dismissed!" He stood up and watched the others file out the door before leaving himself.

"So, did you boys come up with any brilliant rescue plans yet?" Chi-Chi asked her husband as he staggered wearily out of the room.

"Not yet..." Goku answered hesitantly.

"Ridiculous..." Chi-Chi sighed. "Goku, when are you guys going to decide on something?"

"These things take time, Chi-Chi."

"You've been having these meetings every so often for the past five months! How much more time do you need?!?"

"I'm not sure!" Goku said defensively. "We've come up with a few ideas, but we just can't seem to agree on anything."

"My only grandson is in danger, and you men are having cooperation issues?!? Goku, if you don't find a way to get Zamuri out of there soon, I will never forgive you! I'm surprised even Videl puts up with you! It's _her_ son over there! Though she doesn't show it, she's heartbroken that it's taking so long! She's worried sick!"

"What do you expect me to do, Chi-Chi? This is a very delicate situation, and one wrong move could spell disaster for us!"

"Well, think about it! He has something we want, and we have something _he_ obviously wants."

"What's that, Chi?"

Chi-Chi was careful to speak very slowly and clearly, despite her overwhelming frustration. "We have his youngest son."


	35. Searching for an Answer

I'M SORRY!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!

Takes time to breathe Okay... for those of you who think I dropped of the face of the earth... School has started, so I'm overloaded with homework and staying up until 11:00 PM average. Plus I still seem to be on this writer's block, so nothing good is coming out!! CURSE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Oh yeah, and my computer COMPLETELY BROKE DOWN!!! Stupid viruses first blocked my internet access, and then made it so I couldn't even start it up! Well, the geek squad at Best Buy fixed it, and now I'm happy again. Anyway, I hope you'll all forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. I promise, I have NO intention of stopping in the middle, and this story WILL be finished! So without further ado, here's the long-awaited chapter 35.

* * *

Chapter 35: Searching for an Answer

"Watch it, Bra! Here I come!"

"Ready when you are, Onii-san!" Bra took a deep breath and took her fighting stance. She watched intensely as her brother, Vegeta, raised his arm so his palm was facing her. He smirked.

"GO!" He shouted suddenly, releasing a fury of energy blasts in her direction. Bra leaped into the air, dodging them as fast as she could. Smoke arose from all directions as the ki blasts careened into the walls. Vegeta watched as his little sister avoided every attack with ease. Wanting to test her further, he formed one more blast in his palm and chucked it some distance behind Bra. Then with his index finger, he traced a path in the air and the blast followed. Being too occupied with the other blasts, Bra hadn't noticed the oncoming red ball of energy leave Vegeta's hand. But suddenly she sensed it, and whirled around just in time to neutralize it with an equally powerful blast of her own. She smirked in satisfaction, and turned back around- just in time to meet with Vegeta's fist in her stomach. She was knocked into the wall with incredible force, causing the whole training room to tremble, and then fell limply to the floor.

"You're getting better, I'll give you that much." Vegeta sighed as he hovered down next to her.

"No fair, Vegeta! You didn't tell me you were going to use mêlée too!" She shouted, sitting up and rubbing her stomach. She expected a pretty nasty bruise from that one.

But Vegeta only shook his head. "In a real battle, when does your opponent ever give you the courtesy of letting you in on his next move?" Bra shut her mouth and got to her feet. "You got cocky and lost your focus. Had that been a real fight, you would have been shown no mercy."

"Gomennasai, Onii-san." Bra apologized, hanging her head.

"Apologies won't do you any good. Just do better the next time."

Bra nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's enough for today!" Prince Vegeta stated, grabbing a water bottle from one corner of the room and drenching his head with it. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Bra nodded and headed for the kitchens. Since she was now on a tight training schedule, her appetite seemed much greater. Upon entering the large white-tiled room, she called for one of the cooks and announced that she wanted a big lunch. While waiting for her meal to arrive, she began absent-mindedly running her fingers through her ponytail. She tugged at the tie until it gave way, releasing her short, silky blue hair. In the last five years Bra had not allowed her hair to grow out a great deal. The tips were just able to brush her shoulders. It was time for another haircut.

"Oh, Princess Bra! Good afternoon." A voice abruptly greeted from behind her. Bra turned around in her seat to see Keiko standing in the entryway pushing a few empty trays on a cart.

"Hey, Keiko!" Bra replied with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Hey, on my way up here, I caught a glimpse of some of your father's advisors heading down to his council chamber. I think something big is going on."

"Something big? Like what?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't be my place to nose around such places, especially for someone with _my_ reputation." Keiko chuckled. Ever since she had mysteriously disappeared one evening and returned less than twelve hours later with a heavy punishment, the other maids had kept a considerable distance from her.

"Thanks, Keiko. I'm going to go down and find out what's going on." Bra stated.

"Be careful, princess!" Keiko called after her as she dashed out of the kitchen.

Bra frantically hurried down to the council chamber where, sure enough, her father was talking to the advisors, as well as some military leaders. They stood surrounding a small granite table with a large map and some papers sprawled out on top of it. As always, Bra masked her ki, hid behind a pillar, and slowed her breathing. She began listening in, but it was surprisingly easy to make out the entire conversation. Her father was once again speaking of the rebels and war. She had known that truce had been made to one day be broken, but she had just hoped that day wouldn't have come so soon.

Suddenly the conversation stopped, which grabbed Bra's attention. She listened extremely closely, but could hear no movement.

"It's all right, Bra. You can come out." She heard her father sigh in a monotonic voice. Bra froze and held her breath, hoping that her father would think he was mistaken, and continue talking. "I know you're there, Bra, and it's all right."

Slowly, she peered around the column to see her father had not even looked up from the table.

"Come here, Bra." He said gently. Too gently. Bra became suspicious, and cautiously approached them. "As it seems eavesdropping is one of your favorite pastimes, I thought you might as well give me your opinion on these plans."

Bra stared down at the table, where there was a map covered with red and blue pegs to represent the rebels and the positions of Vegeta's troops.

"I am planning to surround their encampment with soldiers, and then attack when they least expect it." The king explained.

"Otou-san, not again!" Bra moaned in her childish whiney voice, staggering away from the table.

"What, are ambush tactics out of _style_ now?" the king questioned with annoyance, folding his arms.

"No, it's just that you've gone five years without disrupting the peace and-"

"Exactly!" King Vegeta cut her off. "I've waited five long, miserable years, anticipating the day when my youngest son would be returned to me! I'd say it's been long enough!"

"But Otou-san, if you attack them now, you'd be throwing away five years of careful preparation for your ultimate plan!" She desperately reasoned. "Remember? You were going to go down in history as the greatest king to ever rule Vegeta-sei!"

"Yes, I remember that quite well. But I'm sick and tired of living every day knowing that my son is being brought up by Kakarot's kind! It's more than any father could bear, seeing his child grow up in the hands of his enemies!"

"Otou-san..." Bra began, but she then saw the frustration in her father's eyes. She knew what he was feeling, for she was feeling the same. But she had swallowed her emotions for the greater cause. Now she didn't know what to do. All Bra wanted was peace, so she kept telling herself that she had to stop her father from attacking the rebels at all costs. But now she was at a loss. "Please... just wait a little bit longer..." she implored. "There has to be another way to solve this..."

"Bra... why do you go against me?" the king asked sadly. "Why do you stand up for these rebels when I, your own father, despise their very existence? How have I wronged you? What have I done to make you hate me and go against my beliefs?"

"Stop it!" Bra abruptly shouted. She hated it when her father made her feel guilty like that. "I don't hate you! I just believe there's a better solution than war here! Please understand, Otou-san... I don't want there to be any more bloodshed... like last time..."

She didn't know what else to do to convince him. Having nothing more to say, Bra fled from the room before her father could call after her, and once again locked herself in her bedroom.

* * *

Goku had been disturbed by his wife's words all day. Now it was night, and he lay awake in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling, hearing her words over and over again in his mind. 

"_We have his youngest son."_

What was that supposed to mean? That in order to maintain peace with Vegeta, young Goku must be sacrificed? But he was just a child! And he had no idea who he really was. Chi-Chi was suggesting that in order to get Zamuri back safely, little Goku would have to be the exchange. But for the past five years, the boy had grown on him. Though King Goku knew this child was in no way related to him, he couldn't help smiling whenever the boy looked up at him with shining blue eyes and called him 'Grandpa'.

But he didn't belong here. His rightful home was with his real father, in his own kingdom. And the last thing King Goku wanted was to end up like King Vegeta, who had gone fourteen years raising a child that was not rightfully his, never breathing a word of her true family.

But if young Goku were to know, what would he choose? Would he even want to leave the only people he knew and loved? Such a decision should never, in King Goku's opinion, be placed on the shoulders of an innocent 5-year-old boy. He was too young... too young to understand.

Was that why Vegeta had never told Pan?

"Goku-sa..."

"Uh...?" Goku turned to see Chi-Chi peering up at him from under the sheets, her eyes still half closed. "Oh sorry, Chi-Chi. Did I wake you?"

"No..." She shook her head softly. "Goku, I'm... sorry about what I said earlier. I was just frustrated... I didn't mean it."

"That's okay, Chi." Goku sighed.

His wife snuggled closer to him and held on to his arm. "I've just missed my grandson so much these past few years..."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. Tomorrow I'll hold another meeting. And I promise we'll stay in there until we come up with something to set things right again."

"Thank you, Goku..." Chi-Chi sighed, straying back into her slumber.

* * *

Elsewhere, Princess Bra lay silently in her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. There was no moon tonight, so it was nearly pitch black. She repeated the day's events over and over again in her mind. 

She drifted into a subconscious state, feeling an eternity pass by in a minute. The conversations repeating in her head slowly faded, only to be replaced by a new, familiar voice pulling her back into consciousness.

("... Bra-chan... Can you hear me, Bra-chan...?")

Bra sat up quickly, realizing the voice was real. She stared around her room, but saw no one.

("Bra, are you there? It's Pan. Answer me!")

("Pan-chan!!") Bra responded telepathically. She was overjoyed to once again hear the voice of her best friend. ("What's up?")

("Onee-chan... we seriously need to talk. But I can't do this for long. This long distance telepathy is really stressing.")

("Okay. So, what's going on?")

("Listen, lately my father has been really anxious to come up with a plan to rescue my brother, Zamuri.")

("Yeah, and my father has been just looking for an excuse to break off the truce and declare war.") Bra replied.

("Oh boy...") Pan sighed. ("I think we need to find some way to talk things over in person. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you be willing to-")

("Yes, of course!") Bra cut her off anxiously. ("Just tell me where.")

* * *

Sutsuki: There, I've done it!!! Oh, and I've been reposting all my chapters with modified page breaks to increase understanding of when the scenes switch. Haha, I'm SO smart! ...Ok, so I just figured it out... 


	36. Attempted Peace, Disastrous Results

Okay, I'm done with excuses. This chapter took entirely too long to write, and that's unacceptable for me. As of now, I'll do whatever it takes to finish this story eventually. Writer's block is loosening up, school work is lightening after midterms, and marching band is all but over. So, with all the more time on my hands, I should be able to work a lot more diligently. Thanks for waiting, and I hope you all can forgive me.

To Kaci: When I got your last review, I knew you were right. I can only imagine how annoyed you all must be with me for putting this off. I'm a woman of my word, and I DID make a promise stating I wasn't going to stop in the middle. My computer is fine, and I DO know how this story is going to end. …yes, I actually took the time to construct a bulleted outline of the remaining plot… Scrupulous, aren't I? Anyway, I understand you were just trying to help me realize I was taking too long, and weren't trying to be mean. Thanks for that.

* * *

Chapter 36: Attempted Peace, Disastrous Results

The clouds were thick and heavy over the plains, not even allowing the faint starlight through. No sound could be heard for miles around other than the soft blow of the wind. The leaves of the trees rustled almost noiselessly as the breeze brought with it signs and scents of late spring. All indications of daytime had faded, and the night became vivid with life.

Though all this surrounded her, Pan could only concentrate on what lay ahead; her meeting with Bra. She accurately remembered the last time they had spoken to each other, and their conversation had not been that of the speaking kind.

"_Get… out…" Pan grimaced, her fists clenched tightly again. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"_

"_I think I will! I can't believe I ever thought I was related to you!"_

"_I don't have to stand here and listen to you insult my family!" Pan shouted, pushing Bra out of her bedroom door and slamming it behind her._

That had been five whole years ago, and on her 15th birthday of all days! It had also been during that monstrous battle that had come to be known among the villagers as the Battle of Blazing Hill, evidently named for the pile of ash that the mound on which they had originally lived had become.

As she dashed quickly across the plains toward their predetermined meeting place, Pan couldn't help but worry that Bra was still angry with her. It had been so long, she could barely remember what they had been fighting about. But Bra had sounded so desperate when they had talked the night before.

She was almost there now. She could make out the wide, looming crevice in the mountain's face where she had last seen her former sister… and her twin brother.

"Onee-chan…"

Pan jumped three feet in the air at the sudden voice behind her. She whirled around to see…

"GOKU!!! What the… What are you DOING here?!"

"I heard you get up, and went too see where you were going." The young boy said innocently. "Onee-chan, why are we way out here? You know Otou-san doesn't like it when you go out alone. You're gonna get in trouble."

"This is a special case, Goku! Now please go back home!" Pan urged.

"I can't…" he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I don't know the way…" Goku dropped his head and looked guiltily at the ground.

"Hey, don't be like that…" Pan sighed heavily and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I don't have time to take you back right now, so I guess you'll just have to stick with me for a while. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this, okay Squirt?"

"Not even Trunks-san?"

"_Especially_ not Trunks-san."

"Okay."

Pan took the child's hand and led him into the cave's entrance. They walked in a ways before approaching a hollowed out cavern with a small pool of water.

"Hey Onee-chan, where are we anyway?" Goku asked, looking around. "I feel like I've… been here before."

Pan didn't have time to respond. Just then, a figure burst forth from the water, gasping for air. This made both of them jump, and a small, high-pitched yelp escaped Goku's throat.

"Hey Pan, here you are! I was getting tired of waiting on you!" Bra panted, hoisting herself from the pool and squeezing the water from her cerulean hair.

"O… onee-chan…" Goku muttered, clutching Pan's arm tightly. "W… who's that?"

Bra immediately noticed the cowering child behind Pan. "Um… Pan, I thought you were coming alone."

"Uh… well, you see…" Pan rubbed the back of her head.

"Onee-chan…!" Goku tugged at his sister's sleeve nervously.

"Relax, Goku!" Pan hissed.

"Goku…?" Bra took a closer look at the boy. Sure enough, those deep blue eyes stirred the memory of her baby brother that had been engraved in the back of her mind for five years now. "Wait, that's…"

Pan slowly nodded before turning back to the boy. "Goku, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Bra."

"She's not from the… other side, is she?" Goku whispered. Ever since he could remember, his parents had warned him about the dangers of the 'other side' of the mountains. So it was completely logical for this innocent youth to perceive anyone from the 'other side' as dangerous and untrustworthy.

"So what if she is?" Pan questioned haughtily.

"_Onee-chaaan_, Otou-san's gonna be _sooo_ mad at you!! You're not _supposed_ to!!" Goku whined.

"Oh honestly, Goku! You take everything Otou-san says to heart!"

"Um… Pan, can I… talk to you alone for a minute?" Bra cut in hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh, sure!" Pan nodded, following the princess to the far side of the cavern.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on bringing him?" Bra whispered once they were out of the boy's earshot.

"I didn't! He followed me here, I swear!" Pan defended.

"Okay, I believe you! But…" Bra gazed at the child lovingly. "… It just caught me a little off guard. I don't know if I'm ready to face him, after all that's happened… Will he even like me?"

"Bra-chan, he doesn't have a clue who you are! Otou-san and Okaa-san were especially careful in seeing to it that he was informed of nothing concerning his infanthood."

"So… he thinks… you're his sister?" Bra whispered. Pan nodded in response.

"He doesn't know about Zamuri either, or your kingdom. Heck, for all he knows the world beyond these mountains is full of flesh-eating demons!"

"But Pan… that's exactly how my father raised you!" Bra exclaimed.

"Wha…" Pan stuttered.

"Remember? Otou-san never told you anything about your past. You had to hear it from Trunks after Okaa-san died."

"So what's your point?"

"Pan-chan, think about it! You can't keep these secrets from Goku forever! He's going to find out eventually, whether you want him to or not. Take my advice, and tell him while he's still young! The older he gets, the more questions he'll ask."

"Why would I?! I mean…" Pan turned to gaze at the boy, who had proceeded to remove his shoes and swish his feet in the water. "… What if he hates me for it?"

"It's for the best, Pan. And I think you should be the one to tell him."

"But why me?"

"Better you than my father."

There was a long silence as Pan considered the consequences of letting Goku hear his father's side of the story.

"Okay, you're right." She sighed finally. "Now if you don't mind, I think we should start on what we _really_ came here to discuss."

"Oh yeah!" Bra laughed.

"So, let's start from the top." Pan said in a much more serious tone. "Tell me everything that's been going on."

* * *

King Vegeta had everything he had ever wanted. His kingdom was at peace, there were no rebels, no wars, no Kakarot. His children were all strong, well-respected Elites, and completely loyal to him. But best of all, he had _her_. He could once again see her smiling face, gaze endlessly into her deep azure eyes, and caress her long cerulean hair. He felt young again, without a care in the universe. Damn, why did he have to wake up?

The king sat up in his bed, alone in the darkness. He released a burdened sigh and collapsed back down onto his pillow. It was not yet morning, so why was he awake? Then he felt it. Something wasn't right. He quickly sat up and looked around, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then it hit him. His daughter's ki signature was not in its usual place, just down the hall. He jumped out of bed, threw on his royal blue robe, and raced down the red hallway lined with portraits.

"Bra?" He whispered softly as he quietly opened her bedroom door. But just as he feared, her bed was empty.

"Otou-san… what's going on?" Prince Vegeta's sleepy voice muttered from behind him. The king quickly whirled around to face his son.

"Vegeta! Where is your sister!?"

"She's… in her room, isn't she?" He yawned.

"No, she's gone!" He exclaimed. "Wait…" Relying on his ki-detecting abilities, he soon sensed she was about 15 miles to the east amongst two other unknown kis, one just barely stronger than hers. "She's in the mountains!"

"Wha… the mountains…?" The prince still wasn't fully grasping the situation.

"As if they haven't humiliated me enough!" King Vegeta screamed. He clenched his fists so tightly that the nails had cut into his flesh and blood began to trickle out. "They turn my eldest against me, corrupt the mind of my youngest, and now they kidnap my daughter too?!? Kakarot has gone too far! He will pay with his life, as well as the lives of everyone he holds dear!!!"

Not even Prince Vegeta had seen his father this angry before. The entire castle quivered as the furious king erupted into his Super Saiyan form, sparks of electricity dancing around him.

* * *

By now, everyone in the palace had awoken to their master's enraged cries.

"Keiko, what's going on?!" Mitsuko yelped over the thunderous roars of the king.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go find out! Princess Bra might be in trouble!" Keiko leaped out of bed and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail before racing out of the servant's quarters, not listening to a word of protest from her older sister.

By the time she reached the sleeping chambers, Keiko had heard enough of the king's screaming to know exactly what was going on. The princess was kidnapped?! But why? There was only one person she felt she could go to for answers.

"Zamuri, wake up!" Keiko began shaking the young man frantically as soon as she reached his cell.

"Morning already…?" He mumbled.

"Zamuri, I'm sorry to wake you like this, but something terrible has happened!"

The panic in her voice made Zamuri snap awake immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Princess Bra has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?! By who?!"

"Master Vegeta thinks it was one of the reb- I mean, someone from your father's region."

"WHAT?!? But my family would never do something that low!" Zamuri stated.

"I'm glad to hear that. I never believed for a second that it was true. But still, where could the princess have…"

"YOU!!!"

Keiko yelped and whirled around in alarm to see Prince Vegeta, now wide awake, staring wrathfully down at the two of them, his fuming eyes fixed on Zamuri.

Easily pushing Keiko aside, he grabbed Zamuri's neck with one hand and screamed, "I know you had something to do with this! Now where's my sister?!"

The young Saiyan desperately tried to pry the prince's grip from his neck, but was unsuccessful. The more he struggled, the more lightheaded he became.

"Please, stop!" Keiko pleaded. "Your highness, leave him alone, please!! He had nothing to do with…"

One swift kick in the side, and Keiko was sent sprawling against the cold stone wall before she could finish her sentence. Turning his attention back to his squirming victim, Vegeta formed a small red ki blast in his free hand and aimed it at Zamuri's face.

"Now I'll ask you one more time." He smirked through grit teeth. "Where's… my… sister?"

"I… don't…" Zamuri gasped, but could say no more. His hands fell to his sides in defeat, and consciousness slipped away.

Keiko could take no more. Before she had time to think, she found herself clasping her hands together above her head, jumping as high as she could, and bringing her fists down on the back of Vegeta's neck with her whole body's momentum behind her. The ki blast in Vegeta's hand immediately dissipated, Zamuri felt the hold on his neck loosen, and the prince fell flat on his stomach, out cold.

"What did I…?" Keiko muttered, completely taken aback by her own strength.

"Wow… thanks, Keiko!" Zamuri gasped.

"Oh, KAMI… I just knocked out the prince…" A look of sheer panic crossed the girl's face.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out of here! Quick, get me out of these things!" Zamuri urged, referring to the shackles still binding him to his cell. Keiko hurriedly obeyed, and they fled up the spiral staircase, and down the grand hall.

On the way, they passed a very confused Mitsuko, closely followed by the head maid, Chikako.

"Keiko, wait!" She called to her sister, but Keiko simply glanced back for an instant, a pained look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Onee-san." She called back, and turned away. But not before catching a gleam in Chikako's expression that reassured her she was doing the right thing. (Thank you, Boss.) She thought. (Now I understand what you meant that day.)

"_Keiko, dear… When the Kais send you a blessing, it's sometimes best not to ask why it was sent."_

Keiko smiled to herself as she began to realize what she meant. Meeting Zamuri had changed her life, and it looked like she was about to be granted her freedom as a result.

"Hop on!" Zamuri called as they reached the front gate. He squatted down so Keiko could scramble onto his back. Before she knew quite what was happening, he took off into the sky, pushing his ki out from below him, sending them higher and higher.

"WOOHOO!!! I haven't done this in years!!" Zamuri cried joyously.

"Are you sure you remember how?" Keiko called nervously, her arms clasped tightly around his neck.

"Of course! It's like learning how to walk! You never forget!"

The two glided off as fast as possible toward the eastern mountains, where they could just make out the soft glimmer of the rising sun.


	37. Something Just Gave

Heh heh… (sweat drop) …please don't hurt me… Well, the important thing is that I'm back, right? Finals are over, I've got a good week of vacation… Okay, I'll just shut up and type…

* * *

Chapter 37: Something Just Gave

"An unjust peace is better than a just war." –Marcus Tullius Cicero

(A/N: I've decided to add these little quotes to the beginning of every chapter. Sometimes they'll have to do with the plot that follows, other times they'll just make you think. Hope you like.)

By the time the two princesses were wrapping up their discussion, it was close to four in the morning. Goku had long since fallen asleep with his head resting in Pan's lap. As they talked, she stroked his hair lovingly, the thought of revealing his past constantly nagging her in the back of her mind. Bra couldn't seem to take her eyes off the sleeping child, as though trying to implant every detail of his image forever in her mind. Now the two sat in silence, listening to the soft dripping sounds of water falling from the massive stalactites all around them. The light from the eastern sun was beginning to break through the shadows of the cave, and shone upon the two girls in faint rays.

It was Bra who broke the silence first. "The sun's starting to rise, Pan. We've stayed here much too long. We'd better head back soon."

Pan nodded. She slowly lifted Goku's head from her lap, and with Bra's help, carefully hoisted him onto her back so she could carry him home.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again, Onee-san." Bra smiled. "You… don't mind me still calling you Onee-san?"

"No, not at all!" Pan grinned. "So, we've been at this for hours, and still haven't come up with anything to help end this conflict… Kinda sad… Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep trying!"

"Yup." Bra nodded with a doubtful smile on her face. "We really have to do this again sometime. I didn't realize how much I missed taking risks like this! See ya around!" And with that and a grin, she dove gracefully down into the water.

Pan smiled to herself before turning and heading for the eastern entrance from whence she came, her sleeping brother nuzzling his head against her shoulder.

* * *

As Bra emerged on the other side of the submerged tunnel, her mind was now fixed on one thing; getting home before anyone realized she was gone. She hurried along the labyrinth of tunnels until she could just make out a glint of light from the outside. But as she stepped out of the cave into the morning sun's warm rays, Bra sensed two kis quickly heading towards her. Struck with sudden panic, she couldn't concentrate long enough to identify them. But once the two soaring forms came into view, she breathed a sigh of relief, and rose from the ground to greet them.

"Hey, Zamuri! Keiko-chaaaan!!" Bra called, waving enthusiastically.

"Princess Bra!! You're all right!" Keiko exclaimed as the three came to a halt in midair.

"Of… course I'm all right…" Bra raised an eyebrow. "And… Zamuri-kun, how did you get out?"

"It's a long story, and there's little time for explanations." Zamuri rasped. He hadn't flown in five years, and it proved difficult to suddenly fly a long distance at top speed after doing nothing but sit in darkness, let alone carry Keiko as well.

"Why, what's going on?" Bra asked.

"Your father found you missing, and perceived it as a kidnapping!" Keiko said quickly, sensing Zamuri's haste. "He thought one of the rebels had done it, so now he's launching a full-scale attack!"

"WHAT?!? No, he can't!!" Bra cried.

"And it gets worse…" Keiko grimaced. "Your brother… came after Zamuri, thinking he had something to do with your absence. He attacked us…"

"Wait, that can't be true! My brother would never do something like that!" Bra protested.

"He almost KILLED Zamuri!" Keiko wailed. "With all due respect princess, you need to wake up and look around you! You brother is a Warrior Elite for a very good reason; he's a killer! His powers are deadly!"

Bra floated in defeated silence for a moment. At last, she whispered, "Then… how did you escape?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I think I managed to knock him out cold. He's going to have one nasty headache when he wakes up, that's for sure."

"Oh, this is just PERFECT." Bra growled sarcastically. "Well, I'd better hurry back so I can straighten thing out." She glided past her two friends, the only ones who had kept her sane in that dark, lonely castle for the last five years. "So, Keiko… I guess this means you're free. Where will you go now?"

"Wherever Zamuri goes." Keiko said lovingly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"First, we're going to my father's place to warn them of the attack." Zamuri said. "And we'd better get going." He urged.

"Well then, good luck to both of you!" Bra smiled weakly, acknowledging the fact she was about to lose both of them one way or another. "I hope we meet again someday."

"Me too, princess." Keiko said. They said their quick goodbyes, and sped off in their opposite directions.

* * *

King Vegeta had, for the most part, regained his cool composure, and had fully taken control of the situation. He had ordered his generals to mobilize all of their troops and get them ready for battle. Now he was pacing in his throne room, awaiting news from a scout he had sent out to see if Kakarot had assembled any sort of army.

Finally, the man he had sent came running in, halting in front of the king and kneeled.

"State your report." The king ordered. The younger man stood up.

"Sire, it seems Kakarot has given no signs of battle preparation at all. No troops, no fortifications, nothing!"

"Hmm… Very well, you may go." The king waved off the scout. He bowed again slightly before dashing back out of the room. The king then turned to one of his sentries. "Summon my son." He ordered. The sentry bowed and ran off. After a few minutes, he came hurrying back, a look of concern on his face.

"Sire, it seems Prince Vegeta is out cold in the dungeon! And the cell containing that rebel kid is empty!"

"WHAT?!?" The king cried, pushing the guard out of the way to go and see for himself. Sure enough, he found his son unconscious just inside the doorway of an empty cell, which, until earlier that morning, had housed Son Zamuri, the last advantage the king had against his enemies.

"Vegeta!! Wake up!!" The king called, shaking his son. The prince finally stirred, and looked up at his father guiltily.

"Otou-san…" He mumbled.

"What happened, my son?" The king asked anxiously.

"I don't know… One minute I had that Son punk by the throat and the next…"

"What did you think you were doing?" King Vegeta questioned, a little more sternly now. The prince rose to his feet, shaking off the dizziness.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san. I thought he might have had something to do with Bra's disappearance. If he knew anything, I was going to find out…"

"Then how on Vegeta-sei did you get knocked out?!"

"It must have been… that scrawny maid! She must have come up to me from behind, and… Oh MAN, I feel stupid!!" He stomped his foot in frustration.

"What? What maid?!" King Vegeta inquired apprehensively.

"The very same who was responsible for Goku's vanishing five years ago! One of her punishments was a heavier work load, but she seems to have been spending too much time with the prisoners. I guess this one got to her, and she turned against us."

"Well then, I'll make sure she feels the consequences for her mistake! Everyone she cares about will suffer because of her!!"

Prince Vegeta stared at his father, full of bloodlust and vengeance. Never before had he felt emotion this strong from him. After taking a few deep breaths, the king turned back to his son.

"Of course, you know how it angers me when you show weakness. And getting beaten by some scrawny girl beats all."

"But Otou-san…" the prince started, but shut his mouth quickly after reconsidering an argument. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After pushing herself beyond her normal speed limitations, Bra had finally reached home. It didn't take her long to realize the castle was in a state of frenzy. Troops were mobilizing in the town square and men were frantically running in and out of the castle.

"Oh no… It's worse than I thought!" Bra exclaimed to herself as she burst in through the front door. "Hey, you!!" She hollered at the first sentry she saw.

"P- Princess Bra!" stuttered the sentry, nearly forgetting to bow. "You're all right!"

"Of course I'm all right! Now, where's my father?!"

"He's… down in the dungeons, Lady…" The stunned man pointed through an archway to his right. Bra rushed past him without another word, and practically flew down the spiral staircase, through the stone hallways, and up to her enraged father in front of Zamuri's empty cell.

"Otou-san!!" Bra screamed as she landed swiftly in front of the king.

"Bra…?" King Vegeta stared at his daughter in what was unmistakably amazement.

"BRA!!!" Her brother cried, pulling her into his embrace with an overjoyed look of relief. "Are you hurt?" He said, holding her at arm's length with one strong hand on each shoulder. "Did they harm you? How did you escape?"

Bra looked into her brother's protective gaze, and then shook her head fiercely. "No, it's not like that at all! They didn't kidnap me!!"

"Wha…?" The prince stared, releasing his grip.

"Then what were you doing all night?!" The king questioned sternly, pushing past his son. "Why could I sense you in the mountains with two unfamiliar kis?! Do you know how worried I've been about you?!?"

"Otou-san, what's with all the troops in the city?!" Bra cut in, trying to avoid the topic. "What are you planning to do?!?"

"Do NOT change the subject, young lady! Now answer me!"

"You're planning an attack, aren't you?" Bra continued with a note of escalating validity in her tone.

"Bra… stop it…" The prince urged quietly. But Bra took no notice.

"Seriously! Why can't you just leave those people alone?! They've already signed that peace treaty that YOU made! How can you just go back on your word like that?!? You're HEARTLESS!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" King Vegeta yelled, a brief white aura bursting forth from all around him. It was just enough to knock Prince Vegeta off balance, though Bra had completely fallen over in surprise. When she looked back up at her father, she suddenly regretted questioning him. His eyes were staring menacingly down into hers, flickering between black and blue-green, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"Otou-san…" The frightened princess mumbled.

"You… have no right… to say those things!" He said through grit teeth, trembling with rage. "You have… no idea… how long I've waited for this day. And if you think… that you can talk me into prolonging this any longer… you are quite mistaken." Suddenly, a wave of calm seemed to sweep over the king, and he dropped his arms to his sides, his eyes closed and chin lowered. Then, the King of Saiyans did the most unexpected thing… _he laughed_. Not the kind of laugh that came after a comedic or ironic moment, but the kind that sent an icy chill down the spines of both his children. Bra shuddered.

"After all… they still have my son, Nappa. And the fact that one of my own servants deliberately attacked my son just adds to my anger." He muttered almost insanely. "Yes… this battle can't be detained any longer." Opening his eyes once again, both children could see his pupils had stopped wavering indecisively, and remained a constant, eerie aqua-color. "For this… this is fate… destiny!" Simultaneously, his hair burst into its familiar, golden hue, electric sparks dancing wildly around his aura. "And it is destined that I, Vegeta, King of the Saiyan race, shall defeat Kakarot once and for all! I WILL EMERGE AS THE GREATEST SAIYAN WARRIOR IN EXISTENCE!!!" He screamed with pride, once again causing the entire castle to tremble. Bra could only look on in fear, while her brother gaped at the amazing strength and power that he one day hoped to achieve.

"My lord!" A man called, hurrying down the stone hallway. Bowing deeply, he stated, "The army is mobilized, and awaiting your word, sire."

"Hmph… excellent." The king smirked. "I'll be right there. You may go." He waved the man off, and then turned to his daughter, still shaking on the floor. "We shall have to finish this later. Come, Vegeta." With that, the king and prince strode up the stairs and out of sight, the bright, golden aura never withdrawing as she watched it fade into the darkness of the corridor.


	38. Final Vision and Reunion

Hey everybody. Thought I'd get this next chapter in early, on account of I'm leaving really early tomorrow for Florida… No, not family vacation… marching band competition! Wish us luck, and be sure to watch the Gator Bowl! See if you can find us… we'll be wearing our bright yellow show shirts, probably. And if you live in Jacksonville by chance, be sure to watch the half-time show, where we (along with like 20 other bands) will be performing a bunch of music. We're the Lafayette Lancer Regiment! Regiment… makes us sound like an army or something…

Heh, anyways… on with the chapter, I guess.

* * *

Chapter 38: Final Vision and Reunion

"The rat stops gnawing in the wood, the dungeon walls withdraw, the weight is lifted your pulse steadies and the sun has found your heart, the day was not bad, the season has not been bad, there is sense and even promise in going on." –Bernard De Voto

Pan trudged tiredly on, her little brother still sleeping on her shoulder. She could feel the rays of the morning sun peeking over the mountains behind her and warming her backside. She would have made haste in returning home before anyone noticed she was gone, but she was just too tired.

"All-nighters… not a good idea…" She smiled to herself. As the top of the beautiful, white castle came into view, Pan began formulating a plan to get in and up to her room unnoticed, as well as dropping Goku off in his room along the way. But just as the last details of her scheme were being worked out, all thoughts were suddenly wiped from her mind as a blinding sensation swept through her. Her vision faded, and she was left standing alone in the darkness. All of a sudden, a bright light shone behind her, and she whirled around just in time to catch its full glare. As her eyes adjusted, her ears started picking up a mass of sound coming from the direction of the light. For some reason, Pan felt as if she had heard something similar before. It sounded like men… hundreds, thousands of them, screaming their battle cries down at her. Before she had time to think of what to make of this, the light faded just as quickly as it had come, and she found herself once again in that dark, cold place she had once called home so long ago.

"_NO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!"_ A voice echoed all around her. It took Pan a moment to recognize the voice as her own. _"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!!!" _Of course… she had had this vision before! But this time, there was no one to wake her from this nightmare… no one around to tell her to snap out of it. Once again, the image of Vegeta standing menacingly over Trunks' limp body overtook her senses. As Pan rushed to help him, she vaguely noticed that Goku was no longer on her back. She began squinting through the darkness to try and find him.

"Looking for me?" A cold, yet familiar voice sounded over her shoulder. Pan whirled around to see her brother staring up at her, his expression different from it's usual, eager innocence. Now as she looked back into his steely-blue eyes, they looked cold and ruthless.

"Goku… there you are! We have to get Trunks out of here! C'mon and help me!"

"Uh-uh. I'm not going anywhere." The young boy said monotonously without any change of expression.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Goku, you fool!" He said in a voice that was almost not his own. "My name…" He powered up suddenly, causing his hair to stand straight up, displaying his abnormally large widow's peak, making him look vaguely like… "…is Prince Nappa!"

"Wha…?" Pan stumbled backwards, staring in fear and disbelief at the boy. "No, you're not! You're my brother, Goku!" She shook her head violently in defiance.

"Wake up, baka! You're not my sister, and you know it! You lied to me all these years, and acted like I was one of you! Well now I know the truth, and you're going to pay for what you've done!"

Pan now had backed up so much that she had tripped over Trunks' motionless body, and now sat trembling on the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wake up… Wake up…" His voice echoed in her ears. Her salty tears made it impossible to see him clearly anymore, so Pan resolved to shutting them as tightly as possible, desperately trying to tune out that voice. "Wake up… Wake up…" But now it sounded different. The tone in those echoes had changed from menacing to worry.

"Wake up! Onee-san, please wake up!! You're scaring me!!"

Pan's eyes shot open to reveal the teary-eyed face of young Goku. He stood over her with his little hands on her shoulders, trying his best not to break down.

"Goku… is it… really you?" Pan whispered hoarsely, trying to fight off her shakiness.

The boy just stared at her, his cheeks reddening. "Of course it's me… Onee-sa-" Before he let himself finish, Goku wrapped his little arms around her waist and cried into her shirt. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again, Onee-san!!" He scolded between sobs.

"Goku… I…" Pan started, but couldn't find the right words to say. Instead, she ran a hand through his thick hair, caressing it softly. "I'm sorry."

Goku pulled himself away, rubbing his eyes with one arm. "What happened to you?" He asked anxiously, looking up at her with concerned eyes. "You just dropped me all of a sudden, and then your eyes rolled back into your head, and you started screaming, and…"

"I know, Goku. You have to understand. This has happened to me many times before, but only once while I was conscious." She saw his confused expression, and added, "I was having a vision."

"What's a vision?" He asked.

"It's kinda like a dream, only…" Pan's eyes fell. "…only it comes true."

"Wow! So visions tell you the future?" The young boy said. "That's so cool!! I wish I could have visions!"

"No, Goku. If I had the choice, I would choose never to have visions again." She stared back into his gaze with a look of complete seriousness. "You see, I only have visions when bad things are about to happen. No matter what I see, it always comes true sooner or later."

"Well, if you can see the future, then you could do something about it, couldn't you?" Goku asked.

Pan opened her mouth to answer, but found he was right. She got to her feet, and held out her hand to him. "C'mon, we'd better get back before Okaa-san realizes we're gone."

"Okay." Goku answered, taking her hand so she could help him up.

They turned to head back to the castle, but something stopped Pan. Her sixth sense prickled, causing her to whirl around in the direction of the eastern mountains. Two familiar ki signals were speeding towards them.

"Is that…" Pan started.

"What?" Young Goku looked around curiously.

"Don't you sense that?" Pan turned to him. "Concentrate, Goku. There are two approaching kis in that direction." She pointed.

Goku stared hard in the direction she was pointing. "I don't feel anything. Sorry."

"That's okay. You still need to work on that. But…" She turned back to the east. "…I think I might know who that is."

* * *

The sudden beeping of his alarm made Trunks nearly jump through the ceiling of his room in the castle. Once he had landed back on his bed, he punched the annoying mechanism into submission, and proceeded to stretch out his arms and legs.

"Oh man…" He muttered, the sight of the busted alarm clock coming into focus. "Why did Son-san have to schedule this meeting so _early_?"

Exactly half an hour later, he was once again sitting in the board room with the others, trying his best not to fall asleep over his coffee mug. Goten clamped him on the shoulder and gave him a good shake.

"Hey man, you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just a little tired. That's all." Trunks answered.

"I know what you mean." Goten replied. "Paris and I were up practically all night last night. Emi kept having nightmares, and then coming into our room. We couldn't get her to go back to sleep."

Trunks grinned. He couldn't imagine what having kids would be like. Still, he couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend.

"What is it, Goku?"

The new voice grabbed Trunks' attention, and he looked up at the speaker, Piccolo, and then turned to look at Goku. He had suddenly stopped talking, and seemed oblivious to everything around him. Snapping back into reality, Goku looked around at his audience with the utmost seriousness.

"Be right back." He said quickly, and placed two fingers to his forehead. In an instant, he was gone, leaving the others speechless.

"What was that all about?" Goten asked, looking at Trunks with a bit of confusion. Gohan suddenly got to his feet, having just caught on to what had distracted his father.

"Don't you guys sense that?" He asked. "There's an unfamiliar ki… no, two of them! And they're coming towards us from the east!"

Everyone froze, concentrating their ki senses on the direction Gohan gazed. Sure enough, they all sensed it too.

* * *

Zamuri was seriously wearing down now, breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Hey Zamuri, are you all right?' Keiko asked worriedly. "We really don't need to go this fast, you know! There's nobody following us!"

"I know… I just… have to… warn them!" Zamuri panted. He could now see the beautiful, gleaming castle beaming in the morning sun. (Wow, what a place!) He thought to himself. (Otou-san sure outdid himself with this one!) He sped up, growing anxious. He was finally home. He was going to see his family again! His mother, his father, his sister…

_BAM_

Something… or rather, someone… had just materialized out of nowhere, and Zamuri had collided with it head on. Both caught off guard, Keiko had gone flying from Zamuri's shoulders, and plunged down toward the ground.

"Ouch… KEIKO!!!" Zamuri cried, readying himself to speed down after her. But before he could react, whatever he had just run into disappeared once again, only to reappear right below the falling girl, gently catching her in his arms. "Hey!!" Zamuri yelled, soaring down to meet the mysterious figure. "You put her down, you…" He stopped short, coming close enough to recognize the man. "Ôjii-chan!!" He cried.

Keiko looked from Zamuri's excited expression to the smiling figure that held her. "Son-san!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in astonishment.

"Hi, guys!" Goku smiled cheerfully as ever.

"Ôjii-chan… I can't believe it's really you!" Zamuri exclaimed.

Goku grinned broadly. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Zamuri! Wow, look how big you've gotten! I'll bet you're almost as tall as me now!" He looked down at the stunned young woman in his arms. "And Keiko! It's been too long!"

Keiko couldn't help but beam.

"Well, grab on, Zam!" Goku motioned. "I'll take you back to the castle."

"Right!" Zamuri nodded, placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder. In an instant, the vast, green landscape had disappeared, and they were standing in a dim room surrounded by familiar faces. Everyone who had been waiting in the room for Goku's return immediately stood up in surprise.

Gohan had instantly recognized those shining, black eyes buried under the thick, untamed bangs that could only belong to his son.

"Zamuri!" He exclaimed, rushing over to his son to embrace him.

"Hey, Dad." Zamuri said quietly, returning his father's hug. After pulling away, he gazed around at the smiling faces of his friends and family. "Hey, everybody. It's good to be back."

* * *

Pan had clearly sensed all that had just happened. Those two familiar ki signals had been intercepted by her grandfather, and then had all been transported back to the castle. She scooped little Goku up onto her back once again, and resorted to flying as fast as she could toward home, disregarding all means of concealing herself.

And why should she? Her brother was home.


	39. Grown Up

(Hangs head in shame) I'm just not going to say anything… (Walks away) Here's your chapter…

* * *

Chapter 39: Grown Up

"_Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear." –John Lennon_

Pan burst into the boardroom, regardless of the fact that she was tired, dirty, and covered with sweat. And to top it all off, little Goku trailed in behind her, timidly looking up at all the surprised faces.

"Zamuri!" She cried, spotting him amongst the crowd. She leapt clear over the table and knocked him off of his feet and into a wall. "Oh Kami, this is too good to be true! Look at you, you're huge! I just can't believe you're all right, and you escaped, and you came back, and-"

"P- Pan… I… c- can't…" Zamuri wheezed, trying to pry her arms off of his neck. Pan laughed and released her hold. She looked him over; his tattered purple gi, unruly hair, sweat-coated face, and almost trademark red headband.

"Well, look at you… you're a mess." She sighed.

"Yeah…" He answered, smiling broadly. "And you're a full-grown woman."

Pan grinned, stepping back so he could admire her. Even through her harsh physical training and emotional stress, she had grown to become a beautiful young woman. Her raven-black hair reached halfway down her forearms, giving her a much more feminine appearance. But due to her constant amount of physical activity, it was always tied back in a simple ponytail, exposing her soft, stunning facial features and dark, sparkling eyes. Her skin was fair and decently tanned, and her muscles were firm and well-toned. She wore a red female version of the traditional Son gi with a black sash, thin black shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Wow…" Zamuri gaped. "I guess I've been gone too long. You're barely recognizable." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you actually almost look like a girl now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan questioned hotly. Zamuri laughed, waving his hands in front of her defensively. The room broke out in laughter.

"Sorry to break up the happy little reunion," Piccolo interjected, "but I think we should get back down to business."

Zamuri caught the wise Namekian looking straight at him, and understood.

"Aww, come on, Piccolo!" Goku said. "Lighten up! Zamuri just got home. We should all be celebrating!"

"No, Ôjii-chan…" Zamuri interrupted. "He's right. There's something very important I need to tell you all."

Zamuri began his story, careful not to leave out any details. He explained how Keiko had rescued him from Prince Vegeta, how they had met up with Bra along the way, and all Keiko had told him about the planned attack on their village.

Along the way, Pan was forced to fill in some blanks concerning why Bra had been out on her own that night, and that led to the unveiling of why she too had been out, and why little Goku was with her. Of course, Gohan was furious, but he kept his comments to himself as he saw the heavy realization hit his daughter that she had been the leading cause of this new situation.

"I'm so sorry…" Pan said. "I'm so stupid… I should have realized something like this would happen…"

There was a moment of silence allowing these new facts to sink in to all who were present.

"Well, there's no helping it." Piccolo sighed. "The truce has finally been broken, and Vegeta's troops will be here tomorrow morning. We'll have to decide on our course of action now. The decision should be considerably easier now that Zamuri's well-being is no longer a factor."

"Goku…" Gohan said soothingly to the little boy, who this whole time had remained in the doorway, trying desperately to comprehend what was happening. "Why don't you go and see if your mother's awake, and have her clean you up?"

The young boy nodded and left without a word, looking back for one last glance at the strange, long-haired man he had never seen before. His sister seemed to know him awfully well. Just who was he?

Once the child was gone, the decision came easily as expected. They had no choice but to fight back. They knew that had no chance of winning, but if they were going to go down, they would go down proudly, as Saiyans.

The order was given to the people; every able man was to fight. The women and children were to flee with what little possessions they could carry. The village and everything in it was to be abandoned.

As King Goku and Prince Gohan rallied the troops for battle, Videl was given the assignment of leading the women and children away from the village and through the hills to where they could hide and keep safe.

"Now look," Goten said, for he and Uub had been the ones set in charge of seeing them off. "There's always the chance that the enemy will find out we're trying to move a large group of defenseless people out of here. If they do, they might send some troops over here to stop you."

"You're right," Videl agreed. "We'll have to keep some fighters with us to hold them off until help arrives."

Goten nodded. "Uub will do it, won't you?"

"Of course," Uub said.

"And Pan can help too-" Videl started.

"No way, Okaa-san!" Pan interrupted. "I'm going to help on the battlefield!"

"Young lady, you will do no such thing!" Videl scolded.

"I am NOT a young lady anymore, Okaa-san! I am a fully grown woman, and a strong and well-trained one at that!" Pan protested. "I would be more useful out on the front line!"

"Pan…"

"Please, Okaa-san. I know you're scared. But I'm the one who started all this, and it's the least I can do to make it right again." She looked into her mother's frightened blue eyes. "How's this…" She sighed, "If you get attacked, I'll be the first one to rush over and help. Okay?"

She waited for her mother to respond. But instead, the middle-aged woman wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I know you've grown up, Pan-chan. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Hey, don't worry." Pan comforted, hugging back. Stepping back, she added, "Besides, it's not like any of them stand a chance against me!" She showed off her biceps. Videl tried to laugh.

"Onee-san!" Little Goku ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Promise you'll come back, okay?"

"Of course, Goku-chan. I promise. You be good for Okaa-san and Obaa-san, alright?"

"Okay!" The child sniffed, putting on a brave face.

"Well, ja ne!" Pan waved, preparing to fly off.

"Matte, Onee-chan."

Pan looked back to see Zamuri hurrying towards her with Keiko right behind him. Pan immediately noticed his hair had been tended to straight away as soon as his mother had seen him. Tears were shed, as well as a good couple of inches of ratty black locks. Pan could finally see how his features had matured over the past five years.

"I'm coming with you, Onee-chan."

"But Zam…" She began, but stopped when she saw the fire that had lit in his eyes. "Heh… okay. But don't expect your big sister to protect you from all those bad guys."

"Heh… don't worry!" He said, demonstrating with a few punches and kicks to the air. Pan blinked. He was faster than she remembered him. "What, did you think I've been sitting on my butt for the past five years? I've been perfecting my techniques!"

Keiko beamed behind him, affectionately looking back on all the times when she had 'accidentally' forgotten to replace his shackles so he could have some time to move around freely.

"Alright, Onii-chan." Pan smiled.

Young Goku watched as the two said their goodbyes to Keiko and flew off. He was still confused by the presence of this man with the red headband who seemed to know his sister so well. Surely he simply called Pan 'Onee-chan' out of friendly affection? He didn't understand. No one had bothered to explain anything to him.

"Okaa-san…" He said, turning to Videl. "Who is that man?"

Videl felt her heart jolt. Luckily, she was saved by the presence of Goten's daughter, Emi, who came over to ask if Goku wanted to play. She sighed with relief, and turned to Goten, who was preparing to leave.

"Watch over them for me, won't you? My children…"

"Of course, Videl-san." Goten smiled. He saluted her, and was off. Videl turned to the large throng of people she had been put in charge of. She called to them, signaling that it was time to start moving.

* * *

Outside the village walls and facing the rising sun in the East, Gohan was just beginning his final speech to the army as Pan and Zamuri touched down next to him.

"We're in for the biggest civil battle in Saiyan history." He said to the men. "I have not much to say to you, other than fight bravely for your family and your friends. Fight for the life you lived here, and the memories you made on this land. Fight, if not to win, then to make it known to King Vegeta that we will not tolerate his persecution any longer! There are no words I can say to you that can ensure victory, or even that you will come out of this alive. All I can say is that I am proud to see such a fine assemblage of men who are willing to go down fighting for what they believe is right. May Kami have mercy on our souls, and may those who are destined to leave us today find peace in the next life."

For his magnificent speech there was no cheering, no battle cries, no sound at all. He didn't need a reply to know that they were ready. He could see it in their faces, intermixed with the fear and uncertainty.

He turned to his two children, finally together again and perhaps for the last time. Their faces expressed the same intensity, and Gohan didn't even bother to argue with them. It was clear that their minds were made up to fight.

Goten arrived shortly after, and the final preparations were made. A scout that had been sent to the mountains had returned with word that Vegeta's troops were fast approaching the base on the other side.

Trunks approached Pan, sword in hand.

"I had it sharpened for you." He said, slinging the sheath around her shoulder. "I knew you'd be joining us on the battlefield."

"Arigatou…"

"Pan-chan… I don't know if I'll be able to come to your aid like I did last time. Once again, you choose to put your life at risk. You've been lucky up until this point. Now you'll have to learn to fight for your life."

"I've already learned." She said, sheathing the glinting blade. Their gazes locked, and for a moment Pan had the urge to lean up and kiss him. But he beat her to it, planting his lips against hers. His touch was so warm and soft… Pan felt as though a lifelong desire had just been fulfilled, and burdening weights had been lifted from her shoulders.

"_You may not be my sister, but I'll always love you like one…"_

Those words flooded through her mind as their kiss ended. That had been so long ago… the night when Trunks had come to her window to tell her that he was leaving for a little while.

Even way back then… over five whole years ago… was it possible? Even then had he loved her?

Pan thought suddenly about all the times Trunks had been there to help her. Twice he had saved her from being killed on the battlefield. He had trained her, taught her how to manipulate her ki. Through all the secrets he had been forced to keep from her, he had more than made up for it. Then came all the times when she had acted less than grateful for his help. Right after he had saved her from being pummeled by King Vegeta, the secret had slipped that he could become a Super Saiyan, and she had slapped him for it. And then there was when he had made his ultimate sacrifice… letting himself be captured and taken prisoner in exchange for her freedom.

"_Be strong for me, Pan… And whatever you do, don't come after me…"_

She had done nothing but cause him trouble all these years. And yet here he was, telling her without words that he loved her for it.

Through her thoughts, she could faintly hear the sound of distant battle cries rising from the east along with the sun. She suddenly felt eager to rush into the heat of the fighting. She knew that this time Trunks wouldn't be watching her back. But it didn't matter. This time she would show him that she didn't need it anymore. She had grown up.


	40. The Last War

Hey, everybody! I know it's been a while. Hopefully I get more than 2 reviews for this chapter. It took me a while, so hopefully it's a good one! (Considering I'm staying up until 1 AM to finish it again…) Please share your thoughts. I just like hearing from everyone! Read and enjoy! Warning: A real tear-jerker, so be prepared.

Chapter 40: The Last War

"_What a cruel thing is war; to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world." –Robert E. Lee_

Pan had long since recognized the battle cries over the hills as the ones that had haunted her in her visions. They never failed her… stupid premonitions.

The plan was clear. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was something. Their orders were to wait for the army to come to them, and when they reached the base of the hill upon which the castle stood proudly, they were to send a shower of ki blasts raining down on them, taking out as many as they could before the hand-to-hand combat ensued.

As she watched the thousands of men pour over the valley in their direction, Pan felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up into the smiling face of her grandfather.

"Ôjii-chan? How can you be smiling at a time like this?" She asked.

"I guess I'm just excited, that's all. Vegeta will be here, won't he?" Goku scanned the horizon hopefully.

"I think so. Why is that exciting?"

"Because we never finished our battle. Besides, there are a few things I need to talk to him about."

"What makes you think he'll want to talk?" Pan asked.

"Well, I know it's clear that he won't listen to reason, but I just want to know what he's thinking." He turned to look back at the scared faces of the men behind him. "Why would he want to cause more pain and suffering? After all that has already happened…"

Pan stared off into the distance. "There will be bloodshed for both sides. In this battle there will be no victor."

"Hmm?" Goku looked at her curiously.

"I saw this coming, you know. I should have told someone…"

"Ahh, another one of your visions, huh?" Goku sighed. "You know, Pan, there's something I never told you about that."

"What?" She turned to look him in the eyes.

"My father was just like you. He also claimed he could see the future. But no one believed him, and I think that's what killed him in the end."

Pan stared at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. The point is I think you somehow inherited the ability to see the future from him."

"You think?"

"Hey, what other explanation could there be?"

Pan smiled. Then a thought crossed her mind. "So… how did he die?"

She immediately regretted asking. Goku seemed to go into a rare moment of deep thought.

Finally, he answered, "He rebelled."

"Do you think we'll end up the same way?"

"If we do, I can't think of a more honorable cause to die for." Goku smiled.

Pan sighed, letting the same smile cross her features. "Yeah… me neither."

_Freedom…_

Zamuri came to his sister's side and took her hand.

"Here," he said, slipping a red piece of cloth into her palm.

Pan smiled at him before tying the cloth around her forehead.

"Now we really look like twins!" Zamuri grinned.

"Yeah…" Pan sighed softly, allowing her brother to pull her in for a hug.

"Stay with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Always…" She replied.

They pulled away and looked back down the hill to see that King Vegeta had halted his advance. The king and his son now stood at the head of the ranks, eyeing the ragtag army before them.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that…" Prince Vegeta chuckled to himself. "Do they actually plan on fighting us?"

The king, however, was not so amused. He could see one group of Saiyans, but he sensed two. The second was much farther away, creeping slowly westward.

"Hmph… no doubt they're trying to hold us off so the weak ones can get away." He muttered. "Vegeta, new plan. I will deal with Kakarot and his pathetic excuse for an army. You take a small squad and make your way around the fortress and through the valleys to the west. There should be a rather large group of weak peasants trying to flee, and your little brother is among them." He smirked at his son. "Deal with them."

The prince saluted his father and ran off to assemble a few men.

King Vegeta faced the rebel army before him, and raised his voice to speak to them.

"This is your last chance, you rebel scum!" He hollered. "Give up, and I'll reconsider whether or not I should kill you all."

"Vegeta, we won't go down without a fight!" he heard Kakarot yell back at him.

"Heh… Very well, Kakarot! I just hope that all the death your stupidity causes today is enough to satisfy you!" He turned to his troops. "You know your orders! Kill all in your path! Spare no one! Charge!"

* * *

The rebels watched as the army ran towards them, enraged battle cries engulfing their ears. The five Sons and Trunks stood their ground, waiting anxiously for the soldiers to reach the base of their hill.

"Not until my signal!" Gohan called to his men. "Stand your ground!"

The men watched, terrified, as the army began advancing up the hill.

"Wait… wait a little longer…" said Gohan.

Pan and Zamuri readied themselves into their ki-firing stances, with palms facing forward and feet shoulder-width apart.

The army was now less than 500 feet in front of them.

"NOW!" Gohan yelled.

"FIRE!" Pan echoed, unleashing the supply of ki she had been building up. She concentrated all her energy on trying to hit targets as often as possible, and was barely aware of the thousands of ki blasts that had erupted from behind her, and were now raining down upon the enemy.

Anguished cries of pain and surprise could be heard from below. The plan had been effective, but they were still outnumbered nonetheless.

Numerous soldiers leapt out of the firing range, and came down on top of the rebels. The twins crouched into their fighting stances as they watched the soldiers come closer and closer.

The battle was on. Goku and Vegeta had met up almost immediately above the battle grounds, and were going at it like there was no tomorrow. Pan punched, kicked, and blasted her way through hoards of enemy soldiers, all the while keeping an eye on Zamuri, who was trying his best to stay close. She quickly became impressed with how much he had improved. Sure, his strength had decreased, but he made up for it in precision. Every move was exact and carefully planned so as not to waste energy. As a whole, he was holding his own just as well as Pan.

"Zam, duck!" She called, noticing a couple of soldiers coming up behind him. Zamuri obeyed, just as Pan carefully shot two deadly ki blasts right where his head had been. They both hit their targets head on, and the men collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Thanks, sis!" Zamuri shouted.

"Thank me later!" Pan responded, noticing now how many soldiers were ganging up on them, encircling them. The twins stood back to back, crouched in their fighting stances. Their enemies all seemed to have the same plan in mind. They all smirked, charging energy into their open palms. Pan looked on nervously, trying to figure out how she was going to deflect that many ki blasts at once. But she had barely any time to think before the blasts were fired. Zamuri whirled around, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Lend me your energy!" He shouted. Pan suddenly felt him pulling at her aura, and fusing it with his own. All at once, Zamuri let out a long, powerful cry, and a golden, sphere-shaped barrier of energy formed around the two, protecting them by neutralizing the oncoming blasts. Coming to her senses, Pan realized their shield was weakening fast and quickly pumped more energy into Zamuri. But it didn't seem to be working. He couldn't hold out much longer. Thinking quickly, Pan reached behind her and clasped her hands around Zamuri's waist.

"Hold on!" She shouted, rocketing off the ground and watching the barrier follow. "Are you okay?" She asked once the firing died down. "When did you learn this move?" She watched as the barrier faded away completely, and left Zamuri breathing hard against her shoulder.

"Sorry it's not that good yet. The ki barrier is still experimental, and I haven't had the chance to perfect it yet. I only thought of it about a week ago." Zamuri chuckled weakly. "I knew I wouldn't have enough energy to maintain it, so I borrowed some from you." He looked slightly embarrassed. Pan, however, was impressed. Only a week after thinking up such a move, he was already confident enough to use it in combat.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind. Letting go of a still unstable Zamuri, Pan whirled around to see her uncle speeding towards them. "What, tired already?" He asked.

"No!" Pan countered. She was about to make a callous remark about Goten's lack of training when her ki senses picked up something unusual to the west.

"Something wrong, sis?" Zamuri asked, but soon figured it out for himself.

"You sense it too?" Pan asked. Both Zamuri and Goten nodded.

"They're in trouble!" Goten cried. "I'll go ahead, you two find Gohan and Trunks!"

With no time to argue, the twins obliged and headed back down to the battlefield as their uncle sped off westward.

* * *

King Vegeta had his rival right where he wanted… in a headlock.

Goku had refrained from struggling, and waited calmly for an opening in which to kick the king off of him. But the disturbance in the west had reached him too. He looked over his shoulder at a smirking Vegeta, who seemed all too pleased with himself.

"Vegeta, I don't understand!" Goku said.

"What's not to understand, Kakarot? Not only has the strength of you and your kin been a nuisance to me, but you have also been the source of my rage since my wife passed away over five years ago! You've disgraced my family, thrown my kingdom into disorder, turned my eldest son against me, and corrupted the mind of my youngest! Not a day goes by that I don't think of how much I hate you for what you've done to me! You, a low-level peasant, making me pledge my word as if I were an equal!"

Goku blinked.

"Is this about that promise you gave me right before your wedding?" He looked back to see he was right. "Vegeta, there's no reason to get mad over that. You kept your promise! It's not your fault Bulma got sick! It could have happened to anyone! I just wanted to make sure you were going to treat her well and respect her. And you did just that!"

"Shut up!"

"No, Vegeta, I think it's time you listened to what one of your subjects has to say!"

"That's King Vegeta to you!"

"The way you've been running your kingdom lately, I'd say you don't deserve to be called king!"

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!"

"NO, _YOU_ SHUT UP!" Goku screamed. His fists balled and his whole body shook. He erupted into his Super Saiyan form, knocking Vegeta off of him from the sheer force of the transformation. Goku hovered in midair, breathing heavily, not out of fatigue, but from rage. He turned to face Vegeta, his chin lowered to his chest. "You… you're pathetic! Clinging on to the past for so long… it's taken over you! Now you're so caught up in that old promise, you can't ever keep your word!" Goku now raised his chin and stared down the Saiyan King. "That treaty we signed… you promised you wouldn't hurt them anymore… You gave me your word, Vegeta! YOU PROMISED!"

"Heh…" Vegeta smirked, transforming as well. "That's one promise that I never intended to keep. You see, from the day that treaty was created I planned to go against it. Every detail of that document was designed to set the stage for my plan. I had to let Trunks go, in order to gain your trust. But I also wanted Trunks to believe that I had forgiven him so he would feel no need to cause any more rebellions. Then there was the matter of my youngest son, whom by misfortune was named after you. I decided to let you raise him, befriend and confide in him. That way when the time came for his return he would know everything about you and your kingdom: you strengths and weaknesses, your strongholds and escape routes, everything! And finally, I kept your grandson imprisoned so as to keep you in check. With his wellbeing in my hands, I knew you fools wouldn't dare do anything stupid."

"You're sick." Goku spat. "Not only do you not deserve to be king, but with the way you threaten and manipulate others for your own selfish wants, I'd say you don't deserve to be a Saiyan!"

"What do you know about being Saiyan, you traitorous clown!" Vegeta refuted, finally losing his cool. He launched himself at his rival, fazing out of sight for a moment before reappearing above Goku and sending a sharp kick to the back of his head.

* * *

Prince Vegeta and his small band of soldiers had quickly caught up with the group of slow-moving weaklings his father had spoken of. Surely taking them out would be an easy task on the prince's part.

"You have your orders." He told his men. They had gotten ahead of their prey, and were now hiding behind a large boulder watching their unsuspecting victims round the bend, right into their trap.

The soldiers nodded to their prince and leapt out from behind the boulder, landing smoothly before the large crowd. Screams and panicked murmurs ran through the throng like wildfire. Prince Vegeta watched as the plan was carried out, and the people were shown no mercy. He took delight in their cries, and cackled to himself as he watched them try to run.

"Pathetic fools." He murmured, and set off to find his brother. But as soon as he stepped out from behind the boulder, he was met head-on by a young, dark-skinned man. "I don't know who you think you are, getting in my way…" The prince warned. "… but you'll regret it in the afterlife!"

"Come on, then!" Uub shouted back. "I'm not afraid!"

The prince smirked. "Good, then I can end this quickly." He disappeared from sight, reappearing inches from Uub's face. Uub didn't flinch.

"I told you, I'm not afraid." Uub repeated, catching a punch that was aimed for his gut. Vegeta sneered before head butting his opponent hard. Uub was knocked back several feet, but aside from the blood mark on his forehead, was unfazed.

"Why don't you fight back? Then maybe you'd be more of a challenge." Vegeta mocked.

"My objective is not to fight you." Uub smirked. "I simply need to stay alive long enough for the reinforcements to show up."

"What!" Sure enough, Vegeta could sense several decently strong power levels speeding towards them. Things were not going as planned. He took to the sky, intending to do an aerial search for his little brother. But Uub blocked him.

"Where are you going?" He leered, staring down the prince.

"Out of my way!" Vegeta growled.

"Heh… no."

"Grr… well then, I'll simply have to end your life now!" He snarled, his infamous red aura forming around him. He cackled to himself, imagining the pain he could cause this poor, third-rate pest. "Heh… you're in for it now." He smirked, once again flashing out of sight. Uub looked around frantically, but was caught off guard as Vegeta reappeared behind him, grabbed hold of both his wrists, and slammed both feet into his backside. Uub screamed, not only from his breaking spine, but also from the burning sensation that seared through all points of contact with the prince. His wrists and back felt like they were on fire. Vegeta roared with insane laughter as he heard the young man's spine finally shatter. Uub let out one final cry before consciousness left him, and his head fell back, blood dripping from his lips. Vegeta cast away Uub's body like a rag doll, sending one last ki blast at him to finish the job. Then, without another thought, his aura died away, and he commenced with his search.

It didn't last long. He spotted a couple of his men having a hard time with what looked to be a middle-aged woman. Her long, black braid whipped wildly behind her as she fended off the two soldiers, all the while protecting a small boy wearing something that resembled the Son family gi.

"I'll take it from here." Vegeta said, calling off his soldiers. "You do your jobs."

He looked over at the exhausted woman crouched into her fighting stance.

"Heh…" The prince smirked. "It's rare to see a woman of your fighting caliber these days. Tell you what…" He lowered his fists. "I'll let you live if you give up the boy."

"Never! You'll have to go through me to get to him!" Videl defied, ignoring her fatigue.

Vegeta shook his finger at her. "You know, I wish you hadn't said that. Now I'll have to get my hands dirty."

"Run, Goku!" Videl hissed over her shoulder. The young boy nodded, turned and sprinted off as best he could.

"Heh… How kind of you, wanting to preserve the child's innocence." Vegeta grinned evilly. "… We wouldn't want him bearing witness to something as gory as your demise. After all, I'll have to go _through_ you."

* * *

The grassy field was ghostly quiet and littered with the bodies of the dead when Pan and Zamuri arrived. Behind them, Trunks and Gohan looked on in horror over the mass of destruction that had occurred. Goten had arrived just moments before them, and killed the soldiers still attacking the remains of the refugees.

"Okaa-san?" Pan called faintly, tears quickly forming. "OKAA-SAN!"

Her voice echoed over the valley, but no reply was heard.

"Over here! Gohan!" Goten called. Gohan dashed over to where his brother kneeled, his children right at his heels. Goten was leaning over the broken body of Videl. Blood streamed in thin lines down her pale cheeks. She was sprawled on her back, a bloody, fist-sized hole through her stomach.

"Videl!" Gohan cried, leaning down and scooping her head in his arms. "She's still breathing…" He looked down at her pale form and felt her cheek. It was still warm. "She's alive! Goten, find Dende! Get him here NOW!"

"G- Gohan…" Videl coughed weakly.

"Hold on, Videl. Dende's coming. You're going to be…"

Videl reached up and clutched her husband's shirt.

"Gohan… he… I couldn't stop him… he took Goku…"

"Save your breath, Videl! It's all right, we'll get him back."

"Mom!" Pan and Zamuri cried, kneeling at her side.

"Pan… Zam…" She gazed up at the two in their matching headbands and smiled warmly. "My babies…" Suddenly, her arm collapsed back down and her smile faded.

"Videl! Stay with us, Videl! Hold on just a little bit longer!"

But Videl could not hear her husband's words. Her eyes flickered shut, and her breathing ceased.

"Gohan!" Goten called, carrying the frightened little Namek by the armpits. "I've got Dende! He's right here!"

Gohan looked up at his brother sadly and shook his head.

"Mom?" Zamuri called, but to no avail. "Mom, no! Come back! Please, come back!"

Pan was silent, head down and eyes squeezed shut, her knuckles white as she clutched her pant legs. Tears fell, lightly dotting her hands.

(No… Mom…) she thought. Her head was spinning, her teeth were clenched, her heart was thumping hard, and her stomach felt heavy. The lump in her throat was too big to swallow. (Not again… Mommy… don't let it happen again… Mommy!)

Her head screamed the word over and over again until it seemed void of all meaning. Visions of Queen Bulma dying in her bed came to her, and would not go away. As she felt the strong hand of Trunks rest on her shoulder, Pan could tell he was seeing the same thing.


	41. The Nature of Revenge

Hey, everybody! Yet again, I inform you that I am not yet dead. I do, however, have mono. And I need no sympathy from you all, because it's a very minor case, and a great excuse to come home from school in the middle of the day and write stories. But don't go praising my disease, because it's still annoying. Anyway, on with the chapter, and I hope you all are having a great winter break.

Note: A bit of language in this one, mostly on Goten's part.

* * *

Chapter 41: The Nature of Revenge

"_An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind." –Mohandas Gandhi_

Out of perhaps 1,000 women and children trying to escape the battle, only 68 survived. While the battle at the castle gates still raged on, the deaths of this side-clash were already being accounted for. Soon after Videl had passed away, Gohan and Goten found Chi-Chi's mangled and bloody body among a pile of rubble that had once been a fairly large boulder. Apparently she had put up a spectacular fight, and had taken out four of Vegeta's men before one finally caught her from behind, broke her neck, and threw her into the boulder. Most of the others had been taken care of easily. Puar's body was never even found. Paris's, however, was found, much to the utter shock of Goten. And underneath her was the broken form that had been his daughter. Paris had given her life to try and protect little Emi, but it had been in vain.

Just as the search for survivors was being called off, Marron called out to the others, saying she had found a body buried under a pile of rocks, and whoever it was seemed to still be breathing. Gohan, Pan, and Zamuri rushed over to help. Sure enough, a tanned hand was sticking out from beneath the rocks, and it had a faint pulse.

"Careful with that one, Zam! Let me move the rock on top of it first!" Gohan instructed. As the boulders were removed, Pan and Marron peered down to catch a glimpse of Uub's bloody face.

"Oh kami…" Pan muttered, suddenly motivated to work faster. Marron seemed incapable of speaking, and did whatever she could to help. When Uub was finally uncovered, Marron rushed over and held his limp head in her hands, placing it delicately in her lap.

He seemed unable to move. Gohan sent Zamuri to fetch Dende as fast as he could.

"Can you hear me, Uub?" Gohan called softly once Zamuri had hurried off. There was no reply. Marron burst into tears, scooping up his limp hand and holding it to her lips.

Uub suddenly grunted. A surge of relief swept through the three as he struggled to open his eyes.

"It's going to be all right, Uub. Zam's gone to get Dende." Pan reassured, but he seemed unable to hear her. He didn't seem to be in his right mind. His stare was blank and unfocused, and he would only look at Marron. The blonde smiled down at him, caressing his hair, tears of weathered joy streaming.

"Otou-san, we've got a problem!" Zamuri yelled from across the field. He had apparently found Dende unconscious over a half-healed and very confused-looking Keiko. Gohan flew over as fast as he could, and found himself an inch from panic.

Their healer was spent.

"What do we do now? Uub-kun still needs our help!" Zamuri cried, helping Keiko to her feet.

"We'll just have to do whatever we can until Dende recovers. I guess we should be thankful that he even survived this."

"I'll go tell Pan." Zamuri said, and flew off with Keiko in his arms.

Gohan felt hot with rage. He was slightly astounded by his own ability to keep it all in. He looked to where his brother was, standing beside the bodies of his wife and child. Gohan slowly approached him, keeping silent, waiting for him to speak first. He observed that Goten had fixed the bodies as best he could, laying them side by side in an attempt to try and make it seem as if they were simply sleeping.

"As if it wasn't enough…" He heard Goten mutter. "They were innocent… all of them…" Gohan could tell he was crying. He could easily hear the lump in his brother's throat choking him. Goten turned to him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked. "No father should have to bury his own child, Gohan. No one deserves that."

"I know, Goten." Gohan comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Goten would not respond.

"I'll kill him…" Goten muttered. "I'll kill that bastard of a prince if it's the last thing I do!"

"Revenge won't solve anything, Goten."

"How can you say that!" Goten turned on him. "He killed your wife too, and all you say is that revenge won't help?"

"No, I…"

"Then they died for nothing. Their lives were wasted." Goten stared him down coldly. "Is that what you want, Gohan? Is that the guilt you want to bury with your wife!"

"Stop it, Goten!" Gohan barked, on the verge of slapping him. "There will be a time to mourn, but it is not now. Focus that anger and use it in battle. Fight in the memory of your wife and daughter."

"Oh, I'll be fighting for them alright, but I'm not going back to that hell-zone." Goten grimaced. "I'm going straight to the demon that created it!"

"Gote-" Gohan started, but in a burst of rage Goten knocked his brother to the ground, and before he could be stopped, took off to the east.

"Papa, what happened?" Pan cried, having rushed to her father's side after seeing him get knocked down.

"He's gone to fight Vegeta." Gohan said with concern, picking himself up quickly. "We have to stop him, or he'll be killed for sure!"

"We'll all go, Papa!" Pan exclaimed, helping him to his feet. "Uncle Goten is right. If we want to stop this war once and for all, we need to stop it at its source."

"Pan…" Gohan started, but seeing the determined look in her eyes made him rethink his response. "Okay, let's do it."

Pan smiled and gave her father a hug before turning to Zamuri at her side.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Of course."

They left instructions with Keiko to have Dende heal Uub as soon as he was able. Until then, she would help Marron make Uub as comfortable as possible.

The three Sons located Trunks as quickly as they could and sped off after Goten into the mountains, through the secret cave, and back into the realm of Vegeta.

* * *

Goku couldn't have asked for a better match with King Vegeta. They were matching each other blow for blow, and their strength even at a Super Saiyan level showed no difference.

"I see you've been training." Goku called at a pause in their melee.

"Only every day since you waltzed into my life!" Vegeta shot back angrily.

Goku took this time to survey the damage below. He was surprised to find it was all over. The battle hadn't been long, but it was clear which side had won. The casualties were massive.

"Why did you have to do this, Vegeta? Look at all the pain your selfishness has caused!"

"You think I care right now, Kakarot?" The king laughed, launching himself into another punch. But Goku blocked it easily with one hand without even looking. He was too focused on the massacre below.

"I can't sense Kuririn anymore… or Piccolo…" Goku though aloud. He grimaced, the hand that held Vegeta's clenching painfully hard, causing the king to struggle for his freedom. "You… you see what you've done!" Goku continued, now watching Vegeta squirm. "They're both dead… and…" His senses strayed to the site of the side battle. "… and Chi-Chi too! And so many others… all those innocent people…"

By now Vegeta could not help but scream from the pain. He could hear his bones being crushed.

"They're all dead… and it's all your fault!"

Reaching his breaking point, Vegeta quickly formed a ki blast in his free palm and rammed it into his opponent's face. Goku's grip loosened and Vegeta pulled free, floating back a few feet to nurse his throbbing hand. Looking at his foe's unchanged expression, Vegeta realized he hadn't done any damage.

"Are you done?" He growled in frustration.

Goku only stared…

… and then attacked.

* * *

Bra watched impassively from her seat atop the grand staircase as her brother triumphantly entered the room, a guard carrying a screaming little boy behind him.

"Lemme go!" The child wailed. "When my daddy hears about this, he's gonna…"

"Your daddy?" the prince laughed. "Tell me, do you know who your father is?"

The boy stopped struggling for a moment to look the prince straight in the eye.

"Yeah, my daddy is Son Gohan, one of the strongest Saiyans in the world! And if you don't let me go right now, you'll be sorry!"

Vegeta chuckled, putting a light hand to his forehead. This was going to be fun.

"You're more like your father than you realize… your real father, that is."

Bra looked away. She knew what was coming, and couldn't bear to watch. She tuned out her brother's words. The boy was so helpless, so innocent… why bring him to know of the pain he had been so blissfully unaware of?

A few moments passed, and the child let out a shrill cry of disbelief.

"Bra, come down here and tell him!"

She heard her brother's words, but didn't move. She hardened in her place, wishing her ears would fall off.

"You… you're Pan's friend!" Goku realized, and began calling her desperately. "You are, right? From last night… Tell him he's lying! My daddy's Son Gohan!"

Bra choked.

"Tell him…" Goku whimpered, his voice dying with his assertions. Bra didn't have to look; she heard the tears all too well. Her stomach turned somersaults. The lump in her throat had stopped her breath short. She stood, turned, and ran. In abandoning him, she was taking with her the child's last hope that this horrible man responsible for killing his mother wasn't really his big brother.

* * *

"Here we are." Gohan sighed, touching down before the great castle's main entrance. The sun was now directly overhead, obscured by the looming gray clouds, giving the castle a more miserable feel to it.

Gohan looked the building up and down once, and scanned around. There were no guards.

"Guess they're all off fighting…" Trunks muttered.

"Good." Goten smirked. "All the easier it will be to get to that bastard, Vegeta!" And with that, he blasted down the door and disappeared inside.

"Goten, no!" Gohan shouted, speeding off after his brother.

"He's not exactly going for the element of surprise, is he?" Trunks remarked, turning to Pan before quickly following.

Pan readied herself to race after the three, but Zamuri touched her arm lightly.

"We both know what he's capable of." He warned. "You be careful in there."

Pan nodded. "You too."

"I mean it." Zamuri said, once again stopping her from rushing through the dark, smoking doorway. "We all have our reasons for wanting revenge against Vegeta. We can't let our feelings blur our judgment."

"Well, don't you sound grown up all of a sudden?" Pan smiled, tightening her headband.

Zamuri did the same, a confident, youthful smirk appearing on his weathered features.

"Let's go."

* * *

Prince Vegeta watched, amused, as three fuming rebels appeared in the dim entryway. He sensed two more approaching. The prince cackled to himself from the top of the grand staircase.

"Well, what's this?" He mused, feigning surprise. "Rebel scum in the royal castle?"

"Vegeta! You bastard!" Goten shouted, launching himself at the prince upon sight.

"Goten, don't!" Gohan called vainly. Not knowing what else to do, he followed his little brother into battle.

Drawing closer by the second, Goten threw out his right fist and aimed right for the prince's smirk. "You're going to pay for what you did to all those people!"

Prince Vegeta uncrossed his arms, preparing himself for this little warm-up.

* * *

By the time Pan and Zamuri had entered the grand hall, the fight was almost over. Gohan and Goten were both attacking the prince with everything they had, and he was still fending them both off with ease.

"Come on, let's help them out!" Zamuri cried, racing forward. But Trunks swiftly grabbed him by the arm and held him back.

"There's little you can do for them right now." He said. "They're both barely keeping up with Vegeta as it is. You'd just get in their way."

Zamuri relaxed, sighing as he turned back to the battle.

"They won't win." Pan said, not daring to take her eyes off the action.

"I think they both know that." Trunks replied. "But you have to remember, they each lost a wife and a mother today. They're both hurting a lot."

* * *

The Son brothers broke off their melee and stepped back to catch their breath. Goten was fuming. He stared at the smirking prince with fury burning in his eyes.

"Take as long as you want," Vegeta cackled. "I'm in no hurry to kill you."

Goten sprang at the prince with an enraged cry. The prince easily crouched down and launched a fist into his stomach. Goten fell to the ground, holding his gut in pain. Vegeta laughed at the feeble attempt, placed his hands on his hips, and kicked Goten in the side. It wasn't his hardest kick, but it was more than enough to send the young man crashing horizontally into the stone wall, blood spurting from his mouth upon impact, and crumpling to the ground in a messy heap.

"Goten!" Gohan cried, and began to rush to his aid. But Vegeta swiftly stuck out a leg, tripping the elder Son, and grabbed a flailing ankle before he could hit the ground. The amused prince swung Gohan around in circles before flinging him like a whip into Goten, who had been trying to stand.

"Get off!" Goten grunted, shoving his brother out of his lap. "You're getting in the way."

"You can't do this on your own!" Gohan hissed, rubbing his head. "Right now he's just toying with us. He's not even close to serious."

"You think I can't see that!" Goten shot back.

"Calm down. Fighting is getting us nowhere."

"I should say so!" Prince Vegeta said, striding over to the two. "It's plain to see trying to defeat me isn't working out so well. You're better off giving up. Or else I might grow bored and have to kill you."

Goten stood and spat a bit of excess blood at the ground. "I don't think so. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Paris and Emi."

"Hmm, Paris? That sounds familiar." Vegeta placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Wasn't that the name of a nursery maid? Well, if she was with you rebels, she deserved to die. That's the punishment for treachery, anyway."

"Shut up!" Goten growled. "I'll make you eat those words!"

The prince shrugged. "Then by all means, try."

Just then, the prince's attention shifted to a small ki blast coming from behind, aimed for his head. He easily turned and caught the little ball of energy, crushing it in his palm. He looked over the railing of the grand staircase to see the Son boy gazing up furiously at him.

"Zam, don't!" Pan advised.

"It's okay, Pan." Zamuri said, eyes fixed upon the now interested prince. "I've been meaning to get him back for trying to kill me in that dungeon."

"Three on one? Those odds seem a bit unfair." Vegeta thought aloud. "Are you sure you don't want the girl to fight too? Then maybe you'd stand-"

"Now!" came a shout from behind the startled prince. The Son brothers leapt forward and each seized one of Vegeta's arms. Zamuri rushed forward, his right fist charged with blue energy. The prince looked from his captors to the younger boy charging toward him, once again completely calm. He waited patiently until Zamuri came close.

"NO, STOP!" Trunks suddenly yelled, realizing his brother's plan.

But his cries were far from heard, as Prince Vegeta let out a ground-shaking scream. His demonic red aura formed around him and quickly expanded, engulfing the three Sons. Gohan and Goten fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Zamuri's attack failed, and he dropped at the prince's feet, crying out for help.

Acting quickly, Trunks sped to the border of the aura's reach and formed a large ki blast over his head. He launched it hurriedly into the flame-like sphere, where it quickly began to dissipate. The ball of ki got substantially smaller on its short journey to the empowered prince, but was just enough to knock him off balance, disrupting his hold on the fiery aura. It disappeared, leaving Trunks free to quickly collect the three burnt Sons.

"Pan, take care of them for me?" Trunks asked, laying the three victims carefully down in a corner near the entrance. Pan nodded.

Trunks stood and turned toward the unshaken prince standing at the head of the grandly curved staircase, arms crossed. Their gazes locked, and the tension in the air mounted. Words were unnecessary at this point. The two just stared, their expressions speaking volumes.

This was it; the battle to decide the stronger of King Vegeta's sons.

The victor would get his long-awaited revenge.

And the loser would surely meet his end.


	42. The Final Bout

Hey, people! Another chapter for ye of great patience (even if you aren't). It has, after all, been almost 6 months. Anyway, I must say I was a bit disappointed when I only received one review for the last chapter. And I thought it turned out really well! Thanks to Mikuru for reviewing like always. Rejoice, for you are loved.

As for the rest of you, if you're reading it and you like it, why not review? It takes maybe two minutes! Questions, comments, suggestions… I'm open for any and all, as long as I get feedback! If my story is crap, I haven't figured it out yet because people don't tell me! So please be nice… your reviews are what I work so hard for.

* * *

Chapter 42: The Final Bout

"_All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers." –Francois Fenelon_

This was it; the battle to decide the stronger of King Vegeta's sons.

The victor would get his long-awaited revenge.

And the loser would surely meet his end.

Pan gazed on, looking from one brother to the other and back again. She could have sworn she felt electricity sparking between them. She stared so hard her eyes began to water.

And in the instant it took her to blink, they disappeared. She gaped, scanning the cavernous room, but to no avail.

'They're not taking any chances.' Pan thought. 'Both are going all-out already. They're dead serious.'

She could hear the thunderous echoes from their blows rolling off the walls. It was useless to look in the direction of the sounds, for the impacts had occurred seconds before.

"What's going on?" She heard a soft mumble behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Zamuri trying to sit up.

"Don't get up." Pan said calmly. "You're pretty badly burnt."

"I'm fine." He grunted. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"It would have been worse if Trunks hadn't gotten you out so quickly. You got off easy compared to Otou-san and Uncle Goten."

Zamuri looked to his left at the unconscious forms of the other two, trying to make out their features in the dim light.

He glanced around. "Speaking of Trunks, where-"

Suddenly, Trunks's body appeared out of thin air, went careening into a wall, and began to fall limply toward the ground. He caught himself feet from impact, and collapsed softly yet wearily. Prince Vegeta appeared triumphantly above him with his arms crossed.

"Is that the best you can do, _brother_?" He mocked. "And here I had myself worked up, expecting a challenge."

Trunks caught his breath, and rose to his feet.

"Don't count me out yet." He smirked, exploding into Super Saiyan form. He smirked in seeing the rage that quickly mounted in the younger man's eyes. "Now, I'm quite ready to start again, if you don't mind."

The prince snarled with fury, releasing the already loosened hold on his aura. Trunks's eyes widened in shock as the thick, red sphere of light grew rapidly. Thinking quickly, he spun on his heel and sped toward Pan and the others. Seeing that the aura was gaining size too quickly for hope of escape, he knelt in front of his companions and spread his arms out wide. A soft, bright blue light burst forth from his palms and widened, encircling the five of them. The aura collided with this new barrier, and was held back. Trunks groaned from the strain of holding the barrier. But giving an inch meant death. He squinted up at the younger warrior, unaffected by his own monstrous creation. The prince, as expected, was using this chance to power up. Trunks knew that if this were allowed, the fight would be over. But he was helpless to do anything about it. They were doomed.

* * *

"Wait, Vegeta!" Goku called from his place in the air. He was sensing the massive surge in power coming from the castle. He focused, realizing what was happening. "Your bloodbath continues…" he breathed.

King Vegeta paused to figure out what he meant. He smirked as the feel of his son's swelling power level reached him.

"It looks like it's all over for your little brats." The king leered. "Once Vegeta reaches his maximum, there's not a Saiyan alive who can stop him!"

Goku merely stared to the east before appearing next to his opponent. He quickly placed two fingers to his forehead, and a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"What are you…!" the king started, but a second later found himself in his own throne room. He searched around quickly and spotted Vegeta Jr. hovering in midair, the last of his aura disappearing inside him. The prince cackled.

"It is done." He smirked, staring down at a worn Trunks, who grimaced back. "Now, let us end this."

The prince disappeared from sight, and Trunks instinctively followed suit. Pan stared at the spot where Trunks had just been. She remembered the first time she had seen Vegeta in this demon form. He had become merciless, thoughtless… his only instinct to kill anyone who opposed him. She held her head in her hands, a sense of hopelessness washing over her. It was all over.

"You see?" Goku said solemnly. "This is the result of your hatred, Vegeta. Fighting amongst brothers…"

The king said nothing. He merely followed the battle with his sixth sense, thoroughly impressed with his son's power and speed.

"He… he's going to kill him…" Pan mumbled, starting to tremble. "He's going to kill Trunks! He'll kill him!" She felt herself breaking down and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head violently.

"Pan!" Zamuri called, putting his hands on her shoulders in a futile attempt to comfort her. Just then, Trunks appeared out of thin air and was knocked to the ground with a sickening thud. The prince appeared before him, arms crossed, laughing triumphantly. He hovered a few inches off the ground and stared down at the beaten man.

"I've always been curious…" the prince smirked, grabbing his weakened brother by the golden locks. "What is it that makes you so much better than me?"

Trunks merely stared defiantly up at his captor.

"Tell me!" the prince demanded, shaking him. "How were you able to obtain all this power when I, a Warrior Prince of unbelievable skill and strength, cannot!" He drew the limp man closer and breathed, "What do _you_ possess that I do not!"

"How about… a heart!" Trunks coughed faintly.

"A heart!" the prince spat, throwing him to the ground. "I've got a heart! And unlike you, I care for my family, and would never think of abandoning them as you did!" With that, he sent a hard kick to Trunks's gut, sending him flying across the room. The prince strode over to his limp victim and picked him back up by his neck. "All this pain is your own doing, brother. You deserve it, after all you've put Father through, and Bra, and even those you claim to cherish and protect." He smashed Trunks into the stone wall and tightened the grip on his neck. "Every life that was lost today is no one's fault but your own!" He watched with satisfaction as Trunks gasped for air, blood dripping from his lips, running down his chin, and plopping lightly on the prince's hand. Disgusted, Vegeta dragged Trunks's body along the wall before whirling him around and smashing him to the ground in front of Pan. He stared for a moment at the droplets of hot crimson on his hand before clenching it into a fist and striding toward Trunks's broken form.

"Vegeta…" Goku called to the king. "You can still stop this, Vegeta, before it goes too far."

The king didn't move. He no longer knew quite what to think. Of course he had disowned Trunks as his son, but there was a small part of him that didn't want to see him killed.

"Call him off, Vegeta!" Goku continued. "You're the only one he'll listen to! Do it now or Trunks will die!"

The deadly prince was feet away from Trunks now. Pan could only stare as Trunks's golden aura left him. He was nearly dead… he just laid there, motionless… blood was everywhere… his eyes were tightly shut, his long lavender hair badly ruffled… just as her vision had shown her. She wanted so much to race to his aid and save him from this horrible fate, but she couldn't find the strength to move.

A low cackling escaped the prince's throat as he raised a foot and brought it down hard on Trunks's stomach. Trunks wailed in his agony, blood running down his face.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted, but to no avail. The king wouldn't move. Gritting his teeth, Goku realized his only option. He disappeared from the stunned king's side, and reappeared just above and behind the prince, sending a swift kick to the side of his head that sent him flying into a wall. Goku landed before Trunks, fists still clenched. The smoke cleared and Prince Vegeta rose calmly from the heap of rubble.

"It's been quite a while since I've been hit that hard…" He said confidently, spitting out a bit of blood. "I've been getting too careless." He stared at the traitorous Saiyan before him. "Ahh, the rebel king. Abandoned your people, have you?"

"Monster…" Goku replied. "You think nothing of life! You'd sooner slaughter an entire village than show compassion to anyone! Because you have all this power, you think it's all right for you to end the lives of those who you deem inferior! Well the way I see it, you're the most inferior being on the face of Vegeta-sei!"

"Shut your mouth, worthless rebel scum!" Prince Vegeta commanded.

Pan watched in horror as Trunks coughed up yet more blood. She couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't just watch him die. As she stared at her love's failing form, something inside snapped. She suddenly felt the weight of the heavy sheath against her back, and knew in that instant what she had to do.

_I have to kill him…_

"Up until now I believed there was some good in everyone." Goku continued. "But now I see that you are the exception! No one like you should be allowed to live!" He readied himself into his fighting stance.

"_Grandpa… stop…"_

Goku turned to see his granddaughter staggering to her feet, one hand resting on the hilt of the sheathed blade. A fiery-golden aura danced wildly around her, and her raven hair stood on end. Behind her, Zamuri was backing away in awe. Gohan and Goten stared through weary, half-opened eyes. The king gaped in shock, and the prince shook with fury. High atop the grand marble staircase, Princess Bra and little Goku had just appeared to witness the final moments of the raging battle. All eyes were on the blazing 20-year-old Saiyan girl as her hair rapidly flashed from black to gold. There was no screaming, no tears of pain that came. But the white-hot rage burning inside her could be felt by all.

"_He's mine…"_ she growled in a voice not her own. She raised her head, letting her teal-green eyes pierce through Prince Vegeta.

"You… no!" The prince stuttered in complete and utter disbelief. "You little bitch!"

"_You're going to pay, Vegeta…"_ Pan snarled, advancing and drawing the silver blade. _"For my mother and grandmother… for my family and friends… for Trunks…"_

For perhaps the first time in his life, Prince Vegeta felt a twinge of fear in his gut. He began to back away.

"_For every life that you have thoughtlessly and carelessly ended… I will return that pain ten-fold!"_

She charged, with the sword gripped in both hands at her side pointing at the prince. Vegeta smirked and disappeared from sight. On instinct, Pan whirled on her heels and slammed the blade into the form that had reappeared behind her. Vegeta howled from the searing pain in his stomach. With one last burst of effort, Pan yanked the sword from the wound, raised it above her head, and brought it down.

As Prince Vegeta's bloody, lifeless body hit the ground, all other sounds became lost in the heart-wrenching wail from atop the stairs.

* * *

Sutsuki: And thus I give you... THE FINAL BOUT! Sure it's not the longest of chapters, but it beats all in content, don't ya think? Was it worth the wait! If so, please tell me!

Also, soon to follow as well as the next chapter will be a poem basically summing up the final battle. It's a Shakespearean sonnet for those of you who are poetically inclined.

Stay tuned for the concluding chapter(s), and maybe an epilogue! (We'll see...)


	43. The War That Proved Nothing

Sutsuki: Okay everybody, here it is… (drum roll sounds) THE FINAL CHAPTER! I gotta admit, it's been a great… what has it been, over 2 ½ years? Nonetheless, I finally resolved the ending, which you now see before you. I encourage you to review in response to any questions, comments, concerns, etc. that you may have. I tried to stick in a moral so I can be all didactic… yay learning! Anyway, I sincerely hope you've enjoyed (more or less) bearing with me through this fic. Thanks to all my fans, happy reading, and look out for the next one!

P.S: I have now a completed Photoshop drawing of a good number of characters in SPAL. It was my first work on Photoshop, so it's nothing special, but it sure took forever! Mikuru can account for this. If you want it, gimme your e-mail in your review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 43: The War That Proved Nothing

"_Only the dead have seen the end of the war." –Plato_

"_History keeps her secrets longer than most of us. But she has one secret that I will reveal to you tonight in the greatest confidence. Sometimes there are no winners at all. And sometimes nobody needs to lose." –John LeCarre_

"_Why is it called a civil war anyway? If it were civil, it wouldn't have casualties." –Sutsuki-chan_

As Prince Vegeta's bloody, lifeless body hit the ground, all other sounds were drowned out by the heart-wrenching wail from atop the stairs.

Princess Bra flew down to his side, howling beyond hysterically. Pan stood motionless, heaving, the tip of the heavy sword resting on the ground. Her transformation, having been her first, could hold out no longer than the perhaps half-minute it had taken to end the last life in this brutal civil war.

As she returned to her normal state, fully fatigued, the repercussions of her actions dawned upon her.

"You… How could you?" Bra screamed, whirling from her kneeled position to stare accusingly at Pan, tears flying. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She stood and advanced, her expression revealing the revenge-driven bloodlust in her heart. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Bra… I…" Pan backed away, still too stunned to fully comprehend.

"Pan, let's go." Goku said gently, taking her by the hand and leading her to the other four: Gohan, Goten, Zamuri, and Trunks, all badly beaten.

"You… you can't go! I won't let you!" Bra screamed after them. "I'll kill you first!"

As Goku gathered the group together and focused on his kingdom's remnants, Pan glanced back. Her eyes fell upon the black-haired boy atop the staircase. He stared back with a gaze of extreme loathing that she previously thought him incapable of. As if by itself, her hand reached up to him, pleading him to come and take it.

She blinked, and they were back in the western valley among the rubble that had once been a castle and surrounded by the wounded and dying.

"You're back!"

Pan couldn't move. She heard Keiko's voice, felt her bone-crushing hug. But nothing registered.

That look… he hated her. He now knew the truth about his birth, the war that had started because of him. All the warnings she hadn't heeded… She could've told him. Then maybe… he would have taken her hand.

Bra stared at the stone wall where her mortal enemies had sat just a second before. They were gone… just like that.

She pounded her fists into the ground, unleashing a scream so powerful that it shook the castle. She turned to see her father- once so proud, now broken- bent over the body of his son. He wasn't crying. He wasn't even shaking. He just sat there staring, as though the denial running through his mind could cause the prince to open his eyes.

Atop the stairs, young Goku- now Nappa, as he had been informed- gazed down at his new family.

"She can't be forgiven…" Bra muttered. "I will become Queen… and ensure a lasting peace for the followers of the true crown."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now late evening.

Pan had since regained some of her strength, and had gone out for a bit of flying to clear her head. She still wasn't thinking quite clearly, which could explain why, as she gazed down at the carnage on the battlefield below, she could no longer tell the difference between the soldiers of Vegeta and the people of her own kingdom.

She automatically led herself back to that familiar clearing in the woods where that old fallen tree sat. She stared at it, remembering when those cuts in the wood had been made. She wondered now, as the sword resting on her back seemed heavier than before, if her new strength would show any improvement. Slowly she raised the blade above her head. Thoughts traced back to Prince Vegeta, how he leered before her with red, malice-filled eyes and sneered at her feebleness. Next, the same menacing form held a wound in his abdomen, sputtering crimson and grimacing up at her in unadulterated horror.

Just as before, the blade came down hard, but this time out of fear. Breathing hard, Pan stared as her eyes brought into focus the damage of her swing.

The cut was clean and smooth, and had gone all the way through. But as her eyes followed the sword's path, Pan found herself gazing down into a slice in the earth a good two feet deep at the tip's point. Hands shaking, she let go and let herself fall flat on her back. Once again the tears started. Pan could only stare upward toward the for once-clear night sky. She imagined each star as a tiny soul in heaven looking back at her. There seemed to be more of them than usual tonight.

"Hey."

Pan craned her neck to see Trunks sitting down above her. He gently lifted her head and scooted his lap underneath.

"You all right?" He knew there was an obvious answer, but the question itself was so automatic. Pan made no effort to respond, and instead curled up closer to him.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

"Do what?"

"I'm scared…" Pan continued, staring at her palms. She clenched them and brought them to her chest. "… of this power. I'm afraid I might hurt someone."

"No you won't." Trunks grinned. "Because I'm here."

"How can you be sure?" Pan sat up and gazed at him tearfully. "I couldn't control myself today… at all. It scares me so much that… that I never want it to happen again."

"Calm down, Pan." Trunks soothed, taking her into his embrace. "The war is over now, thanks to you. It was for the best. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, I know…" She sniffed. "Never again, though… I've decided… I'll never fight again."

"That's not the answer, Pan. You just need to learn to control your power. Tell you what, I'll help you. We can all help. Gohan, Goten, Zamuri-"

"No." Pan declared. "There is no place in this world for a monstrous power like mine. No… I'm done."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The conflict between the two kingdoms had died out completely. King Vegeta had, for once, swallowed his pride and called off the fighting for good. Then he stepped down from the throne, much to everyone's surprise, and handed the crown over to Bra. Beside that, no one on the western side of the mountains had heard anything from their homeland.

So what was to become of the few who survived the carnage of Vegeta-sei's civil war? The kingdom of deemed rebels was all but completely wiped out. All morale to resurrect the fallen city had been lost. Many of the villagers returned to the original kingdom, but those with more pride, or perhaps more shame, remained to at least help build a few dwellings. Goku resigned as king, knowing the position would only cause more conflict. He was, however, always respected as the village's unofficial leader. Goten never fully recovered from the loss of his wife and daughter, and remained in his father's house, as did Gohan, mainly to care for him as age began to catch up. Zamuri married Keiko shortly after reconstruction finished, and moved into the house next to his grandfather's. Uub survived Prince Vegeta's attack, but not without consequences. Because Dende had worn himself out before tending to him, Uub's crushed legs were beyond saving. He at least avoided amputation, but was forced to live out the rest of his days in a wheelchair. His only happiness came in the form of Marron, who soon moved in with him. The engagement came as no surprise. Though the feelings between Trunks and Pan were well-known, and although they were living together, they avoided the topic of marriage for some time due to a state of depression Pan had fallen into. She barely ate or slept, and always seemed to be in a state of deep thought.

Without warning, Trunks awoke one morning to find Pan was not there. Knowing how she often liked to be alone nowadays, he did not press the matter.

As it was, Pan had awoken especially early that morning with a realization. She had dressed and left without a sound. Presently she was climbing the steps to the main gate of the castle she had fought in just months before. As she entered through the grand double doors, no one stopped her, or even took any notice of her. She entered the throne room to see, as expected, Queen Bra lounging in her throne. What she found unexpected, however, was the fact that her stomach was enlarged.

"Well, well… I didn't think you'd ever come crawling back." Bra drawled lazily. "What do you want now?"

"Bra… I know how much you'd like to kill me right now. Well, go ahead…" Pan spread her arms and looked sadly up at her former sister. Bra merely stared.

"Why should I?" She huffed. "Of course you're right; I would like nothing better than to strangle that traitor neck of yours. But I get a deeper satisfaction out of letting you live with your guilt."

"You resemble your father more than you think." Pan commented.

"Don't push me. So what reason do you have for coming so openly to me? The way you just waltzed right in made me think you were picking another fight."

"I've given up fighting." Pan replied, lowering her arms. "I come merely to see if there is any reason I should keep living when so many here want me dead."

"Other than suffering my vengeance, I can give you no answers. If that's all you are here for, I suggest you leave before I get irritated."

"Bra, this may be the last time we see each other."

"Funny, I thought the last time would be…"

"Please…" Pan pleaded. "If I must remain in this world with you, I ask that you can find it in you to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Bra shot up, but almost immediately sat back down and regained her calm. "I just don't know if I can."

"It may seem unfair of me to ask…"

"Of course it is." Bra reasoned. "That day our sisterhood was destroyed beyond repair. All I can do now is rebuild everything else… the city, our bloodline…" Here she patted her stomach. "It will never be quite the same. If it weren't for Nappa, the Vegeta line would be finished."

"Nappa…?" Pan repeated as the name's meaning sunk in.

"A lot has been changed because of the war. I can only do so much to recreate the kingdom we had before you came along."

Just then, a rather handsome young man entered, addressing Bra as 'dear'. He stood beside her and whispered something in her ear. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and left the way he had come. Pan couldn't help but smile for her too.

"Well then… I'm sorry to have troubled you," Pan bowed formally, "Queen Bra-sama."

There was no reply as she left, not that she expected one. There had, however, been a glint of sadness in the queen's eyes that Pan knew ever so well. Perhaps it even held sympathy as well. That had been all Pan needed. She knew deep down that over time Bra would come to let old wounds heal. Maybe this wouldn't be the last time after all…

As she stood atop the entrance steps overlooking the city, taking in the view one last time, she caught a glimpse of a young, black-haired boy being tended to by a blond maid out on a balcony a few floors up. Pan knew that window to be hers. She gazed up at the well-dressed prince, whose unruly hair absolutely refused to be tamed. He took no notice of her. Pan wanted so much to fly up to him and apologize, to tell him that she still loved him, and to say her goodbyes as Trunks had once at that very same window. But appearing before him again, she knew, would only cause him more pain. She had to leave him be. There was nothing that could be said between them to make anything better. He was still young, still impressionable. There was so much that lay ahead for him here, many things he could have never hoped for as the prince of some decrepit rebel village. No, he didn't belong there. She did.

As Pan flew back toward the mountains, inside the secret cave, through the underwater passage, and into the hills of the west, she decided that the time for clinging to the past was long over. All that remained was the future, and that was with Trunks.

Though the war, all in all, had proved nothing save the deadly power and pride for which Saiyans were notorious, it had made the people of Vegeta-sei realize just how essential and fragile peace was. It was indeed a lesson for the ages, to be told to future generations in a history book in the hopes that it would never again be repeated.


End file.
